Namimori Host Club
by Eltrish
Summary: Karena merusak Gola Mosca, Squalo dan Tsuna terpaksa bergabung dengan klub super aneh bernama Namimori Host Club. Dan ternyata perjalanan sebagai seorang host tidaklah semudah yang dibayangkan! bagaimanakah nasib S&27 selanjutnya? Chp 22 update!
1. Welcome to Namimori host club

Ish : AKU... AKU MERASA BODOH KARENA BARU MENYADARI HAL INI! *lebay mode on*

Kaoru : Emangnya ada apaan?

Ish : ...Kalian tau kan kalo chara di KHR itu mayoritas cowok semua...?

Teru : Taulah master... kan kita baca+nonton animenya...

Ish : ...Kalian tau kan kalo chara di KHR itu naujubila gantengnya? T.O.P! High Quality!!

Kaoru : ...Iya tau, aku ngincer Yamamoto, Byakuran, sama Mukuro.

Teru : Hmm, kalo Teru ngincer Tsuna, Hibari, sama Dino!

Ish : Hush! siapa yang nyuruh kalian sebutin inceran kalian!? Eh, tapi kalo suruh milih sih Ish ngincer Xanxus-sama! Squaly baby! Hibari juga boleh deh... aduh, ga ada matinya deh mereka! aih! aih!

Teru&Kaoru : (Yee, tadi marah2, sekarang heboh sendiri, dasar master yang aneh...)

Ish : Nah, kalo udah tau chara di KHR itu maha ganteng, kenapa coba Ish ga pernah kepikiran bikin cerita KHR versi host club??? secara ya, tampang ganteng itu modal utama host getoh!

Teru&Kaoru : ...Ah, iya juga ya...?

Ish : Hum! cowok2 cakep itu ga boleh disia-siain, so, Ish garap deh nih fanfic, mugyahahaha! *evil laugh* KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sensei, but Namimori Host Club belongs to Ish! aneh, GJ, maksa, but hope you can enjoy!~

* * *

Namimori High School.

Tulisan itu tertulis di atas dinding yang lurus dengan sempurna dengan huruf berwarna emas yang menyala. Squalo memandangi sekolah barunya dengan puas.

" Hee, jadi ini sekolah baruku? Lumayan juga." Ujarnya sambil nyengir tipis dan manggut-manggut nggak jelas. Kemudian ia berbalik ke arah seorang laki-laki berambut coklat yang sedang terengah-engah karena membawa dua tas. " Oi, Tsuna, cepat kemari! Lama banget sih." Gerutu Squalo pada sepupunya.

Tsuna buru-buru berlari ke arah Squalo, takut kalau berlama-lama nanti ia akan kena marah. " A-A-Ada apa, Squalo?" Tanya Tsuna takut-takut.

Squalo menatap Tsuna tajam. " Kau itu cuma kusuruh membawa tas doang! Kenapa lama banget sih? Dasar dame Tsuna!"

Tsuna hanya bisa pasrah menerima cemooh sepupunya itu meski dalam hati ternyata ia mengeluh juga. _Tuhan, kenapa hari-hariku berubah menjadi neraka seperti ini semenjak kedatangan Squalo?_

Benar, hari-hari Tsuna yang sebelumnya damai berubah begitu kedatangan sepupunya dari Italia, Squalo. Sepupunya itu dititipkan di Jepang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Yang Tsuna tahu, Squalo terlalu bermasalah di Italia sehingga Mammon sebagai orang tua angkatnya pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia pun berakhir dititipkan di Jepang, di rumah Tsuna. Dengan demikian dimulailah hari-hari neraka Tsuna.

Semenjak kedatangan Squalo, sepupunya itu tidak pernah berhenti memperbudaknya. Tsuna yang tidak punya keberanian untuk melawan hanya bisa pasrah disuruh ini-itu oleh Squalo. Terkadang kehidupan memang tidak bisa semulus yang diharapkan.

Squalo pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sekolah sementara Tsuna masih termenung dan sibuk dengan angannya sendiri. Begitu menyadari kalau sepupunya itu belum bergerak juga dari tempatnya, Squalo berteriak.

" VOIIII!!!"

Dalam sekejap Tsuna pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Terima kasih untuk suara Squalo yang luar biasa cempreng.

" Kau sedang apa, hah!? Ayo cepat masuk! Jangan membuatku menunggu lebih lama!"

" I-Iya!" Tsuna pun buru-buru mengejar Squalo.

Squalo kembali berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Kali ini Tsuna mengikutinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama berhenti begitu melihat papan nama pengumuman. Disitu ada nama mereka dan dimana kelas mereka. Kali ini Tsuna beruntung. Mereka berdua tidak sekelas.

" Hmm, kita berdua beda kelas. Aku di kelas 1-3 ya?" Gumam Squalo tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari papan nama itu. Tsuna yang ada disebelahnya sibuk berbanzai tanpa suara begitu tahu mereka berdua beda kelas.

" Kau di kelas 1-4." Kata Squalo pada Tsuna. Melihat Tsuna yang sedang kegirangan sendiri, Squalo menangkat alis dengan kesal. " Oi, dame Tsuna! Kau dengar aku ngak sih?! aku bilang kau ada di kelas 1-4! Kenapa kau sibuk kegirangan sendiri hah!?"

" Ma-Ma-Maafkan aku!!"

" Huh!"

Squalo pun berbalik sembari memperhatikan sekolah barunya itu. Ternyata sosok Squalo lumayan mencolok juga disana. Bagaimana tidak? Laki-laki dengan rambut perak panjang terurai kan jarang ada di Jepang.

" Oi, dame Tsuna, kenapa mereka semua melihatku?" Tanya Squalo mulai risih.

" Ng, mungkin karena rambutmu." Jawab Tsuna.

" Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan rambutku?! Kau menghinaku ya?!" Squalo langsung emosi mendadak. Jelas aja, dia kan jadi ultra sensitif kalau menyangkut masalah rambut kebanggaannya itu.

" Bu-Bu-Bukan!! Maksudku laki-laki berambut perak sepertimu kan jarang ada di Jepang!"

" Bilang dong dari tadi!"

Squalo kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Tsuna di belakang. Ia memandangi bunga-bunga sakura yang sudah memamerkan kuncupnya itu. _Lumayan juga sekolah ini. Lagipula hidup di Jepang tidak seburuk yang kukira. _Batin Squalo sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ia pun kembali menoleh ke arah Tsuna. " Voi! Dame Tsuna!!" Panggil Squalo.

Tsuna buru-buru berlari ke arahnya, takut dimarahi kalau membuat Squalo menunggu. " I-Iya?"

" Sebelum masuk ke kelas, temani aku berkeliling dulu."

" Hah?"

" Jangan malah 'Hah?'! Kubilang temani aku ya temani aku!"

" I-Iya!"

Squalo pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi, disusul oleh Tsuna di belakangnya. Pertama mereka berdua mengelilingi lapangan. Setelah selesai, mereka pun mulai menjelajahi isi sekolah. Saat keduanya berjalan di sebuah koridor, mereka melihat sebuah pintu besar yang berbeda dengan pintu-pintu lain disekitarnya.

Squalo memandangi pintu itu dengan mata yang menyimpan antuiasme tinggi. " VOI! Pintu apaan nih!?" Seru Squalo bersemangat.

" S-Squalo, kurasa sebaiknya kita pergi. Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai." Ujar Tsuna mengingatkan.

" Ah, berisik! Siapa juga yang peduli!?" Bentak Squalo. Ia pun tetap memandangi pintu dihadapannya dengan mata berbinar-binar. " Di balik pintu ini ada apa ya?"

" Ja-Jangan Squalo! Kita tidak boleh masuk tanpa izin!"

Squalo pun menatap Tsuna dengan tajam. " Berisik, siapa yang minta pendapatmu, hah?! Kalau aku mau masuk ke dalam itu kan terserah aku! Kau jangan pernah berani-berani memerintahku ya, dame Tsuna!"

Tsuna tahu kalau sepupunya itu keras kepala, jadi sekarang Tsuna hanya bisa pasrah deh. Dan benar saja, Squalo betul-betul membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

" Ah, terbuka." Ujar Squalo terdengar girang. " Di dalam sini ada apa ya?"

" S-Squalo, lebih baik kita kembali saja yuk sebelum nanti terjadi masalah." Bujuk Tsuna. Biar begitu ia tetap mengikuti Squalo dari belakang.

" Ah, cerewet! Kalau mau kembali ya kembali saja sendiri!"

" Ta-Tapi Squalo..."

" Berisik! Kau itu bisa diam nggak sih!? Kuberitahu ya, kau itu--" Belum sempat Squalo melanjutkan kata-katanya, mendadak ia merasa datangnya serangan ke arahnya. Beruntung ia berhasil menghindar.

" Brengsek! Apaan tuh!?" Teriak Squalo yang sukses berguling di lantai untuk menghindari serangan dari 'sesuatu' yang masih misterius.

" Squalo! Kau nggak apa-apa?!" Tanya Tsuna sambil mendekat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong sepupunya itu berdiri.

" Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi yang barusan itu apa?"

" Aku nggak tahu."

Mendadak terdengar suara mesin yang semakin jelas. Lalu perlahan sosok robot muncul dan menyerang ke arah Squalo dan Tsuna.

" Ro-Robot!?" Teriak Squalo sembari menghindari serangan robot itu. " Hmph! Hanya robot saja berani-beraninya menyerangku!" Kali ini Squalo pun balas menyerang robot itu.

" Squalo!" Teriak Tsuna begitu melihat robot itu nyaris mengenai sepupunya itu. Cepat-cepat Tsuna menangkis serangan robot itu.

Berkat kerja sama yang di luar dugaan antara Tsuna dan Squalo, robot itu pun berhasil dirobohkan. Tsuna langsung lemas dan terjatuh, sementara Squalo menghela nafas lega. " Huff, boleh juga robot itu untuk ukuran kecoak." Squalo mengerakkan matanya melirik ke arah sepupunya. " Voi, dame Tsuna, kau baik-baik saja?"

" Eh? Ah, iya. Kakiku hanya lemas saja."

" Huh, kau menyedihkan." Squalo berjalan ke arah Tsuna dan mengulurkan tangan. " Ayo berdiri."

Menerima uluran tangan dari Squalo, Tsuna pun kembali berdiri. Kemudian, tak lama setelahnya terdengar suara beberapa orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

" Loh? Ada orang?" Tanya laki-laki pertama. Suaranya terdengar ringan. Tsuna dan Squalo buru-buru menoleh dan menemukan empat sosok laki-laki yang berdiri di pintu masuk.

Laki-laki pertama berambut biru dengan potongan rambut mirip nanas. Laki-laki kedua lebih tinggi dan terlihat lebih dewasa daripada laki-laki pertama. Laki-laki ketiga bertubuh hampir sama dengan laki-laki pertama, hanya saja ia mengenakan tiara di kepalanya. Lalu laki-laki terakhir berambut perak, sama seperti Squalo.

" HAH?! I-itu kan Gola Mosca!" Seru laki-laki kedua terlihat panik.

" Oh, iya, itu Gola Mosca." Sahut laki-laki keempat terdengar santai.

" Kenapa bisa hancur begitu!?" Laki-laki kedua itu terlihat tambah panik. Ia buru-buru berlari ke arah 'bangkai' robot yang dengan sukses dihancurkan oleh Squalo dan Tsuna.

" Shishishi, bos pasti marah besar." Ujar laki-laki ketiga enteng.

" Ah, tidak! Kenapa bisa hancur begini sih?!"

" Kufufu, bagaimana kalau kita tanya kedua orang yang ada disitu?" Usul laki-laki pertama. Ia pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Tsuna dan Squalo. " Halo, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

" E-Eh? Ka-Kami... Ka-Kami hanya..." Tsuna hanya bisa tergagap tanpa bisa menjawab.

" Apa pun yang kami lakukan itu urusan kami, kenapa kami harus repot-repot memberitahukannya padamu?! Memangnya kau siapa, hah?! Penguasa dunia!?" Seru Squalo sinis.

Laki-laki pertama hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali tanpa bisa berkomentar.

" Shishishi, Mukuro, apa kau syok karena ada orang yang tak takluk oleh pesonamu?" Tanya si laki-laki ketiga sambil nyengir lebar.

" Ya Bel, aku _sangat_ syok." Ungkap Mukuro. Bel pun cekikikan mendengarnya.

" Kalian berdua! Ini bukan saatnya bercanda seperti ini! Kita kan sedang kena masalah serius!" Seru laki-laki kedua. Ia pun melirik laki-laki ke empat yang juga masih terlihat santai dengan wajah sedikit frustasi. " Gokudera! Kau juga jangan santai-santai begitu dong!"

Gokudera mendengus pelan. " Jangan berisik, Dino. Kau mau ribut seperti apa pun juga nggak akan mengubah kenyataan kalau Gola Mosca sudah rusak." Katanya enteng.

Dino masih terlihat panik. " Tapi bagaimana menjelaskannya pada bos nanti?!"

" Itu kan bisa diatur. Kau bisa memanggil teknisi atau apalah untuk membetulkan Gola Mosca sebelum si bos datang."

" Tapi kan..."

" Sudahlah Dino, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ujar Mukuro menenangkan. " Masalah yang harus lebih dipikirkan sekarang adalah mereka berdua." Katanya sambil melirik ke arah Tsuna dan Squalo.

" APA?! Ada masalah denganku, hah?!"

" Tentu, kami ingin mendengar kenapa kalian berdua ada disini. Kalian berdua pasti tahu kenapa Gola Mosca bisa hancur begini kan? Sekarang, jelaskan semuanya padaku."

* * *

Setelah Tsuna selesai menjelaskan rentetan kejadian yang ada, ke empat laki-laki itu hanya terdiam. Diam. Diam tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

" Ma-Maafkan kami." Ujar Tsuna menyesal, sementara Squalo terlihat acuh dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa merasa bersalah. Padahal kan semua ini adalah salahnya!

Dino menghela nafas panjang. " Jadi sekarang bagaimana?"

" Shishishi, bos pasti akan sangat marah dan kesal kalau ia tahu Gola Mosca rusak." Ujar Bel terlihat santai.

" Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan masalah bodoh ini." Jelas Gokudera yang tidak mau repot.

" Kufufu," Mukuro tersenyum lebar ke arah Tsuna dan juga Squalo. " Mudah saja, kita akan meminta ganti rugi dari mereka berdua. Gampang kan?"

" HAH?! Aku? mengganti rugi?! Cuih, ogah ya! Aku tidak mau mengeluarkan sepeser pun untuk robot bodoh itu!" Tolak Squalo cepat. " Lagian siapa suruh dia menyerang!"

" Gola Mosca memang diprogram untuk menyerang penyusup yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini." Jelas Mukuro. " Jadi itu salahmu, kenapa juga kau masuk kesini tanpa izin?"

Deg! Kali ini Squalo pun terbungkam.

Mukuro kembali tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Squalo. " Tenang saja, kucing kecil yang manis. Kalau kau nggak bisa membayar dengan uang, kau bisa bayar dengan 'tubuhmu' kok."

DUAG!

Sebuah pukulan dengan sukses mendarat di wajah Mukuro.

" Abnormal!! Brengsek! Kau pikir aku minat denganmu?!" Maki Squalo emosi.

" S-Squalo, sa-sabar!" Tahan Tsuna menenangkan.

Alih-alih malah marah karena dipukul, senyum di wajah Mukuro makin lebar." Kufufu, aku makin menyukaimu." Ia pun melirik ke arah Tsuna. " Ah, tidak, aku makin menyukai _kalian berdua._ Pokoknya kalian harus bergabung dengan kami."

" Bergabung?" Tanya Tsuna bingung.

" Ya, kalian harus bergabung dengan klub ini untuk membayar hutang-hutang kalian."

" Klub? Klub apa?"

" Host club."

" APA?!" Teriak Squalo kaget. " Ho-Host club?! Maksudmu host yang melayani tamu?!"

" Iya." Jawab Mukuro kalem. " Ada masalah? Kurasa dengan wajah kalian menjadi host bukan masalah besar kan?"

" Hmph, maaf-maaf saja ya, tapi aku nggak sudi bergabung dengan kalian!" Tolak Squalo masih bersikeras dengan pendapatnya. Ia tidak sudi menjadi seorang host yang harus bekerja melayani tamu. Hei, dia adalah Superbia Squalo! Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya?

" Siapa bilang kalian bisa menolak? Kalau kalian menolak bergabung, aku bisa saja menuntut kalian kepada pihak sekolah atas tuduhan perusakan properti klub dan penyelinapan ke dalam ruang klub tanpa izin."

" Ugh! Licik!"

" Terkadang hidup itu memang kejam, manis." Ujar Mukuro sambil tersenyum. " Jadi bagaimana? Kalian mau bergabung?"

" Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kami tidak bisa menolak! Untuk apa kau tanya lagi dasar kepala nanas bodoh!?" Umpat Squalo makin emosi.

Mukuro tersenyum puas. " Itu artinya kalian setuju kan?" Ia pun berjalan kembali ke arah kursi dimana ketiga anggota host club lainnya duduk. " Nah, selamat datang di Namimori Host Club, kucing-kucing kecil yang manis."

* * *

Ish : SELESAIIII!!!

Teru : Otsukare-sama deshita, master...

Ish : Hai, hai, arigatou Teru! So, so, gimana Kao? cerita ini ok ga?

Kaoru : Huh, berani-beraninya minta pendapatku untuk ngomentarin cerita ancur kayak gini... apaan nih Mukuronya! gombal! mana mungkin Mukuroku yang manis manggil TsunaSqualo 'kucing-kucing kecil yang manis'!

Ish : Ta-Tapi kan ceritanya Mukuronya host... wajar dong kalo gombal-gombal dikit?

Kaoru : *grumble2 di pojokan, nampaknya dia masih ga terima abang Mukuro pujaan hatinya dibuat jadi gombal*

Teru : Master! master!

Ish : Iya?

Teru : Abang Hibari mana?? kok ga ada?

Kaoru : Yamamoto juga ga ada! *Yee, masih bisa protes juga*

Ish : Sabar, sabar, Xanxus juga belom ada kan? santailah... save the best for the last kan? hahahai...

Teru : Oh, gitu... master jenius!

Ish : *idung langsung panjang karna dipuji* Oho, iya dong!

Kaoru : Huh, apaan... bilang aja lupa masukin...

Ish : JLEB!! *Seribu panah menancap di hati * Ka-Kao... kata-katamu tepat menancap di tempat yang sakit...

Kaoru : Huh! *ngeliat pembaca* Oi, jangan lupa reviewnya!

Teru : Senpai, senpai ga boleh gitu sama pembaca... *ngeliat ke arah pembaca* Ehem, pembaca yang terhormat, tolong reviewnya yaah!~ YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASUUU!

Kaoru : ... Huh, Onegaishimasu.

Ish : Onegaishimasuuuu!~


	2. First day

Ish : Ahahaha, updet juga akhirnya. Nyaa~ tangan Ish capek abis ngebut nulis.

Kaoru : Siapa suruh ngebut?

Ish : Tuh, tanya sama si Teru... *ceritanya Teru yang nyuruh Ish cepet2 update*

Teru : Aduh, master! abisan Teru pengen cepet-cepet ngeliat abang Hibari! master cepetan munculin abang Hibari dong!

Kaoru : Yamamoto juga!!

Ish : Hhh, Xanxus aja belon muncul. sabar atuh... sabar.. orang sabar disayang--

Teru&Kaoru: MANA BISA SABAR!!

Ish : Hadoh, Ya udah, ya udah! ntar lagi juga dimunculin kok! sabar dikit napa? *ngeliat ke arah reader* Ehem! pembaca yang terhormat yang sama kayak Teru dan Kaoru, sabar ya nunggu kemunculan chara2 yang belon muncul. kan save the best for the la--

Teru : Kalo 'save the best for the last' ntar ga dapet loh, master!

Kaoru : Iya, ntar keburu digondol orang... harusnya 'take the best for the first' dong!

Ish : (aduh, ini pet2 gw seteres semua dah...) *ye elu juga dodol!* ya udah2, ga usah pada ribut lagi, kasian tuh readernya cape baca op cerita GJ kayak gini.

Teru : Oh, iya, iya! master, master, buruan disclaimernya! ah, kelamaan ah, teru aja yang baca. KHR Belongs to Akira Amano-sensei, but Namimori Host Club belongs to my master, Ish. Aneh, GJ, maksa, ancur, pokoknya campur aduk, but hope you can enjoy!~

* * *

Kelas 1-3.

Squalo yang duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela sudah tidak mau ambil pusing masalah pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan. Yang ada di dalam benaknya sekarang adalah wajah si kepala nanas menyebalkan yang sudah memaksanya bergabung dengan host club bodoh itu!

_Sialan si kepala nanas itu... _Umpat Squalo kesal. _Aku memang masuk tanpa izin, tapi nggak berarti robot sialan itu boleh menyerangku kan! Berarti ini bukan salahku! Lagipula kalau ada yang harus disalahkan, itu adalah si dame Tsuna karena tidak menghentikanku!_

Kesimpulan yang seenaknya memang, tapi memang begitulah Squalo. Sementara itu, di lain tempat, di kelas 1-4.

Mendadak Tsuna bersin. " Huatchim!" Dengan muka ngeri, Tsuna berkata dalam hati. _Ke-Kenapa aku merasa Squalo yang sedang membicarakanku ya?_

Tidak mau membayangkan lagi, Tsuna pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan oleh guru. Ketika itu, ia menyadari kalau ternyata orang yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah Gokudera, laki-laki berambut perak yang tadi ada di ruang host club.

_Orang itu... kalau tak salah ia adalah anggota host club yang bernama Gokudera._ Tsuna memperhatikan Gokudera yang ternyata sedang asik membuat sandi di atas kertas dan tidak menghiraukan pelajaran. Sadar kalau ia sedang diperhatikan, Gokudera pun menoleh pada Tsuna.

" Apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak bersahabat. Nyali Tsuna langsung ciut hingga ia pun panik ketakutan.

" Ti-Ti-Tidak! Bukan apa-apa! A-A-Aku hanya mau minta maaf karena sudah merusakan robot tadi."

Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya dengan angkuh. " Kenapa minta maaf padaku? Robot bodoh itu bukan milikku, jadi aku tidak peduli sekali pun dia rusak."

Tsuna tercengang. _Rasanya dulu ada seseorang yang pernah berkata seperti ini padaku, tapi siapa ya?_

Gokudera kembali melirik Tsuna dengan tatapan risih. " Kenapa kau masih melihatku terus, hah?"

" O-Oh, maaf! Bukan apa-apa!" Seru Tsuna panik. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian menghela nafas panjang. _Kurasa akan sulit berteman dengannya._

Sementara Tsuna sudah mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada pelajaran, kali ini gantian Gokudera yang memandanginya. _Dia... dia mirip dengan orang itu._ Batin Gokudera.

Begitu Tsuna menoleh ke arahnya, Gokudera langsung buru-buru buang muka. _Tapi tidak mungkin orang itu ada disini. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja..._

Tak terasa bel pulang sekolah pun sudah berbunyi. Dengan panik Tsuna langsung memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan bergegas pergi. Namun, Gokudera menahannya.

" Tunggu."

Tsuna pun menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menoleh pada Gokudera. " Ya?"

Bukannya malah bicara, Gokudera malah terdiam memandanginya. Setelah lama waktu berselang barulah ia berkata " Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Dengan heran Tsuna melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar dari kelas. Dan di depan kelasnya ternyata Squalo sudah berdiri menantinya. Dilihat dari wajahnya kelihatannya Squlo sudah menunggu cukup lama.

" Voi, dame Tsuna! Kau ngapain aja, hah?!" Teriak Squalo kesal. " Kau membuatku menunggu 1 menit!"

Tsuna menghela nafas panjang, tapi ia sudah tidak heran lagi deh sama tingkah laku sepupunya yang seenaknya ini. " Ma-Maafkan aku." Sesal Tsuna yang tidak ingin cari ribut.

" Huh, ya sudah, ayo pulang. Ini bawakan tasku." Squalo pun menyerahkan tasnya pada Tsuna dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi, namun sepupunya itu tidak mengikutinya seperti biasa.

" S-Squalo." Panggil Tsuna takut-takut.

" Apa?"

" Bu-Bu-Bukannya sebaiknya kita ke host club dulu sebelum pulang?"

" HAH?! Ngapain aku harus repot-repot kesana?! Ogah!"

" Ta-Tapi kan kita harus mengganti rugi..."

" Enak saja! Ini semua bukan salahku tahu! Robot bodoh jelek itu yang seenaknya menyerangku!" Protes Squalo ngotot.

" Ta-Tapi itu kan karena kamu masuk tanpa izin, Squalo."

" Hoh, jadi kau mulai berani membangkang kata-kataku?!" Bentak Squalo. Nyali Tsuna langsung ciut dalam sekejap. " Lagipula kalau begitu ini semua salahmu! Kenapa kau tidak menghentikanku?! Dasar dame Tsuna!"

" Hii, maafkan aku!"

Sebelum Squalo sempat terus menyerang mental sepupunya itu, mendadak ada sesosok laki-laki yang datang menghampiri mereka. Wajah Squalo langsung berubah masam begitu melihat laki-laki itu. Ya, dia adalah Mukuro.

" Laki-laki kepala nanas sialan..."

" Kufufu, ternyata kalian berdua ada disini toh." Ujar Mukuro terdengar riang. " Tidak baik membuat klien kita menunggu, ayo cepat ikut denganku ke ruang klub." Ajak Mukuro paksa sambil menarik keduanya.

" Voi! Lepaskan aku! Aku bilang lepaskan kepala nanas brengsek!" Teriak Squalo sembari memberontak.

Mukuro melirik ke arah Squalo tajam. " Kuberitahu ya, aku punya nama, dan aku akan sangat menghargai kalau kau berhenti memanggilku 'kepala nanas'."

" Oh ya?! Sayangnya aku tidak peduli! Sekarang cepat lepaskan aku, kepala nanas idiot brengsek!!!!"

Tidak menghiraukan Squalo, Mukuro tetap menarik kedua saudara sepupu itu ke ruang host club. Sepanjang perjalanan, Squalo terus-menerus berteriak dengan suaranya yang ultra cempreng sehingga dengan sukses membuat telingga Mukuro dan Tsuna sakit.

* * *

" Nah, semuanya, perkenalkan, mereka berdua adalah anggota Namimori host club yang baru." Jelas Mukuro bersemangat memperkenalkan Tsuna dan Squalo pada klien-klien yang sudah duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. " Nama mereka adalah--" Mukuro pun terdiam. Dia lupa kalau mereka belum berkenalan.

Laki-laki berkepala nanas itu pun tersenyum. " Kufufu, ya ampun, aku sampai lupa kalau kita belum berkenalan." Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Tsuna dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tsuna. " Siapa namamu kucing manis?"

Wajah Tsuna spontan memerah begitu sadar wajah Mukuro hanya berjarak sepersekian senti dari wajahnya. " Sa-Sa-Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Senyum di wajah Mukuro melebar. " Kufufu, wajahmu yang sedang tersipu seperti ini pun sangat manis, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun." Dengan satu gerakan tangan yang cepat, Mukuro pun menarik tangan Tsuna kemudian mengecupnya. " Aku punya firasat kalau kita berdua bisa berteman dengan baik."

PLOSH!

Wajah Tsuna pun semakin memerah dan berasap layaknya kereta api yang siap tancap gas. " Mu-Mukuro-san, jangan permainkan aku lagi."

" Oya? Siapa yang bilang aku mempermainkanmu?"

" Cukup, Mukuro. Kau jangan mempermainkan Tsuna lagi." Ujar Dino pelan. Menuruti si wakil ketua host club, Mukuro pun beranjak mundur menjauhi Tsuna.

" Shishishi, 'mainan' baru itu tidak boleh dimonopoli sendiri, Mukuro." Ujar Bel seraya mendekat ke arah Tsuna. " Namaku Belphegor tapi kau cukup memanggil Bel. Kuharap kau tidak cepat membuatku bosan."

" S-S-Salam kenal, Bel-san."

Sementara Tsuna terlihat gelagapan karena tingkah laku anggota host club yang diluar dugaan itu, wajah Squalo terlihat masam. Sedari tadi ia diam saja sembari memasang wajah merengut. Menyadari wajah Squalo yang masam, Dino pun mendekat ke arahnya. " Hei, siapa namamu?" Tanya Dino ramah.

Bukannya menghargai niat baik Dino, Squalo malah buang muka dengan angkuh. " Huh! Siapa pun namaku, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu bule kampung!"

JLEB! Perkataan Squalo menancap di hati Dino bagaikan sebuah panah.

" Bu-Bule kampung?" Tanya Dino terlihat syok.

" Kufufu, sayang sekali Dino, sepertinya kau ditolak." Ujar Mukuro malah terlihat kegirangan. Sepertinya dia senang karena bukan dia satu-satunya yang diperlakukan dengan dingin oleh Squalo.

" Apaan sih! Aku kan cuma menyapanya!" Protes Dino tak terima. Enak saja dia dibilang ditolak, mendekati saja belum sudah ditolak aja! Sembarangan.

Mukuro mendekat ke arah Squalo. " Aku belum tahu namamu. Bisa beritahu?"

Mata Squalo memicing. " TIDAK!" Tolaknya cepat.

" Ckckck, kucing kecil yang sombong." Mukuro hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Squalo. Ia pun kembali beralih pada Tsuna. " Tsunayoshi-kun." Panggilnya lembut.

Tsuna pun buru-buru menghampiri Mukuro. " I-Iya?"

" Sekarang kau layani tamu yang ada di meja situ. Oh ya, jangan lupa ajak temanmu yang emosian itu." Bisik Mukuro di telinga Tsuna. " Kau mengerti, Tsunayoshi?"

" I-iya, Mukuro-san."

" Bagus, aku suka anak penurut sepertimu." Ungkap Mukuro sambil tersenyum manis. " Nah, sekarang ayo cepat sana."

Tsuna pun buru-buru mengajak Squalo ke meja yang ditunjuk oleh Mukuro. Sementara itu, anggota host club yang lain hanya mengamati dari kejauhan.

" Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Dino sambil mengamati Tsuna dan Squalo yang mulai duduk di sebelah klien mereka.

" Menurutku Tsunayoshi-kun cocok menjadi seorang host. Dia mungkin agak ceroboh, tapi itu akan menambah pesonanya kan?" Mukuro terlihat puas. Ia memandangi Tsuna dari kejauhan sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Begitu ia melihat Squalo, senyum di wajahnya memudar. " Sebaliknya kalau dia mungkin akan sulit. Tidak ada host dengan sikap seburuk dia."

" Kecuali bos, shishishi." Ralat Bel cepat.

" Yah, benar, kecuali bos." Ujar Mukuro setuju.

Mendadak Dino celingukan kesana kemari. Ia menyadari kalau anggotanya kurang. " Hei, ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihat Gokudera, apa dia belum datang?"

" Yah, namanya juga Gokudera. Mana mungkin dia mau repot-repot datang kalau tidak disuruh?" Mukuro menghela nafas panjang. " Hibari juga tidak datang lagi."

" Shishishi, jangan pernah hitung Hibari sebagai anggota kita, dia itu terlalu bebas."

" Iya juga sih, tapi--"

Belum sempat Mukuro menyelesaikan kata-katanya, mendadak mereka mendengar keributan yang berasal dari meja Tsuna dan Squalo. Buru-buru ketiga anggota host senior itu menghampiri.

" Ada apa ini?" Tanya Mukuro.

" VOI!!! Kau tanya ada apa?! lebih baik kau tanya pada banci kepala ayam brengsek ini!!" Teriak Squalo emosi. Mukuro melirik ke arah Lussuria, salah satu klien setia host club yang dengan sukses mengecap di tembok berkat tinju dari Squalo.

" Kau apakan Lussuria?" Tanya Mukuro tak habis pikir.

" Tadi dia melakukan pelecehan padaku! Sudah bagus dia tidak kubunuh!!"

Mengetahui keperibadian Squalo, tidak semudah itu Mukuro percaya. Ia melirik ke arah Tsuna yang sudah terlihat pucat. " Tsunayoshi-kun, bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

" Eh? A-Ah, itu..." Tsuna panik sendiri. " Ngg, sebenarnya tadi... tadi..." Saking paniknya, wajah Tsuna pun penuh dengan keringat.

" Tadi?"

" Tadi Lussuria-san mengajak Squalo berkenalan, lalu Squalo marah dan langsung menghajar Lussuria-san." Jelas Tsuna.

" Berkenalan?! Kau bilang memegang-megang tangan itu berkenalan?! Itu pelecehan tau!" Protes Squalo makin emosi. Ia menunjuk 'mayat' Lussuria sembari berteriak. " Sudah bagus dia tidak kubunuh! Harusnya kalian semua berterima kasih padaku karena aku mau menahan diri untuk tidak membunuhnya!"

Dino dan Mukuro pun menghela nafas pelan. Ampun deh anggota baru yang satu ini.

Mukuro melirik ke arah wakil ketua itu sambil geleng-geleng kepala. " Sepertinya perjalanannya menjadi seorang host sejati masih _sangat sangat_ panjang."

Dino mengangguk setuju. " Untuk kali ini aku setuju denganmu."

Squalo melirik ke arah Dino dan Mukuro. " VOI! APA LIHAT-LIHAT, HAH?!"

Dan dengan demikian debut Squalo sebagai seorang host pun hancur total!

* * *

Ish : SELESAII! Aduh, sampe sakit pinggang gara2 kelamaan duduk buat ngetik fanfic.

Teru : Otsukare-sama deshita, master...

Kaoru : Udah tua sih...

Ish : JLEB!! *Beribu panah menancap di hati* Ka-Kao... kata-katamu benar2 menancap di tempat yang sakit. *Critical Damage!*

Kaoru : *sebodo amat sama Ish, ngeliat ke reader, tumben2an sumringan...* Reader semuanya, di chapter selanjutnya master janji mau munculin Yamamoto!

Teru : Abang Hibari juga!

Kaoru&Teru : ...Nyehehehe... *ngeliat Ish sambil evil laugh* Nah, master, ayo cepat update ke chapter selanjutnya...

Ish : Ti-Tidak... JANGAN MENDEKAAAAT!!! *Kabur*

Kaoru : AKH! jangan kabur, master! *nguber Ish*

Teru : Hhh, pada kabur semua, teru jadi tinggal sendiri... (Well, yaudahlah, halaman ini biar teru bajak!) *senyum manis ke reader* Reader yang terhormat, tolong reviewnya ya. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!~

Entah dari mana...

Ish : Onegaishimasuuuu!!! Kyaa~ Kao jangan kejar aku lagi!!!


	3. The last member of Namimori host Club

Ish : Kyaa~ update lagi... ga kerasa uda chapter 3 aja nih...

Kaoru : Ah master ga usah banyak bacot deh, buruan munculin Yamamoto!!

Teru : Jangan lupa abang Hibari!!

Ish : *sigh* ( nih 2 pet lama2 pengen gw bankai juga deh, ga bisa liat orang santai apa yak?) Iya iya... berhubung Ish bae, Ish munculin sekarang biar semua puas. ( Biar lo bedua ga berisk lagi!)

Kao&Teru : YEAH! FINALY!!

Teru : Ok, ok, biar ga pake lama Teru yang bacain disclaimernya! KHR belongs to Akira Amano-sama, but NHC belongs to my master Ish! Aneh, GJ, ancur, amburadul, maksa, but hope you can enjoy it! :D

Ish : Akh, tunggu! tunggu! Ish mau ngomong bentar!

Kaoru : Buruan! ga pake lama!

Ish : Iya iya! ehem, Ish cuma mau ngasih tau chapter ini isinya 1827 & 6927. don't like it, ...err, don't flame me?

NB : Buat XS, D18, 8059, 6918 lovers, sabar yak, ntar ada gilirannya kok... *terutama XS lovers, tenang aja, saia berjanji akan menulis banyaaaaaaaaak chapter tentang XS*

* * *

Tsuna berlarian dengan panik dan masuk ke dalam host club. Di luar kebiasaannya, kali ini ia telat datang ke klubnya itu. Alasannya sih sudah bisa ditebak. Tentu saja semua ini karena sepupunya tercinta, Squalo, yang _lagi-lagi_ dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya untuk menemaninya keliling sekolah. Padahal Tsuna tahu kalau Squalo hanya tidak ingin datang ke host club. Mengetahui sifat sepupunya itu Tsuna pun memutuskan untuk datang sendiri ke ruang host club.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Tsuna masuk ke dalam. Matanya menjelajahi sekeliling ruangan. Untunglah belum ada anggota lain yang datang. Ia menghela nafas lega. " U-Untunglah Mukuro-san dan yang lainnya belum datang."

Baru saja Tsuna mengucap, ia menyadari keberadaan orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Tsuna buru-buru menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya melebar begitu menemukan sosok laki-laki bermata tajam dengan rambut hitam legam. Orang itu menatapnya tajam.

_E-Eh... siapa ya? Apa dia klien? _Batin Tsuna.

" Ng... maaf, apa anda klien? Kalau iya, sayangnya kami belum buka." Ujar Tsuna gugup.

Orang itu tidak berkata apa-apa dan masih menatap Tsuna dengan tatapannya yang menusuk. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Tsuna. " Siapa kau? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini sebelumnya."

" Eh? A-Aku anggota baru host club. Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi." Jelas Tsuna yang masih gugup ditatap oleh laki-laki itu. Kalau diperhatikan wajah laki-laki itu tampan sekali, jelas saja Tsuna makin gugup.

" Anggota baru host club? Kau?" Tanya laki-laki dengan alis terangkat. Ia berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Tsuna.

Karena gugup Tsuna refleks melangkah mundur. Setiap langkah laki-laki itu mendekat ke arahnya, setiap langkah juga ia menjauh.

" I-Iya, aku bergabung disini untuk membayar hutangku."

" Hutang?"

" Ke-Kemarin aku dan sepupuku tanpa sengaja merusakkan robot bernama Gola Mosca. Aku bergabung dengan host club untuk menganti rugi kerusakan itu."

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu mendengus pelan. " Ini semua pasti pekerjaan Mukuro."

" E-Eh? Kau kenal Mukuro-san?"

Mata Tsuna kembali bertemu dengan laki-laki itu dan Tsuna kembali secara spontan melangkahkan kakinya mundur begitu laki-laki berambut hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arahnya. Akhirnya Tsuna pun membentur meja dan membuat vas yang ada di atasnya nyaris jatuh.

" Hu-Huwaa!" Buru-buru Tsuna menangkapnya. Duh, untung saja tidak jatuh. Kalau tidak, hutangnya bisa bertambah lagi.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu mendekat ke arah Tsuna dan mengambil vas dari tangan mungil Tsuna lalu mengembalikannya ke tempat asalnya. " Ceroboh sekali kau, _herbivora._" Kata laki-laki itu kalem. Kemudian ia menatap Tsuna lekat-lekat. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia menyapu lekuk wajah Tsuna dengan tangannya. " Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak keberadaanmu. Kau yang ceroboh, mudah gugup, dan terlihat rapuh."

Wajah Tsuna langsung memerah bak apel begitu wajah laki-laki berambut hitam itu mendekat ke arah wajahnya. _De-Dekat! Wajahnya terlalu dekat!_

Laki-laki masih mendekat. Terus, terus, hingga hanya berjarak sepersekian senti dari wajah Tsuna. Namun mendadak pintu host club terbuka dan terlihat sosok Mukuro, Dino dan Bel yang berjalan masuk ke dalam.

" Iya, kau tahu apa kata bos waktu kemarin aku menelponnya? Dia bilang--" Kata-kata Dino terhenti waktu matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki yang ada di dekat Tsuna. Matanya melebar. Kaget, namun juga terlihat antusias. " Hibari! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" Kata Dino sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Hibari Kyoya, anggota terakhir host club.

Berbeda dari Dino yang terlihat senang dengan keberadaan Hibari, Mukuro justru terlihat kesal. Ia buru-buru menghampiri Tsuna dan Hibari. Dengan sebelah tangan ia menarik Tsuna menjauh dari anggota terakhir host club itu.

Hibari langsung menatap Mukuro tajam dengan pandangan 'mau-apa-kau-kepala-nanas?-herbivora-itu-buruanku.'

Tak mau kalah, Mukuro balik memandang Hibari tajam. " Lama tak bertemu denganmu, Hibari." Sapa Mukuro dingin. " Baru juga bertemu setelah sekian lama kau sudah berusaha memonopoli Tsunayoshi-kun."

Hibari tersenyum sinis. " Tidak masalah kan? Herbivora itu juga tidak terlihat keberatan."

" Oh, ya? Bukankah _jelas-jelas_ ia terlihat keberatan? Mungkin kepalamu mangkokmu itu mulai menutupi pandanganmu, Hibari." Sindir Mukuro.

" Kurasa tidak juga. Bukankah kepala nanasmu itu yang lebih menutupi pandangan?" Balas Hibari tak kalah sinis.

" Ka-Kalian berdua, tenanglah." Lerai Dino yang cinta damai. " Sudah lama kan kita tidak berkumpul?" Sebentar kemudian Dino pun terlihat celingukan. " Bicara soal berkumpul, mana Gokudera? Aku tidak melihatnya."

" Shishishi, dia pasti bolos lagi." Ujar Bel sambil cekikikan.

Mukuro pun ikut celingukan. " Ngomong-ngomong mana temanmu yang emosian itu, Tsunayoshi-kun? Dia tidak bersamamu?"

Tsuna menggeleng. " Tidak, tadi Squalo bilang ia ingin tidur di taman. Tadinya aku sudah mencoba membujuknya untuk ikut kesini, tapi... tapi dia tidak mau." Ungkap Tsuna terdengar menyesal.

Mukuro tersenyum melihat wajah sendu Tsuna. " Kamu tidak perlu menyalahkan diri seperti itu, Tsunayoshi-kun." Kata Mukuro sambil mengelus lembut wajah Tsuna. " Lagipula jangan menebarkan feromonmu sebelum jam host dimulai. Kecuali kau bermaksud merayuku."

PLOSH! Wajah Tsuna pun langsung memerah. " Mu-Mukoro-san, jangan permainkan aku lagi!"

Mukuro tersenyum tipis. " Oya? Siapa yang bilang aku mempermainkanmu, Tsunayoshi-kun? Aku selalu sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-kataku."

Melihat adegan Mukuro yang menggoda anggota baru host club itu, lama-kelamaan Hibari panas juga. Hei, siapa bilang si kepala nanas itu boleh merebut herbivora favoritnya?

Dengan sebelah tangan, Hibari menarik Tsuna menjauh dari Mukuro.

" Kurasa kau harus menyudahi rayuan gombalmu itu, Mukuro. Herbivora ini mulai terlihat risih berada di dekatmu."

" Oh ya tuan jenius yang sok tahu? Dari mana kau tahu kalau dia keberatan? Di mataku dia terlihat biasa saja. Lagipula, siapa yang merayu? Aku kan hanya mengatakan kenyataan."

Perang sindir-menyindir di antara Hibari dan Mukuro pun kembali dimulai.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat, di bawah pohon Sakura terlihat sosok Squalo yang sedang asik merayakan kebebasannya. Hari tanpa host club mungkin adalah hari terbaik untuk Squalo. Ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan si kepala nanas dan juga tidak perlu melayani tamu-tamu brengsek seperti si kepala ayam. Betapa indahnya hari ini untuk Squalo.

Squalo merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan yang menusuk punggungnya bagaikan seribu jarum tumpul. Angin berhembus lembut menerpa wajahnya.

_VOI! Betapa indahnya hari tanpa host club bodoh itu!_

Belum lama Squalo menikmati kebebasannya, ia sudah merasa terganggu oleh keberadaan dua orang laki-laki yang terdengar sedang berdebat di dekat pohon sakura dimana ia merebahkan diri.

Buru-buru Squalo bangun untuk melihat siapa orang sialan yang sudah berani menganggu waktu santainya. Mata abu-abunya bergerak menjelajahi sekeliling dan ia menemukan sosok Gokudera bersama laki-laki berambut hitam yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya. Laki-laki itu terlihat ramah... atau bisa dibilang sedikit bodoh. Ia selalu cengegesan setiap kali Gokudera memakinya.

_Bocah itu... kalau tidak salah dia anggota host club yang bernama Gokudera. Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya dia ada host club sekarang?_

Squalo tidak bisa mendengar jelas percakapan Gokudera dan laki-laki tukang cengengesan itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian sosok laki-laki berambut hitam itu pergi meninggalkan Gokudera.

Sekejap kemudian mata Gokudera bertatapan dengan mata Squalo. Laki-laki berambut perak itu pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Squalo.

" Sedang apa kau disini? Bersantai dan bolos dari klub?" Sindir Gokudera.

" Voi! Aku tidak mau mendengar kata-kata itu darimu! Kau sendiri juga sedang membolos kan?! Lagipula aku bukan anggota klub konyol itu! Kalau kau ganti namaku menjadi Sawada Tsunayoshi, kau boleh memerintahku untuk bergabung, tapi tidak selama aku adalah Superbia Squalo!"

Mata Gokudera melebar begitu Squalo menyelesaikan orasinya yang berapi-api. " Tadi... kau bilang apa?"

" Hah? Aku bilang aku tidak sudi menjadi anggota klub ko--"

Belum selesai Squalo bicara, Gokudera langsung menghampiri dan memegang pundaknya dengan wajah kaget atau lebih tepatnya syok. " Tadi kau bilang Sawada Tsunayoshi?! Jadi anak baru itu Sawada Tsunayoshi?!"

Squalo terlihat terheran-heran dengan reaksi Gokudera. " Maksudmu dame Tsuna? Ya, nama panjangnya adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kemarin dia sudah bilang kan? ...Ah, iya, aku lupa kau tidak ada."

Sekejap setelah mendepat fakta mengenai nama asli Tsuna, Gokudera pun langsung berlari pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Squalo.

" V-Voi! Tunggu! Mau kemana kau?!" Teriak Squalo. Namun sayangnya Gokudera sudah terlanjur pergi dan tidak lagi bisa mendengar sekalipun _Squalo_ yang berteriak.

Squalo menghela nafas panjang. " Dasar bocah aneh." Tapi ya sudahlah, namanya juga Squalo, mana mungkin ia mau repot-repot mengurusi urusan orang lain lama-lama? Daripada itu lebih baik ia kembali bersantai.

Sesuai dengan prinsipnya yang cuek itu, Squalo pun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput dan kembali menikmati hari kebebasannya.

* * *

Pintu host club terbuka dan sosok Gokudera yang kehabisan nafas berdiri di depan pintu. Suatu pemandangan yang jarang melihat Gokudera yang super cuek itu sampai kehabisan nafas karena berlari. Ada apakah gerangan yang membuatnya begitu terburu-buru?

" Go-Gokudera? Kau mengangetkanku. Kupikir siapa yang masuk tiba-tiba." Komentar Dino yang terlihat kaget.

" Shishishi, kau salah makan? Sayang sekali tapi disini bukan toilet." Sindir Bel sambil nyengir lebar. Ah, persetan dengan Bel. Gokudera sudah tidak mau ambil pusing. Sekarang matanya sibuk menjelajahi seisi ruangan.

Ia pun langsung berlari menghampiri Tsuna sesaat ia menyadari keberadaan laki-laki mungil itu. " Jyudaime!" Panggilnya.

" E-Eh?" Tsuna terlihat kaget melihat Gokudera yang mendekat ke arahnya. " Jyu-Jyudaime?" Tanyanya bingung.

Gokudera meremas pundah Tsuna. " Iya! Ini aku, Gokudera Hayato! Dulu waktu berumur 5 tahun aku pernah tinggal di kota sebelah dan kita sering bermain mafia bersama. Waku itu aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Jyudaime', ingat?"

Tsuna mengangkat alis dan mencoba mengingat-ingat. Agak sulit juga dengan ingatannya yang pas-pasan itu, tapi untungnya Tsuna berhasil mengenali Gokudera. " Ah! Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera pun tersenyum lebar. " Iya, ini aku jyudaime!"

Dino tercengang begitu melihat Gokudera yang tersenyum lebar. " Ba-Barusan Gokudera tersenyum?" Tanya wakil ketua host club itu tak percaya.

" Shishishi, sulit dipercaya memang, tapi kurasa begitu." Jawab Bel. Ia melirik ke arah Gokudera sambil nyengir lebar. " Kurasa dia benar-benar salah makan." Sindirnya.

" Diam kau maniak brengsek!" Umpat Gokudera kesal. " Memangnya segitu anehnya apa kalau aku tersenyum!?"

" Kufufu, tentu saja aneh Gokudera. Kau yang biasanya melayani tamu dengan wajah merengut sekarang bisa tersenyum lebar seperti ini... Andai Yamamoto melihatnya." Gumam Mukuro sambil tersenyum tipis.

Alis Gokudera berkerut saking kesalnya. " Berhenti menghubung-hubungkanku dengan maniak baseball idiot itu!"

" Oya? Apa ada masalah lagi dengan Yamamoto? Hm... biar kutebak, dia _lagi-lagi_ mengajakmu kencan tapi kau menolaknya?"

" Siapa juga yang sudi berkencan dengannya?! Lagipula aku ini laki-laki!"

" Kufufu, cinta itu tidak mengenal batasan, Gokudera. Suatu saat nanti aku yakin kau akan mengerti." Mukuro pun menoleh ke arah Tsuna sambil tersenyum. " Kau setuju denganku kan, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

" E-Eh? A-Aku..."

Mukuro berjalan mendekat ke arah Tsuna lalu untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini ia mengelus lembut lekuk wajah Tsuna. Dasar tukang ambil kesempatan. " Hm? Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya."

PLOSH! Kembali wajah Tsuna memerah karena tingkah Mukuro. Si kepala nanas satu ini memang tidak tanggung-tanggung kalau sudah masuk host mode on.

Namun belum lama Mukuro menikmati halusnya wajah Tsuna, Hibari sudah menarik laki-laki malang korban si kepala nanas itu menjauh. " Jangan seenaknya mendekati herbivora ini, Mukuro. Mulai sekarang dia adalah _herbivoraku_."

Alis Mukuro terangkat karena sebal. " Herbivoramu kau bilang? Baru juga kau mengenal Tsunayoshi-kun tapi kau sudah berani mengklaimnya. Biar kuperjelas, Tsunayoshi-kun itu _milikku._"

" Hoi! Jyudaime bukan milik siapa pun! Atau setidaknya dia bukan milik salah satu di antara maniak seperti kalian! Kalian dengar itu!?" Protes Gokudera.

Dan sekarang, tidak hanya Mukuro dan Hibari yang sibuk memperebutkan Tsuna. Gokudera yang baru hadir pun dengan sukses menambah keramaian di ruang host club itu. Sesekali Bel juga ikut meramaikan suasana dengan berkata. " Shishishi, jangan lupa kalau dia juga _mainanku._"

Sementara anggota yang lain sibuk berdebat dan Tsuna sibuk melerai mereka, Dino hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

_Tuhan, semoga hari esok bisa berlangsung lebih tenang dari hari ini._ Batin Dino_._

Dino yang malang. Sampai terakhir pun ia hanya bisa pasrah menyaksikan anggota klubnya memperebutkan Tsuna.

* * *

Ish : Selesai!!~

Kaoru : *Death glare*

Ish : Ka-Kao? *ngeri* Ke-Kenapa? kok ngeliatin Ishnya gitu?

Kaoru : Master, master bilang mau munculin Yamamoto...

Ish : I-Iya, udah Ish munculin kan? yang ngomong sama Gokudera di deket pohon itu Yamamoto loh...

Kaoru : ITU MAH NAMANYA BUKAN MUNCUL, TAPI NUMPANG LEWAT!!!!!!! *Melotot sampe matanya dah kaya mau loncat*

Ish : KYAAAAA!!! Kao, sereeeeeem!!! *kabur*

Kaoru : HEH! Jangan kabur lo master brengsek!! *nguber Ish*

Teru : *sigh* (Ok, lagi2 Teru ditinggal... lama2 Teru ambil alih posisi jadi host baru tau rasa...) Ehem, reader yang terhormat, tolong reviewnya ya? yoroshiku onegaishimasuuu!~

Entah dari mana (lagi)...

Ish : Onegaishimasu!!! Gyaaaa, ampun Kao!!!


	4. Lord Xanxus

Ish : Wai~ update!! wow, dah chapter 4!

Teru : Ga kerasa yah master? Eh, ngomong2 Kao-senpai mana nih? kok ga ada?

Ish : Au tuh, masih dendam gara2 chapter 3 kayaknya... dasar pendendam, petnya siapa sih? *elu dodol!* Eh iya, sebelumnya Ish mau bilang makasih sama Shiikkun! (biasanya Ish bales review lewat PM, tapi berhubung Shiikkun Anonymous, jadi disini aja deh.) makasih atas sarannya dan reviewnya! XS Maaf ya reader semua, Ish emang kalo nulis itu ga pernah dipikir, jadi begitulah... suka typo. hahaha...

Teru : Wah, master... ini kedua kalinya loh master dikritik masalah tanda kutip.

Ish : Iya, iya, maaf! Sekarang Ish edit sebelum di post kok...

Teru : Eh, ngomong-ngomong ga seru nih kalo cuma berdua... Sepi, ga asik...

Ish : Iya... *mendadak ada lampu muncul di atas kepala* Aha! Ish punya ide! gimana kalo kita panggil Tsuna buat nemenin kita?

Teru : Kya! Kya! MAU BANGET!!

Ish : Tsuna... Tsuna... sini deh... *manggil Tsuna*

Tsuna : I-Iya? *dateng*

Teru : KYAAAA!!! TSUNA IMUT!! MINTA TANDA TANGAN DONG!!!!!

Tsuna : E-Eh?

Ish : hush! kita manggil Tsuna bukan buat itu tauk! *ngliat Tsuna* ehem, Tsuna, gimana perasaanmu menerima peran super tertindas di fanfic ini?

Tsuna : *tampang madesu* Kayaknya dimana pun aku selalu jadi peran tertindas deh, jadi udah biasa...

Teru : Oww, kasian Tsuna!

Ish : *nepok2 pundak Tsuna* Sabar nak, ada waktu pembalasan kok... yaudah, sekarang bacain disclaimernya.

Tsuna : Err.. *berhubung ga apal, liat kertas dulu. Hadoh, dasar dame Tsuna! hahaha* KHR belongs to Akira amano-sensei, but NHC belongs to Ish. Aneh, ancur, GJ, amburadul, maksa, but hope you can enjoy it.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah Squalo dan Tsuna bergabung di host club, keadaan mulai terasa stabil. Squalo sudah beberapa kali ikut datang bersama Tsuna meski bukannya melayani tamu ia malah menambah terus hutang mereka. Tapi tidak anehlah dengan sifat Squalo yang tempramental itu.

"VOI!! Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu!!" Teriak Squalo yang nyaris membanting meja kalau tidak dihentikan oleh sepupunya.

"S-S-Squalo, tenang." Tahan Tsuna sembari menenangkan Squalo. Entah nasib buruk apa yang sudah menimpanya, Tsuna tidak pernah bisa lepas dari masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh sepupunya yang tukang cari masalah itu. Tsuna yang malang.

Yamamoto Takeshi, klien Squalo dan Tsuna kali ini malah nyengir lebar melihat tingkah Squalo yang gampang emosian itu. Orang yang aneh.

"Hahaha, kau benar-benar menarik Squalo." Ujar Yamamoto sambil tertawa lepas. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah Tsuna lalu mengelus kepala laki-laki mungil itu. "Kau juga, Tsuna."

"Te-Terima kasih, Yamamoto-kun." Ujar Tsuna malu-malu. Bak seorang host (uke?) sejati, Tsuna mulai mengeluarkan serangan 'wajah malu-malu pembangkit naluri laki-laki (seme?)'. Namun sayangnya bukannya malah Yamamoto yang terkena damage dari 'serangan' mematikan Tsuna itu, melainkan Mukuro dan Hibari.

Keduanya langsung mendekat ke arah Tsuna. Mukuro mengapit dari sisi sebelah kiri, sementara Hibari dari sisi sebelah kanan.

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, kau nakal sekali sembarangan menebarkan feromonmu disini." Ujar Mukuro yang sudah seme mode on. Siapa juga sih yang nggak tergoda melihat wajah malu-malu Tsuna nan imut itu?

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa berwajah menggoda seperti itu, herbivora." Tambah Hibari yang juga sudah seme mode on.

Tsuna tak tahu harus berbuat apa tapi Hibari dan Mukuro semakin mendekat ke arahnya, dan hei! Tangan mereka mulai menggerayangi tubuh Tsuna! Oh tidak! Tsuna yang mulai merasa terancam menatap Squalo dengan tatapan 'tolong-jauhkan-aku-dari-mereka!'

Namun sayangnya hidup itu tidak seindah harapan. Atau setidaknya begitulah hidup Tsuna. Seperti yang bisa diduga, Squalo mana mau repot-repot menolong Tsuna?

Laki-laki berambut perak itu hanya tersenyum sinis melihat wajah Tsuna yang semakin panik. _Hmph, selamat menikmati nasib burukmu dame Tsuna, jangan harap aku mau repot-repot menolongmu._ Batin Squalo. Kemudian ia beranjak bangun dan benar-benar meninggalkan Tsuna. Ia berjalan ke arah meja yang paling jauh dari tamu. Setelah dilihat-lihat ternyata itu adalah meja Bel.

_Hm, bocah tiara itu. Kenapa mejanya terpisah disini sendiri? Lalu dimana kliennnya?_ Batin Squalo bingung. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Bel yang sedang sibuk membetulkan tiaranya yang miring.

"Voi, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa mejamu sepi? Mana klienmu?" Tanya Squalo. Ia pun duduk di sebelah Bel.

"Shishishi, seorang pangeran sepertiku tidak perlu melayani tamu. Keberadaanku disini saja sudah merupakan anugerah untuk mereka." Ujar Bel yang kelewat narsis.

Squalo mendengus geli. Dasar bocah narsis. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa akan jauh lebih cocok berteman dengan pangeran narsis bertiara ini ketimbang dengan si kepala nanas bodoh yang sedang sibuk menggoda Tsuna. Bicara soal Tsuna, ternyata Squalo mulai penasaran dengan nasib sepupunya itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mencari sosok Tsuna. Huwaa! Ternyata Tsuna sudah berada di pojokan dan diapit oleh Mukuro dan Hibari! Squalo sudah nggak mau tahu deh apa yang dilakukan dua maniak itu pada Tsuna.

Squalo menghel nafas pelan. _Ampun deh dua orang maniak itu. Bisa-bisanya orang seperti mereka bergabung di host club... Lagipula, siapa sih orang idiot kurang kerjaan yang pertama kali membentuk klub bodoh ini?!_

Mendadak Squalo terdiam. Tunggu, rasanya ia menyadari sesuatu. _Ah, bicara soal pendiri klub bodoh ini, rasanya semenjak aku masuk aku tidak pernah melihat ketua klub ini deh!_ Batin Squalo. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Bel yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Voi, bocah tiara," Panggil laki-laki berambut panjang terurai itu seenaknya.

Bel menoleh pelan. "Panggil aku pangeran Bel." Katanya dengan narsis.

Tapi biar Bel mau berkata apa juga Squalo tidak akan pernah peduli. Namanya juga Squalo. "Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak pernah melihat ketua klub bodoh ini, kemana dia?"

Alis Bel terangkat sedikit. "Maksudmu bos?"

Squalo mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali dengan heran. "Bos?"

"Iya, tadi kau tanya tentang ketua klub ini... maksudmu bos?"

Squalo masih tidak menangkap maksud kata-kata Bel._ Tunggu, tunggu, maksudnya ketua klub bodoh ini dipanggil bos?_ Pikir Squalo masih bingung.

"Kalau kau mencari bos, beruntung dia sedang pergi ke Italia." Jelas Bel. "Kalau ia ada disini, mungkin hari-hari nerakamu akan dimulai _Squaly_."

Mata Squalo memicing. "Tadi kau memanggilku apa?"

"Shishishi, aku memanggilmu Squaly." Ulang Bel. "Tidak keberatan kan?"

Squalo langsung beranjak bangun dengan emosi. Ia menatap Bel tajam. "Tentu saja aku keberatan bocah tiara idiot!!" Teriak Squalo. "Kau pikir siapa yang tidak keberatan dipanggil dengan nama panggilan bodoh itu!?"

"Shishishi, tidak usah emosi begitu Squaly, kau tahu? Bos paling tidak suka orang yang mudah emosi." Kata Bel sambil terkekeh pelan. "Apalagi yang cerewet sepertimu."

"VOIII!!! Persetan dengan bos idiotmu itu!!" Karena kesal, Squalo pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan si bocah tiara yang hobi nyengir itu. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar lalu dengan sukses membantingkan pintu host club itu sebelum pergi.

Sambil bersungut-sungut, Squalo menggumam dalam hati. _Sialan bocah tiara itu. Seenaknya saja dia memberi nama panggilan konyol itu padaku! Udah gitu dia bilang aku mudah emosi dan cerewet lagi!_

Sambil melangkahkan kakinya, ia kembali teringat akan percakapannya dengan Bel mengenai ketua host club yang sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana wujudnya.

_Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi penasaran dengan ketua klub bodoh ini... dia orang yang seperti apa ya?_

Bersamaan dengan angannya yang semakin melayang tinggi, kaki Squalo pun melangkah pergi menuju ke kelasnya.

* * *

Matahari sudah bersinar semakin tinggi, bel tanda pulang sekolah pun sudah berbunyi. Kali ini tidak seperti biasanya, Squalo dengan kesadaran diri datang ke host club. Tanpa disuruh oleh Mukuro juga tanpa diingatkan oleh Tsuna. Peristiwa yang jarang terjadi ini ternyata disadari oleh Dino.

"S-Squalo?" Panggil Dino dengan wajah takjub.

"Hah? Apa?" Sahut Squalo tak ramah seperti biasa.

"Mana Tsuna?"

"Nggak tahu, kau tanya saja sama Mukuro atau anggota terakhir itu. Siapa namanya? Hibari?"

"Hibari Kyoya." Jelas Dino melengkapi.

"Ya, ya, apalah namanya itu."

Mata Dino menatap Squalo seperti terheran-heran. Rasanya sungguh aneh melihat Squalo dengan sendirinya datang ke klub ini. Padahal biasanya kan butuh tenaga ekstra untuk memaksanya ikut. "Kalau Tsuna tidak bersamamu, kenapa kau ada disini?"

Squalo menatap Dino tajam. "Apa? Memangnya kalau tidak bersama Tsuna aku tidak boleh datang kesini, hah!?" Tanya Squalo yang langsung emosi. Dasar tempramental.

"Bu-Bukannya begitu. Hanya saja aneh melihatmu datang kesini dengan keinginan sendiri. Biasanya kan kau selalu berusaha untuk menghindar."

Squalo mendengus pelan. "Voi, bule kampung," Panggil Squalo seenaknya.

"Namaku Dino." Koreksi Dino yang tetap sabar itu. Mungkin seharusnya ia mendapatkan penghargaan untuk kesabarannya yang luar biasa dalam menghadapi Squalo.

"Ya, ya, terserah apalah namamu." Kata Squalo terdengar tak peduli, seenaknya seperti biasa. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Alis Dino terangkat karena bingung. "Kau tanyakan? Padaku?" Jelas Dino terdengar heran. Ternyata ada juga hal yang membuat orang _secuek_ Squalo penasaran. "Tentang apa?"

"Tentang ketua host club." Jawab Squalo cepat.

Wajah Dino mendadak berubah. Ia sempat terdiam lama sekali sebelum akhirnya kembali buka mulut. "Memangnya ada masalah apa dengan bos?"

Bos.

Lagi-lagi kata itu yang Squalo dengar begitu ia membicarakan tentang ketua host club itu. Hei, dia kan hanya ketua dari sebuah klub idiot! Untuk apa memanggilnya bos?

"Aku mau tahu tentang _bos._ Dia orang yang seperti apa?" Tanya Squalo terdegar penasaran, tapi dari permukaan ia tetap sok cuek.

Dino menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. "Hmm, bagaimana ya? Aku tidak bisa berkomentar banyak sih, tapi dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa tidak kau patuhi. Dengan kata lain, kau tidak mungkin berkata 'tidak' padanya." Jelas Dino.

Alis Squalo terangkat karena keheranan. "Maksudmu?"

"Pokoknya begitu deh. Um, rasanya tidak baik membicarakan bos terlalu lama. Nanti kita bisa kena kutuk." Dino pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi lalu memisahkan diri dari Squalo.

_Kena kutuk? Sebenarnya orang seperti apa sih ketua klub bodoh ini?!_

Yak, sekarang rasa penasaran Squalo sudah masuk skala 8 dari total point 10. Tidak bisa mendapatkan info dari wakil ketua host club, Squalo tidak kehabisan akal dan mencoba mencari info dari anggota lainnya.

Target pertama : Bel.

"Hah? Bos? Shishishi, kau tertarik dengan bos, Squaly?" Tanya Bel sambil cekikikan.

"Voi, diam kau bocah tiara brengsek! Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Shishishi, bos itu... hmm, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" Bel terdiam sebentar untuk berfikir. Lalu ia kembali nyengir pada Squalo. "Kalau diumpamakan aku adalah pangeran, maka bos adalah raja. Mengerti tidak?"

Squalo tidak bisa berkomentar. _Raja? Jadi dia adalah ketua, sekaligus bos, lalu sekarang dia juga adalah raja?! Sebenarnya orang seperti apa sih dia?_

Target kedua : Mukuro.

"Oya? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan soal bos, Squalo?" Tanya si kepala nanas terlihat bingung. Jarang-jarang anggota baru host club itu mau mengajaknya bicara, dan sekarang mendadak ia menanyakan soal ketua?

"Sudah, jawab saja pertanyaanku kepala nanas brengsek!"

Mukuro tersenyum tipis lalu terdiam dengan pose berfikir. "Bos ya...? hm, mungkin dia adalah orang yang tidak boleh kau jadikan musuh?"

"Hah?"

"Iya, dia itu sudah menjual jiwanya pada iblis, jadi kau tidak boleh melawan perintahnya."

"HAH???"

"Yah, intinya begitu deh." Mukuro melirik ke arah Tsuna yang ternyata sedang 'diserang' oleh Hibari. Mukuro yang terbakar api cemburu langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk mengamankan Tsuna dari Hibari.

"Hibari! Kau curang!" Teriak Mukuro sambil menarik Tsuna menjauh dari Hibari.

"Hmph, salahmu sendiri meninggalkan herbivora ini sendiri."

Sementara Hibari dan Mukuro kembali bertengkah memperebutkan Tsuna, Squalo hanya bisa terdiam sembari berfikir. _SEBENARNYA ORANG SEPERTI APA SIH KETUA KLUB BODOH INI?!_

Target ketiga : Gokudera.

Gokudera yang baru datang duduk di kursi sambil menatap Squalo dengan heran. "Hah? kau tanya soal bos? kurasa kau bertanya pada orang yang salah." Katanya pelan. Belum sempat Squalo protes ba-bi-bu, Gokudera sudah melesat pergi ke tempat Tsuna untuk menyelamatkan jyudaimenya tercinta itu dari tangan buas Mukuro dan Hibari. "Dasar maniak-maniak brengsek!! apa yang kalian lakukan pada jyudaime selama aku tidak ada, hah?!"

Squalo hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Sudahlah, ia yakin Gokudera juga tidak bisa memberikan info yang ia inginkan.

Target keempat: Hibari.

"No coment." Jawab Hibari singkat. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tsuna.

"Voi, tunggu!! Dengarkan dulu pertanyaanku!" Paksa Squalo.

"Pokoknya no comment."

"VOI!"

"No. Comment."

Dengan satu tatapan tajam mematikan dari Hibari, akhirnya Squalo membiarkan Hibari pergi. Percuma memaksa Hibari, paling-paling ia hanya mendapatkan fakta tak berguna lagi. Akhirnya dengan stres Squalo berteriak. "VOI!! SIAPA SIH KETUA KLUB IDIOT INI?!?"

Baik Dino, Bel, Mukuro, Gokudera dan Hibari sama-sama menoleh ke arah Squalo lalu dengan kompak menjawab. "Lord Xanxus."

Squalo hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya dengan wajah bingung. _Sangat _bingung hingga ia tidak bisa berkomentar.

Kesimpulan :

Orang yang tidak bisa tidak dipatuhi + raja + orang yang sudah menjual jiwanya pada iblis = Lord Xanxus.

Squalo makin tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya orang seperti apa sih Xanxus itu?

* * *

Ish : SELESAI! YEAH!!

Tsuna : ( Untung peranku disini ga tertindas)

Tiba-tiba...

Kaoru : HOI! KOK MULAI CERITA GA BILANG2 SIH?!

Ish : Lah? Ish kira Kao masih ngambek gara2 Yamamoto cuman numpang lewat di chapter 3... eh, tapi disini Yamamoto muncul loh!~

Kaoru : Huwa! akhirnya!! ... *baru sadar ada Tsuna* Eh, ada Tsuna... ngapain disini?

Tsuna : E-Eh? ng, tadi aku dipanggil sama Ish-san kesini...

Teru : Abisan tadi sepi sih cuma berdua, jadinya kita ngajak Tsuna! Kyaaa~

Kaoru : Curang!! kenapa ga Yamamoto!?

Ish : Sabar2, ntar ada gilirannya... oia, Ish mau ngomong keburu lupa *maklum, saia penderita pikun tingkat akut* di chapter 5 nanti akhirnya abang Xanxus muncul!! YEAH! FINALLY!!!

Kao&Teru : ( Ah, Xanxus ini, bodo amat...)

Ish : Terus mulai sekarang setiap mau mulai cerita Ish mau ngundang chara KHR ah~ hm, tamu chapter selanjutnya... hmm, siapa ya? ah, Ish tau! HIBARI!!!!

Teru : SUMPAH?! YIPIY!!!

Kaoru : Ah, curang!!! Yamamoto dong!!!!!

Ish : *nyuekin Kao* Ok deh, dah kepanjangan nih gara2 kebanyakan ngomong. hmm... review please?

Teru : REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!! YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU!!!~ *kegirangan gara2 tamu selanjutnya Hibari*

Kaoru : ....Onegaishimasu. *ngambek gara2 Yamamoto ga jadi tamu*


	5. Stronzo

Ish : Vai~ Update ke chapter 5!! YEAH!! FINALLY DISINI ABANG XANXUS MUNCUL JUGAAAAAA!!!!!!

Teru : ( Kalo emang segitu sukanya sama Xanxus kenapa ga munculin dari awal aja? dasar master aneh...)

Kaoru : Alah, Xanxus doang aja ribut... Yamamoto lebih keren getoh!!

Ish : UAPA?! ENAK AJA! Xanxus itu makhluk paling sempurna di KHR! Sempurnaaa~

Kaoru : Apaan, mukanya aja banyak luka gitu...

Ish : WEITZ!! Kalo udah cakep mah cakep aja!! *ga terima*

-Ish&Kao pun sibuk berantem-

Teru : *sigh* Ya sudahlah, lupakan saja dua mahkluk itu... sekarang sesuai janji, saatnya kita manggil abang Hibari tercinta!! Kyaaa!~

-Terdengar Hibari's theme-

Hibari : Apa maumu memanggilku kesini, _herbivora_? Tergantung dari jawabanmu, *siap2 dengan tonfa* Kami korosu!

Teru : Huwaaa, master!! Abang Hibari nyeremin!! Kita bertiga mau di kami korosu!!

Kaoru : Hadoh!! makanya harusnya kita ngundang Yamamoto aja! kalo Yama kan ga mungkin jadi begini ceritanya!

Ish : Te-Te-Tenang! Ish punya rencana! *ngeliat Hibari dengan tatapan ngeri* Hi-Hibari, perkenalkan, namaku Ish dan aku adalah pengarang cerita ini...

Hibari : Aku nggak perlu tau namamu, herbivora... *tatapan tajam... Setajam silet!*

Ish : E-Er... *keringet dingin* Sebenernya Ish manggil Hibari kesini untuk wawanca-- *ngeliat muka Hibari yang ga bersahabat, ga jadi ngomong deh!* Untuk bacain disclaimer! iya, disclaimer!

Hibari : Kenapa aku harus repot2 melakukan itu untukmu? kau pikir kau siapa? *muka makin2 ga bersahabat, aduh ganteng2 galak bener euy! XS*

Ish : A-Aduh Hibari! jangan gitu dong! ...Ah! gimana kalo gini aja... nanti di akhir cerita Ish bakal manggil Tsuna buat nemenin Hibari dengan satu syarat, Hibari harus mau bacain disclaimer... gimana?

Hibari : ...tidak ada si kepala nanas?

Ish : Ga! Ga akan ada! cuma Hibari sama Tsuna... gimana?

Hibari : *ngeliat ke arah reader* KHR belongs to Amano Akira, NHC belongs to this brat, and Sawada Tsunayoshi belongs to ME!

Ish : ( no coment dah... yang penting disclaimernya jadi...)

* * *

Xanxus masihlah menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar bagi Squalo. Masih menjadi sebuah misteri tak terjawab. Fakta yang ia dapat dari anggota klubnya itu bukannya malah membantunya malah justru membuatnya semakin bingung. Orang seperti _apakah_ Xanxus sebenarnya?

Squalo duduk dengan wajah sumringan. Hari ini dia sudah dengan sukses 'menghajar' klien mereka, jadi Mukuro memutuskan untuk menghukum Squalo dengan tidak membiarkannya melayani klien. Namun ketimbang merasa dihukum, Squalo justru merasa _amat-sangat_ senang. Kalau dengan begini ia tidak perlu melayani klien-klien bodoh itu, maka dengan senang hati Squalo akan 'menghajar' mereka setiap hari.

Bel yang duduk tak jauh dari Squalo pun melirik ke arahnya sambil nyengir. "Shishishi, kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu Squaly? Kau salah makan?"

"Voi, diam kau bocah tiara! Hari ini aku sedang senang karena tidak perlu melayani klien-klien bodoh itu." Squalo pun nyengir lebar, pemandangan yang agak jarang bisa dilihat di host club. Namun pemandangan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sekejap kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Bel.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong aku masih penasaran dengan orang yang bernama _Xanxus._" Ungkap Squalo. "Serius deh, dia orang seperti apa sih?"

"Shishishi, sudah kubilang kan? Kalau diumpamakan aku adalah pangeran, maka bos adalah ra--" Belum selesai Bel bicara, Squalo langsung menyela.

"Voi! Bukan itu maksudku!" Potong Squalo mulai emosi. "Maksudku apa dia galak? Pemarah? Atau dia orang yang tenang? Jelaskan lebih spesifik!"

"Hmm..." Bel diam sebentar seperti berfikir. "Kurasa semua yang kau bilang tadi benar."

"Hah?" Squalo terlihat semakin heran. " adi dia galak dan pemarah tapi dia juga tenang?" Tanya Squalo bingung. Mana ada orang yang pemarah tapi tenang?

Menjawab pertanyaan Squalo, Bel hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Alis Squalo terlihat berkerut. "Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Orang seperti apa sih dia?"

"Shishishi, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti kalau belum bertemu langsung dengan bos. Bisa dibilang bos itu adalah tipe manusia langka yang tidak pernah kau temui sebelumnya."

_HAH! Manusia langka... jadi tidak hanya merangkap sebagai ketua, bos dan raja, sekarang ketua bodoh itu juga masuk tipe manusia langka? Klasik._ Batin Squalo.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya." Ungkap Squalo.

"Shishishi, sayang sekali tapi bos sedang ada di Italia. Mungkin baru pulang satu atau dua bulan lagi?"

"Italia?" Alis Squalo terangkat dengan heran. Hmm, kalau tak salah ia memang pernah mendengar kalau ketua klubnya itu sedang pergi ke suatu tempat, tapi entahlah, Squalo kan tidak pernah benar-benar menyimak perkataan orang lain, jadi mana mungkin dia ingat?

Italia. Kampung halaman Squalo.

"Ada urusan apa dia di Italia?" Tanya Squalo semakin terdengar penasaran. Entah karena memang ia tertarik pada Xanxus atau hanya karena sekedar mendengar kampung halamannya disebut.

"Mana kutahu. Mungkin urusan keluarga? Soalnya setahuku semua keluarga bos ada disana."

"Hah? Jadi dia orang Italia?"

"Campuran."

"Oh, begitu." Squalo hanya manggut-manggut nggak ia mengangkat wajahnya setengah melamun. Dalam benaknya, ia masih terbayang tentang ketua klubnya itu. _Xanxus... aku semakin penasaran. Orang seperti apa sih dia?_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di kediaman Sawada.

"Voi, dame Tsuna!" Teriak Squalo dari lantai bawah. Ia berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang. Wajahnya mulai terlihat kesal lantaran harus menunggu Tsuna. Menunggu itu kan diluar kebiasaannya!

Dari atas terdengar Tsuna menyahut dengan panik. "Sebentar!"

Squalo menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan tak sabar. Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidup Squalo ia harus menunggu seseorang selama ini, apalagi orang itu adalah Tsuna! Beberapa detik sebelum kemarahan Squalo meledak.

5...4...3...2...1... TING! Kesabaran Squalo habis sudah.

"VOIIII!!!!! KUHITUNG SAMPAI 5 KALAU KAU TIDAK TURUN JUGA MAKA KAU AKAN KUHAJAR!" Teriak Squalo dengan suara yang luar biasa toa. Dan Hitungan mundur kematian Tsuna pun dimulai.

"1!!"

"2!"

Dengan kelabakan Tsuna buru-buru berlari menuruni tangga. Saking terburu-burunya, ia sampai terjatuh dan terguling-guling di tangga. "Aduh!" Rintihnya kesakitan. Ia mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang baru saja terantuk lantai.

Squalo hanya memandangi Tsuna tanpa berniat membantu sepupunya itu berdiri.

"Ngapain kau malah santai duduk-duduk begitu, hah?! Ayo cepat bangun dan kita berangkat sekolah!" Teriak Squalo sambil melangkah pergi. "Jangan lupa bawakan tasku!" Perintahnya sambil berlalu.

"I-Iya!" Buru-buru Tsuna mengambil tas sekolah yang ada di atas meja makan. Ngomong-ngomong soal meja makan, hari ini Tsuna belum sarapan.

Kruyuk... Kruyuk.

_Ah, perutku bunyi... ugh, laparnya._ Batin Tsuna sambil memandangi onigiri yang ada di atas meja. Rasanya onigiri itu sedang menari-nari sambil berkata 'ayo-makan-aku'

Hari ini berbeda dari biasanya jadwal harian Tsuna berantakan. Bisa ditebak, semua ini _lagi-lagi_ karena ulah sepupunya tercinta Squalo yang memonopoli kamar mandi sejak tadi pagi. Gara-gara Squalo terlalu lama keramas, Tsuna jadi telat mandi dan beginilah jadinya.

Squalo kembali melirik ke arah sepupunya yang masih memandangi onigiri itu dengan tatapan ingin memakannya. Mata Squalo memicing. "VOI!! Sedang apa kau, hah?! Cepat kemari!" Teriak Squalo galak.

Tsuna yang ngeri kena marah lagi pun langsung cepat-cepat mengejar sepupunya itu. Ah, akhirnya ia harus melewati hari ini tanpa sarapan. Selamat tinggal onigiri tercinta.

Dengan tatapan memelas, Tsuna pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi mengejar sepupunya tercinta. _Huwee, kenapa semua ini selalu terjadi padaku sih? Dimana keadilan di dunia ini?! Kenapa aku harus terus ditimpa kesialan seperti ini?!_

Tsuna yang malang. Ia hanya bisa mengeluh akan nasibnya dalam hati sementara harus tetap mematuhi Squalo yang banyak maunya itu.

* * *

"Sekarang kau bawakan tas ini ke kelasku, mengerti dame Tsuna!?" Tanya Squalo dengan nada tinggi. Tsuna yang ngeri mendengar suara Squalo yang luar biasa kerasnya itu langsung menganggukan kepalanya cepat lalu pergi ke kelas 1-3.

_Hmph, dasar dame Tsuna! Merusak moodku saja..._ Batin Squalo kesal. Ia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan. Karena bingung mau kemana, akhirnya Squalo melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang host club.

Squalo pun membuka pintu itu perlahan. Hm, seperti yang diduga, belum ada orang yang datang, masih pagi sih. Tapi untunglah, Squalo juga tidak suka berada di keramaian. Apalagi berada di dekat anggota-anggota host club yang nggak jelas itu.

Squalo melangkah masuk ke dalam. _Baguslah tidak ada orang. Dengan begini aku bisa bersantai dengan tenang. _Batin Squalo.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kursi tempat dimana ia biasa melayani klien bersama Tsuna. Tapi tunggu, saat berjalan kesana mata abu-abu Squalo menangkap siluet seseorang di balik tirai. Sekejap saja Squalo langsung menyadari kalau ia tidak sendiri di ruangan itu.

_Siapa tuh? Si kepala nanas? Ah, tidak, tidak, rasanya bukan dia. ...Atau si bule kampung? _Squalo berfikir sebentar. _Ah, tidak, rasanya bukan dia. Lalu siapa dong?_

Penasaran, Squalo pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah siluet orang itu. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia pun menarik tirai yang menutupi sosok orang itu.

Mata Squalo melebar. Ia menemukan sosok laki-laki asing yang sedang duduk dengan santai di kursi merah. Laki-laki itu berbola mata merah menyala, indah bagaikan batu ruby. Matanya dengan tajam memandangi Squalo.

Squalo terdiam. Ia membatu sembari memandangi laki-laki itu. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Rasanya tatapan laki-laki itu mengunci suara Squalo. Sama sepertinya, laki-laki itu juga hanya terdiam. Diam dan terus membisu sambil tetap memandangi Squalo dengan tajam.

Selang beberapa waktu barulah Squalo buka mulut. "Kau... kau siapa? Rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini sebelumnya." Ujar Squalo memulai pembicaraan. " Kau klien baru?"

Laki-laki itu tetap diam sembari memandangi Squalo dengan tajam. Matanya yang merah menyala mengamati Squalo dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Voi, kau dengar nggak sih aku bilang apa?!" Tanya Squalo yang mulai emosi. Laki-laki itu masih diam dan mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Duh, pelit sekali sih laki-laki ini, masa mengeluarkan suara saja ia tidak mau?

Squalo yang nggak sabaran pun semakin emosi. "VOI!! Kau bisa mendengar nggak sih?! Atau jangan-jangan kau bisu ya?!"

Laki-laki itu masih diam, namun sedikit banyak raut wajahnya berubah. Sepertinya Squalo sudah berhasil membuat laki-laki itu kesal.

"VOI!! AKU BICARA DENGANMU!!" Teriak Squalo. " Kalau kau tidak menjawab, kau bisa kulaporkan atas tuduhan masuk ke dalam klub orang tanpa izin!" Ancam Squalo.

Hah, berani-beraninya ia mengancam. Padahal kan selama ini ia tidak pernah mau mengakui dirinya sebagai anggota host club. Tapi yah, namanya juga Squalo.

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangkat alis seperti keheranan sementara mulutnya tetap terkunci rapat. Squalo sudah benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi orang ini. Susah banget sih membuatnya bicara! Tidak tahan, Squalo mengancam sekali lagi.

"VOI! Aku tidak tidak main-main dengan ancamanku!!"

Mendadak terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Beberapa saat setelahnya terdengar suara beberapa orang yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Kalau di dengar dari suarnya, Mukuro, Bel, dan Dinolah yang baru saja datang.

"Tsunayoshi-kun sudah datang belum ya?" Tanya Mukuro.

"Entahlah, tapi mungkin belum." Jawab Dino.

Mukuro menghela nafas pelan. "Begitu ya?" Mukuro terlihat kecewa. Cih, sial, padahal ini kesempatannya untuk mendekati Tsuna. Mumpung Hibari belum datang! Mukuro pun melangkahkan kakinya, tak lama setelahnya ia sadar kalau di dalam ruangan itu sudah ada orang.

Mata Mukuro melebar dengan kaget begitu melihat sosok Squalo. "Oya? Squalo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana Tsunayo--" Kata-kata Mukuro terhenti begitu matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki yang sedang duduk dengan nyaman di atas kursi tak jauh dari Squalo. "B-Bos?!" Tanyanya nyaris berteriak saking kagetnya.

Mata Dino pun melebar. Wajahnya mendadak berubah panik. "B-B-Bos?! K-K-Kenapa bos ada disini?! Bukankah seharusnya bos baru pulang satu atau dua bulan lagi?" Tanya Dino yang terlihat kelabakan.

Laki-laki itu melihat Dino dengan angkuh. "Kapan pun aku mau kembali, itu terserah padaku dan aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk memberitahukannya padamu, _sampah._"

Dino langsung terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Mukuro dan Bel. Mendadak atmosfer di ruangan itu langsung terasa berat. Squalo hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali tanpa bisa berkomentar apa pun. Ia menatap laki-laki bermata merah itu dengan takjub.

_Jadi dia ketua klub ini? Xanxus..._ Batin Squalo masih tercengang bercampur kagum.

Xanxus melirik ke arah Squalo sekilas sebelum mengalihkan mata merahnya kembali pada Dino. "Lalu siapa _sampah_ ini?" Tanyanya dingin.

Mata Squalo langsung melebar. _Tunggu, tunggu. Tadi dia bilang apa? Sampah? Dia bilang SAMPAH?! Seumur hidup belum pernah ada orang yang memanggilku sampah! _

"Dia... dia adalah Superbia Squalo, anggota baru klub kita." Ungkap Dino. Sepertinya ia tidak mau membahas soal Gola Mosca sekarang. Ia belum siap mental untuk menghadapi kemurkaan Xanxus.

Xanxus melirik ke arah Squalo. Mata merahnya kembali memandangi sosok Squalo dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Risih diperhatikan, Squalo melotot dengan galak.

"Apa lihat-lihat!?"

Xanxus pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Squalo kemudian beranjak bangun dari kursi nyamannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi, dan begitu melewat Squalo ia berbisik pelan. "_Stronzo."_

Stronzo.

Kata itu terulang terus-menerus di kepala Squalo. Setiap kata itu terulang, rasanya harga diri Squalo tercabik-cabik. Ia belum pernah dihina seperti ini sebelumnya. Stronzo. Umpatan dalam bahasa Italia yang bisa artikan sampah. Squalo yang lama hidup Italia tentu sudah tidak asing lagi dengan kata ini.

Squalo menatap sosok Xanxus yang berlalu dengan mata melotot hingga terlihat nyaris keluar. Ia menggertakan giginya menahan emosi. Tapi sayang sekali, menahan emosi itu mustahil dilakukan oleh Squalo. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Squalo berteriak dengan suara ultra keras. "VOIII!!! KEMBALI KAU KESINI, BRENGSEK!!! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGHINAKU 'STRONZO'!! KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK MENGERTI APA ARTINYA, HAH?!?"

Mendengar teriakan Squalo, Xanxus menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Squalo. Setelah menatap laki-laki berambut perak panjang terurai itu beberapa saat, ia hanya mendengus pelan kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

JDER!

Emosi Squalo naik hingga termometer pengukur emosinya pecah.

Xanxus, laki-laki yang menjadi misteri dalam kehidupan Squalo selama beberapa hari terakhir dengan sukses menjadi orang pertama yang ada dalam daftar orang yang ingin dibunuh oleh Squalo pada momen pertama pertemuan mereka.

* * *

Ish : Yeiy! Selesai! Aih, ada Xanxus rasanya cerita ini jadi lebih berwarna ya?

Kao&Teru : (Ah, kayaknya ga juga...)

Hibari : Nah, herbivora, sekarang saatnya kau memenuhi janjimu...

Ish : I-iya... Tsuna... Tsuna... *manggil Tsuna* (Maafkan aku Tsuna, aku harus menjualmu pada Hibari!)

Tsuna : Iya? ada apa Ish-san? *ngeliat ada Hibari* Glek! Hi-Hibari-san...

Hibari : *smirk* Well, hello there my little herbivore...

Tsuna : E-Eh? *Ok, Tsuna kaga bisa bahasa inggris... satu2nya kalimar bahasa inggris yang dia ngerti : 'this is a pen' Ya ampun, Tsuna ga cuman mukanya yang mirip sama Sena! Otaknya pun sama... wkwkwkwk* (wel helo der litel herbifor itu artinya apa yah?)

Hibari : Looks like tonight is gonna be a _long long_ night... *smirk* (NB :bahasa inggris author ancur, jadi maklum aja yah kalo kalimatnya super ngaco)

-Eh tunggu, ini udah malem belom ya ceritanya? Ah udalah, bodo amet... lanjut.-

Tsuna : *walopun ga ngerti Hibari ngomong apa, tapi instingnya mengatakan kalo dia harus cepet2 pergi dari sini* *mundur selangkah demi selangkah*

Hibari : Wao, what's wrong herbivore?

Tsuna : E-Ehehehe... (Ok, aku harus kabur sekarang!) *KABUUUUURRRRR!!!*

Hibari : .... *ngeliat Ish* Oi, kenapa herbivora itu kabur, hah?

Ish : (Lagian lo sok2 pake bahasa inggris sih, Tsuna kan ga ngerti... mau sok2 jago bisa bahasa inggris biar bisa nampang sama Tsuna? ga kreatip lo, Hibari...) Err... mungkin dia mau cari tempat supaya bisa berduaan denganmu?

Hibari : ........ *nyengir lagi* Benar juga ya... herbivora itu kan memang pemalu... Ok deh, daripada membuatnya menunggu lebih lama, lebih baik aku pergi sekarang...

Ish : Tunggu!

Hibari : Apa lagi sih??

Ish : Err... ada kata terakhir untuk pembaca?

Hibari : *ngeliat ke arah reader* Review or I'll bite you to death!

Ish : (No coment...)

NB: Berhubung Ish bingung mau nulis tentang siapa di chapter 7 nanti, (Chapter 6 dah jadi) jadi Ish ngadain polling... Silahkan liat di profile Ish untuk lebih lanjutnya... Pada ngevote yah! Nasib NHC chapter 7 nanti tergantung di tangan kalian!~ XDD


	6. VOI!

Ish : Yeiy! update!!!

Teru : Kya!~ Christmast... Christmast... Chrismast!~ Master, master, hadiah buat aku mana?

Kaoru : Heh, panda sial, berani banget lo ngeduluin gw minta hadiah? *Teru sweatdrop* (ngeliat ke Ish) MASTER! Aku minta hadiah natal!!!!!

Ish : Eh?? Kok mintanya ke Ish sih? minta ke santa claus dong!

Kaoru : Pokoknya hadiah natal!!

Ish : Aduh, gimana yah? (mikir2) Aha, Ish tau! gimana kalo kita panggil bintang tamu aja?

Kao&Teru : SETUJU!!!!

Kaoru : Yamamoto!!!!

Teru : Byakuran! Dino!!

Ish : (mikir2) Hmm, siapa yah? Ah! Ish tau! Squalo aja!!

Kao&Teru : Yaaaaahhhh... Kok Squalo sih? T.T

Ish : Hush, ga usah protes! Squalo.... Squalooooooo sini deh....

SIIIINGGGGG....

Ish : Squalooo! SQUALOOOOOO!! Oi, SQUALO! *lama2 emosi jiwa* SQUALO!!! SQUALLYY!!! WOI, STRONZOOOO!!!!

-Tiba2!-

Squalo : VOOIII!! Siapa barusan yang manggil gw stronzo hah?! minta gw cincang apa?!

Kao&Teru : Master tuh... *nunjuk Ish, wooo MM (Makan Master)*

Squalo : *Death glare*

Ish : (ups...) *sweatdrop* Ehehe... Peace... peace...

Squalo : Siapa yang mau pipis author gebleg?!

Ish : Ish bilang PEACE bukan PIPIS! (manis2 budeg juga dia) Hh, yaudah, yaudah, lagi natal ga boleh emosi... *kayak puasa aja ga boleh emosi hahaha* Squalo, tolong bacain disclaimernya yah...

Squalo : huh, ogah banget...

Ish : Loh kok gitu?? *devil mode on* Kalo gamau bacain nanti Ish bikin adegan aneh2 sama Xanxus loh! *tanduk+ekor iblis dah keluar*

Squalo : VOOOIII! KENAPA JADI BAWA2 BOS BRENGSEK ITU SIH?!?

Ish : Kesempatan terakhir nih.. mau ga?

Squalo : OGAH!

Ish : Yaudah, jangan nyesel yah... *evil smirk terus ngeliat Kaoru & Teru* Kao, Teru, bacain disclaimernya dong...

Kaoru : *sambil manyun karena ga dikasih hadiah* KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sensei but NHC belongs to my master!

Teru : Warning OOC! dont like it, dont read it, and please don't flame... It's all XS! Buon Natale!~

Squalo : VOOOIII!!

Enjoy the story!~

* * *

Squalo duduk di kursinya dengan wajah merengut sementara mata abu-abunya memandangi Xanxus, nyaris melotot. Semenjak kepulangan sang ketua host club dari Italia, hari-hari neraka Squalo pun dimulai.

Pertama, entah kenapa host club terlihat benar-benar menjadi _host club_! Setiap hari setiap anggota harus menggunakan kostum yang sudah ditentukan. Setelan jas adalah yang paling normal karena biasanya Squalo harus menggunakan kostum bodoh seperti yukata hingga kostum bajak laut!

Kedua, setelah Xanxus mengetahui kalau Squalo adalah pelaku utama perusakan robot kesayangannya, ketua host club itu pun mulai mengerjai Squalo sebagai ajang balas dendam. Mulanya Squalo tidak peduli ketika Xanxus menyuruhnya ini-itu, tapi semakin lama Xanxus menjadi semakin seenaknya dan Squalo sudah tidak bisa lagi berdiam diri!

Squalo menggerakkan mata abu-abunya ke arah Xanxus dan menatap ketua host club itu tajam. _Awas saja kau ketua idiot, kau pikir aku akan berdiam diri selamanya dan membiarkanmu berbuat seenaknya padaku, hah!?_

Sadar kalau sedari tadi Squalo memandanginya, Xanxus pun menoleh ke arah anggota baru host club itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Stronzo," Panggil Xanxus pelan. Seketika kata itu terucap dari mulut Xanxus, sederet umpatan Squalo lontarkan dalam hatinya. Namun meski begitu, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Xanxus.

Ketua host club itu duduk dengan angkuh di kursi kesayangannya dengan tangan menopang dagu. Ia memandang Squalo dengan sebuah senyum sinis mengembang di wajahnya. "Aku punya hadiah bagus untukmu."

Squalo mendengus geli. "Hadiah? Kau memberi hadiah untukku?" Tanyanya dengan nada ragu. "Aku berterima kasih _Yang Mulia _Xanxus, tapi sayangnya aku tak butuh hadiah darimu!" Tolaknya dingin.

Tidak menggubris perkataan Squalo, Xanxus melempar sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapi oleh kertas kado berwarna merah ruby pada Squalo. "Kau akan menyukainya," Ujar Xanxus sambil nyengir. "Sekarang cepat kau pakai hadiah barumu dan perlihatkan padaku."

Sambil menggerutu, Squalo pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi ruang ganti baju. Dari belakang, Xanxus memamerkan senyumnya. "Bel." Panggil ketua host club itu pelan. Tanpa tunggu lama, pangeran bertiara itu pun mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau memanggilku bos?"

"Ya." Jawab Xanxus pelan. Matanya masih mengintai Squalo tajam bak pemangsa yang siap memburu buruannya. "Kau lihat sampah itu? Sekarang dia akan mengganti baju. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan?"

Bel hanya terkekeh. "Shishishi, Squaly akan marah sekali kalau tahu bos yang merencanakan ini." Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menyusul sosok Squalo yang mulai menghilang.

Sementara Xanxus tersenyum tipis mengamati kepergian Bel, Dino pun datang mendekat ke arahnya. "Bos, kostum hari ini adalah pelayan kafe kan?" Tanya Dino memastikan. Wakil ketua host club itu pun hanya mendapatkan satu anggukan pelan dari Xanxus sebagai jawaban.

"Aku sudah menyuruh anggota yang lain untuk mengganti kostum, tapi aku tidak melihat Bel dan Squalo." Ungkap Dino. Terlihat di tangannya ia membawa dua buah kostum pelayan kafe. " Bos tahu dimana mereka berdua? Rasanya tadi aku melihat keduanya di dekat sini."

"Bel akan kembali sebentar lagi, dan untuk sampah yang satunya, dia tidak akan membutuhkan kostum bodoh itu jadi kau bisa membuangnya."

"Hah?"

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi perkataan yang sama berulang-ulang, sampah sialan." Ujar Xanxus dingin. "Kubilang kau bisa membuang kostum bodoh itu karena _stronzo_ sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi."

"Tidak membutuhkannya lagi?" Tanya Dino masih terlihat bingung. Namun, satu tatapan tajam dari Xanxus sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Dino agar mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dan mematuhi perintah ketua host club itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Dino melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Xanxus.

Ketua host club itu duduk dengan wajah tersenyum licik. "Nah, pembalasan baru saja dimulai, Stronzo."

* * *

Squalo melepaskan satu-persatu pakaian yang membungkus tubuhnya, lalu dengan satu gerakan cepat ia menyambar kotak pemberian Xanxus. _Mencurigakan, jangan-jangan isinya bom atau semacamnya?_ Pikir Squalo curiga.

Dengan kasar Squalo merobek bungkusan kertas yang membungkus kotak itu. Matanya membelalak begitu melihat 'hadiah' yang diberikan Xanxus. Sebuah pakaian maid!

_DASAR BOS BRENGSEK SIALAAAAAN!!!!!!!!_ Umpat Squalo dalam hati. Ia melempar kotak berisi baju terkutuk itu keras-keras membentur lantai. _VOI! Dia pikir aku sudi menggunakan baju itu, hah?!?_

Squalo melirikkan matanya, kembali mencari pakaiannya yang sudah ia lucuti sebelumnya. Matanya melirik kesana kemari dengan panik karena ia tidak melihat pakaiannya di mana pun! Selang beberapa lama, barulah ia sadar kalau ada celah dari balik pintu. Kecil, tapi cukup untuk ukuran tangan. Squalo yakin kalau semua ini adalah ulah ketua klubnya 'tercinta', Xanxus.

"VOIIIIII!!!!!!!!! DASAR BOS ABNORMAL BRENGSEK SIALAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!"

Jam host club pun dimulai. Para klien sudah berdatangan dan duduk bersama host yang telah mereka pilih. Beberapa klien sempat terlihat kaget melihat sosok Xanxus, salah satunya adalah Levi.

"Xanxus-sama!" Panggil Levi, salah satu klien setia host club yang juga ketua XFC (Xanxus Fans Club). Ia berlari dengan wajah antusiasme tingkat tinggi ke arah Xanxus. "Kapan anda kembali dari Italia?"

Biasanya Xanxus mungkin tidak akan menggubris atau menjawab pertanyaan Levi dengan dingin yang berujung mengusir fans setianya itu pergi menjauh dari hadapannya. Namun tidak hari ini. Tidak di hari dimana ia merasa benar-benar puas karena sudah berhasil mengerjai Squalo.

"2 hari yang lalu." Jawab Xanxus pelan.

Tak lama kemudian, untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini terdengar suara teriakan dari arah ruang ganti host club. Pelakunya sudah jelas, Squalo.

"VOI!!! Dimana kau bos abnormal brengsek?!" Teriak Squalo marah. Begitu Squalo muncul, kontan semua mata memandangnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ada yang kaget, syok, dan bahkan ada yang terlihat ngeri. Squalo... anggota host club yang paling urakan muncul dengan kostum maid yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang perempuan sungguhan!

Xanxus tak bisa menahan cengirannya. Ia memandangi Squalo dengan pandangan puas. "Wah, wah, benar dugaanku... kau cocok sekali memakai baju itu, _stronzo._"

Squalo melotot ke arah Xanxus seakan kedua bola matanya mau loncat dan menerkam ketua host club itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Xanxus secepat yang ia bisa, sayangnya kostum maid yang ia pakai membuatnya risih hingga sulit bergerak. Squalo tidak habis pikir kenapa sampai ada orang idiot yang menciptakan baju bodoh ini!

Setelah sampai di hadapan Xanxus, Squalo menggeram. "Kau... kembalikan bajuku SEKARANG!"

"Bajumu?" Tanya Xanxus sok polos.

"VOI!! Jangan pura-pura bodoh!! Aku tahu kau yang mengambil bajuku saat aku ganti baju tadi! Sekarang kembalikan bajuku! Aku tidak sudi memakai baju bodoh ini lebih lama lagi!!" Teriak Squalo.

Xanxus hanya nyegir tipis. Melihat Squalo yang kalap benar-benar hiburan terbaik yang ada untuk Xanxus sekarang. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, _stronzo._ Dari tadi aku tidak bergerak dari tempat ini, kau boleh tanya pada yang lain."

"Bohong! Aku tahu semua ini ulahmu, brengsek!!" Teriak Squalo makin emosi. " Lalu berhenti memanggilku 'stronzo'!"

"Jangan sembarangan menuduh kalau kau tidak punya bukti, _stronzo._" Ujar Xanxus pelan. Ia terlihat menikmati ekspresi wajah Squalo yang semakin emosi karena ia kembali mengucapkan kata tabu itu. "Lagipula kalau kau tidak suka dengan hadiah yang kuberikan, kau bisa melepasnya sekarang."

"Oh, tentu saja aku akan melepasnya kalau kau mengembalikan bajuku brengsek!"

"Aku tidak mengambil bajumu."

"BOHONG!"

"Terserah kalau kau tak percaya." Xanxus pun beranjak bangun lalu tersenyum tipis pada Squalo. Dengan satu gerakan cepat tangannya mengusap lekuk wajah Squalo dan berbisik di telinganya. "Kalau saja kau tidak banyak bicara seperti ini, kau pasti akan _jauh_ terlihat lebih manis." Ujarnya sembari nyengir lebar. Jelas ini juga merupakan salah ajang balas dendam dari Xanxus.

PLOSH! Wajah Squalo berubah menjadi merah padam, entah karena malu atau karena menahan emosi. "K-KAU...!!"

Sambil nyengir, Xanxus melangkah pergi meninggalkan Squalo. Tidak terima dengan perlakuan Xanxus, Squalo pun ikut melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat mengejar ketua klubnya itu. Namun, saat akan mengejar Xanxus ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris jatuh membentur ke lantai.

"Huwaaa!"

Sesaat sebelum tubuh Squalo terjatuh, dengan satu gerakan cepat Xanxus menarik tubuh laki-laki berambut perak itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Beberapa tamu host club yang ada jatuh dengan darah memuncrat dari hidung, salah satunya tentu Levi. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa melihat aksi Xanxus karena biasanya ketua host club itu hanya duduk-duduk selama klub berlangsung.

Senyum belum terlepas dari wajah Xanxus. Ia memandangi Squalo yang sudah jelas menahan emosi sambil nyengir lebar.

"VOI!! Sampai kapan kau mau memelukku terus, hah?! Dasar abnormal brengsek!!" Teriak Squalo sembari mendorong Xanxus menjauh. Ketua klub host klub itu masih nyengir saja menanggapi perlakuan kasar Squalo padanya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Squalo dan sekali lagi berbisik di telinganya. "Sepertinya dengan ini kau berhutang satu padaku, stronzo." Ujar Xanxus masih sambil nyengir. Ia menarik wajahnya menjauh dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Sambil berlalu, dengan sebelah tangan Xanxus menyibak rok maid Squalo.

"VOOOIII!?" Teriak Squalo buru-buru menutup roknya kembali. Dengan mata melebar ia menatap king host klub yang melengos pergi begitu saja dengan santainya. "ABNORMAL!!!"

Sambil terkekeh, Bel berjalan mendekat ke arah Squalo. "Shishishi, sepertinya kau jadi 'mainan favorit' bos sekarang." Ujarnya setengah meledek.

"DIAM KAU BOCAH TIARA BRENGSEK!!" Teriak Squalo sembari melotot. Jelas ia masih emosi karena tindakan bosnya itu. "Awas saja bos brengsek itu! Aku akan menuntutnya karena sudah melakukan hal tidak senonoh padaku!" Ancam Squalo.

"Tidak senonoh? Shishishi, kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan, _Squaly._" Ujar Bel sembari nyengir. "Bos kan hanya menyingkap rokmu sedikit dan kau bahkan bukan perempuan. Kau tidak bisa menuntutnya karena itu."

"VOI!! Dia sudah mengambil bajuku saat aku menganti baju! Itu tidakan abnormal! Cabul!"

"Ah, soal itu." Senyum di wajah Bel terlihat semakin melebar. "Kau mau tahu? Sebenarnya yang mengambil bajumu saat kau mengganti baju itu aku, shishishi." Ungkap Bel sambil melengos pergi.

Mata Squalo melebar dan hanya bisa membatu begitu ia mengetahui bahwa ternyata pangeran bertiara itu yang mengambil bajunya. _A-APA?! JADI BOCAH TIARA BRENGSEK ITU BEKERJA SAMA DENGAN BOS IDIOT UNTUK MENGERJAIKU, HAH?! _Batin Squalo.

Bel menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menoleh ke arah Squalo sambil tersenyum lebar. Sudah cukup, habis sudah kesabaran Squalo.

"KEMBALI KAU KESINI SEKARANG, BOCAH TIARA BRENGSEK!!" Geram Squalo.

Dan hari itu seperti biasa, host club kembali berakhir dengan kegaduhan yang disebabkan oleh Squalo.

* * *

Ish : Selesai!~

Teru : Ahahahaha, master tega banget sama Squalo! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Kaoru : Tau nih master, lagi natal juga malah nyiksa orang ahahahaha! *ngeliat Squalo* Poor Sqalyyy... Ahahahahaha!

Squalo : *Death glare* VOOOOIIII!! KALIAN MINTA KUBUNUH YA?!

Ish : Eitz, mau macem2? Nanti Ish tulis makin aneh loh!

Squalo : VOI! Author apaan nih kayak gini!? masa bawa2 dendam pribadi ke dalem cerita?! OOC nih! OOC! *ngeliat ke reader* VOI! FLAME FANFIC INI! FLAMEEEEEEE!!!!!

Ish : Ckckck, Squaly, Squaly, author juga manusia, reader juga pasti maklum kok... *senyum manis ke reader* Maaf ya reader semua kaloi jadi OOC gini, tapi Squaly harus dikasih pelajaran biar nurut...

Squalo : FLAMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

Ish : Hush, ga boleh nyuruh orang ngeflame, dosa tau... *kata siapa?* daripada nyuruh reader ngeflame mendingan nyuruh reader review *Woo, maunya!*

Squalo : OGAH!

Ish : Eit, ga belajar dari pengalaman nih? ga takut nyesel?

Squalo : Ugh...

Ish : Ayo ayo, minta review ke reader gih...

Squalo : (SIAAAAAAALLL!!! KUBUNUH AUTHOR BRENGSEK INI LAIN KALI!) *ngeliat ke arah reader* VOI! Review!

Ish : Ahahaha, akhirnya mau juga dia... *ngeliat ke arah reader* Mohon reviewnya ya, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!~


	7. Rules

Ish : Aih, aih, update! kemaren update pas chrismast sekarang pas malem tahun baru! Aih, Ish hebat yah?

Kaoru : Ah, master bacot! buruan mulai!

Ish : Hush, buru-buru banget dah, Kao? Kan Ish masih mau cuap-cuap sama reader... Nah, reader semua! liat nih, Ish dah nyiapin hadiah tahun baru buat kalian! triple chapter udpate! Ngebuatnya bikin Ish kurang tidur tuh... TwT

Teru : Wah, master jago! XDD

Kaoru : Jago sih jago, tapi dia kan sebenernya ga kurang tidur... master kan insomnia, jadi emang ga bisa tidur malem2... karena bingung mau ngapain, baru akhirnya bikin NHC kan? jam 7 teng dia juga tidur, bangun2 jam 11. dasar kebo...

Ish : Ah, Kao! jangan buka-buka rahasia ke reader dong! Yauda deh, Ish bacain disclaimernya aja... Ehem! KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sensei but NHC belongs to me! Oia, nyaris lupa... WARNING : OOC! Enjoy!~

* * *

Ada beberapa peraturan di Namimori Host Club. Namun dari sekian banyaknya peraturan yang ada, hanya ada 3 poin penting yang perlu sekali digaris bawahi.

1. Xanxus selalu benar

2. Kalau Xanxus salah... Hei, baca peraturan nomor 1! Xanxus **selalu** benar!

3. Bagi siapa saja yang melawan Xanxus, maka ia harus bersiap-siap menerima Penalty Game.

Meski peraturan ini selalu diulang-ulang, tetap saja, Squalo, anggota baru yang paling bermasalah dalam sejarah host club tidak jera-jera melawan Xanxus. Tidak belajar dari pengalaman kasus 'hadiah pakaian maid', Squalo terus-menerus mencari masalah dengan ketua host club itu.

"Voi, Ketua idiot brengsek!!" Teriak Squalo. Anggota host club lainnya kontan menutup telinga mereka lantaran suara Squalo yang terlalu 'indah'. "Apa-apaan ini, hah?! Kenapa aku harus menggantikanmu melayani tamu-tamumu?!"

Xanxus hanya melirikkan matanya pada Squalo dengan malas. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam satu hari ini, Squalo tidak henti-hentinya berteriak padanya. "Jangan berisik, _stronzo._" Ujar Xanxus sembari menatap Squalo tajam.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Stronzo'!"

"Squalo, Squalo," Tahan Dino. Ia menarik tubuh Squalo menjauh dari ketua host club itu sebelum kesabaran Xanxus habis. "Jangan membuat mood bos buruk atau kau yang akan kena batunya sendiri." Bisik Dino menasihati.

Mata Squalo memicing. "Aku tidak minta pendapatmu, bule kampung!"

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, yang penting berhenti mencari masalah dengan bos."

"Voi! Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan kata-katamu, hah?! Kau pikir kau siapa?! Penguasa dunia ini?!" Teriak Squalo makin emosi. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan wakil ketua host club itu sambil bersungut-sungut.

Dino menghela nafas pelan. Ia melirik ke arah Hibari, Tsuna dan Mukuro. Anggota baru itu diapit oleh keduanya di pojok ruangan. Sementara mereka Mukuro dan Hibari asik sendiri, di masing-masing meja mereka duduk beberapa klien yang dibiarkan membuat menunggu begitu saja.

"Hibari, Mukuro, layani tamu kalian." Ujar Dino pelan. Ampun deh, bertambahnya anggota bukannya malah membuat semuanya semakin mudah malah justru membuat semuanya semakin rumit!

Mukuro melirik ke arah Dino. "Nanti saja, aku sedang sibuk." Ia pun kembali 'menyerang' Tsuna. "Kufufu, kenapa wajahmu jadi merah begini, hm?"

Hibari pun menoleh sekilas pada Dino. "Kau lihat kalau aku sedang sibuk kan? Jangan ganggu aku atau kami korosu!" Mengikuti jejak Mukuro, ia pun kembali 'menyerang' Tsuna.

Sementara Tsuna yang menjadi korban hanya bisa menjerit tanpa suara sembari mengirimkan telepati pada Dino dengan harapan wakil ketua host club itu mau berbaik hati menolongnya. Dino kembali menghela nafas pelan. Setengah hati ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Tsuna, Hibari dan Mukuro. Masing-masing tangannya menarik bahu Hibari dan Mukuro menjauh dari Tsuna. "Jangan mengganggu Tsuna terus, sekarang layani klien kalian."

Hibari menatap Dino dengan tajam dengan pandangan yang seakan berkata 'kau-tidak-lihat-kalau-aku-sedang-bersenang-senang-dengan-herbivora-ini-hah?-kami-korosu!'

Mungkin biasanya Dino akan mengalah dan membiarkan Hibari kembali 'bersenang-senang' dengan Tsuna, namun tidak kali ini. Ia menatap Hibari dengan tatapan serius. "Hibari, kau dengar kan aku bilang untuk melayani klien kalian? Sekarang."

Mulanya Hibari masih tidak menggubris, namun sekali lagi Dino mengingatkan. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih serius. "Hibari."

Hibari melotot tajam sementara wakil ketua host club itu balik memandanginya dengan serius. Mendadak atmosfer di sekeliling mereka berdua berubah dingin. Sadar dengan situasi, Mukuro pun menarik Hibari pergi.

"Ya sudah, ya sudah, kami pergi sekarang." Ujar Mukuro sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Ia melirik ke arah Tsuna sambil tersenyum manis. "Sampai nanti, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Dino menghela nafas panjang. Entah nasib buruk apa yang menimpanya, ia selalu saja menjadi pihak yang paling repot di host club ini.

"Dino-san, terima kasih sudah menolongku." Ujar Tsuna.

Dino pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tsuna. Tatapannya melembut. _Tsuna yang malang, entah sejak kapan dia selalu mejadi korban Mukuro dan Hibari? _ Batin Dino.

"Sama-sama, Tsuna." Ia pun mengelus kepala Tsuna dengan lembut. Dari kejauhan terlihat Mukuro dan Hibari yang protes akan tindakan Dino barusan. "Kalau melihatmu rasanya aku jadi punya seorang adik laki-laki." Sambungnya sambil tersenyum.

Tsuna juga balik tersenyum. Tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan serangan mautnya; 'tatapan-malu-malu-pembangkit-naluri-laki-laki'. Untung saja Dino kebal dengan serangan itu.

Baru saja Dino merasakan waktu santainya, tiba-tiba terdengar keributan lagi. Kali ini dari meja Gokudera. Wakil ketua host itu kembali menghela nafas. "Kurasa aku harus kesana." Ujarnya sambil melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu, Dino-san, aku ikut." Susul Tsuna.

Di sumber keributan terlihat Gokudera yang nyaris membanting meja; kalau saja ia tidak ditahan oleh Lussuria, dan Yamamoto yang anehnya malah nyengir-nyengir saja.

"Lepaskan aku banci kepala ayam!" Teriak Gokudera sembari memberontak.

"Tapi kalau kulepas, nanti kau membuat keributan. Yang mulia Xanxus tidak suka keributan!" Ujar Lussuria masih sambil menahan Gokudera.

"Oh ya?! Sayang sekali aku tidak peduli dengan bos sialan itu!"

"_Maa, maa,_ Gokudera-koi, tidak baik marah-marah terus. Tubuhmu bisa kekurangan kalsium." Ujar Yamamoto santai.

Gokudera melotot saking emosinya. "Jangan. Panggil. Aku. dengan. Panggilan. Konyol. Itu!" Geramnya.

Sebelum keributan berlangsung lebih lama, Dino dan Tsuna pun datang ke tempat kejadian perkara. "Ada apa ini?" Tanya Dino. Tsuna hanya berdiri di belakang 'kakaknya' itu sambil menatap Gokudera ngeri. Ternyata Gokudera sama brutalnya dengan Squalo.

"Kau datang di saat yang tepat, Dino!" Seru Lussuria. Akhirnya ia pun melepaskan Gokudera dan berlari menghampiri Dino. "Kau harus menasihati Gokudera supaya dia berhenti mengamuk!"

Dino melirikkan matanya ke arah Gokudera yang bukannya menyesal malah menyalak : "APA!? MAU PROTES?!". Ia pun kembali menghela nafas. Ampun deh, kenapa semua anggota klubnya harus bermasalah terus sih?

"Bisa jelaskan awal dari keributan ini?" Tanya Dino pelan. Baik dari suara maupun wajahnya, semua orang bisa melihat kalau wakil ketua host clun itu sedang stres. Dino yang malang.

"Awalnya semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, Yamamoto datang sebagai tamu Gokudera." Jelas Lussuria. "Namun mendadak Gokudera marah dan beginilah akhirnya."

"Mendadak marah!? Kau pikir aku marah tanpa alasan, hah!?" Teriak Gokudera emosi. "Kalau saja maniak baseball ini tidak berkata aneh-aneh seperti mengajak pergi ke pantai, aku juga tidak akan marah, brengsek!"

"_Maa, maa,_ aku kan hanya mengusulkan." Ujar Yamamoto membela diri.

"Diam kau, maniak baseball idiot! Aku tidak bicara denganmu!"

"Ya sudah, Gokudera, kembali ke mejamu dan jangan buat keributan lagi." Ujar Dino pelan. Sebelum pemilik Enzo ini berbalik pergi, Gokudera sudah melancarkan aksi protes.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak sudi melayani maniak baseball ini lagi! Nanti dia pasti berakhir ke percakapan yang sama; 'bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai sabtu nanti?'!"

Belum sempat Dino menanggapi protes dari Gokudera, mendadak sosok sang ketua host club itu muncul dari belakang dan ikut nimbrung. "Pantai, huh?" Xanxus mengerutkan alisnya, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Beberapa saat setelahnya ia tersenyum lebar. "Ide bagus, sampah sialan. Besok host club akan pergi ke pantai." Seketika Xanxus melihat Gokudera mau protes, ia menambahkan. "Tidak terkecuali siapa pun."

Gokudera pun langsung bungkam dengan wajah masam.

"Pantai? Kau serius, Xanxus-sama?" Tanya Lussuria terlihat antsusias.

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi perkataan yang sama berkali-kali, kepala ayam sialan." Xanxus pun melirik ke arah Dino. "Kau yang urus sisanya." Ujar si ketua host club itu seenaknya. Dengan entengnya ia pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi ke tempat Squalo.

Beban pekerjaan Dino pun kembali bertambah. Tapi ya sudahlah, toh bukan pertama kalinya Xanxus bertingkah seenaknya dan melimpahkan semua pekerjaan padanya.

Dino melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah-tengah host club, kemudian menepukkan tangannya berkali-kali. "Perhatian sebentar!" Teriaknya. Ketika yakin semua sudah memperhatikan, ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Atas permintaan bos, besok host club akan pergi ke pantai tanpa terkecuali siapa pun."

Spontan seluruh tama berseru bahagia. Jarang-jarang host club bisa pergi mengingat mood Xanxus yang gampang berubah.

"Kufufu, ini akan menyenangkan." Ujar Mukuro sambil nyengir lebar. "Aku tidak sabar pergi ke pantai bersama Tsunayoshi-kun."

Hibari melirik tajam. "Ingat, dia herbivora_ku._"

"Herbivoramu? Kau tidak salah? Tsunayoshi-kun itu milikku."

"Milikku."

"Milikku!"

Hibari dan Mukuro pun kembali memperebutkan Tsuna. Sementara itu di lain tempat, Xanxus duduk sambil nyengir lebar sembari memandangi Squalo yang terlihat protes di hadapannya.

"VOI! Aku tidak suka pantai!" Protesnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa berenang? Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengajarimu nanti."

"Bukan itu, brengsek!" Umpat Squlo makin emosi. "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau air laut bisa membuat rambut jadi kasar? Aku tidak sudi pergi kesana!"

Xanxus mendengus geli. "Kau seperti perempuan saja kalau mengkhawatirkan rambut."

"VOIII!! APA KAU BILAAAANG?!" Teriak Squalo. "Pokoknya aku tak sudi pergi kesana! Sampai mati pun aku tidak mau!"

"Shishishi, sayang sekali, kau tidak bisa menolak Squaly." Ujar Bel yang mendadak muncul di belakang Xanxus. "Ingat peraturan pertama? Bos selalu benar, jadi kau harus mematuhi perintah bos."

"Persetan dengan peratuan sialan itu!" Seru Squalo. "POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Di lain tempat, terjadi juga keributan serupa.

"Akhirnya aku bisa pergi ke pantai bersamamu juga." Ujar Yamamoto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mata Gokudera memicing. "Jangan harap ya!" Serunya dingin. "Aku tidak mau pergi ke pantai!"

"Tapi Gokudera, kau dengar sendiri kan apa kata bos? Semua harus ikut tidak terkecuali siapa pun." Ujar Dino mengingatkan. "Jangan mempersulit diri, kau bisa kena masalah kalau tak ikut. Benar kan, Tsuna?"

"Iya itu betul Gokudera-kun." Ujar Tsuna. "Lagipula bukannya asik pergi ke pantai bersama teman-teman yang lain?"

"Jyudaime..." Gokudera termenung sejenak kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalau Jyudaime bilang begitu... apa boleh buat."

Yamamoto dan Dino tersenyum lega. Akhirnya anggota host club yang paling keras kepala ini mau menurut juga. Dengan begini, selesai sudah satu masalah Dino. Namun sayangnya tidak untuk Tsuna. Tanpa ia sadari, satu masalah baru siap menghadangnya.

Dari belakang, Mukuro menepuk pundak Tsuna. "Aku setuju Tsunayoshi-kun. Pergi ke pantai bersama teman-teman yang lain itu memang asik. Tapi sebenarnya aku lebih suka kalau pergi berdua saja denganmu." Ujar Mukuro yang entah sejak kapan seme mode on.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu besok, herbivora." Ujar Hibari yang juga sudah seme mode on.

Tsuna membalikkan tubuhnya dengan pucat dan menemukan dua orang anggota host club yang seperti sudah siap menelannya bulat-bulat. Ketika itu juga Tsuna menyesali keputusannya. _Tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku!_

_

* * *

_

Ish : Ah, selesai juga... sebelum lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya jangan lupa klik tombol review dulu, ok? XDD

Teru : Jangan lupa review yah!

Kaoru : Kalo udah, silahkan lanjut...


	8. Beach

Ish : Okay, chapter kedua hari ini... Ah, iya, Ish mau ngumumin pemenang polling NHC yang kemaren... dan pemenangnya adalah.... XS dan 8059!!

Kaoru : WOW! YAMAMOTO MENANG!!! XDD

Ish : Sesuai janji, berarti chapter ini isinya tentang XS dan 8059! Nah sekarang, buat ngerayain kemenangan 8059, kita panggil Yamamoto sebagai bintang tamu!~

Kaoru : YEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Teru : (Kao-senpai semangat banget... -_-;)

Ish : Yamamoto, yamamoto, sini dong...

Yamamoto : Ya? ada apa Ish-san? *muncul tanpa beban*

Kaoru : *langsung pingsan di tempat dengan nosebleed luber* (Ketemu Yamamoto... Ketemu Yamamoto... X3)

Yamamoto : Eh? I-Itu gapapa? *ngeliat mayat Kaoru*

Ish : Udah, cuekin aja, udah biasa kok... Ngomong-ngomong kamu sama Gokudera menang polling loh! itu artinya banyak pembaca yang pengen liat adegan kalian berdua!

Yamamoto : Ahahaha, masa sih? jadi malu...

Ish : Nah, sekarang Ish ngasih kehormatan untukmu! ayo sekarang bacain disclaimer! *ngasih kertas*

Yamamoto : Ok, ok... Ehem, KHR belongs to Akira Amano-sensei but NHC belongs to Ish-san... Enjoy the story!

Ish : Ah, kelupaan lagi! WARNING : OOC! Sama satu lagi, karena Ish ngerasa disini masih kebanyakan XS nya daripada 8059, jadi di chapter selanjutnya juga masih XS dan 8059... (Buat fans 6927 sama 1827 sabar yah, gantian...) Well, enjoy the story!~

* * *

Squalo duduk di pinggir pantai dengan wajah merengut. Di hadapannya membentang pasir putih dan laut biru. Sesuai perintah Xanxus, hari Sabtu ini host club benar-benar pergi ke pantai dan tidak ada yang satu orang pun yang absen.

Suara ombak berdesir di telinga Squalo seakan dekat sekali. Laki-laki berambut silver panjang terurai ini duduk sendiri di bawah payung pantai sementara anggota host club yang lainnya pergi menikmati indahnya pantai.

_Pantai... tempat yang menyebalkan... kenapa juga harus pantai sih?!_ Batin Squalo kesal.

Ketika Squalo masih mengutuk pantai indah itu dalam hati, perlahan sosok ketua host club mendekat ke arahya. Squalo sudah waspada dan langsung mengambil posisi siap tempur, tak lupa juga mata melotot galak.

"Mau apa kau kesini ketua abnormal?!" Tanya Squalo setengah membentak.

Xanxus hanya nyengir tipis lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas pasir di sebelah Squalo. "Jangan merusak moodku stronzo." Ujar Xanxus pelan. "Hari ini aku mau bersantai."

"Oh, tentu saja aku tidak akan merusak moodmu kalau kau berhenti memanggilku stronzo!" Bentak Squalo makin emosi.

Xanxus tak lagi menghiraukan Squalo yang protes. Mata merahnya yang indah bagai batu ruby memandangi sosok Squalo dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Squalo mengenakan jaket tak berlengan warna putih tanpa mengenakan dalaman kaos lagi dan celana pendek biru muda.

Sadar kalau ia sedang diperhatikan, Squalo menyalak galak. "VOI! Apa lihat-lihat hah?! Abnormal!"

"Kau tidak mau main di pantai?" Tanya Xanxus pelan. Sepertinya hari ini mood ketua host club itu bagus sekali hingga ia tetap terlihat santai mendengar teriakan Squalo yang terkenal 'sangat indah'.

"Sudah kubilang kan kemarin kalau aku tidak suka pantai!?" Jawab Squalo galak.

Xanxus mendengus geli lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. "Aku ragu kalau kau tidak suka pantai hanya karena mengkhawatirkan rambutmu. Bilang saja terus terang kalau kau tidak bisa berenang, stronzo."

"Voi! Berhenti memanggilku stronzo!!" Protes Squalo sambil melemparkan pasir pada tubuh Xanxus. Ketua host club itu hanya nyengir tipis menanggapi reaksinya. Alhasil Squalo makin naik pitam. "Jangan nyengir-nyengir terus ketua brengsek!!"

"Ssst, jangan berisik stronzo. Aku mau tidur." Ujar Xanxus sembari memejamkan matanya. Tak disangka ketua host club itu benar-benar tertidur bak seorang bayi di sebelah Squalo.

_Tidur, tidur, sekalian saja kau tidur untuk selamanya! _Batin Squalo kesal. Kalau saja tidak terlalu banyak saksi disini, rasanya Squalo ingin mengubur ketua klubnya itu hidup-hidup dengan pasir agar ia tidak perlu mendengar kata 'stronzo' terucap dari mulutnya lagi.

Sambil menggerutu, Squalo melirikkan matanya pada sosok Xanxus yang terlelap. Sedikit banyak laki-laki berambut silver itu tercengang. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ketuanya terlihat begitu tenang, nyaris seperti malaikat. Sesaat keinginan untuk mengubur ketuanya itu hidup-hidup pun menguap bagaikan asap.

_Dia... ternyata dia bisa juga berwajah tenang seperti ini... kalau saja ia terus seperti ini, kurasa aku tidak keberatan berada di dekatnya..._ Batin Squalo. Anggota baru host club yang paling urakan itu pun terdiam sejenak sebelum tersentak kaget. _VOI! Mikir apa aku barusan!? Tidak keberatan berada di dekatnya?! Aku ini bodoh atau idiot sih?! Jelas-jelas aku benci padanya, buat apa aku berada di dekatnya?!_

Karena Squalo heboh sendiri meski tanpa suara, Xanxus pun membuka matanya. Sepertinya ia terlihat sedikit kesal karena acara tidurnya terganggu. Sambil setengah tidur ia menarik Squalo jatuh ke atas tubuhnya. "Jangan berisik stronzo, aku masih mau tidur." Bisik Xanxus. Ia pun kembali menutup matanya.

Berkebalikan dengan Xanxus, mata Squalo justru membelalak lebar seperti mau melompat keluar. Jantung Squalo berdetak cepat.

_V-Voi! Kenapa aku jadi aneh begini sih?!_ Batin Squalo.

Belum saja si anggota baru host club itu sempat menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Xanxus, Bel yang ternyata sudah memperhatikan mereka berdua dari tadi pun tak mau melewatkan kesempatan langka ini dan mengabadikan moment indah itu di kameranya.

Sinar cahaya dari kamera membuat Squalo menoleh dan ketika itu ia menemukan Bel berdiri sambil nyengir jahil dengan kamera di tangannya.

"Shishishi, aku melihat semuanya Squaly." Sindir Bel sambil cekikikan. Ia tampak sangat puas dengan keberhasilannya. "Tak kusangka hubungan kalian berkembang secepat ini."

Mata Squalo melotot saking kesalnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali meninju pangeran narsis bertiara yang hobi mencampuri urusan orang lain ini sampai mental ke planet saturnus. Atau uranus saja sekalian.

"Kau... Kembali kesini sekarang juga!!" Teriak Squalo buru-buru berdiri dan mengejar Bel. Berdiam diri dan pasrah menerima amukan dari Squalo bukan tindakan bijak, jadi sang pangeran narsis itu pun mengambil langkah seribu untuk mengamankan diri. Mereka berdua pun berakhir kejar-kejaran di pantai.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain pantai, Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto terlihat sedang asik membuat istana pasir.

"Oi, maniak baseball! Ratakan lagi yang sebelah sana!" Perintah Gokudera. Dari tadi ia terlihat jengkel melihat hasil kerjaan Yamamoto. Sedikit saja laki-laki berambut hitam itu melakukan kesalahan, ia pasti langsung protes. Tidak salah pun Yamamoto tidak pernah lolos dari aksi protes Gokudera.

"Masa membuat dinding yang lurus saja kau nggak bisa sih?!" Tanya Gokudera jengkel.

"Ahahaha, tidak usah terlalu sempurna begitu kan? Kalau miring sedikit ya anggap saja seni." Ujar Yamamoto santai. Tapi meski begitu ia tetap mengerakkan sekopnya untuk meratakan bagian yang diprotes oleh Gokudera tadi. "Begini?"

"Kurang lurus!" Protes Gokudera sok perfeksionis.

"Kerjaan Tsuna juga tidak jauh berbeda dariku tuh." Ujar Yamamoto sambil melirik Tsuna. Yang bersangkutan langsung terdiam dengan wajah merah karena malu. Namanya juga dame Tsuna, jangan berharap terlalu banyak darinya. Sudah syukur ia tidak merobohkan istana pasir itu dengan kecerobohan tingkat tingginya.

"Jyudaime itu berbeda darimu!" Bantah Gokudera. Ia pun melirikkan matanya pada hasil kerjaan Tsuna lalu tersenyum lebar. Kesetiaannya pada Tsuna seakan menutup matanya. Padahal jelas-jelas pekerjaan Tsuna jauh lebih berantakan daripada Yamamoto, tapi Gokudera malah memujinya. "Seperti yang kuduga, pekerjaan yang sempurna Jyudaime. Pekerjaan yang benar-benar berseni!"

"Ma-Masa sih? Bukannya kerjaanku yang paling hancur?" Tanya Tsuna malu.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Siapa yang bilang begitu? Di mataku pekerjaan Jyudaime sempurna sekali!" Puji Gokudera tak tanggung-tanggung. Yamamoto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah sambil tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Gokudera yang kelewat pilih kasih pada Tsuna.

_Gokudera-koi, kau manis sekali kalau sedang tersenyum seperti itu._ Batin Yamamoto sambil nyengir memandangi wajah Gokudera yang tersenyum lebar pada Tsuna.

Sadar kalau ia sedang diperhatikan, Gokudera kembali memandang Yamamoto; tapi tentu saja berbeda dengan saat ia memandang Tsuna. "Apa lihat-lihat, hah?!" Tanya Gokudera galak.

"Tidak, aku hanya--"

Yamamoto belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya ketika Mukuro, Hibari dan Dino ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hai, aku mencarimu dari tadi, Tsunayoshi-kun." Ujar Mukuro sambil tersenyum manis. Ia melirik Tsuna yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek berwarna orange. Pemandangan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Mukuro seme mode on. "Wah, wah, penampilanmu menggoda sekali." Sambungnya sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Tsuna.

Tsuan mulai panik-panik cemas. "Mu-Mukuro-san!"

"Jangan macam-macam Mukuro. Dia milik_ku_." Ujar Hibari yang juga mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Tsuna. Tak perlu ditanya lagi, siapa pun bisa melihat kalau Hibari juga sudah seme mode on. Apalagi begitu tubuhnya hanya berjarak sepersekian senti dari tubuh Tsuna.

"Hi-Hibari-san!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Tsuna harus pasrah dihimpit oleh kedua anggota host club yang terobsesi dengannya itu. Namun Tsuna beruntung karena kali ini ada Gokudera dan Dino yang siap menolongnya tanpa pamrih.

"Mukuro! Hibari! Cepat menjauh dari Jyuudaime!" Bentak Gokudera. Ia membawa sekop plastik yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk membuat istana pasir sebagai senjata untuk melawan duo mesum host club itu.

"_Maa, maa, _sabar Gokudera-koi." Tahan Yamamoto dari belakang.

"Diam kau! Jangan ikut campur dan berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan bodoh itu!" Teriak Gokudera makin emosi. Sekarang bukannya malah membantu Tsuna lepas dari Mukuro dan Hibari, ia malah sibuk bertengkar sendiri dengan Yamamoto.

Akhirnya Dinolah yang menjadi malaikat penyelamat Tsuna. Dengan masing-masing tangan, Dino menarik Mukuro dan Hibari menjauh dari Tsuna. "Masa sudah jauh-jauh kesini kalian masih saja menganggu Tsuna? Lebih baik kalian bermain di pantai sana."

Mendadak ide licik terlintas di dalam kepala Mukuro. Anggota host club berambut nanas itu tersenyum lebar sekali. "Baiklah, baiklah." Ujarnya menyanggupi. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berenang saja, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"E-Eh? Ta-Tapi aku tidak bisa berenang."

"Wao, jangan khawatir herbivora. Untuk itulah aku ada disini." Ujar Hibari sembari memamerkan senyuman nan menawan yang membuat tamu-tamu host club yang menjadi pengamat hari ini pingsan dengan darah memuncrat dari hidung.

"Ta-Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berenang."

"Kufufu, jangan khawatir Tsunayoshi-kun. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu."

Tsuna terdiam sejenak. Aura di belakang Mukuro dan Hibari yang di mata Tsuna terlihat seperti mau menelannya bulat-bulat makin membuat nyalinya ciut. _IBU TOLONG AKU!_ Batin Tsuna stres.

Namun tidak kehabisan akal, ia pun ganti memandang Dino dengan harapan wakil ketua host clubnya itu mau berbaik hati lagi untuk menolongnya. Sayangnya kali ini Tsuna tidak beruntung. Yang bersangkutan malah tak sadar kalau sembari tadi ia menggunakan isyarat mata untuk minta pertolongan.

"Ya sudah kalau kalian mau berenang. Tapi jangan lupa pemanasan ya." Ujar Dino mengingati bak seorang kakak tertua. Tsuna hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Sepertinya kali ini tidak ada lagi yang bisa menolongnya.

Di saat Tsuna masih meratapi nasibnya, mendadak terlihat sosok Squalo dan Bel yang sedang berlarian.

"VOIII!!! KEMBALI KESINI KAU BOCAH TIARA BRENGSEK!!!" Teriak Squalo sembari mengumpat. Dari matanya jelas terlihat kalau Squalo menyimpan sejuta kekesalan terpendam pada Bel dan Tsuna berani bertaruh seandainya Bel tertangkap maka ia akan mendapat lebih dari sekedar satu bogem mentah dari sepupunya itu.

"Shishishi, coba kau tangkap aku kalau bisa."

"VOI!!! Kubilang kembali kesini!"

Mereka berdua masih berlarian kesana kemari, sampai akhirnya Bel yang sudah kehabisan nafas pun berlindung di balik Dino. Wakil ketua host club yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung.

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini?" Tanya Dino yang mendadak dilibatkan. Squalo berlari ke arahnya dengan aura membunuh tingkat tinggi yang sekejap membuat Dino bergidik ngeri.

"Voi! Minggir bule kampung!" Teriak Squalo emosi. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal ia memandang Dino tajam. "Kalau kau berusaha melindungi bocah tiara brengsek itu maka aku juga nggak akan segan-segan menghajarmu!" Ancamnya.

"Shishishi, bagaimana kalau kau hajar saja Dino dan biarkan pangeran pergi?" Tanya Bel sambil nyengir. Squalo makin melotot.

"Tunggu dulu, jelaskan padaku ada apa sebenarnya ini." Ujar Dino. Ia melihat ke arah Bel yang masih berlindung di baliknya. "Bel, apa yang kau berbuat kali ini?"

"Shishishi, tidak ada."

"BOHONG!" Bantah Squalo cepat. "Sekarang cepat berikan kamera bodohmu itu dan aku akan berbaik hati membiarkanmu pergi!"

"Shishishi, sayang sekali pangeran menolak." Tolak Bel sembari menjulurkan lidah. Squalo terihat semakin emosi karena tingkahnya itu. Tak berapa lama setelah itu, mendadak sang pangeran mendapat ide briliant. "Shishishi, pangeran punya ide yang bagus Squaly."

"VOI! Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan bodoh itu lagi!!!" Teriak Squalo protes.

Bel tidak menghiraukan aksi protes Squalo dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding saja untuk merebutkan kamera ini?"

"Bertanding?" Tanya Squalo dengan alis terangkat heran. Entah sejak kapan seluruh anggota host yang ada juga ikut mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Benar, kita bertanding dengan adil dan sportif. Bagaimana? Tentu Squaly yang manis tidak takut dengan tantangan pangeran kan?" Tanya Bel sengaja memprovokasi.

"Voi! Katakan padaku kita bertanding apa!"

"Shishishi, sudah jelas kan? Karena ini pantai maka kita akan bertanding... Volley."

"Setuju!" Sahut Squalo tak pakai pikir panjang lagi. Bel sudah terlanjur menyalakan api semangat Squalo. Sekarang tirai pertarungan antara Squalo dan Bel pun sudah terbuka lebar.

* * *

Ish : Selesai!

Teru : ...Master, master, ini sih isinya XS doang... 8059nya cuma numpang lewat...

Ish : Duh, iya ya? maaf deh, Ish lebih gampang mulis XS sih daripada 8059... yaudah, chapter selanjutnya Ish banyakin 8059nya deh! Ok deh, silahkan klik ke chapter selanjutnya, tapi inget, sebelumnya jangan lupa review chapter ini yah... XDD


	9. Volleyball

Ish : Okay, the last chapter this day!

Teru : Coba kita lihat, beneran isinya 8059 ga nih? jangan-jangan tetep XS juga?

Ish : Ga kok! bukan XS lagi!

Teru : Yaudah, kita liat aja... ok deh, langsung aja... disclaimer sama warningnya dari tadi udah kan? ga usah lagi ya? So... let's enjoy the story minna-san! XD

Kaoru : *masing pingsan* Yamamoto... Yamamoto... Ketemu Yamamoto... X3

(Tidak usah hiraukan Kao dan silahkan mulai membaca)

* * *

Suasana memanas begitu Squalo tanpa pikir panjang lagi menerima tantangan Bel. Si pangeran narsis itu masih terlihat nyengir di balik perlindungan Dino. "Tapi Squaly, Volley itu tidak bisa dimainkan satu lawan satu loh." Ujar Bel mengingatkan.

Mata Squalo makin melotot karena emosi. Tsuna yang tidak jadi objek incaran Squalo saja sudah bergidik ngeri dan secara spontan berlindung di balik Mukuro dan Hibari; dan tentu saja keduanya senang dan malah mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan--mengerayangi tubuh Tsuna.

"VOI! Kalau begitu kenapa mengusulkan main volley?!" Tukas Squalo setengah berteriak.

"Shishishi, tidak masalah kan? Toh jumlah orangnya pas." Ujar Bel sambil melirik ke arah anggota host club yang lain. Dino yang sepertinya sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi hanya bisa berharap kalau tebakannya salah.

_Jangan libatkan aku... jangan libatkan aku... _Batin Dino.

Bel mulai menghitung jumlah anggota host club yang ada termasuk dirinya dan Squalo. Jumlahnya pas genap, 8 orang. "Kita bagi jadi 2 kelompok saja, shishishi." Usul si pangeran bertiara itu.

"Hah! Kenapa juga aku harus repot-repot ikut main bersama kalian? Itu kan urusan kalian sendiri, jangan libatkan aku!" Tolak Gokudera tegas. Ia melirikkan matanya ke arah Tsuna yang sedang menjerit tanpa suara karena 'diserang' oleh Mukuro dan Hibari. "Akh! Apa yang kalian lakukan, maniak-maniak brengsek!? Menjauh dari Jyuudaime sekarang juga!" Seru Gokudera sembari mengambil langkah seribu untuk menyelamatkan Jyuudaimenya tercinta dari duo mesum itu.

Squalo melotot garang ke arah sepupunya. "Voi, dame Tsuna! Kau mau ikut kan?!" Tanyanya setengah memaksa. Bagi Tsuna tatapan Squalo padanya itu bisa diartikan seperti : 'kalau-berani-menolak-kubunuh-dan-kutenggalamkan-kau-ke-dasar-laut!'.

"I-I-Iya." Jawab Tsuna pasrah.

"Jyudaime! Buat apa repot-repot ikut permainan itu? Itu kan urusan mereka, seharusnya Jyudaime tidak perlu ikut campur."

"T-Tapi Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna melirik ke arah sepupunya yang ternyata masih melotot. Buru-buru ia menundukkan wajah. _Hii! Menyeramkan! _Batin Tsuna.

Menyadari kalau Tsuna tidak punya pilihan dan terpaksa ikut, akhirnya Gokudera pun mengambil keputusan. "Baiklah, kalau Jyudaime ikut, maka aku juga ikut." Ujarnya setengah hati. Siapa pun bisa melihat kalau Gokudera terpaksa ikut semata-mata hanya karna Tsuna.

Yamamoto nyengir tipis. "Aku juga ikut, seperti menarik."

"Kufufu, kalau aku tidak perlu ditanya lagi." Mukuro melirik ke arah Tsuna sekilas lalu tersenyum manis. "Selama ada Tsunayoshi-kun maka aku juga ikut."

Hibari tidak berkomentar apa pun, tapi sepertinya kalaupun berkomentar maka jawabannya tak akan jauh berbeda dari Mukuro; intinya karena Tsuna.

Dino menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya sekarang sang wakil ketua itu tidak punya pilihan lagi dan terpaksa ikut dalam pertandingan volley antara dua anggota klubnya itu.b "Baiklah, aku juga ikut." Ujar Dino pelan. Ia melirik ke arah Bel. "Lalu pembagian timnya bagaimana?"

"Shishishi, itu bukan urusan pangeran." Jawab Bel yang tak mau repot. Wakil ketua host club itu beralih memandang Squalo. Tak jauh berbeda dari si pangeran narsis, kelihatannya Squalo pun tidak berniat merepotkan diri dengan bernisiatif membuat undian.

Dino kembali menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, kubuatkan undiannya dulu. Kalian tunggu disini sebentar." Ujar wakil ketua host club itu sembari melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Dino yang malang, sepertinya ia tidak bisa mengelak dari takdirnya sebagai seksi repot di host club.

_Nasib, nasib._ Batin Dino.

* * *

"Jadi seperti yang kubilang tadi, tim 1 terdiri dari Squalo, Tsuna, Gokudera dan Hibari. Lalu tim 2 terdiri dari Bel, Mukuro, Yamamoto dan aku." Ulang Dino. Ia melempar bola volley di tangannya pada Squalo. "Ayo mulai main." Ajaknya.

"Tak usah kau suruh juga aku akan mulai!" Bentak Squalo emosi.

Mukuro melangkahkan kakinya tak bersemangat. "Kenapa aku harus beda tim dengan Tsunayoshi-kun? Dunia ini tidak adil." Keluhnya. Belum saja permainan dimulai rasanya si kepala nanas ini sudah kehilangan semangat bertanding.

"_Maa, maa, _tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Ini kan hanya permainan." Hibur Yamamoto yang selalu positif thinking. Mukuro pun melirik padanya lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa kau bisa terlihat senang sih? Kau kan juga beda tim dengan Gokudera."

"Hahaha, kan sudah kubilang ini hanya permainan." Jawab Yamamoto sambil nyengir tipis. "Tapi sebenarnya aku lebih senang kalau satu tim dengan Gokudera." Sambungnya.

"VOI! Kalian berdua mau mengobrol atau main volley sih?!" Teriak Squalo dari ujung lapangan. Kelihatannya ia sudah tak sabar ingin memulai permainan agar bisa segera 'membantai' Bel.

Tidak ingin cari perkara dengan anggota baru host club yang paling urakan itu, kedua tim pun menurut dan mengambil posisi di tempat masing-masing. Squalo bersiap di posisinya lalu melakukan serve. Pertandingan pun dimulai. Selama permainan berlangsung tim 1 terlihat lebih mendominasi. Skor sekarang 11-7 untuk tim 1.

"VOI! Kalian lihat itu!? Pukulanku barusan tepat mengenai wajah bocah tiara itu!" Seru Squalo terlihat puas. Sementara di seberang net terlihat Bel yang sibuk mengusap hidungnya yang mimisan berkat 'hadiah' dari Squalo.

"Shishishi, ternyata permainan rakyat jelata yang brutal seperti ini memang tidak cocok untuk pangeran sepertiku." Ujar Bel sambil menyeka darah dengan tangannya. Dino melirik ke arah anggota host club yang satu itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau tidak bisa main volley kenapa menantang main ini?" Tanya wakil ketua host club itu tak habis pikir.

"Habis kalau dilihat seru sih." Jawab Bel enteng. "Tapi ternyata memainkannya tidak seseru yang dilihat, shishishi."

Dino hanya menghela nafas panjang lalu melirikkan matanya pada Mukuro. _Bel tidak bisa main, sedangkan Mukuro sejak awal tidak semangat. Kalau hanya aku dan Yamamoto yang serius main sih sudah jelas akan kalah._ Batin Dino pasrah.

Permainan kembali dimulai. Hibari melakukan serve namun Yamamoto dengan sigap menangkisnya. Sayangnya ketika bola melayang bebas di atas net, Squalo dengan sigap memukul balik.

"Voi! Rasakan itu!"

Namun entah karena terlalu bersemangat atau apa, pukulan Squalo tak terarah dan akhirnya keluar dari lapangan. Saat semua orang mengalihkan pandangan ke arah bola itu, mereka menemukan sosok Xanxus yang dengan sukses terkena pukulan dari bola Squalo.

"B-Bos!" Seru Dino ngeri. Matanya terlihat membelalak karena panik.

Xanxus mengambil bola yang terjatuh setelah mendarat mulus di wajahnya itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lapangan. Mata Xanxus memicing tajam. "Siapa yang melempar?" Tanyanya dengan wajah tak bersahabat. Spontan semua menunjuk Squalo karena tak ingin jadi sasaran kemarahan ketua host club itu.

Xanxus menatap Squalo sekilas baru kemudian ganti memandang Bel. "Ganti pemain." Perintah sang ketua host club itu sembari melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke lapangan. Bel pun dengan senang hati keluar dari lapangan.

"Shishishi, sekarang waktunya pangeran untuk istirahat." Ujar si pangeran bertiara itu riang.

Xanxus melempar bola volley itu ke arah Squalo dengan kecepatan tinggi. Nyaris saja Squalo terjatuh karena kewalahan menangkapnya. Namun seperti tidak peduli, Xanxus berkata dengan tak sabar. "Cepat mulai, _stronzo_."

Sambil berdecak, Squalo pun kembali melakukan serve. Ketika bola itu menerjang ke arahnya, Xanxus pun balas memukul. Bola itu terpental kembali dan sialnya mengenai wajah Tsuna.

"Aduh!" Jerit Tsuna.

Butuh waktu sekitar 10 detik sampai Gokudera bereaksi setelah menyaksikan peristiwa itu. "Jyudaime!" Teriaknya panik. Dia dan Hibari buru-buru menghampiri Tsuna. "Jyudaime! Kau baik-baik saja!? Mimisan tidak?!" Tanya Gokudera yang panik mode on.

"Ku-Kurasa tidak." Jawab Tsuna yang terlihat masih kesakitan.

Hibari langsung menarik dagu Tsuna dengan sebelah tangannya agar bisa memeriksa Tsuna lebih seksama. "Sepertinya tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya terdengar tenang meski rasa cemas di wajahnya tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Gokudera ganti memandang sang ketua host club lalu melotot garang. "Brengsek, kau pasti sengaja ya mengenai wajah Jyudaime!?"

"Fuh, jangan salahkan aku kalau sampah kecil itu tidak bisa menghindar." Sahut Xanxus.

"Apa kau bilang!?"

"Sudah hentikan, kepala gurita." Ujar Hibari. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dan kembali pada posisinya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kepala gurita?!" Protes Gokudera. "Lagipula mana bisa aku berdiam diri sete--"

Belum juga Gokudera menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hibari menyela dengan cepat.

"Kubilang hentikan." Ujar Hibari dingin. Ia memandang sosok Xanxus dengan tajam bak predator yang mengincar mangsa. "Lebih baik cepat mulai lagi permainannya agar aku bisa memberi pelajaran padanya."

Gokudera sedikit tercengang melihat Hibari yang ternyata tak sabar ingin membalas Xanxus. Di luar dugaan, anggota host club yang biasanya paling cool itu bisa juga panas. Menyetuji keputusan Hibari, Gokudera pun kembali mengambil posisi.

Pertandingan kembali di mulai. Perselihan antara tim 1 dan 2 semakin sengit. Semenjak bergabungnya Xanxus di tim 2, alur permainan mulai berubah. Mukuro yang tadinya ogah-ogahan bermain pun mulai terlihat serius. Jalannya permainan jadi tak bisa ditebak. Skor sementara sekarang adalah 19-19.

Sekarang bola ada di tangan Xanxus. Sang ketua itu pun melempar bola ke udara lalu melakukan serve dengan kecepatan tinggi. Squalo dan Gokudera sama-sama berlari untuk mengejar bola itu.

"Biar aku saja!" Teriak Gokudera.

"Voi! Bola itu bagianku!" Teriak Squalo protes.

Mereka berdua melompat bersamaan. Namun alih-alih berhasil memukul bola itu, keduanya malah jatuh tersungkur ke tanah karena bertabrakan. Xanxus tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini dan memukul bola yang masih bebas di udara keras-keras hingga akhirnya mengenai wajah Squalo.

Squalo menjerit kesakitan. Terima kasih untuk pukulan Xanxus yang luar biasa keras, kini darah mulai mengalir dari hidung Squalo. Ia memandang ketua host club itu dengan tajam. "Voi!! Kau sengaja mengenai wajahku ya?!"

Xanxus membalikkan badannya. "Salah sendiri." Ujarnya singkat tanpa merasa menyesal. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lapangan. Puas karena sudah bisa membalas Squalo, ketua host club itu dengan seenaknya menghentikan permainan.

Dino berlari menghampiri Squalo, sementara Yamamoto menghampiri Gokudera.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Squalo?" Tanya Dino terlihat cemas. Baru saja wakil ketua host club itu berniat menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidung Squalo, yang bersangkutan malah melotot garang.

"Voi! Kau buta ya!? Nggak lihat aku mimisan begini!? Masih nanya lagi!" Bentak Squalo. Ia kembali memandangi sosok sang ketua yang sudah menjauh lalu berlari mengejarnya. "VOOOOIIII!!! Jangan pergi seenaknya ketua abnormal brengsek! Pertandingannya belum selesai!"

Memandangi kepergian Squalo, Dino hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ampun deh anggota klubnya yang satu itu. Sedang mimisan saja Squalo tetap tidak bisa tenang.

Sementara itu Yamamoto yang berada di samping Gokudera masih terlihat cemas.

"Gokudera, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya laki-laki yang hobi main baseball itu terdengar cemas. Ia menarik tubuh Gokudera untuk bangun.

"Hei! Pelan-pelan sedikit! Kakiku keseleo tahu!" Protes Gokudera.

Yamamoto memandangi bengkak di kaki kiri Gokudera. Alisnya berkerut dengan cemas. Ia pun menundukkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat bengkaknya lebih jelas. "Sakit?" Tanya Yamamoto sembari menekan bengkak itu pelan. Gokudera langsung mengernyit kesakitan.

"Ya sakitlah!" Teriaknya.

Tak tunggu lama Yamamoto pun langsung menyapu kaki Gokudera dan mengangkat si rambut gurita itu ke pundaknya. Spontan Gokudera protes dan memberontak.

"Apa-apaan kau maniak baseball idiot?! Turunkan aku!!"

Yamamoto tidak menggubris protes dari Gokudera. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Sepanjang jalan Gokudera masih terus memberontak. Sesekali ia menggigit bahu Yamamoto agar bisa lepas namun sayangnya tidak berhasil.

Tadinya Tsuna mau menyusul Gokuderan dan Yamamoto namun tangan Mukuro langsung menahannya. "Mau kemana, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tanya si rambut nanas sembari nyengir tipis.

"E-Eh? Aku ingin menyusul Gokudera-kun. Sepertinya keseleonya cukup parah." Jelas Tsuna.

"Kufufu, sesekali kau harus memberi kesempatan untuk Yamamoto, Tsunayoshi-kun. Masa kau tidak kasihan melihat Yamamoto yang sudah mengejar Gokudera selama 1 tahun tapi sampai sekarang hubungan mereka belum bekembang sama sekali?"

"E-Eh? Mengejar?" Tanya Tsuna dengan wajah mulai memerah. "Ma-Maksudnya Yamamoto serius menyukai Gokudera?"

"Oya? Kau tidak menyadarinya? Padahal kan terlihat jelas dari wajahnya..."

"Ta-Tapi kan mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki..."

Senyum di wajah Mukuro melebar dan Tsuna tahu kalau senyum di wajah Mukuro berarti pertanda buruk untuknya. "Kufufu, cinta itu tidak mengenal batasan, Tsunayoshi-kun." Ujarnya sambil menyapu lekuk wajah Tsuna dengan sebelah tangannya. "Misalnya saja perasaanku padamu?"

Wajah Tsuna pun berubah merah begitu mendengar pernyataan dari Mukuro barusan. Si rambut nanas ini memang tidak tanggung-tanggung mengobral cintanya pada Tsuna. Dasar host sejati.

Namun, sebelum Mukuro bertindak lebih jauh, Hibari sudah menarik Tsuna ke belakang tubuhnya. "Jangan macam-macam dengan herbivoraku atau kami korosu!" Ancam Hibari.

"Herbivora_mu?_ Jangan seenaknya mengklaim Tsunayoshi menjadi milkku. Dia milikku."

"Dia herbivora_ku_."

"Milikku!"

Kembali mereka berdua merebutkan Tsuna. Dino yang menjadi penonton hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pelan sembari menyaksikan pertandingan baru anggotanya. Wakil ketua host club itu sudah bosan terlibat dalam pertandingan konyol antar anggota klubnya, jadi ia diam saja tanpa berusaha melerai Mukuro dan Hibari.

_Kenapa hidupku tidak pernah bisa tenang sih?_ Batin Dino sembari menatapi nasib.

* * *

"Turunkan aku maniak baseball idiot!! Aku bilang turunkan!!" Teriak Gokudera untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia masih memberontak sampai akhirnya Yamamoto pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menurunkan si rambut gurita itu di atas batu.

Setelah memastikan Gokudera duduk dengan posisi nyaman, ia menundukkan tubuhnya dan menarik kaki kiri Gokudera perlahan. Dengan lembut ia mengusap bengkak di kaki Gokudera itu. "Ada cara ampuh agar sakitnya cepat hilang." Ujar Yamamoto pelan. Ia pun mengecup bengkak di kaki Gokudera dengan lembut.

Sekejap Gokudera menahan nafas. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, berderu tak beraturan. Wajahnya berubah merah semerah sosis gurita. Buru-buru ia mendorong tubuh Yamamoto menjauh. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan maniak baseball idiot!?" Teriaknya protes.

"Menghilangkan rasa sakitmu." Jawab Yamamoto enteng.

"Ka-Kau pikir dengan begitu sakitnya bisa hilang?!"

"Memangnya tidak hilang?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Yamamoto tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali mengecup bengkak di kaki kiri Gokudera. "Kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya sampai sakitnya benar-benar hilang." Ujarnya.

Mulut Gokudera sudah terbuka untuk protes, tapi nyatanya ia tidak bisa berkata apa pun dan diam terpaku dengan wajah merah. Momen langka itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga akhirnya keduanya mendengar suara Squalo dari kejauhan.

Spontan Gokudera kembali mendorong tubuh Yamamoto. "Sukebe!" Teriaknya sambil buru-buru beranjak bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi--sambil meringis karena menahan sakit.

Yamamoto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sembari memandangi kepergian Gokudera. "Gagal lagi." Ujarnya pelan sebelum beranjak bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya mengejar Gokudera.

* * *

Squalo masih mengejar sosok ketuanya itu dari belakang, sementara tanpa ia sadari Bel sedang mengikutinya dari belakang dengan kamera di tangan. Tak jera, sepertinya ia ingin mengabadikan momen Xanxus dan Squalo dalam kameranya sekali lagi.

"VOIII!!! Pertandingannya belum selesai, brengsek!" Umpat Squalo.

Setelah cukup lama berdiam diri dan berusaha tidak menghiraukan Squalo, akhirnya Xanxus menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik memadang anggota baru klubnya itu. "Pertandingannya sudah selesai,_ stronzo._" Ujar Xanxus dingin. "Jangan ganggu aku lagi."

"Enak saja! Kau menghentikan pertandingannya di tengah-tengah tahu! Kalau begini aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kamera sialan itu dari si bocah tiara!"

"Kamera?" Tanya Xanxus terdengar bingung. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Bel yang buru-buru menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya. Tanpa banyak bicara Xanxus mengulurkan tangannya. Meski tidak memberi perintah apa pun, Bel tahu kalau sekarang ia harus menyerahkan kamera itu pada Xanxus.

Dengan berat hati, Bel pun menyerahkan kameranya pada ketua host club itu.

Xanxus memandangi kamera di tangannya sejenak sebelum kembali memandang Squalo. "Apa ini kamera yang kau permasalahkan, _stonzo_?" Tanya ketua host club itu memastikan. Squalo menganggukkan kepalanya cepat sebagai jawaban.

Xanxus kembali memandang kamera itu sejenak sebelum melemparkan jauh ke pantai. Kamera malang itu pun dengan sukses hanyut terbawa arus pantai. "Sekarang masih ada masalah?"

Wajah Squalo berubah berseri-seri. "Tidak!" Ujarnya terdengar puas.

Xanxus berjalan ke arah Squalo dan terdiam di hadapannya.

"A-Apa?" Tanya Squalo sambil mulai memasang wajah galak.

Xanxus tidak bekata apa pun. Ia hanya menyeka darah yang masih mengalir dari hidung Squalo lalu berlalu pergi.

Squalo memandangi kepergian ketuanya dengan wajah sumringan. Kini penilaian Squalo terhadap Xanxus pun berubah drastis. Setidaknya sekarang Xanxus bukan lagi orang pertama dalam list orang yang paling ingin ia bunuh.

Ia pun ganti memandangi Bel yang terlihat merengut. "Hahaha! Rasakan itu bocah tiara!" Ledeknya sembari menjulurkan lidah. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang meninggalkan si pangeran narsis sendiri.

Sepeninggalan Squalo, senyum kembali mengembang di wajah Bel. "Shishishi, Squaly, Squaly, foto itu kan sebenarnya ada disini." Ujar Bel sambil memegang memory card kecil di tangannya.

Tanpa Squalo ketahui, masalah baru kembali menantinya.

* * *

Ish :Hahahaha, selesai!!~ XDD

Teru : Ya, ya, master hebat... isi chapternya dah lumayan mengandung 8059 kok... tapi ngomong-ngomong jiwa penganggu Squalo tinggi banget yah? coba aja Gokudera ga denger suara Squalo, pasti momen indah itu masih berlangsung lebih lama lagi...

Ish : Namanya juga Squalo... hahahaha... Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong kita panggil Gokudera yuk! Kita tanya kesan-kesannya di chuu sama Yamamoto di kaki!

Teru : Ah, setuju! setuju!

Ish : Gokuderaaaaaaaa..... Gokuderaaaaaaa sini dooooong!

SIIIINGGGG....

Ish : Gokudera!!! Gokudera-kun!! Gokudera-pyon!!! Gokduera-koi!!!!!!

-Tiba2!-

Gokudera : *dateng dengan kaki pincang, death glare* Siapa yang barusan manggil aku dengan panggilan konyol itu hah!?

Ish Ehehe, damai, damai, Ish cuma mau nanya2 doang kok...

Gokudera : HUH!

Ish : Ok deh, langsung aja, pertanyaan pertama, gimana perasaanmu setelah di chuu sama Yamamoto? Senang? Bahagia seperti di langit ke tujuh? Malu? Ah, iya pasti kau malu tapi diam-diam mau kaaaann? X3

Gokudera : *mukul Ish pake harisen yang entah darimana* Sembarangan!!

Ish : Aduh, aduh, Gokudera galak nih... setipe sama Squalo... Ok, kalo gamau jawab gapapa, pertanyaan selanjutnya aja... Gimana perasaanmu sama Yamamoto?

Gokudera : *death glare* Mau mental sampe uranus?

Ish : Aduh! ya udah! ya udah! gamau jawab juga gapapa... pertanyaan selanjutnya deh... Apa ada kemungkinan kalian berdua akan jadian?

Gokudera : *Melotot sampe mataya mau copot*

Ish : *serem* O-Okay, Ish cuma becanda kok... Er, ada kata-kata terakhir untuk reader?

Gokudera : NGGAK!

Ish : Ok, ok... (Galak banget mba) Oia reader semua, Ish mau ngasih tau pengumuman penting... Mulai tahun 2010 Ish mau hiatus sampe bulan April... (Sibuk persiapan simak, UN, dll) mohon pengertiannya yah... mengenai kelanjutan NHC, tenang aja NHC tetep lanjut kok... (Ish dah selesai nulis beberapa chapter ke depan) tapi updatenya bakal lama... paling bagus 1 bulan sekali, kalo sibuk.... gatau deh.

Teru : Mohon pengertiannya ya reader semua! Sama jangan lupa review!

Ish : Oh iya! Jangan lupa review!!~

Akhir kata.... BUON ANNO SEMUANYAAAAAAAA!!~~ XDD


	10. Photo

Ish : Hai hai semuanya! rasanya udah lama banget ya Ish ga menyapa reader semua? uwaa, jadi kangen... XDD

Teru : Master, katanya master mau hiatus, gimana sih?

Kao : Iya nih, dasar plin plan... hiatus mah hiatus aja...

Ish : Aduh, gapapa dong kalo sekali-sekali update?

Teru : Tapi yakin nih gapapa? besok master ada ulangan biologi sama fisika kan?

Ish : DEG!

Kao : Terus lusa ada ulangan kimia...

Ish : DEG!!

Teru&Kao : Terus senen depan ada TO kan???

Ish : DEG!!! ....... Kayaknya Ish ga bisa cuap-cuap disini, Ish harus belajaaaaaaar! DX Teru, Kao! gantiin Ish bacain diclaimernya! *ngacir ngambil buku biology ama fisika, sok2 ngapalin*

Teru : Hhh... dasar master....

Kao : Yaudahlah, biarin aja master bodoh itu... *ngeliat ke reader* Well, KHR belongs to Akira Amano-sensei, but NHC belongs to my stupid master, Ish.

Teru : WARNING : OOC!

Kao : At last, enjoy the story...

* * *

"Hei, Aku punya sesuatu yang sangat menarik loh, shishishi. Kalian mau lihat?" tanya Bel sambil nyengir lebar. Ia terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik kedua tangannya. Sesekali ia terlihat nyengir ke arah Squalo.

Seluruh anggota host club--minus Gokudera yang belum datang, dan Xanxus menoleh ke arahnya. Mukuro mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan wajah heran. "Sesuatu? Sesuatu apa?" tanya si kepala nanas mulai terdengar penasaran. Jarang-jarang pangeran narsis itu mau berkomunikasi dengan anggota host selain Squalo--khusus Squalo, rasanya ketimbang berkomunikasi lebih cocok dibilang cari ribut.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau membeli tiara baru?" tebak Dino.

"Shishishi, salah!" tukas Bel sambil cekikikan.

"Hmm, kalau begitu mahkota?"

"Salah lagi! Shishishi, kau tidak berbakat menebak, Dino."

"VOI! Sudah cepat bilang saja apa yang ada di belakang tanganmu itu! Tidak usah buang-buang waktu deh!" protes Squalo mulai tak sabar. Melihat Squalo yang mulai naik pitam, cengiran di wajah Bel pun melebar. Sepertinya kini tak hanya ketua host club yang senang menikmati wajah merengut Squalo.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru Squaly." ujarnya masih sambil nyengir; Squalo makin tidak sabar. Rasanya ingin sekali ia meninju wajah pangeran narsis ini agar bisa menghentikan cengirannya.

Perlahan Bel pun menunjukkan benda yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan, selembar foto. Sekali lagi, cengirannya melebar. Hari ini sang pangeran narsis bertiara ini benar-benar bermurah hati mengobral senyumannya.

Kontan seluruh mata yang memandang melebar--bahkan Hibari yang terkenal paling cool itu pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Dalam foto itu terlihat sosok Squalo yang sedang berbaring di atas tubuh Xanxus sementara sang ketua host club itu terlihat sedang tertidur pulas. Hampir semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menahan nafas bersamaan. Terkena culture shock masal.

Reaksi pertama Squalo pertama kali adalah tercengang dengan mulut terbuka dan mata melebar. Ia terus memadangi foto laknat itu tanpa berkedip. Kalau bisa, rasanya ia mau merebut foto itu dari tangan Bel lalu memakannya agar benda terkutuk itu bisa lenyap dari muka bumi ini. Namun sayangnya, saking syoknya ia malah hanya bisa terpaku.

_V-Voi! Kenapa bocah tiara sialan ini bisa punya foto itu?! jelas-jelas kemarin bos brengsek ini sudah membuang kameranya ke laut kan!? _Batin Squalo kaget.

Mukuro memandangi Squalo sambil nyengir lebar. "Kufufu, Squalo, aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kau bergerak cepat juga ya?" sindirnya. "Hmm, jadi tipemu yang seperti bos ya? Pantas saja pesonaku tidak mempan padamu." sambung si kepala nanas itu dengan narsis.

Belum sempat Squalo membantah, Xanxus menyela duluan.

"Stronzo, tidak kusangka kau berani 'menyerangku' di saat aku tidur." ujar Xanxus sambil sambil berusaha keras menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum. Jelas dalam hati ia senang bisa mendapatkan bahan baru untuk menganggu Squalo. Dengan ini pembalasan dendam Xanxus akan jadi lebih sempurna. Terima kasih untuk Bel.

Squalo langsung melotot memandangi Xanxus.

"VOI! Apa kau bilang?! Aku?! Aku 'menyerangmu'?! Cuih, maaf-maaf saja ya tapi aku tidak sudi! Aku ini laki-laki normal tahu!" protes Squalo emosi. "Lagipula kau sendiri yang menarik tubuhku! Tanya saja pada bocah tiara narsis itu kalau tidak percaya!"

Semua mata kembali memandang Bel sementara sang pangeran narsis itu hanya nyengir sok lugu. "Tidak lihat tuh. Saat kulihat Squally sudah ada di atas tubuh bos." ujarnya enteng. Sungguh, rasanya Squalo ingin sekali memukul kepala Bel dengan balok kayu atau pemukul baseball supaya dia bisa mengingat kejadian itu! Jelas-jelas ia yakin kalau Bel ada disana dan melihat seluruh kejadiannya!

Xanxus pun tersenyum dengan arogan. "Bukti dan saksi sudah ada, sekarang kau mau mengelak apa lagi, stronzo?" tanya ketua host club itu seperti ingin memojokan Squalo. "Bilang saja terus terang kalau kau benar-benar 'menyerangku', ya kan?"

Squalo melotot dengan garang. "TIDAK!" bantahnya setengah berteriak. "Kau sendiri yang menarik tubuhku, masa nggak ingat sih?!"

"Nggak ingat."

"Voi! Kurang ajar! Kau pasti pura-pura tak ingat ya!?"

Sementara Xanxus dan Squalo sibuk berdebat--meski sebenarnya perdebatan itu terlihat sepihak karena sang king host club tetap terlihat tenang menghadapi Squalo yang sudah kalap karena emosi, anggota host club yang lain kembali memandangi foto hasil bidikan Bel itu lebih seksama.

"Kurasa perkataan Squalo bisa jadi benar. Lihat, disini terlihat jelas kalau ekspresi wajahnya kaget kan? Mana mungkin wajahnya seperti ini kalau ia benar-benar serius mau 'menyerang' bos. Lagipula kalau diperhatikan di foto ini tangan bos terlihat memeluk Squalo." komentar Dino. Sepertinya wakil ketua host club itu memutuskan untuk jadi pembela Squalo. Beruntunglah Squalo masih ada yang mau membelanya.

Tsuna yang berada di sebelah wakil ketua host club itu pun mengangguk setuju. "La-Lagipula rasanya Squalo bukan tipe orang yang bisa berbuat begitu... apalagi pada Xanxus-san." ujarnya.

"Oya? Kenapa tidak? Terkadang cinta itu kan bisa membuat orang buta." tukas Mukuro yang jelas terdengar tidak setuju.

"Tapi tetap saja, kalau Squalo... rasanya tak mungkin."

Ketika itu, terlihat kilatan cahaya yang bersasal dari Bel. Kontan seluruh mata menoleh dan menemukan sosok Bel yang sedang mulai lagi mengabadikan momen Squalo dan Xanxus. "Shishishi, pertengkaran suami istri." ledek Bel sambi cekikikan sendiri.

Squalo melotot.

Ting... ting... ting... ting...!

Selamat! Sekarang Bel pun berhasil masuk dalam nominasi orang yang paling ingin ia siksa, bunuh, lalu hidupkan lagi, kembali disiksa, tenggelamkan di laut, hidupkan lagi, jadikan budak, siksa, bunuh, hidupkan lagi, mutilasi, potong-potong menjadi 13 bagian, dimasak dan dijadikan makan malam untuk Xanxus! (A/N: Huwaa, kok mendadak jadi sadis ya? Lupakan saja satu paragraf ini. Author lagi stres sama Biologi n Fisika. Lanjut.)

Sambil mengeram, Squalo pun berlari mengejar Bel. "VOI!!! KEMBALI KESINI KAU BOCAH TIARA SIALAAAAAAAAN!!!"

Keduanya dengan sukses kejar-kejaran di seluruh penjuru ruangan host club.

Sementara itu, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Disana terlihat sosok Gokudera yang berjalan dengan pincang juga Yamamoto yang selalu berusaha membantunya berjalan dari belakang.

"Oya? Pasangan suami istri kedua sudah datang." Sindir Mukuro sambil nyengir lebar. Ia pun melirikkan mata birunya pada Tsuna lalu tersenyum dengan senyum manis ala host. "Bagaimana kalau kita jadi pasangan suami istri yang ketiga, Tsunayoshi-kun? Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

PLOSH!

Spontan wajah Tsuna memerah bak apel yang sudah matang dan siap disantap. Hm, mungkin di mata Mukuro dan Hibari ia memang terlihat seperti apel yang menggiurkan. Buktinya saja mereka berdua langsung memasuki mode seme on begitu melihat wajah Tsuna yang tersipu malu.

"Mu-Mukuro-san... ki-kita berdua kan sama-sama... sama-sama..."

Si kepala nanas itu sudah bisa menebak kelanjutan kata-kata Tsuna. Dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya, ia pun berjalan mendekati Tsuna dan mengusap wajah Tsuna yang halus itu dengan sebelah tangannya. "Kau mau bilang 'kita berdua sama-sama laki-laki'? Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau cinta itu tidak mengenal batasan, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Sekarang wajah Tsuna semakin merah saja karena Mukuro dengan seenaknya menempel lebih dekat sambil sesekali menyentuh tubuh Tsuna sesuka hati.

"Ta-Tapi..."

Belum selesai Tsuna bicara, Hibari sudah ikut nimbrung. "Sayang sekali kepala nanas, pasangan herbivora ini hanya aku." ujar Hibari sembari mengamankan herbivora favoritnya dari tangan Mukuro yang sepertinya sudah gatal ingin mengerayangi tubuh Tsuna.

"Apa katamu Hibari?" tanya Mukuro terdengar protes. "Tsunayoshi-kun itu milikku!"

"Dia herbivoraku." ujar Hibari tak mau kalah.

"Aku duluan yang bertemu dengannya!"

"Terserah, tapi dia tetap milik_ku._"

"Milikku!"

Ikut meramaikan suasana, Bel yang masih dikejar-kejar Squalo itu pun ikut nimbrung. "Jangan lupa, dia juga mainanku, shishishi!"

"Oi! Seenaknya saja kau bilang kalau Jyudaime itu mainanmu! Sekali lagi kau ucapkan itu, aku sebagai tangan kanannya tidak akan tinggal diam!" teriak Gokudera pada Bel. Kemudian ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hibari dan Mukuro. "Lalu kalian... berapa kali harus kubilang kalau Jyudaime itu bukan milik siapa pun!? Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan duo mesum seperti kalian mendekati Jyudaime! Menjauh dari Jyudaime sekarang juga!"

Sayangnya tidak ada yang menghiraukan Gokudera.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya saja pada herbivora ini siapa diantara kita yang mau dia pilih sebagai pasangannya?" usul Hibari penuh percaya diri. Senyumnya yang sempurna mengembang di atas wajah tampannya.

Mukuro pun tersenyum lebar. "Boleh." ujarnya setuju. Ia pun melirik ke arah Tsuna. "Nah, Tsunayoshi-kun, sekarang kau pilih siapa? Aku atau Hibari?" tanya si kepala nanas dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti berkata 'kau-pasti-pilih-aku-kan?'.

Tsuna yang ketakutan karena merasa diintimidasi oleh Mukuro untuk menjawab hanya bisa melangkah mundur supaya bisa mengambil jarak dari keduanya.

"E-Eh? A-Aku..."

"Kusarankan kau tidak memilih kepala nanas ini, herbivora." ujar Hibari sembari melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Tsuna. Dengan sebelah tangan ia menyapu lekuk wajah Tsuna. Dasar tukang ambil kesempatan. "Kau tahu kan kalau dia adalah orang paling gombal di seluruh host club?"

"Hibari! Jangan membuat citraku jadi buruk di mata Tsunayoshi-kun! Aku tidak gombal kok!" bantah Mukuro protes sambil menjauhkan tangan Hibari dari wajah Tsuna. Enak saja dibilang gombal, sudah begitu seenaknya Hibari mengambil kesempatan untuk memegang wajah Tsuna milik_nya_!

"Jadi kau pilih siapa herbivora?" tanya Hibari mulai terdengar tak sabar. "Aku atau si kepala nanas ini?"

"A-Aku..."

"Kau pasti memilihku kan, Tsunayoshi-kun?" tanya Mukuro sambil memasang senyum termanis di wajahnya. Namun di wajah Tsuna senyum itu seakan memiliki arti tersembunyi : 'kau-tahu-kan-apa-akibatnya-kalau-tidak-memilihku?'

"Aku....."

Belum sempat Tsuna menjawab, terdengar suara protes dari kejauhan. Suara itu tak salah lagi berasal dari Gokudera.

"Brengsek! Sudah kubilang menjauh dari Jyudaime sekarang juga maniak-maniak mesum!" bentak Gokudera emosi. Yamamoto yang ada di belakangnya pun menepuk-nepuk pundaknya supaya tangan kanan Tsuna itu kembali tenang.

"_Maa, maa, _jangan marah-marah, itu nggak baik untuk tubuhmu." ujar Yamamoto menasihati. Namun bukannya menuruti nasihat laki-laki yang hobi main baseball itu, Gokudera malah makin emosi.

"Cerewet! Siapa yang bicara denganmu maniak baseball idiot!? Lagipula mana bisa aku tidak marah melihat mereka berdua--" perkataan Gokudera terhenti begitu ia melihat Tsuna yang sudah dihimpit oleh duo mesum host club itu. Mata Gokudera langsung melebar saking emosinya. "HEI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA JYUDAIME HAH?!" teriak Gokudera emosi. Ia berusaha melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin untuk menyelamatkan Jyudaimenya tercinta, sayangnya bengkak di kaki kirinya tidak hanya sukses menghambatnya namun juga berhasil membuatnya terpeleset karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

"HUWAAAA!"

"Gokudera!"

Dengan cepat Yamamoto menarik tubuh Gokudera sebelum pujaan hatinya itu terbentur lantai. Tubuh Yamamoto pun dengan sukses membentur lantai ruangan host club yang keras, tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan rasa sakit di tubuhnya itu. Yang penting Gokudera tidak terluka.

Perlahan maniak baseball itu pun membuka matanya yang spontan terpejam begitu membentur lantai. Matanya pun melebar melihat tubuh Gokudera yang menindihnya dari atas. Apalagi wajahnya dan wajah Gokudera sekarang hanya dipisahkan oleh jarak sepersekian senti.

Mata mereka bertemu, saling memandangi satu sama lain. Secara tak sadar wajah Yamamoto dan Gokudera pun memerah hingga wajah mereka terasa panas. Jantung mereka juga seperti sedang berlomba dalam perlombaan balap mobil; berderu cepat. Yamamoto bisa merasakan nafas Gokudera di wajahnya dan itu membuat darah di dalam tubuhnya serasa mengalir terbalik.

"Goku...dera..." Ucap Yamamoto lembut.

Gokudera sendiri hanya bisa terdiam. Mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri rasanya bisa membuatnya gila.

_Si-Sialan... jantungku... kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat begini?!_

Yamamoto pun menggerakan tangannya dengan lembut pada rambut perak Gokudera yang halus dan menariknya perlahan mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat... namun sayangnya sebelum bibir mereka bertemu ada satu gangguan yang menghentikan momen indah itu.

JEPRET!

Sinar cahaya dari kamera Bel kontan membuat kedua insan itu terperanjat kaget--juga sukses menyadarkan akal sehat Gokudera.

"Shishishi, aku dapat foto yang bagus lagi." ujar Bel sambil cekikikan. Bisa-bisanya ia mengabadikan momen Yamamoto dan Gokudera sementara ia sendiri masih dikejar-kejar oleh Squalo!

Gokudera melotot dengan garang. "KEMBALI KESINI KAU BEL!!!" geramnya sambil beranjak bangun dan melemparkan sepatunya ke arah Bel. Namun sayang sekali lemparannya meleset. Cengiran di wajah Bel semakin lebar. Baik, cukup sudah, tidak ada toleransi lagi untuk pangeran narsis menyebalkan yang suka sekali menganggu kehidupan orang lain ini!

Gokudera pun bergabung bersama Squalo mengejar Bel dan meninggalkan Yamamoto sendiri.

Mukuro melirik ke arah Yamamoto dengan pandangan iba. "Yamamoto yang malang, padahal sedikit lagi ia bisa mendapatkan ciuman Gokudera." Ujarnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Yamamoto yang sekarang ditinggal sendiri oleh Gokudera pun hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasib. Ia beranjak bangun lalu membersihkan bajunya. "Gagal lagi." Gumamnya sambil menghela nafas pelan.

* * *

Teru : Naah, selesai juga!~

Kao : Yamamoto... Yamamoto.... *pingsan dengan nosebleed luber kemana-mana*

Teru : Eh? Senpai, oi, senpai, *guncang2in tubuh Kao* Hhh, kayaknya hari ini Teru sendiri yang nemenin reader... ga seru... TwT

-Tiba-tiba-

Ish : Yahoo, semuanya~ Ish datang lagi XDD

Teru : Loh? master bukannya lagi belajar?

Ish : Iya, istirahat bentar kan gapapa? Lagian Ish mau ngomong sesuatu ke salah satu reader yaitu Ash-san. Ehem, arigatou udah selalu ngingetin Ish untuk update NHC... (Kalo ga diingetin sama Ash-san, pasti NHC baru update 1, 2, ato bahkan berbulan-bulan lagi... *lebay*) Terus sama satu lagi, Ish kan tetep update nih walopun sibuk, sebagai gantinya... how about review? *ngarep*

Teru :Iya ya, kasian master... reader semua, jangan lupa review yaaahhh ^^


	11. Valentine part I

Ish : Ok, another update! XDD

Teru : Ih master katanya mau hiatus, masih ngeupdate mulu! Teru aduin ke Matt-sama ah! Matt-samaaaaaaaa!!~

Ish : *death glare ke Teru*

Teru : Ups...

Kaoru : Udah, udah, malah berantem sih, ga enak tuh diliat sama reader...

Teru : (Tumben senpai yang ngelerai... biasanya kan malah senpai yang berantem sama master)

Ish : ....Yaudah, langsung aja bacain disclaimernya. Ehem, KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sensei, but NHC belongs to Ish. Aneh, ancur, amburadul, ngaco but hope you can enjoy!~

Kaoru&Teru : WARNING : OOC!

Ish : Enjoy the story!~

* * *

Squalo baru saja beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Sembari menguap lebar ia meregangkan tubuhnya di depan cermin. Kantung bawah mata Squalo terlihat tebal pertanda kalau ia kurang tidur. Sekali lagi ia menguap lebar lalu melirik ke arah jam yang terpasang di sudut kamarnya. Hmm, jelas saja ia masih mengantuk, jarum pendek di jam kamarnya masih menunjuk pada angka 5.

_Ah sial, aku bangun kepagian lagi! _Batin Squalo sambil berdecak kesal. Inginnya sih kembali tidur, tapi rasanya sudah tanggung karena sebentar lagi memang waktunya ia bangun.

Squalo pun mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu melangkah ke arah kalender dinding yang menunjukkan tanggal 14 Febuari. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya merobek kertas kalender bertuliskan angka 14 itu ke tong sampah.

Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan melewati kamar Tsuna. Tanpa perlu pembuktian pun sebenarnya ia yakin kalau sepupunya itu masih tertidur pulas. Tapi namanya juga Squalo. Mana mau ia menjadi satu-satunya orang di dalam rumah itu yang harus terbangun sendirian? Dengan begitu teganya ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Tsuna dan membangunkan sepupunya yang malang itu dengan suaranya yang 'merdu'.

"VOOOOOOOIIII! DAME TSUNA! BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA!!!" teriak Squalo.

Tsuna langsung terperanjat bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Kelopak matanya yang terasa berat itu terpaksa terbuka untuk mencari sumber suara yang telah membangunkannya. Ia berkedip beberapa kali sambil memandangi sosok sepupunya itu. "S-Squalo?" tanya Tsuna yang masih terdengar ngantuk.

"Iya ini aku, idiot. Kau ini masih setengah melindur ya?" tanya Squalo sinis. Tanpa banyak berkata lagi, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Tsuna dan menarik sepupunya yang malang itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Ayo cepat bangun!"

"Eh?" sahut Tsuna terdengar keberatan. Ia melirik ke arah jam dan seketika itu juga alisnya berkerut tipis. "Tapi ini kan masih pagi."

"Aku juga tahu kalau ini masih pagi, dasar dame Tsuna bodoh!" umpat Squalo sambil melotot. Karena ngeri membuat Squalo marah, Tsuna langsung bungkam seribu kata. "Pokoknya sekarang aku nggak mau tahu, kau harus bangun dan menemaniku karena aku tidak bisa tidur lagi!" paksa Squalo seenaknya.

_Padahal aku masih mengantuk. _Keluh Tsuna dalam hati sambil menghela nafas pelan. Namun berkebalikan dengan isi hatinya, nyatanya Tsuna tetap menuruti Squalo dan beranjak bangun. Terima kasih, berkat kebaikan hati sepupunya itu sekarang ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kasurnya yang empuk.

Ia memandangi Squalo sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Lalu sekarang kita ngapain?"

Squalo terdiam sejenak. Ia melirik jam di kamar Tsuna yang rasanya malas sekali utuk bergerak. "Mana kutahu!" bentaknya galak. Ia terdiam lagi beberapa saat seperti berfikir ulang lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Di ujung pintu, ia kembali berbalik dan memandang Tsuna tajam. "Buatkan aku sarapan!" perintahnya bak tuan puteri egois.

Begitu sosok Squalo menghilang dari padangannya, Tsuna kembali menghela nafas dan meratapi nasibnya. _Kenapa nasibku sial sekali sih_? Batin Tsuna sambil meringis dalam hati.

* * *

Squalo duduk kursi sambil mengangkat kedua kakinya naik ke atas. _Voi! Hari ini dingin banget sih!_ Batin Squalo menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. Sambil masih berusaha menghangatkan diri, ia melirikkkan matanya ke arah Tsuna yang ternyata juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. "Voi, dame Tsuna!" panggil Squalo setengah berteriak.

Tsuna yang juga sedang menggosok-gosokan tangannya itu menoleh. "I-Iya?"

"Cepat buatkan aku minuman hangat!"

Menuruti Squalo, Tsuna pun berjalan ke arah dapur. Ah, ia menemukan sachet coklat panas instant. Hmm, tidak buruk juga. Mudah dibuat dan yang paling penting tidak perlu waktu lama; entah apa yang akan terjadi jika ia membuat Squalo menunggu lama. Yang jelas sih telinganya tak akan selamat dari serangan 'mematikan' andalan sepupunya itu.

Sambil membuat coklat panas untuk Squalo dan untuknya, Tsuna melirik ke arah kalender yang terpaku di dinding dapur. Tanggal 14 Febuari. Alis Tsuna pun terangkat kaget. "EH?! Sekarang tanggal 14?!"

Squalo menoleh ke arah sepupunya dengan alis terangkat heran. "Voi! Memangnya ada yang salah dengan tanggal 14?"

Tsuna memandang Squalo dengan mata berbinar penuh antusiasme tingkat tinggi sementara Squalo sendiri hanya memasang wajah bodoh karena tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan tanggal 14.

"Tanggal 14 Febuari itu valentine kan?" tanya Tsuna sembari memasang mata berbinar-binar.

"Valentine?" Squalo terdiam sejenak dengan alis terangkat. Tunggu, rasanya ia ingat sesuatu tentang Valentine. "Maksudmu hari dimana anak perempuan memberikan coklat pada orang yang mereka sukai?"

Tsuna menganggukkan kepalanya bersemangat. "Iya!"

"Lalu? Kenapa ribut? Kau kan bukan perem--" perkataan Squalo terhenti. Aha, ia mengerti sekarang. Tak tahan lagi, Squalo pun nyengir lebar sambil memandangi sepupunya itu. "Jangan bilang kalau kau berharap mendapatkan coklat?" tebak Squalo.

Tsuna tertunduk dengan wajah semerah tomat. Reaksinya benar-benar masih seperti bocah polos. Ini semakin membuktikan kalau tebakan Squalo tepat sasaran. Tak tahan melihat wajah Tsuna yang tampak bodoh itu, tawa Squalo pun meledak.

"Kau berharap mendapatkan coklat? Dame Tsuna sepertimu? Mana mungkin!" ledek Squalo tak tanggung-tanggung. Ia pun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti orang kesetanan.

Tsuna merengut dengan wajah masih semerah tomat karena malu ditertawakan. "A-Aku tidak berharap mendapatkan coklat kok!" elaknya. "La-Lagipula sekolah kita kan sekolah khusus laki-laki! Mana ada anak perempuan yang akan memberikan coklat!"

"Hah, benar juga. Tapi paling-paling kau dapat dari si kepala nanas atau Hibari." ujar Squalo masih sambil nyengir. Tidak menggubris perkataan sepupunya itu, Tsuna pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Setelah puas meledek si dame Tsuna, Squalo sendiri terdiam sambil menopangkan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Angannya melayang tinggi. _Hmm, valentine ya? Seumur hidup aku belum pernah merayakan valentine... _batin Squalo.

Tsuna menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir berisi bubuk coklat panas. Setelah selesai, ia mengangkat kedua cangkir itu masing-masing dengan sebelah tangan dan berjalan ke arah Squalo. "Ini coklat panasmu, Squ--" perkataan Tsuna terhenti begitu kakinya tersandung dan menumpahkan coklat panas itu membasahi rambut Squalo yang indah. Mata Tsuna langsung melebar dengan ngeri. Detik itu juga ia bisa membayangkan akhir dari hidupnya. _Oh tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku!!! _pekik Tsuna dalam hati.

Squalo terdiam dengan aura membunuh intens yang tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Coklat panas sialan itu masih mengalir membasahi rambutnya saat ia mengertakkan gigi. Ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu melotot memadang Tsuna dengan garang. Tidak akan ada orang yang selamat setelah merusak rambut indahnya. **Tidak ada!**

"VOOOOOOIIII!!! KUBUNUH KAU DAME TSUNA!!!" geram Squalo sambil menerjang Tsuna.

"Hiii!!!"

* * *

Pintu host club terbuka dan sosok Squalo masuk dengan wajah merengut. Tak lama setelah itu, Tsuna muncul dengan wajah babak belur dan memar hampir di seluruh lekuk wajahnya. Mukuro yang sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati teh hangat itu pun langsung terlonjak kaget melihat sosok pujaan hatinya. Saking kagetnya, ia sampai menjatuhkan cangkirnya hingga pecah membentur lantai.

"Tsunayoshi! Kau kenapa?!" tanya si kepala nanas sambil berlari menghampiri Tsuna. Dengan alis berkerut cemas ia memegang wajah Tsuna yang memar. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu langsung menyerngit kesakitan.

Mukuro buru-buru menarik tangannya. Ia tahu sentuhan selembut apa pun pasti tetap akan menyakiti Tsuna sekarang. Dengan tatapan iba ia memandangi Tsuna. "Siapa yang tega melakukan ini padamu?"

Tsuna hanya menundukkan kepalanya lalu menggeleng seakan enggan memberikan jawaban. Mukuro terdiam lalu melirik ke arah Squalo yang sekarang duduk tak jauh dari Bel. Matanya memicing tajam. "Apa Squalo yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Tsuna hanya terdiam, tak menjawab. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak berani menjawab. Reaksi Tsuna yang seperti ini justru menjawab pertanyaan Mukuro. Tidak salah lagi, pasti Squalo-lah pelaku yang sudah melakukan hal itu pada pujaan hatinya itu.

Si kepala nanas itu memandangi Squalo dengan tatapan penuh niat untuk balas dendam. Senyum yang biasanya selalu menghiasi wajahnya seperti tempelan permanen itu hilang sudah. "Bagaimana kalau kuberikan pelajaran padanya supaya dia tidak berani melakukan hal ini padamu lagi?" tanya Mukuro serius.

Tsuna langsung panik dan menarik lengan Mukuro. "Jangan Mukuro-san!" pintanya. "Kumohon jangan... kumohon!"

"Tapi dia sudah keterlaluan padamu. Lihat, wajahmu jadi penuh memar begini."

Tsuna menggenggam lengan Mukuro makin erat sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Kumohon, Mukuro-san... aku tidak mau membuat masalah lagi dengan Squalo."

Mukuro terdiam sembari memandangi tangan Tsuna yang gemetaran menahannya agar tidak pergi menghampiri Squalo. Setelah mempertimbangkan akibat dari tindakannya bila membuat perhitungan dengan Squalo hanya akan mempersulit posisi Tsuna, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya. "Baiklah..." ujar Mukuro sambil mengelus rambut Tsuna dengan lembut. Senyuman pun kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Tapi kita pakai cara lain untuk balas dendam, ok?"

Tsuna hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya heran sementara Mukuro tersenyum layaknya seorang raja iblis yang turun dari langit. Sebuah rencana licik telah terbesit di otaknya. Ia melirik ke arah Squalo. _Nah, pembalasan dariku akan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari yang kau kira, Squalo. _Batin si kepala nanas.

* * *

Bel memainkan tiara di kepalanya sementara Squalo yang duduk tak jauh darinya masih memasang wajah merengut seakan sudah terpahat permanen. Sesekali ia melirik Bel dan kerutan di dahinya bertambah; sepertinya ia makin kesal melihat Bel yang sibuk dengan tiara bodohnya itu.

Pangeran narsis itu sadar kalau sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali Squalo melirik ke arahnya. Ia pun nyengir lebar. "Ada apa Squaly? Ada sesuatu di wajah pangeran atau kau jatuh cinta pada ketampanan pangeran?" tanya Bel yang kelewat narsis.

Squalo hanya melotot, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab.

Siapa pun bisa melihat kalau hari ini mood Squalo _jauh_ lebih buruk daripada biasanya. Aura hitam di sekeliling Squalo sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat pangeran narsis host club itu menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat jahil.

Bel yang kehilangan objek yang biasanya ia jahili pun hanya bisa bertopang dagu. Sungguh, ia merasa bosan. Ia mencoba melirik ke sekeliling dan mencari objek lain yang kira-kira bisa menjadi subtitusi Squalo. Sebenarnya yang paling pas adalah Gokudera, sayangnya ia sedang tidak ada di tempat--yang ada sekarang hanya dia, Squalo, Mukuro dan Tsuna. Sang pangeran pun menghela nafas pendek.

Pintu host club kembali terbuka. Sosok Xanxus dan sisa anggota host club yang lain pun terlihat masuk. Ah, akhirnya ada yang bisa menyelamatkan Bel dari kebosanan yang nyaris membunuhnya itu. Bel langsung menghampiri Xanxus begitu ketua host club itu duduk di singgasananya.

"Bos, apa ada hal yang menarik yang bisa dilakukan?" tanya Bel sambil nyengir.

Ketua host club itu terdiam sejenak. Sebentar kemudian sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahnya. "Ada."

Wajah Bel langsung terlihat antusias. "Apa?"

"Diam dan lihat saja." ujar Xanxus sambil beranjak bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan sang pangeran narsis itu sendiri. Kakinya melangkah perlahan ke arah para anggota host club yang duduk bersama-sama, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Dino.

Begitu sosok Xanxus datang menghampiri, kontan semua pasang mata memandangnya.

"A-Ada apa bos?" tanya Dino mendadak terdengar tegang. Menurut pengalaman, Xanxus tidak akan pernah datang menghampirinya kecuali ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin ia sampaikan. Apa pun itu, jelas akan merepotkan Dino.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Xanxus tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Aku tanya sekarang tanggal berapa sampah brengsek!"

"Eh? Sekarang... tanggal 14 Febuari kan?" jawab Dino sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat. Wakil ketua host club yang tidak peka itu hanya bisa memasang wajah kebingungan.

Berbeda dari Dino, Mukuro langsung terlonjak kaget. "Astaga! Sekarang Valentine ya?" tanya si kepala nanas itu sambil menepuk keningnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia melirik ke arah Tsuna dengan wajah menyesal. "Maaf Tsunayoshi-kun, aku tidak menyiapkan coklat untukmu."

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah repot-repot kok."

"Benar, kau tidak usah repot-repot karena herbivora ini milikku." ujar Hibari mendadak nimbrung. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Tsuna dari belakang lalu tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang menawan. "Lagipula dia tidak akan senang menerima coklat dari orang lain kecuali aku. Benar begitu kan, herbivora?"

PLOSH! Wajah Tsuna spontan memerah begitu Hibari mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sengaja.

"E-Eh?"

Dengan alis berkerut Mukuro menarik Tsuna menjauh dari Hibari. "Enak saja! Dia akan jauh lebih senang kalau menerima coklat dariku!"

Pertengkaran antara Hibari dan Mukuro pun semakin menjadi-jadi, dan lagi-lagi Tsuna yang menjadi korban terjebak di tengah-tengah duo mesum itu tanpa bisa berbuat apa pun.

Sementara dua anggotanya bertengkar memperebutkan Tsuna, Dino kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Xanxus. "Lalu ada apa dengan tanggal 14 Febuari bos?"

"Idiot, kau dengar kan kalau hari ini hari Valentine?" Xanxus menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan berdiri dengan pose angkuh. Sebuah senyuman licik yang khas tersungging di wajahnya. "Hari ini kita akan bertanding untuk mendapatkan coklat terbanyak. Siapa yang dapat coklat terbanyak boleh memberikan hukuman pada siapa pun yang mendapatkan coklat paling sedikit. Ini perintah. Siapa pun yang menolak akan mendapatkan Penalty Game dariku, kau mengerti? Sekarang jelaskan pada sampah-sampah sialan yang lain."

Seketika selesai memberikan 'perintah' kepada sang wakil ketua host club, Xanxus pun langsung angkat kaki seakan tak mau ambil pusing lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mempraktekan motto hidupnya : 'serahkan-semua-masalah-merepotkan-pada-Dino-dan-tunggu-beres'

Dino yang malang, ia pun hanya bisa memandangi kepergian ketua host club itu pasrah. Ia menghela nafas pelan. _Baiklah, hari ini akan jadi hari yang merepotkan lagi..._ batinnya.

* * *

Ish : Ok, Ish pisah jadi dua chapter karena kepanjangan...

Teru : Tapi sebelum klik ke chapter selanjutnya jangan lupa review dulu yah!~ XDD

Kaoru : Yoroshiku!


	12. Valentine part II

Ish : Okay part II!

Teru : Teru akuin ini chapter paling panjang dari semua fanfic yang pernah master tulis. ini juga chapter yang paling lama dibuatnya gara2 master ga mood nulis...

Ish : Siapa juga yang bisa mood nulis kalo dibayang-bayangin ulangan mulu?!

Kaoru : Jangan lupa, senen besok masih TO loh...

Ish : Deg!

Teru : Master dah belajar belom?? Hari pertama fisika loh!

Ish : Deg!!

Kaoru : Master kan bloon bgt fisikanya... kemaren bagi rapot peringkatnya turun lagi kan?

Ish : DEG!!!

Kaoru&Teru : Kerjanya bikin fanfic mulu sih!!!

Ish : Be-berisik! kalo peringkat Ish turun sih bukan karena Ish bego, tapi temen2 Ish yang terlalu pinter! rata2 Ish masih 82.67 kok! ga turun!

Kaoru&Teru : Iya, tapi yang laennya tuh ningkat!! makanya master rajin belajar dong!!!

Ish : Huwee, dimarahin!! DX

Kaoru : Udah, udah, master belajar aja sana! biar Kao sama Teru yang bacain disclaimer! Hush hush! *nendang Ish*

Teru : Ah, master pergi juga~

Kaoru : Ok lah kalo begitu, langsung bacain disclaimernya aja... KHR belongs to Amano-Akira sensei!

Teru : But NHC belongs to my master, Ish!

Kaoru : Aneh, GJ, ancur, amburadul, maksa, campur aduk, but hope you can enjoy it!

Teru&Kaoru : ENJOY THE STORY!! XDD

* * *

"Baiklah, sesuai dengan perintah bos, hari ini akan diadakan pertandingan." ujar Dino memulai pemberitahuannya. Melihat banyak wajah bingung yang menghiasi wajah anggota host club yang lain, ia mulai menjelaskan. "Berhubung hari ini adalah hari Valentine, maka kita bertanding untuk mendapatkan paling banyak coklat. Siapa pun yang mendapat coklat paling banyak boleh memberikan hukuman apa pun pada yang mendapatkan coklat paling sedikit. Tidak ada yang boleh menolak. Bagi yang menolak akan mendapatkan penalty game dari bos."

Setelah mendengar 'penalty game' sebagai konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung apabila menolak, tidak ada satu pun anggota host club yang protes. Termasuk Gokudera. Meskipun jelas terbaca di wajahnya kalau sesungguhnya ia keberatan, ia tetap menyanggupi.

Semua anggota host club tahu, _tidak ada _yang lebih buruk daripada Penalty Game.

Setelah selesai mendengarkan penjelasan Dino, Mukuro tersenyum sambil melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Tsuna. "Peraturan yang mudah ya?" tanya si kepala nanas itu sambil tersenyum manis. Tsuna hanya balas tersenyum hambar. Terlihat jelas kalau sebenarnya ia merasa risih dengan tangan Mukuro yang seenaknya melingkar di pinggangnya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan coklat untukmu, herbivora." ujar Hibari tiba-tiba nimbrung. Mengikuti jejak Mukuro, ia ikut-ikutan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tsuna kemudian tersenyum dengan senyuman sinisnya yang menawan. "Tapi setelah mendengar kalau yang mendapat coklat terbanyak boleh memberikan hukuman _apa pun_ pada yang mendapat coklat paling sedikit, kurasa aku tidak akan memberimu coklat."

Tsuna hanya bisa memasang wajah semi-panik karena kini untuk kesekian kalinya ia dihimpit oleh kedua duo mesum host club itu. Namun hari ini Tuhan masih menyayangi Tsuna. Mendadak seseorang menarik Hibari dan Mukuro menjauh darinya. Orang itu adalah Gokudera.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang untuk berhenti melakukan hal itu pada Jyudaime?!" bentak Gokudera emosi.

"Ah, Gokudera, berhentilah menganggu kami." protes Mukuro dengan alis berkerut samar. Rasanya bosan ia melihat Gokudera yang selalu menganggu momen indahnya dan Tsuna.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan si kepala nanas. Sekali lagi kau menganggu, kami korosu!" ancam Hibari tidak tanggung-tanggung. Anggota host club yang stoic ini menatap Gokudera bak predator yang siap memangsa buruannya.

Gokudera mendengus dengan angkuh tanpa sedikit pun gentar. "HAH! Kau pikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu?"

Mendadak suasana menegang. Mungkin kalau tidak ada _orang ini,_ pertarungan diantara Gokudera dan Hibari tidak akan terelakan lagi.

"Gokudera-koi, selamat hari Valentine!" ujar Yamamoto dari belakang. Ketika Gokudera menoleh, ia mendapati maniak baseball yang berdiri di belakangnya menyodorkan coklat sambil tersenyum tanpa beban. Seperti biasa, ia tidak peka situasi.

"Kau lagi!" bentak Gokudera sambil melotot galak. Jengkel rasanya ia menghadapi Yamamoto. Ia memandangi coklat di tangan maniak baseball itu sejenak. "Bisa nggak sih kau lebih peka situasi sedikit?! Tidak lihat ya kalau aku sedang sibuk?!"

"Oya? Gokudera, kau yakin tidak mau menerima coklat dari Yamamoto? Kau nggak lupa kan kalau sekarang kita sedang bertanding untuk mendapatkan coklat terbanyak?" tanya si kepala nanas sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Ia pun tersenyum sinis. "Kecuali kalau kau berniat untuk kalah."

Gokudera menekuk wajahnya masam. Dengan sebelah tangan ia mengambil coklat di tangan Yamamoto. Sambil memasang wajah merengut, ia berkata pada Yamamoto pelan. "...Sangkyu."

Mukuro tidak tahan lagi menahan cengirannya melihat tingkah Gokudera yang malu-malu tapi mau itu. _Dasar, dia memang tidak bisa jujur pada diri sendiri. Sebenarnya kau senang mendapatkan coklat dari Yamamoto kan, Gokudera? _Batin Mukuro.

Sadar kalau sudah cukup lama Mukuro memandanginya sambil nyengir jahil, Gokudera pun melotot dengan wajah semerah tomat. "APA KAU LIHAT-LIHAT HAH?!"

Mukuro terkekeh pelan. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

* * *

Hasil pendapatan coklat sementara :

Xanxus : (0)

Dino : (0)

Mukuro : (0)

Hibari : (0)

Bel : (0)

Gokudera : (1)

Squalo : (0)

Tsuna : (0)

* * *

Hibari dan Mukuro sama-sama sibuk dikelilingi oleh tamu-tamu host club yang berebut untuk memberikan coklat. Sudah beberapa jam lamanya mereka dikepung tanpa bisa bergerak satu inci pun. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada hampir semua anggota host club yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku berubah pikiran. Awalnya kukira ini akan seru, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan terjebak di antara para tamu yang berebut memberi coklat sampai seperti ini. Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, rasanya aku jadi malas bertanding." Keluh Mukuro yang sudah mulai bosan memasang senyuman palsu di wajahnya. Pasti besok semua urat di wajahnya akan kaku lantaran terlalu dipaksa tersenyum.

"Untuk kali ini aku setuju denganmu kepala nanas." ujar Hibari pelan.

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang nanti?" tanya Mukuro di tengah sesi serah-terima coklat. Sesekali ia tetap tersenyum pada setiap tamu yang memberinya coklat; beberapa tamu ditemukan pingsan akibat senyumannya itu.

Mungkin apabila mereka ada di situasi normal, Hibari tidak akan sudi repot-repot untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari rival abadinya itu. Namun berhubung ia sendiri jenuh menanti berakhirnya sesi serah-terima coklat yang tak ada habisnya ini, ia pun menyahut pelan. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan bos?"

Mukuro terdiam sejenak seperti menimbang-nimbang jawaban Hibari. "Hmm, kurasa kau benar, pasti bos yang akan menang." sahut Mukuro setuju. "Kalau begitu siapa yang menurutmu akan kalah?"

Hibari terdiam sejenak seperti berfikir. "Mungkin Squalo."

"Atau Gokudera. Coba lihat kesana, tidak ada satu pun tamu yang berani mendekat ke mejanya karena dia dan Yamamoto duduk berdua disana." ujar Mukuro sambil melirik ke arah meja Gokudera yang sepi oleh tamu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Mana ada yang berani mendekat kalau mereka berdua bertingkah seperti sepasang kekasih begitu? Rasanya dunia benar-benar serasa milik mereka berdua."

"Sebenarnya siapa pun yang kalah tidak masalah, asal jangan herbivoraku."

"Aku juga tidak mau kalau sampai Tsunayoshi yang kalah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau sampai bos memberikan hukuman padanya." sahut Mukuro ngeri. Ia diam sejenak, kemudian memandangi Hibari dengan alis berkerut. "Hei, siapa bilang dia herbivoramu? Dia milikku!"

Hibari tidak lagi menghiraukan protes Mukuro, rasanya malas mengulang pertarungan yang sama berulang-ulang.

"Apa pun yang terjadi herbivora itu tidak boleh sampai kalah."

"Setuju."

Setelah beberapa lama waktu berselang, akhirnya tamu-tamu yang mengerubuti meja Mukuro dan Hibari pun hilang perlahan-lahan. Dengan meja yang penuh dengan coklat, si kepala nanas melirik ke arah Hibari sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Kau dapat coklat berapa?"

Hibari melembar coklat terakhir yang ia terima ke atas meja. "Dengan coklat itu, totalnya jadi 28." jawab Hibari. "Kau dapat berapa?"

Mukuro tersenyum puas. "29."

Sedikit banyak alis Hibari berkerut tipis. Walaupun hanya pertandingan konyol begini, kesal juga rasanya ia kalah dari si kepala nanas itu. Hibari pun beranjak bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Mukuro.

"Hei, hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Mukuro yang buru-buru bangun mengikuti Hibari.

Hibari tidak menjawab dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Sebentar kemudian mereka berdua sampai di meja Dino yang di luar dugaan mendapat banyak sekali coklat--jauh lebih banyak daripada mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mendapat coklat sebanyak ini." ungkap Mukuro dengan wajah yang lumayan shock. Ia tidak mengira kalau ternyata wakil ketua host club yang kelihatannya tidak pernah mencolok itu bisa lebih populer darinya. "Kau dapat berapa?"

Dino hanya tersenyum kecil. "37. Tapi beberapa diantaranya bukan coklat valentine, melainkan hadiah ulang tahun." ujarnya pelan.

"Hadiah ulang tahun?" tanya Mukuro dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Sebentar kemudian matanya membelalak lebar karena kaget. "Ya ampun! Aku melupakan hari ulang tahunmu!" seru Mukuro dengan wajah menyesal.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, bukan hal yang penting kok."

"Walaupun terlambat 10 hari, aku ucapkan selamat ulang tahun."

"Terima kasih, Mukuro."

"Sama-sama." sahut si kepala nanas itu sambil tersenyum. Sebentar kemudian ia pun melirik ke arah Hibari yang sedari tadi diam saja tak berkomentar. "Hibari, ayo ucapkan selamat ulang tahun juga pada Dino. Kau pasti juga lupa kan?"

Hibari tidak menyahut dan malah melengos pergi begitu saja.

"Hei, Hibari!" panggil Mukuro. Namun yang bersangkutan tetap melangkah pergi dengan cueknya. Mukuro pun menghela nafas pasrah. "Dasar anak itu. Apa susahnya sih memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun?"

Dino hanya tersenyum tipis. "Biarkan saja. Hibari kan memang orang yang seperti itu." wakil ketua host club itu pun mengeluarkan permen dari saku celananya kemudian tersenyum lembut.

Mukuro melirik permen di tangan Dino dengan alis terangkat heran. "Kau dapat permen juga?"

"Hah? Oh, bukan. Ini bukan dari tamu." buru-buru Dino memasukkan permen itu kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Sebentar kemudian ia memandangi Mukuro dengan heran. "Mana Tsuna? Tumben kau tidak bersamanya."

Mukuro mengedipkan matanya sekali, dua kali, baru kemudian membelalak lebar. Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan Tsuna! Sekarang pasti Hibari sedang ambil kesempatan untuk mengerayangi tubuh pujaan hatinya itu!

Tanpa banyak berkata lagi, Mukuro buru-buru mengambil langkah seribu untuk menyelamatkan Tsuna dari tangan Hibari dan meninggalkan Dino sendiri.

Sepeninggalan Mukuro, Dino mengeluarkan sebungkus coklat bertuliskan 'Dear Hibari' dari saku celananya. Ia pun menghela nafas pelan. "Akhirnya tidak jadi kuberikan."

Sambil melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Mukuro yang tidak lagi terlihat, ia bergumam dalam hati. _Mungkin akan kuberikan lain kali kalau ada kesempatan._

* * *

Hasil perolehan coklat sementara :

Xanxus : (tidak diketahui)

Dino : (37)

Mukuro : (29)

Hibari : (28)

Bel : (Tidak diketahui)

Gokudera : (1)

Squalo : (Tidak diketahui)

Tsuna : (Tidak diketahui)

* * *

Tamu-tamu di meja Tsuna sudah menghilang bagaikan asap begitu melihat Hibari datang. Tidak perlu orang jenius untuk bisa melihat aura intimidasi yang dikeluarkan oleh Hibari. Sepeninggalan tamu-tamu yang buru-buru mengambil langkah seribu itu, kini Hibari memonopoli Tsuna sendiri seakan anggota baru host club itu adalah hak miliknya.

Hibari duduk di samping Tsuna dengan sebelah tangan yang langsung melingkar di bahu Tsuna. "Kau dapat coklat berapa?" tanya Hibari basa-basi.

"Eh? Ah, kalau tidak salah hitung tadi aku dapat 7." jawab Tsuna gugup. Apalagi saat sebelah tangan Hibari yang lain mulai mengusap lembut lekuk wajahnya.

"Kau salah herbivora," tukas Hibari sambil tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang khas. Ia pun menarik tangannya dari wajah Tsuna dan mengambil coklat dari saku celananya. "Kau belum menghitung coklat dariku kan?"

"Eh?"

"Aku berubah pikiran, coklat itu kuberikan untukmu."

"Eh? A-Ah, terima kasih Hibari-san." ujar Tsuna gugup. "Ta-tapi aku tidak menyiapkan coklat untukmu." Ungkapnya sambil memasang wajah menyesal yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Hibari.

Hibari tersenyum sinis. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia menarik wajah Tsuna mendekat ke arahnya. "Tidak usah memasang wajah menyesal seperti ini. Aku tidak akan keberatan kalau kau mengganti coklat dengan yang lain."

"De-Dengan yang lain?" tanya Tsuna bingung bercampur panik. Wajahnya dan wajah Hibari terlalu dekat!

Senyum di wajah Hibari semakin mengembang. "Ya, misalnya ini." Ia pun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tsuna. Sang uke hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan pasrah pada nasib.

_Oh tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku!! _jerit Tsuna dalam hati.

Rupanya hari ini Tsuna sedang benar-benar beruntung. Sesaat sebelum Hibari berhasil mencuri ciuman darinya, Mukuro datang dan buru-buru menarik Hibari menjauh.

"Hibari! Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada Tsunayoshiku?!" bentak Mukuro emosi.

Hibari memandangi Mukuro dengan pandangan kesal. Pandangan matanya seakan berkata 'kau-menganggu-momen-indahku-dan-herbivora-ini!'.

"Kau tanya aku mau apa? Tentu saja _tadinya _aku berniat menciumnya kalau kau tidak datang menganggu." ujar Hibari dengan wajah yang tetap datar seperti biasanya, meski nyatanya sekarang aura membunuh yang ia pancarkan pada Mukuro sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi! Tsunayoshi itu milikku!"

Dino yang berdiri di belakang Mukuro sudah bisa menebak kelanjutan dari peristiwa ini. Pastilah Mukuro dan Hibari akan bertengkar untuk kesekian kalinya memperebutkan Tsuna. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, ia melerainya. "Sudah, sudah, lebih baik kita lihat meja lain saja dan menanyakan jumlah coklat yang mereka dapat. Kau setuju kan Tsuna?"

"Eh? Ah, iya."

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita ke meja Gokudera?"

"Tidak perlu kesana, aku berani bertaruh coklat yang ia dapat belum berubah." tukas Mukuro tanpa menoleh. Sedari tadi ia dan Hibari masih saling memancarkan aura membunuh via tatapan.

"Hmm, kalau begitu kita ke meja Bel saja." usul Dino. Ia melirik ke arah Tsuna. "Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Ah iya, tidak apa-apa."

"Ya sudah, ayo."

* * *

Hasil perolehan coklat sementara :

Xanxus : (tidak diketahui)

Dino : (37)

Mukuro : (29)

Hibari : (28)

Bel : (tidak diketahui)

Gokudera : (1)

Squalo : (tidak diketahui)

Tsuna : (8)

* * *

Ketika sampai di meja Bel, Dino, Tsuna, Mukuro dan Hibari dikejutkan oleh coklat yang bergelimpahan memenuhi meja. Masing-masing dari mereka tidak bisa berkomentar dan hanya bisa memandangi pangeran bertiara yang tersenyum puas itu.

"I-Ini semua coklatmu?" tanya Dino sedikit tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, shishishi." Jawab Bel yang terlihat puas dengan coklat yang ia dapat. "Sebenarnya pangeran tidak suka coklat murahan buatan rakyat jelata seperti ini, tapi karena mereka memaksa, apa boleh buat." ujar pangeran narsis itu mulai pamer.

"Berapa total semuanya?" tanya Mukuro sambil memandangi coklat-coklat itu.

"Terakhir aku menghitungnya, jumlahnya 42." jawab Bel sambil nyengir. "Shishishi, mungkin kali ini ada kemungkinan kalau aku yang keluar sebagai pemenang?"

"Tidak mungkin." sahut Dino, Mukuro dan Hibari bersamaan.

"Shishishi, kemungkinan itu selalu ada."

"Tetap tidak mungkin." ulang Mukuro yakin. "Pemenangnya sudah jelas adalah bos. Masalahnya sekarang, siapa orang malang yang akan menerima hukuman dari bos?"

"Menurut perhitungan yang ada sekarang, yang kalah adalah Gokudera." ujar Dino.

"Belum tentu. Kita belum tahu jumlah coklat yang di dapat oleh Squalo." tukas Mukuro. Mungkin ketimbang Gokudera, ia lebih memilih Squalo yang kalah sebagai pecundang dan menerima hukuman dari Xanxus. Tentu itu akan menjadi pembalasan yang sempurna untuk Squalo karena sudah berani menyakiti Tsuna.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Squalo?" tanya Dino sambil celingukan.

"Dia ada disana." jawab Bel sambil menunjuk meja di pojok ruangan. Disana terlihat Squalo yang duduk seorang diri dengan aura hitam yang bahkan terlihat jelas dari meja bel. Terlihat juga sekumpulan tamu yang bersembunyi di balik tembok masing-masing dengan coklat di tangan mereka. Mungkin mereka berniat memberikan coklat itu pada Squalo namun aura hitam Squalo yang mengintimidasi membuat mereka berfikir dua kali.

"Ah, dia belum dapat satu pun ya?" tanya Dino sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Shishishi, kurasa begitu." jawab bel yang hanya nyengir saja.

Mendadak sebuah ide licik terlintas di dalam kepala Mukuro. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini ia tersenyum layaknya seorang raja iblis yang turun dari langit. Ia berjalan ke arah Tsuna lalu berbisik padanya.

"Tsunayoshi, lihat baik-baik, ini akan menjadi pembalas dendaman yang sempurna untuk Squalo."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Mukuro-san?" tanya Tsuna mendadak panik. Belum sempat Tsuna mendapatkan penjelasan, si kepala nanas sudah keburu melengos pergi ke arah tamu-tamu Squalo yang masih sibuk bersembunyi.

"Hai, kalian sedang apa?" sapa Mukuro sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman komersilnya.

Tamu-tamu itu berbalik, lalu terperanjat kaget melihat sosok Mukuro yang tersenyum manis pada mereka. "Mu-Mu-Mukuro-san!"

"Coklat itu mau diberikan pada siapa?"

"E-Eh? Co-coklat ini.... kami ingin memberikan coklat ini pada Squalo." jawab salah satu tamu itu.

"Pada Squalo? Hm, seingatku dia **sangat membenci** coklat. Ah, siapa ya yang waktu itu pernah bercerita kalau Squalo tidak segan-segan 'membunuh' orang yang mencoba memberinya coklat." dusta Mukuro yang berbohong dengan lihainya. Padahal jelas-jelas ini hanyalah ajang balas dendam dari Mukuro.

Tamu-tamu itu kontan terkena culture shock mendadak. "Me-me-membunuh?"

Mukuro hanya mengganguk. Kemudian ia tersenyum dengan senyuman termanis yang dijamin ampuh untuk menarik perhatian tamu-tamu itu. "Jadi bagaimana kalau coklat itu diberikan padaku saja?"

"E-Eh?" para tamu itu terlihat bingung. Mereka saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang Mukuro dan setuju. "Baiklah."

Mukuro tersenyum puas menerima coklat-coklat itu. "Terima kasih ya."

9 domba tak berdosa pun tertipu oleh tipu muslihat kepala nanas itu.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi, ini kuberikan untukmu." ujar Mukuro sambil memberikan coklat-coklat yang baru saja diterimanya. Atau lebih tepatnya coklat rampasan hasil tipu muslihatnya.

Tsuna hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung begitu menerima coklat yang diberikan Mukuro padanya. "Eh?"

"Dapat coklat darimana?" tanya Dino yang juga sama terlihat bingungnya dengan Tsuna.

"Dari tamu-tamu Squalo. Sepertinya mereka tidak jadi memberikan coklat itu pada Squalo, jadi mereka memberikannya padaku." dusta Mukuro. Ia buru-buru melangkah pergi sebelum ditanya lebih mendetail oleh Dino. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat bos dan lihat berapa coklat yang dia dapat?" usul Mukuro.

"Shishishi, aku setuju. Siapa tahu kali ini aku bisa mengalahkan bos."

"Itu tidak mungkin Bel, tidak mungkin." ulang Mukuro untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Shishishi, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Mukuro."

"Kita buktikan saja nanti."

* * *

Hasil pendapatan coklat sementara :

Xanxus : (tidak diketahui)

Dino : (37)

Mukuro : (29)

Hibari : (28)

Bel : (42)

Gokudera : (1)

Squalo : (0)

Tsuna : (17)

* * *

Xanxus masih duduk di kursi singgasananya sambil menopang dagu. Matanya yang semerah ruby memantulkan sosok Mukuro, Bel, Dino, Tsuna, dan Hibari yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Para anggota host club itu secara bersamaan menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya tanpa bisa berkomentar begitu melihat coklat Xanxus yang tersebar hingga memenuhi lantai di sekitar kursinya.

"Shishishi, baiklah Mukuro, aku akui kalau _tidak ada _di dunia ini orang yang bisa mengalahkan bos." ujar Bel begitu melihat coklat yang di dapat oleh Xanxus. Tanpa perlu diberitahu ia sendiri sudah sadar kalau coklatnya yang didapatnya tidak sampai setengah dari coklat yang didapat oleh Xanxus.

Xanxus tersenyum sinis. "Jadi, siapa diantara kalian yang akan menerima hukuman dariku, sampah-sampah brengsek?"

"...Squalo." jawab Mukuro, Hibari, Bel dan Dino bersamaan.

Xanxus mendengus geli. Namun entah kenapa ia justru terlihat senang mendengar jawaban dari anggota klubnya itu. "Baiklah, sesuai peraturan, berarti stronzo itu yang akan mendapat hukuman dariku."

Tidak ada satu pun anggota host club yang berani berkomentar. Masing-masing hanya bersyukur bukan mereka yang harus mendapatkan hukuman dari Xanxus.

* * *

Hasil akhir pendapatan coklat :

Xanxus : (terlalu banyak untuk dihitung)

Dino : (37)

Mukuro : (29)

Hibari : (28)

Bel : (42)

Gokudera : (1)

Squalo : (0)

Tsuna : (17)

* * *

Xanxus melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju meja di pojok ruangan dimana Squalo mengisolasikan diri seakan ia memiliki dunia sendiri. Ketua host club itu berhenti di hadapan Squalo lalu tersenyum sinis seakan mencemooh. "Kudengar kau tidak mendapat satu pun coklat hari ini, stronzo." sindir Xanxus.

"Voi! Aku sedang tidak mood untuk melayani ocehanmu, sana pergi!" usir Squalo galak.

Alis Xanxus terangkat. "Kau berani mengusirku?" tanya ketua host club itu sambil memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tentu saja aku berani mengusirmu! Kau pikir kau siapa? Penguasa dunia ini? Pemilik sekolah ini? Kau hanya ketua dari klub bodoh abnormal tahu!"

Xanxus menarik wajah Squalo kasar. "Jangan bicaramu, stronzo. Kau pikir dengan siapa kau sedang berhadapan, hah?" tanya Xanxus dengan tatapan dingin. Dalam sekejap tatapan itu sukses membungkam Squalo.

Xanxus pun mengalihkan matanya dari Squalo dan ganti memandang wakil ketuanya. Hanya dengan perintah berupa isyarat mata, Dino buru-buru menghampiri Xanxus.

"A-Ada apa bos?"

Xanxus tidak menjawab dan hanya memberikan secarik kertas pada Dino. Wakil ketua host club itu membacanya perlahan. Sebentar kemudian wajahnya berubah kaget. "B-Bos, ini serius?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" tanya Xanxus balik sembari menatap Dino tajam.

Dino sudah tidak lagi bisa berkomentar dan hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

Squalo yang sedari tadi tidak dilibatkan dalam pembicaraan pun mulai nimbrung. "VOI!! Ada apa sih?! Kalian berdua sedang membicarakan apa?!"

Xanxus kembali menoleh pada Squalo. Sebuah senyuman sinis mengembang di wajahnya. "Minggu depan akan ada pesta dansa di Namimori, dan kau akan menjadi pasangan pesta dansaku." ujar Xanxus sambil menyilangkan tangannya. "Sebenarnya daripada disebut hukuman, ini lebih pantas kalau disebut kehormatan. Bergembiralah karena kau mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi pasanganku di pesta dansa nanti."

Mata Squalo melebar saking tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. _Tu-Tunggu... Tadi ketua idiot ini bilang apa? Pesta dansa?! Voi! Aku tidak mau berdansa dengannya!! _Pekik Squalo dalam hati.

Belum sempat laki-laki berdarah Italia itu protes, Xanxus sudah melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Setelah berjalan agak jauh, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Squalo. "Panggil aku kalau kau perlu latihan dansa, stronzo." ujar ketua host club sambil setengah nyengir. Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Sekali lagi, mata Squalo membelalak lebar. "VOOOOOOOIIIII!!!! KETUA IDIOT BRENGSEK!!! AKU TIDAK SUDI MENJADI PASANGAN PESTA DANSAMU!!! KAU DENGAR?! AKU TIDAK SUDI!!!!" teriak Squalo sekencang-kencangnya. Jangankan Xanxus, bisa dipastikan satu sekolah dapat mendengar suaranya.

Di salah satu sudut ruangan, Mukuro pun tersenyum sinis. "Sudah kubilang kan kalau pembalasan dendam dariku akan _jauh_ lebih menyakitkan dari yang kau kira, Squalo? Ini masih belum seberapa, masih ada balas dendam babak kedua dariku nanti." gumam Mukuro sambil terkekeh sendiri.

Masalah baru pun menimpa Squalo.

* * *

Kaoru : Ah, selesai~

Teru : Hmm, karena master gaada, Teru wakilin master buat terima kasih sama Ash-san yang ga pernah lupa buat ngingetin master buat update... Arigatou ^^

Kaoru : Hmm, terus sesuai janji sama Matt-san, update selanjutnya kira-kira baru sebulan lagi... atau lebih parah...... no update sampe semua urusan sekolah master selesai. ...tapi kayaknya ga mungkin deh... mana mungkin master tahan ga nulis lebih dari 2 minggu?

Teru : Iya ya...?

Kaoru : Hmm, yaudahlah, masalah master, kita urus nanti... sekarang... waktunya minta review!!

Teru : Ah, iya review! reader semua! mohon reviewnya yah!!~ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Kaoru : Onegaishimasu!

Teru&Kaoru : LAST WORD..........

Ish : Eh, Eh, Eh!!! mau ngapain kalian?! belom selesai!! *muncul tiba2*

Teru : Eh? Master...?

Kaoru : Belom selesai gimana? ini udah 2 chapter!

Ish : Masih ada satu lagi... chapter extra... cerita ttg ultah Dino yang terlupakan... XDD Well, enjoy the next chapter~~


	13. EXTRA : The forgotten day

Ish : Ok, Ish mau melakukan pengakuan... jujur nih Ish LUPA BANGET sama chapter ini! bener2 jadi 'the forgotten day' deh... Maap yah Dino... -___- ;

Kaoru : Parah banget sih master!!

Teru : Iya nih! udah harusnya update pas ultah Dino tapi karena lupa jadinya ga update, eh sekarang nyaris lupa lagi!

Ish : Duh, maaf, maaf, sebagai permintaan maaf, kita panggil Dino deh!

Kaoru : Sumpah?! MAU!!!

Ish : Dino, Dino, sini deh!~

-Dino pun muncul-

Dino : Iya?

Ish : *langsung berubah jadi evil mode, bawa2 cambuk -nyolong cambuknya Dino-* Nah, Dino, kau nakal banget yah curi2 kesempatan buat meluk2 Squalo!!! mulai dari chapter berapa tuh?! SQUALO ITU PUNYA XANXUS TAU!!!

Dino : *baru dateng, ga ngerti apa2* O.o

Kaoru : Sabar master, sabar! Dino ga maksud ngerebut Squalo dari Xanxus! Dino kan cuma berbaik hati nolongin Squalo yang tangannya ilang!

Ish : Apaan! nolongin sih nolongin, tapi sekalian aji mumpung juga!!

Dino : O.o

Teru : Sabar yah, Dino-san.... *nepok2 pundak Dino* Master emang gitu...

Dino : O.o ....Iya.

Kaoru : Udah deh master, daripada ngomel2 sama Dino, mendingan langsung bacain disclaimernya aja... Kasian tuh reader pada nungguin.

Ish : HUH! *ngeliat Dino* Bacain disclaimernya!

Dino : O.O ....Iya... *ngambil kertas yang tulisannya disclaimer* Um, KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sensei, but NHC belongs to Ish-san. Aneh, ancur, amburadul, maksa but hope you can enjoy it...

Ish : *ngasih selembar kertas lagi ke Dino*

Dino : ? *ngebaca* Etto... Squalo belongs to Xanxus...?

Ish : YUP! MAKANYA JANGAN GANGGU RUMAH TANGGA MEREKA LAGI! KAMU KAN UDAH PUNYA HIBARI!! DX Pokoknya awas ya kalao ganggu mere--!! *dibekep Teru&Kaoru*

Kaoru&Teru : Enjoy the story!

* * *

4 Febuari.

Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang bahagia untuk Dino. Hari dimana jarak menuju kedewasaan semakin menipis. Hari bertambahnya usia yang harusnya sangat dinantikan dan menjadi hari paling istimewa untuknya. _Seharusnya._

Nyatanya hari ini berlangsung sama seperti biasanya. Bahkan mungkin lebih buruk. Hari ini Xanxus tidak hanya melimpahkannya masalah yang merepotkan di host club, namun juga di kelas; mereka berdua sekelas semenjak hari pertama masuk Namimori. Setelah menyelesaikan masalah kepengurusan kelas yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawab Xanxus sebagai ketua kelas, Dino pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemas masuk ke dalam host club.

Hari ini host club ramai seperti biasanya. Hampir semua anggota host club sibuk melayani tamu mereka masing-masing. Nggak heran deh kalau tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun sang wakil ketua host club.

"Dino! Kemana saja kau dari tadi? Tamu di mejamu sudah menunggu dari tadi dan karena bosan menunggu mereka jadi pindah ke mejaku!" protes Mukuro setengah melotot.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan masalah kepengurusan kelas." jawab Dino lesu. Baru saja ia datang bukannya disambut dengan ucapan selamat, tapi malah dapat omelan gratis dari si kepala nanas.

"Kepengurusan kelas? Tapi bukannya kau cuma wakil ketua kelas?"

"Iya, bos melimpahkan tanggung jawab itu padaku."

"Ah, dasar bos. Dia benar-benar seenaknya padamu." ujar Mukuro mulai bersimpati. "Ya sudah, cepat ke mejamu, akan kubawa semua tamumu kesana."

Dino menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

_Benar-benar hari ulang tahun yang 'hebat'..._

* * *

Tanpa ada satu pun yang menyadari, tanggal 4 pun hampir berakhir. Hari ini benar-benar dilewati Dino tanpa satu pun ucapan selamat untuknya. Tapi sudahlah, Dino sendiri tidak begitu memusingkan masalah itu. Xanxus tidak membuat masalah baru yang dilimpahkan untuknya saja ia sudah cukup senang.

Akhirnya jam host club pun berakhir. Satu-persatu anggota host club mulai angkat kaki dari ruangan itu hingga menyisakan Dino seorang diri. Wakil ketua host club itu pun meluruskan tubuhnya di atas meja sembari memejamkan mata. Rasanya hari ini terasa jauh lebih melelahkan daripada biasanya.

_Setelah selesai membereskan ruangan nanti aku akan langsung pulang._ Ia kembali membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Tidak begitu berantakan seperti biasa, namun sungguh, rasanya ia malas untuk merapikannya sekarang._ Kurasa sekarang istirahat sebentar tak ada salahnya. _batin Dino yang kelelahan.

Kesunyian ruang host club yang nyaris tak berpenghuni itu hampir mengantarkan Dino untuk terlelap. Kalau saja pintu host club tidak lagi terbuka, pastilah wakil ketua host club itu sudah tertidur.

Mata Dino kembali terbuka. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan sosok Hibari yang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Hibari?" panggil Dino yang masih setengah mengantuk itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mengambil barang yang tertinggal." jawab Hibari singkat. Sebentar kemudian Hibari pun kembali dengan ponsel di tangannya. Sebelum melangkah pergi keluar dari host club, ia menoleh ke arah Dino.

"Kau belum pulang?"

"Hmm, sebentar lagi, kalau sudah selesai membereskan ruangan."

"Oh."

Hibari pun melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Namun begitu sampai di depan pintu, ia berbalik menghadap Dino. Wakil ketua host club itu hanya bisa memasang wajah keheranan.

"Ada apa? Ada yang ketinggalan lagi?" tanya Dino bingung.

Hibari tidak menjawab, kemudian melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Dino. Dengan sigap Dino pun menangkapnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sebungkus permen.

_Permen? _batin Dino dengan alis berkerut bingung.

"Itu untukmu." ujar Hibari pelan sambil kembali membelakangi Dino. Ia membuka pintu dan nyaris melangkah pergi. Namun sesaat sebelum itu terjadi, suara Dino menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau memberikan ini untukku?"

Hibari terdiam sebentar kemudian menjawab pelan tanpa menoleh. "Anggap saja hadiah untukmu." ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Pintu host club kembali tertutup rapat. Dino yang kini tinggal sendiri lagi hanya bisa memandangi sebungkus permen di tangannya lekat-lekat. Bungkus permen kecil yang nyaris tidak ada harganya itu berhasil membuat senyum simpul mengembang di wajahnya. _Benar-benar khas Hibari deh._ Batin Dino sambil terkekeh pelan.

Mungkin sebungkus permen ini merupakan bentuk perhatian Hibari, atau mungkin anggota host club stoic itu hanya iseng saja memberikannya pada Dino. Entahlah, Dino juga tidak tahu. Tapi biarlah ia menganggap ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Hadiah ulang tahun terbaik yang ia terima dari orang yang paling berarti untuknya, Hibari.

* * *

Ish : AHAHAHA! SELESAI!~ XDD

Teru : Master, master, kenapa hadiahnya harus permen?

Ish : Yah, namanya juga Hibari... jadi dia itu baru inget kalo tanggal 4 itu ultahnya Dino, makanya dia buru2 balik lagi ke ruang host club... trus dia lupa kalo dia ga punya hadiah n di kantongnya cuma ada permen, ya udah deh, jadinya dia ngasih permen...

Kaoru : Hibari ga modal... -__-

Dino : *masih ngeliatin bungkus permennya sambil nyengir*

Ish : *ngelirik Dino* Yah, tapi kayaknya Dino ga keberatan tuh... Lagian kan Dino emang lagi capek, otaknya kurang zat gula. permen itu ampuh loh! tuh, artinya Hibari perhatian kan?

Dino : *masih ngeliatin bungkus permennya sambil nyengir*

Teru : Master, master, Dino-san serem banget deh!

Ish : Iya nih... Ish juga serem... Ya udah deh, kita tutup aja! Tapi sebelumnya.... review?

Teru : Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Kaoru : Onegaishimasu!

Ish : Last word....

Kaoru&Teru : HAPPY VALENTINE DAY n Gong Xi Fa Cai buat yang ngerayain~~


	14. I can't smile without you

Ish : Kya, update juga! hahahaha... setelah lama sekali Ish membiarkan chapter ini terlantar tanpa dilanjutin, akhirnya.... XDD

Teru : Aih, iya nih! rasanya Teru udah lama banget ga menyapa reader semua... X3

-Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan datang seseorang yang tak diundang-

Saga : Woi, bocah! lo kan lagi sakit! ngapain lo cuap2 disini hah?!

Ish : Ghe! Kok ada Saga sih?! perasaan Ish ga undang deh!

Saga : Udah lo ga usah bawel, ayo ikut gw ke tempat tidur, istirahat!

Ish : Ga mau! ga mau!!!

Teru : *sigh* Ah, pertengkaran seme-uke... baiklah, kita cuekin saja mereka berdua. Nah, reader semua! kembali lagi bersama Teru dan Kao-senpai! *charming smile*

Kaoru : Ciaossu...

Teru : Ok deh, Teru ga bakal lama2in. langsung aja Teru bacain disclaimernya! Ehm, KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sama, but NHC belongs to my master, Ish! Aneh, GJ, Amburadul, Maksa, Jayus, dsb, but hope you can enjoy it!

Kaoru : Warning : OOC!

Teru&Kaoru : ENJOY THE STORY!!! XDD

* * *

Beberapa hari sebelum pesta dansa dimulai, terjadi 'sedikit' masalah di host club. Salah satu pelakunya jelas, tidak lain adalah anggota baru host club yang paling urakan dan suka cari masalah, Squalo.

"V-VOIII!!! Kau taruh dimana tanganmu brengsek?!" protes Squalo ketika Xanxus dengan seenaknya menarik tubuhnya dan melingkarkan sebelah tangan di pinggangnya. Buru-buru ia mendorong tubuh ketua host club itu menjauh. Sambil melotot garang bak seorang polisi yang memergoki pencopet, ia berteriak, "ABRNORMAL!"

Namun seperti tidak menghiraukan segala bentuk aksi protes dari Squalo, Xanxus sekali lagi menarik tubuh anggota host club yang paling suka cari ribut itu mendekat dan kembali melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Squalo. "Jangan protes, stronzo. Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku mau meluangkan waktuku yang berharga untuk menemanimu berlatih." bisik Xanxus pelan di telinga Squalo.

Dengan isyarat mata, Xanxus memerintahkan Gokudera untuk memainkan pianonya. Meski kelihatan keberatan dan sesekali terdengar menggerutu, ternyata si rambut takoyaki itu menurut dan mulai mengalunkan nada dari salah satu lagu klasik, My way.

Sambil setengah nyengir, Xanxus menarik Squalo dan mulai mengajaknya berdansa mengikuti alunan lagu itu. Kalau diperhatikan, wajah Squalo sekarang merah sekali--nyaris seperti kepiting rebus. Entah karena menahan malu atau menahan emosi.

Ketua host club itu mendengus geli. "Kenapa wajahmu merah, stronzo?"

"SI-SIAPA YANG WAJAHNYA MERAH!?" teriak Squalo protes dengan wajah yang makin merah dari sebelumnya--yang ini jelas karena emosi. Karena tidak berkonsentrasi mengikuti alunan musik, Squalo tanpa sengaja menginjak kaki Xanxus saat mengambil langkah.

Xanxus mengerutkan alisnya samar. Sebentar kemudian ia balas menginjak kaki Squalo.

"VOOOOIIII!!! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku hah?!"

"Kau duluan yang menginjak kakiku!"

"Aku tidak sengaja, brengsek!"

Karena pertengkaran kecil itu, akhirnya Xanxus dan Squalo berhenti berdansa dan malah sibuk bertengkar sendiri.

Dari balik pianonya, Gokudera mengerutkan alisnya. _Dasar, aku sudah capek-capek memainkan lagu tapi mereka malah sibuk bertengkar sendiri! Benar-benar tidak ada kemajuan dari kemarin-kemarin..._ batin Gokudera jengkel. Karena kesal, ia pun berhenti memainkan pianonya.

Begitu jari Gokudera menjauh dari piano, mendadak ia mendengar suara Yamamoto dari belakang. "Kenapa berhenti?"

Mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di belakang telinganya, Gokudera buru-buru menoleh. Bola matanya yang abu-abu itu menemukan sosok Yamamoto yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakangnya; menikmati permainan pianonya tanpa ijin.

Seperti biasa, Yamamoto memandanginya sambil nyengir. Melihat itu, kerutan di alis Gokudera bertambah. Rasanya melihat maniak baseball itu nyengir-nyengir sekarang membuat kekesalannya meningkat dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa berhenti bermain pianonya?"

"Tentu saja karena tidak ada gunanya lagi aku memainkan piano! Kau nggak lihat kalau bos sekarang sedang sibuk bertengkar dengan Squalo!?"

Yamamoto hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi reaksi Gokudera. Sudah biasa diomeli.

Dengan sebelah tangan ia menepuk kepala Gokudera pelan. "Aku senang mendengarkan permainan pianomu, ayo mainkan lagi untukku."

"U-Untuk apa aku repot-repot memainkan piano untukmu!?" bentak si kepala takoyaki itu sambil beranjak bangun dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi menjauh dari Yamamoto sambil menggerutu pelan. Si maniak baseball itu hanya nyengir saja lalu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Gokudera dari belakang.

Gokudera datang menghampiri Tsuna yang duduk bersama Dino, Hibari dan Mukuro.

"Oya? Kau sudah selesai memainkan pianonya?" tanya Mukuro sambil menyeruput teh dari cangkirnya seperti biasa.

"Kalian tidak lihat kalau bos sekarang sibuk bertengkar dengan Squalo?" tanya Gokudera balik dengan wajah masam--terlebih ketika ia menemukan Tsuna yang duduk diapit oleh Hibari dan Mukuro. "Minggir kalian duo mesum! Tak akan kubiarkan kalian mendekati Jyudaime!" bentak si kepala takoyaki itu sambil mendorong Mukuro dan Hibari menjauh dari Tsuna.

Hibari tak bergeming dan mengeluarkan pandangan: 'apa-apaan-kau-hah?-kami-korosu!'

"Gokudera, serius deh, berhentilah mengganggu momen indahku dengan Tsunayoshi." ujar Mukuro setengah mengeluh. Ia juga tidak bergeming dan malah melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada bahu mungil Tsuna; yang bersangkutan hanya bisa diam dan pasrah pada nasib.

Mata Gokudera membelalak lebar begitu melihat tangan Mukuro seenaknya saja melingkar pada bahu Jyudaimenya tercinta. "Ah! Lepaskan tanganmu dari Jyudaime kepala nanas mesum!!" teriak Gokudera emosi. Untung saja sebelum terjadi pertarungan lebih lanjut Yamamoto datang dan menghentikan Gokudera dari belakang.

"_Maa_, _maa_, jangan marah-marah Gokudera-koi, nanti kau bisa kekurangan kalsium."

"Lepaskan aku maniak baseball idiot! Lepaskan aku!!" seru Gokudera sembari berontak. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kepala nanas brengsek mesum ini ambil-ambil kesempatan untuk mendekati Jyudaime!"

"_Maa_, _maa_, kau kan datang belakangan, itu berarti kau yang harus mengalah. Bagaimana kalau kau duduk denganku saja disitu?"

Tanpa mendengar kata setuju dari Gokudera, Yamamoto pun langsung menyeretnya pergi menjauh. Sepanjang perjalanan tangan kanan Tsuna itu terus berontak sambil sesekali mengumpat Yamamoto.

Mukuro melambaikan tangannya pada Gokudera sembari memamerkan senyum kemenangannya. "Ah, akhirnya pengganggu pergi juga." ujarnya sambil nyengir tipis. Ia pun melirik pada Tsuna. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita latihan dansa sekarang, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"E-Eh?"

"Dari kemarin kita tidak bisa latihan karena selalu saja ada yang menganggu. Bagaimana kalau kita berlatih sekarang?"

"Wao, sayang sekali Mukuro, pasangan herbivora ini hanya aku." tukas Hibari sambil tersenyum sinis. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Tsuna dan menarik laki-laki mungil itu mendekat padanya.

Alis Mukuro berkerut samar, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya. Ia balas tersenyum sinis pada rival abadinya itu sembari kembali menarik Tsuna mendekat ke arahnya. "Oya? Kurasa Tsunayoshi-kun lebih senang kalau berdansa denganku ketimbang denganmu." Ujar si kepala nanas itu. "Lagipula seingatku kau kan tidak bisa berdansa."

Deg!

Sekejap Hibari bagai tersambar petir kasat mata.

"Eh? Hibari... kau tidak bisa berdansa?" tanya Dino terlihat tak percaya. Di luar dugaan, anggota host club yang paling stoic dan nyaris sempurna itu punya kelemahan juga!

Hibari tidak menjawab; tidak mengiyakan namun juga tidak membantah. Ia melirikkan matanya pada wakil ketua host club yang duduk di sebelahnya itu dan menatapnya tajam. Dino pun langsung bungkam dalam sekejap dibuatnya.

Mukuro masih menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya. "Kalau kau sendiri saja tidak bisa berdansa, lalu bagaimana kau bisa berdansa dengan Tsunayoshi-kun?" sindir Mukuro. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau berpasangan dengan Dino saja dan minta dia mengajarimu kalau kau memang ingin berdansa dengan Tsunayoshi. Sebelum kau bisa, Tsunayoshi akan jadi pasanganku!"

Mukuro dengan seenaknya menarik tangan Tsuna dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Hibari dan Dino sendiri. Sepeninggalan Tsuna dan Mukuro, Hibari bungkam seribu bahasa. Namun Dino berani bertaruh kalau Hibari sedang mengumpat atau bahkan mengutuk Mukuro dalam hatinya.

"Hibari..." panggil Dino pelan.

Hibari hanya menoleh, namun tidak menjawab. Aura di sekeliling Hibari yang terasa berat seakan cukup untuk memberitahu Dino kalau ia sedang malas bicara.

Wakil ketua host club itu tersenyum lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau... mau kuajari berdansa?"

Beberapa saat Hibari terdiam. Matanya yang hitam memandangi mata Dino dalam-dalam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Dino sendiri juga tidak tahu. Setelah cukup lama membuat wakil ketua host club itu menunggu, barulah tangan Hibari menyambutnya.

* * *

"Oya? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Mukuro dengan alis terangkat heran begitu melihat sosok Dino dan Hibari yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang musik.

"Kami mau berlatih dansa." jawab Dino singkat sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa tidak berlatih di host club?"

"Disana ada bos dan Squalo. Lagipula Gokudera mana mau memainkan piano untuk kami, jadi aku pikir lebih baik kami berlatih di ruang musik. Ternyata malah bertemu denganmu."

Mukuro menghela nafas pendek--mungkin sebenarnya ia kesal juga karena kedatangan penganggu, tapi ya sudahlah, apa boleh buat.

Si kepala nanas itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tape dan kembali mengutak-utiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Mukuro?" tanya Dino sembari melangkah mendekat ke arah si kepala nanas itu.

"Aku sedang memasang lagu." jawab Mukuro singkat. "Disini tidak ada lagu untuk dansa, tapi ada lagu yang bagus."

"Lagu apa?"

Mukuro hanya tersenyum, lalu melirik ke arah Tsuna sekilas. Ia kembali menghadap Dino dan menjawab, "I can't smile without you."

* * *

Pintu ruang musik kembali terbuka. Bukan, kali ini terbanting. Ketika Mukuro, Dino, Hibari dan Tsuna menoleh, mereka menemukan sosok Gokudera yang sedang terengah-engah dan Yamamoto yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tuh kan, sudah kubilang mereka tidak apa-apa." ujar Yamamoto sambil nyengir. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Gokudera dari belakang dengan lembut. "Kau terlalu khawatir, Gokudera-koi."

Gokudera sudah tidak menghiraukan Yamamoto, ia buru-buru berlari menghampiri Tsuna.

"Jyudaime! Kau tidak apa-apa kan!? Dua orang mesum ini tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu kan!?" tanya Gokudera yang sudah panik mode on sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Tsuna.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja Gokudera-kun."

"Ah, Gokudera, kau datang di saat yang tepat. Kami baru saja mau mulai latihan dansa, kau mau ikut?" tanya Mukuro menawari.

Gokudera melirik ke arah Mukuro dengan tatapan tak bersahabat lalu menyalak galak, "TIDAK!"

Mukuro mengangkat pundaknya pelan. "Terserah saja. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau latihan, lebih baik kau pergi saja. Nanti kau malah menganggu latihan kami."

Gokudera mendengus geli, lalu menatap Mukuro dengan tatapan menantang. "Kau pikir kau bisa mengusirku? Aku tidak peduli kalau kau merasa terganggu, tapi aku disini untuk memastikan kalau kau tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Jyudaime!" serunya sambil menuding Mukuro.

"Tsunayoshi-kun." panggil Mukuro pelan.

"I-Iya Mukuro-san?"

"Gokudera bisa menganggu latihan kita semua kalau dia berada disini. Bisa beritahu itu padanya? Kalau aku yang bicara, sampai dunia berakhir pun dia tidak akan mau mengerti."

"Hei! Apa maksudmu Mukuro?!" protes Gokudera.

"Ng, Gokudera-kun." panggil Tsuna pelan. "Ta-Tapi kurasa Mukuro-san benar. Kalau kau tidak mau latihan, mu-mungkin lebih baik kau tidak berada disini."

Gokudera langsung bungkam seribu bahasa.

Mukuro menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya. "Kau dengar kan Gokudera? Lebih baik kau pergi, kecuali kau mau latihan dansa disini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan berdansa dengan Jyudaime!"

"Sayang sekali, itu tidak bisa." Mukuro melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Tsuna sambil tersenyum tipis. "Pasangan dansa Tsuyanoshi-kun adalah aku. Benar begitu kan Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"I-Iya." jawab Tsuna pasrah.

"Hibari juga sudah berpasangan dengan Dino." tambah Mukuro.

"LALU AKU BERDANSA DENGAN SIAPA DONG?!" tanya Gokudera mulai emosi.

Mukuro tersenyum kecil, lalu menunjuk ke arah belakang Gokudera. Mulanya sang pianis itu bingung, namun begitu menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan sosok Yamamoto, ia langsung mengerti.

Merasa mendadak diperhatikan, Yamamoto bertanya sambil setengah nyengir, "Ada apa? Kenapa semua orang melihatku?"

Gokudera hanya bisa menepuk kepalanya sendiri dengan stres. _Kalau bukan untuk Jyudaime... aku tidak sudi berdansa dengannya! _batin Gokudera.

* * *

_You know I can't smile without you, I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing, I'm finding it hard to do anything_

* * *

Suara alunan musik mulai terdengar, masing-masing anggota host club itu sudah bersiap dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing dan mulai berdansa. Sambil melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti alunan musik, Mukuro tersenyum pada Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"I-Iya?" sahut Tsuna gugup. Maklum, ini pertama kalinya ia berdansa dengan seseorang, terlebih lagi dengan _laki-laki!_

"Kau tahu apa arti dari lirik lagu ini?"

"E-Eh? Ng, a-aku tidak begitu bisa bahasa Inggris." ungkap Tsuna malu.

Mukuro tersenyum, nyaris terkekeh. Ampun deh, Tsuna memang sangat menggemaskan di matanya. "Kau mau tahu artinya?"

Tsuna menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"'Aku tak bisa tersenyum tanpamu... Aku tidak bisa tertawa, aku tidak bisa bernyanyi, dan sulit bagiku untuk melakukan apa pun.'" jelas Mukuro tanpa menghilangkan senyum permanen di wajahnya. Ia mengusap bibir Tsuna dengan ibu jarinya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

Tsuna sempat panik begitu wajah Mukuro mendekat, namun beruntung si kepala nanas itu tidak berbuat macam-macam padanya; ia hanya berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Seperti itulah perasaanku padamu, Tsunayoshi-kun."

* * *

_You see I feel sad when you're sad, I feel glad when you're glad  
If you only knew what I'm going through; I just can't smile without you_

* * *

Hibari memasang wajah masam sedari tadi. Berkali-kali ia menginjak kaki Dino; yang bersangkutan sih tidak mempermasalahkan, tapi sepertinya Hibari merasa harga dirinya terinjak setiap kali ia melakukan kesalahan bodoh seperti itu.

"Pelan-pelan saja Hibari." ujar Dino. "_Quick, quick, slow."_

Sekali lagi Hibari tak sengaja menginjak kaki Dino. Anggota stoic itu pun mengerutkan alisnya samar, lalu mendadak berhenti.

"Ada apa?"

"Sudahlah, hentikan saja." ujar Hibari. "Aku tidak akan bisa."

"Kau pasti bisa, aku akan mengajarimu pelan-pelan. Lagipula kau harus bisa berdansa dulu kan kalau mau menjadi pasangan dansa Tsuna?"

"Apa urusanmu? Kalaupun aku tidak bisa berdansa dengan herbivora itu, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." ujar Hibari ketus. Maklum, ia sedang badmood karena tidak bisa berdansa.

Dino tersenyum lirih. "Benar juga sih... Tapi aku..." Dino menghentikan kata-katanya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

_Aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum, Hibari..._

* * *

_You came along just like a song and brightened my day  
Who would have believed that you were part of a dream  
Now it all seems light years away_

* * *

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum terus maniak baseball idiot?!" bentak Gokudera di sela-sela berdansa. Alisnya berkerut kesal seperti sengaja membuat wajahnya terlihat galak, walau nyatanya itu tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah karena malu.

"Aku senang bisa berdansa denganmu." jawab Yamamoto sambil nyengir. "Aku jadi ingat masa kecil kita dulu. Kita selalu bersama seperti ini kan?"

Wajah Gokudera berubah masam. "Jangan ungkit soal masa lalu, seperti orang tua saja!"

"Maaf, maaf."

Saat sedang berdansa, tak sengaja kaki Gokudera tersandung oleh kaki Yamamoto. Ia nyaris terjatuh, namun Yamamoto sudah menangkapnya lebih dulu sebelum ia membentur lantai.

Bukannya berterima kasih, Gokudera malah berkata, "Aku bisa sendiri!"

Yamamoto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Gokudera.

* * *

Suara musik mulai samar terdengar pertanda kalau lagu sudah hampir selesai. Mukuro menghentikan langkahnya lalu melirik ke arah anggota host club yang lain. "Bagaimana? Kalian mau latihan sekali lagi?"

"Sudah cukup!" seru Gokudera muak. Dan sepertinya kali ini Hibari sependapat dengan Gokudera; ia langsung angkat kaki tanpa berkata apa pun lagi.

Mukuro menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah, sepertinya latihan kali ini cukup sampai disini." Ia melirik ke arah jam yang terpasang di sudut ruangan. "Sekarang sudah sore, mungkin lebih baik kita pulang sekarang."

"Jyudaime! Bagaimana kalau pulang denganku?" tanya Gokudera dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"A-Ah, tapi aku harus menunggu Squalo."

Gokudera sempat berdecak pelan dalam hati. _Cih, kenapa Jyudaime harus menunggu Squalo sih?_ batinnya. Namun berkebalikan dengan apa yang ada di hatinya, Gokudera tersenyum lebar pada Tsuna. "Tidak masalah!"

"Aku juga pulang bersama kalian ya? Tidak masalah kan?" tanya Yamamoto ikut nimbrung. Sebelum Gokudera sempat melancarkan aksi protes, Tsuna sudah terlebih dulu menyanggupi.

"Boleh saja."

Gokudera pun langsung bungkam seribu bahasa--tidak jadi protes.

Akhirnya setelah berpamitan, mereka bertiga pun berjalan keluar dari ruang musik. Sekarang, hanya tinggal Dino dan Mukuro yang tersisa.

"Kau belum pulang, Dino?"

"Hm, aku harus membersihkan ruang klub dulu nanti. Kau sendiri tidak menjemput Chrome-chan?"

"Nanti, hari ini dia ada tambahan pelajaran." Mukuro terkekeh pelan. "Heran ya, padahal kami kembar, tapi sifat kami berbeda sekali."

Dino ikut terkekeh pelan. "Kasihan orang tuamu kalau punya dua anak sepertimu. Satu saja sudah merepotkan, apalagi dua?"

"Hei, hei, apa maksudmu Dino?" tanya Mukuro tersinggung.

Dino tidak menjawab dan kembali terkekeh. Ia melirik ke arah jam lalu mengarahkan kakinya ke arah pintu. "Kurasa aku harus membersihkan ruang klub sekarang. Sebaiknya kau menjemput Chrome-chan sekarang dan menunggu di sekolahnya saja."

"Iya, iya."

Dino membuka pintu dan hendak melangkah pergi, namun sesaat sebelumnya, Mukuro kembali memanggilnya.

"Dino."

Wakil ketua host club itu menoleh. "Apa?"

Mukuro diam dan memandangi wakil ketua host club itu dalam-dalam tanpa bekata apa-apa. Setelah lama membuat Dino terdiam lama di depan pintu, barulah ia berkata pelan, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Dino mengangkat alisnya heran tapi ia hanya berkata, "Oh, ya sudah."

Sesaat setelahnya sosok Dino pun menghilang.

Mukuro menghela nafas pelan. "Ternyata anggota host club banyak yang bermasalah dengan masalah cinta ya? Baik Dino dan Gokudera." Mukuro menggelengkan kelapanya sendiri sok dramatisir. "Ampun deh, apa susahnya sih jujur tentang perasaan sendiri?"

Puas mengomentari masalah yang sebenarnya bukan urusannya itu, Mukuro berjalan mendekat ke arah kalender. Ia melihat angka 21 di bulan Febuari itu sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ah, tak terasa pesta dansa dimulai sebentar lagi. Kufufu, sebaiknya aku mulai memikirkan rencana baru untuk membalas dendam pada Squalo."

Sementara itu, di lain tempat.

"HUATCHIM!"

"Eh? Squalo, kau kena flu?" tanya Tsuna sembari melihat sepupunya yang sibuk menyeka hidungnya dengan tangannya.

"Tidak, tapi aku merasa ada seseorang yang membicarakanku." Squalo terdiam sebentar lalu mendadak alisnya berkerut. "Voi! Pasti ketua brengsek itu!"

Sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, Squalo sibuk mengumpat sang ketua host club itu. Xanxus yang malang, ia terpaksa menjadi korban segala bentuk umpatan dari Squalo padahal seharusnya Mukuro yang menerima semua itu. Hingga detik ini Squalo sama sekali belum menyadari bahaya yang mengancam dari si kepala nanas yang ternyata yang menyimpan dendam padanya itu.

* * *

Teru : Ah, selesai juga... Master, master, udah selesai nih! ...Loh? master mana?

Kaoru : Udah dibawa kabur sama Saga-san...

Teru : Hoo... ah, master payah ah... padahal kan harusnya kita ngomongin soal bridal sty-- *dibekep sama Kaoru*

Kaoru : ...Heh, panda sial... kau mau ngasih spoiler ke reader isi chapter selanjutnya ya? *muka udah ga bersahabat*

Teru : Mff mmm mffm mmmmff mffmm?

Kaoru : Lo ngomong apa dah? *baru ngelepas*

Teru : Ah senpai kejam nih! itu kan bukan spoiler! itu kan request dari Ash-sama! curang dong kalo reader yang lain gatau? master juga pasti ga masalahin kok kalo Teru ngomong! *ngeliat ke arah reader* Nah, reader semuanya, hanya sedikit pemberitahuan, di chapter selanjutnya ada XS bridal style loooooh! X3 Hahahaha, master stres sih ga bisa nulis hint XS di VNM, jadi pelariannya ke NHC deh...

Kaoru : Lagian master pake peduliin temennya yang itu... harusnya cuekin aja. salah sendiri baca!

Teru : Iya sih... ...Ok! sekarang waktunya minta review dari reader semua! ayo review, boleh sekalian request! XDD Yoroshiku onegaishimasuuu!!

Kaoru : ...Onegaishimasu.


	15. Dance

Ish: ....Maaf yah reader semua, Ish lagi ga mood ngomong, jadi biar Teru sama Kao aja yang nemenin reader semua ya... Jya. (pergi dengan tampang madesu)

Teru: Arara~? Master kenapa tuh? Kok keliatannya kayak orang depresi gitu?

Kaoru: Biasalah, banyak pikiran. Saking banyak pikirannya master sampe 2 hari ga tidur tuh katanya.

Teru: Waduh! kok bisa?!

Kaoru: Tau tuh... tapi yah, salahin aja Saga-san.

Teru: Lah? Kok gitu?

Kaoru: Udahlah, pokoknya semua salah Saga-san. Master ga bisa tidur, hp master kecemplung ke got, master mimisan tengah malem, master stres kayak orang gila, (buset ini Kao yang ngomong ato Ish yang curhat yah?) semuanya salah Saga-san!

Teru: Hooo... *meski ga ngerti iya aja deh* Yaudah yuk, kita buru-buru bacain disclaimernya terus samperin master!

Kaoru: Ok, ehem. KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sensei but NHC belongs to my idiot master, Ish. Gaje, amburadul, maksa, aneh, ancur, terutama chapter ini karena master bikinnya dengan otak ngawang-ngawang di tengah pagi buta sampe-sampe master sendiri ga sadar kalo udah jadi.

Teru: WARNING: OOC!

Kaoru&Teru: Enjoy the story!

* * *

"VOOOOOOOOIII!!!"

Lagi-lagi suara teriakan itu terdengar di ruang host club. Benar-benar suara teriakan khas yang sering sekali terdengar. Namun berhubung hari ini host club sedang libur, rasanya suara teriakan Squalo menjadi lebih jelas terdengar dibanding biasanya.

"Shishishi... apa yang kau takutkan Squaly? Kau kan hanya tinggal menganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian yang pangeran bawakan untukmu." ujar Bel sambil menyodorkan stelan jas pada Squalo. "Jangan buang waktu lagi... sebentar lagi jam 7 dan pesta dansanya dimulai."

Squalo melotot galak. Rasanya segenap kebencian yang ada pada dirinya bisa terlihat jelas dari matanya.

"VOI! Kau suruh aku menganti pakaianku dengan pakaian itu lalu pergi berdansa dengan ketua idiot brengsek abnormalmu?! Kau mau tahu jawabanku? Jawabannya jelas TIDAK!"

"Shishishi, kau keras kepala sekali Squaly." Bel masih santai saja menghadapi Squalo. Sepertinya lama-kelamaan ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat ngotot anggota host club yang satu ini. "Tapi kalau kau memang tidak mau memakai pakaian ini, bos memberimu pilihan lain. Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" tanya Bel sambil nyengir ala cheshire cat.

Mata Squalo makin melotot begitu melihat satu stel pakaian baru yang dipegang oleh Bel. Sebuah gaun!

"Kau... menyuruhku... memakai..._ gaun_?!" geram Squalo emosi. "Kau sudah gila ya?! ...Ah ya, tentu saja, seluruh isi sekolah ini memang sudah gila! Kalau kalian tidak gila, mana mungkin kalian mau ikut pesta dansa di sekolah khusus _laki-laki_!"

"Sudahi keluhanmu Squalo. Lihat, dari kita semua hanya kau saja yang belum siap." ujar Mukuro sambil membetulkan dasinya. Namun bisa terdengar dari nada bicaranya kalau si kepala nanas satu ini jengkel melihat tingkah Squalo yang selalu saja keras kepala.

"Voi! Aku memang tidak mau ikut pesta dansa sialan itu kepala nanas brengsek!"

"Tidak bisa. Kau sudah dipilih jadi pasangan bos, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak ikut?"

Mukuro berjalan mendekat ke arah Squalo sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman sinisnya yang terlihat berbahaya. "Nah sekarang, ayo ganti pakaianmu atau _kami_ yang akan mengantinya dengan paksa."

Squalo memandangi Mukuro ngeri. Ia melangkahkan kakinya selangkah demi selangkah mundur menjauhi si kepala nanas itu. "V-Voi, kau tidak serius kan?"

"Kufufu, apa aku terlihat bercanda?" tanya Mukuro sinis. "Kesempatan terakhir, kau mau menganti pakaianmu sendiri atau harus _kami_ yang mengantinya dengan paksa?"

"VOOOOOIII! AKU TIDAK SUDI! KAU DENGAR?! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH SUDI!"

"Oya? Sayang sekali, kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain." Mukuro menyelentikkan jarinya. "Dino, Bel."

Mematuhi Mukuro, baik Bel dan Dino sama-sama menahan tubuh Squalo agar ia tidak bisa bergerak, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa kabur.

"VOOOOIII!! APA-APAAN INI?! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU BILANG LEPASKAN!!!!" berontak Squalo.

"Shishishi, sayang sekali Squaly, pangeran tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"Maaf Squalo, aku terpaksa melakukannya."

"Kufufu, nah Squalo, sekarang ayo buka pakaianmu." ujar Mukuro sambil berjalan mendekat. Tak lupa ia memamerkan senyum sinisnya yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu mengerikan di mata Squalo.

"V-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!"

* * *

Pesta dansa sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Aula di Namimori sudah disulap menjadi tempat pesta. Murid-murid lain banyak yang sudah datang; meski kebanyakan diantara mereka memasang wajah ogah-ogahan--jelas saja, mana ada sih laki-laki normal yang senang berdansa dengan sesama laki-laki?

Squalo dan Dino berdiri di sudut ruangan sambil mengamati orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Hei, mau minum?" tanya Dino menawari. Ia menyodorkan segelas minuman pada Squalo, namun yang bersangkutan malah buang muka dengan angkuh. Sepertinya sih dia masih dendam karena peristiwa penggantian baju paksa tadi.

Dino geli sendiri melihat wajah merengut Squalo. Ia tetap menyodorkan minuman itu sambil tersenyum. "Sudahlah, jangan marah terus. Lebih baik kau coba nikmati pestanya."

Squalo menoleh namun ia melotot garang. "Kau menyuruhku menikmati pesta dansa dimana aku harus berdansa dengan laki-laki?! Terlebih lagi dengan ketua idiot brengsek abnormal itu?!" geram Squalo. Ia melotot galak pada Dino, namun wakil ketua host club itu hanya tersenyum saja. Kesal melihat respon Dino, Squalo langsung menyambar minuman di tangan wakil ketua host club itu dan meminumnya.

Dino hanya tertawa pelan menyaksikan tingkah Squalo.

Ketika itu, mendadak lampu di podium yang ada di tengah-tengah aula itu menyala dan terlihat sosok Xanxus yang hendak memberikan kata sambutan.

Squalo nyaris tersedak begitu melihat sosok Xanxus berada di atas podium. "V-Voi! Apa yang dilakukan ketua idiot brengsek itu di atas sana?!"

"Hah? Ng, memberikan kata sambutan?"

"Itu aku juga tahu dasar bule kampung bodoh! Maksudku kenapa dia bisa berada di atas sana memberikan kata sambutan?! Dia kan cuma ketua abnormal dari klub aneh!"

"Oh itu... hm, mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi bos kan anak dari ketua yayasan. Jadi bisa dibilang dia punya wewenang yang penting di sekolah ini. Yah, karena itu tidak heranlah bos jadi suka bertindak seenaknya." ungkap Dino sambil menghela nafas pelan.

Squalo tidak bisa berkomentar apa pun. _V-Voi... ketua brengsek itu... anak dari kepala yayasan!? Pantas saja dia suka bertingkah!_

Ketika Squalo masih sibuk dengan angannya sendiri, mendadak Mukuro bersama Tsuna datang menghampirinya.

"Hei, Squalo. Sebentar lagi pesta dansa dimulai, kau harus cepat pergi menghampiri bos atau kau akan kena masalah nanti." kata Mukuro mengingati.

"Voi! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!"

"Oya? Benar-benar tidak tahu berterima kasih. Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati untuk mengingatkanmu." ujar Mukuro sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sok kecewa. Sebentar kemudian ia melirik ke arah Tsuna sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Untung saja pasanganku bukan orang seperti dia, kufufu."

Tsuna langsung merinding begitu melihat Mukuro tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Oh ya, Dino, kau sendiri tidak apa-apa bersantai disini? Dimana Hibari? Kau tidak bersamanya?" tanya Mukuro sambil celingukan rival abadinya itu.

"Hmm, kurasa Hibari berada bersama Bel dan Gokudera." jawab Dino.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau mencarinya, sebentar lagi kan pesta dansa dimulai."

"Yah, kurasa kau benar juga." Dino pun melirik ke arah Squalo. "Kau mau ikut atau tetap disini?"

"Huh, buat apa aku repot-repot pergi bersamamu bule kampung?!"

Dino hanya tertawa saja. Ia sudah tidak memperdulikan umpatan 'bule kampung' yang terlontar dari mulut Squalo. Mungkin lama-kelamaan ia sudah terbiasa. Atau lebih tepatnya ia sudah _pasrah_.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya."

Sekejap kemudian, Dino sudah menghilang dan berbaur dengan kerumunan orang yang ada disana.

* * *

"Ah, rupanya kau ada disini, Hibari?" panggil Dino sambil tersenyum lembut. Hibari menoleh, namun seperti tidak menghiraukan, ia tidak menyahut dan malah asik meminum minuman di tangannya.

Tanpa berkata apa pun Dino melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Di dekat Hibari, berdiri Bel dan juga Gokudera.

"Shishishi, benar kan kataku? Pasti Dino akan datang untuk mencari Hibari." ujar Bel sambil nyengir. Ia menyodorkan tangannya pada Gokudera. "Ayo bayar uang taruhannya."

"Cih."

Dino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anggota klubnya yang masih saja seperti anak kecil itu. "Bel, Gokudera, kalian berdua santai-santai saja disini? Mana pasangan kalian? Sebentar lagi pesta dansanya dimulai." Dino terdiam sebentar sambil memandangi Bel dan Gokudera dengan pandangan curiga. "Kalian... tidak akan berpasangan kan?"

"APA?! Aku?! Dia?! Berpasangan?! Tentu saja tidak!" bantah Gokudera cepat.

"Shishishi, sayang sekali Dino, pangeran sepertiku tidak boleh berdansa dengan rakyat jelata."

"Apa kau bilang?! Maksudmu aku rakyat jelata?!"

"Shishishi, memang kau rakyat jelata kan?"

"Kurang aj--" kata-kata Gokudera terhenti begitu tubuhnya ditarik dari belakang oleh seseorang. Ketika ia menoleh, ia melihat Yamamoto yang tersenyum tanpa beban seperti biasa padanya.

Dengan sebelah tangan masih melingkar di bahu Gokudera, Yamamoto berkata pelan sambil masih tersenyum, "Hei, pestanya sebentar lagi dimulai. Ayo kesana."

"A-Apa-apaan kau! Memangnya siapa yang bilang mau jadi pasanganmu?!"

Yamamoto mengangkat alisnya heran dan memasang wajah polos. "Loh? Bukannya kemarin kita latihan dansa bersama? Itu artinya kau setuju jadi pasanganku kan?"

"Jangan menentukan seenaknya ya! Dasar maniak baseball idiot!"

"Memangnya kau punya pasangan lain?"

DEG!

Gokudera langsung bungkam dan tidak bisa menjawab. Ia melirik ke arah Dino. _Ah, sial... Dino sudah berpasangan dengan Hibari. _batin Gokudera. Kemudian ia ganti melirik Bel yang sedang nyengir. _Aku tahu dia tidak punya pasangan... tapi aku tidak sudi berpasangan dengannya!_

"Gokudera-koi?" panggil Yamamoto.

Sambil menggertakkan gigi, Gokudera melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Oi, Gokudera-koi! Kau mau kemana?"

Gokudera berbalik dengan alis berkerut jengkel. "Ta-Tadi kau yang mengajakku pergi karena kau bilang pesta dansanya sudah dimulai! Dasar idiot!"

Yamamoto tersenyum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat ke arah Gokudera. Dengan cepat ia mengandeng tangan Gokudera dan mengajaknya ke tengah aula, membaur dengan kumpulan orang lainnya.

Dari belakang, Bel mengamati keduanya sambil nyengir lebar. "Shishishi, masa muda."

* * *

Ketika Squalo sedang melamun sendiri sambil meminum minuman di tangannya, mendadak seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan dari belakang. Nyaris saja Squalo menyemburkan semua minuman yang ada di mulutnya. Buru-buru ia menoleh sambil melotot; ia menemukan sosok Xanxus yang tersenyum sinis di belakangnya.

"Voi! Apa yang kau lakukan ketua brengsek!? Mau membuatku mati tersedak ya!?"

"Jangan teriak-teriak stronzo." ujar Xanxus pelan sambil menarik tangan Squalo ke arah kerumunan orang.

"V-Voi! Kau mau membawaku kemana?!"

"Menurutmu kemana?"

Melihat kerumunan orang di depan, Squalo langsung melotot galak. "VOOOIII!! Aku tidak mau berdansa dengamu! Aku tidak mau!!"

Xanxus tidak menggubris segala aksi protes Squalo dan tetap menariknya paksa.

Sementara itu, di pojok ruangan, Mukuro datang menghampiri Tsuna dengan dua gelas minuman di tangannya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Tsunayoshi-kun." Si kepala nanas itu pun tersenyum sok manis dan memberikan segelas minuman itu pada Tsuna.

"Terima kasih Mukuro-san."

Mukuro hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan terima kasih dari Tsuna. Ia meminum minumannya sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Ketika menemukan ada yang hilang, alisnya langsung terangkat bingung.

"Oya? Mana Squalo?"

"Ng... tadi Squalo dibawa pergi oleh Xanxus-san."

"Oya oya, ternyata bos sudah membawanya pergi." gumam Mukuro pelan. Ia tersenyum sinis. "Kalau begitu... waktunya balas dendam babak kedua." ujarnya dengan suara pelan yang nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang sesuatu, Mukuro-san?"

"Kufufu, tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa." jawab Mukuro sambil tersenyum manis. Kemudian ia menarik gelas dari tangan Tsuna dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Sebentar lagi pestanya dimulai, bagaimana kalau kita bergabung kesana?" ajak Mukuro.

"Ah... iya."

Mukuro tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya sambil setengah membungkuk layaknya seorang gentleman yang hendak mengajak perempuan berdansa. Dengan muka semerah tomat Tsuna pun menyambut uluran tangan itu.

* * *

Alunan lagu sudah terdengar tanda pesta dansa sudah dimulai. Dengan wajah yang sangat terpaksa, terlihat Squalo yang sedang berdansa dengan Xanxus. Tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat anggota host club lainnya bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing--minus Bel yang tidak ikut berdansa dan tetap pada pendiriannya: 'seorang-pangeran-tidak-boleh-berdansa-dengan-rakyat-jelata'

"Hei, bisa tidak berwajah lebih manis daripada itu?" tanya Xanxus terdengar muak. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah sedari tadi--bahkan sebelum pesta dansa dimulai, Squalo sudah memasang wajah seakan ingin menerkam mangsa. Sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya.

"Voi! Terserah aku mau berwajah seperti apa! Kalau tidak suka, kau boleh berhenti!"

Xanxus hanya berdecak pelan dan melanjutkan dansanya meski sesekali tetap protes.

Sementara itu, berbeda dari Xanxus dan Squalo, Yamamoto dan Gokudera justru terlihat sangat serasi. Dan tentu saja keberadaan mereka menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"O-Oi, ini hanya perasaanku atau dari tadi banyak orang yang memperhatikan kita?" tanya Gokudera terlihat risih.

"Hm? Entahlah..."

"'Entahlah'?" tanya Gokudera jengkel. Seperti biasa, keningnya langsung berkerut.

Yamamoto tersenyum ringan. Dengan jari telunjuknya, ia menyentuh kening Gokudera yang berkerut dengan lembut. "Habis dari tadi aku hanya memperhatikanmu... jadi mana aku tahu ada yang memperhatikan kita atau tidak." jawab Yamamoto polos.

Mendengar jawaban Yamamoto, spontan wajah Gokudera pun berubah menjadi merah.

"Loh? Kenapa wajahmu mendadak merah, Gokudera-koi?"

"Be-Berisik!"

Sementara itu, di lain tempat.

"Oi, langkah kita tidak sesuai dengan lagunya." ujar Hibari mengingatkan. Semenjak lagu mulai mengalun alis Hibari tidak henti-hentinya berkerut sambil memandangi langkah kaki Dino yang tidak seirama dengan lagu.

"Biar saja, kita tidak perlu menyesuaikan dengan lagunya." sahut Dino sambil tersenyum tipis. "Bukankah begini lebih baik? Buktinya dari tadi kau belum menginjak kakiku."

Hibari mengangkat wajahnya memandangi wakil ketua host club itu dengan ekspresi datar, namun ketara kalau ia jengkel. Sebentar kemudian ia menginjak kaki Dino dengan sengaja. Dino meringis tanpa suara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hibari?" tanya Dino setengah protes. Kalau saja ini bukan di tengah pesta, mungkin ia sudah melompat-lompat kesakitan.

"Jangan menghinaku, aku bisa menyesuaikan dengan lagunya."

"Eh? Tapi selama latihan kemarin kan--"

Perkataan Dino terpotong oleh injakan Hibari yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Lagi-lagi Dino hanya bisa meringis sambil menahan sakit.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bisa menyesuaikan dengan lagunya."

Karena tidak ingin menjadi korban injakan kaki Hibari untuk ketiga harinya dalam hari ini, Dino pun mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah, baiklah, kita akan berdansa mengikuti lagunya."

Sementara itu, di lain tempat lagi.

"Mu-Mukuro-san..." panggil Tsuna dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Hm? Ada apa Tsunayoshi-kun?" sahut si kepala nanas sambil tersenyum. Ia membelai wajah Tsuna yang merah itu dengan punggung tangannya. "Wajahmu merah sekali... apa itu artinya kau senang berdansa denganku?"

"A-Aku..." jawab Tsuna terbata. "A-Anu... Aku... I-itu... Ng, Mukuro-san, bisa tidak kita me-menyingkir ke tempat yang lebih sepi? A-Aku malu kalau berdansa sambil diperhatikan orang begini."

Mukuro terlihat terkejut, namun sebentar kemudian ia langsung tersenyum lebar. "Oya? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau cukup agresif untuk mengajakku ke tempat yang sepi. Kau tahu kan _apa_ yang akan kulakukan _padamu_ kalau kita berada di tempat yang sepi?"

Mata Tsuna langsung membelalak lebar sambil memasang wajah ngeri. Saking ngerinya, ia tidak bisa berkata apa pun.

"Kufufu, aku hanya bercanda Tsunayoshi-kun." ujar Mukuro sambil tertawa kecil. Sekali lagi ia membelai wajah Tsuna lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik pelan. "Setidaknya untuk _sekarang."_

PLOSH!

Wajah Tsuna kini mengalahkan merahnya apel.

"Kufufu, aku hanya bercanda Tsunayoshi-kun. Kau benar-benar membuatku ingin mengodamu terus."ujar Mukuro sambil kembali tertawa. "Baiklah, kau duluan saja menyingkir, nanti aku akan menyusul. Ada sedikit hal yang harus kuurus."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Tsuna buru-buru mengambil langkah seribu. Ah, akhirnya ia bisa terbebas dari Mukuro meski hanya sebentar. Sepeninggalan Tsuna, Mukuro celingukan kesana-kemari seperti mencari sesuatu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa arah. _'Dia' ada dimana ya?_ batin Mukuro.

Tak lama kemudian, mata biru Mukuro terpaku begitu ia menemukan sosok Squalo. Senyuman sinisnya kembali mengembang. _Aha, itu dia._ batinnya puas. Ia buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya mendekat--namun berhati-hati agar tidak terlihat.

"VOOOIII! Aku mau ke kamar kecil!" ujar Squalo setengah berteriak.

Namun seperti tahu kalau itu hanya alasan Squalo, Xanxus tidak bergeming. Tangannya tetap melingkar di pinggang Squalo dan kakinya tetap bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu.

"VOOOOIIII!"

Xanxus masih tidak menggubris.

Kesal karena _lagi-lagi_ tidak dihiraukan, Squalo mulai berontak dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari Xanxus. Seketika ia berhasil, buru-buru ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berusaha untuk kabur. Namun sayangnya, ada seseorang yang menjegal kakinya hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan membentur lantai.

Semua orang yang berada di sekitar situ spontan berhenti bergerak, terpaku melihat sosok Squalo yang terbaring kesakitan di lantai.

Xanxus pun menghampiri Squalo, lalu melihatnya sekilas. Sebentar kemudian, ia berkata, "Sepertinya kau tidak apa-apa."

"VOOOOIII! Kau bilang aku tidak apa-apa?! Aku baru saja jatuh! Sakit tahu!" protes Squalo sembari melotot. Ia buru-buru beranjak bangun, namun ketika mencoba berdiri, mendadak kakinya terasa sangat sakit. Ia kembali terjatuh sambil meringis memegangi kakinya.

Xanxus melirik kaki Squalo sekilas. "Kau keseleo, stronzo. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan sebodoh itu dan mencoba bangun seperti yang kau lakukan tadi."

"VOOOIII! MANA KUTAHU KALAU AKU KESELEO, IDIOT!"

Malas berdebat lama-lama dengan Squalo, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Xanxus langsung mengangkat tubuh Squalo dengan kedua tangannya lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Squalo untuk bereaksi. Seketika ia sadar kalau sekarang ia sedang digendong ala bridal style oleh ketua klubnya itu, ia langsung berteriak sembari berontak. "VOOOOIIII! Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku, brengsek!"

Xanxus tidak menanggapi dan tetap melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu, di pojok ruangan aula host club itu, Bel yang ternyata sedari tadi mengamati keduanya terlihat nyengir-nyengir. Sambil meminum minuman yang ada di tangannya, ia kembali bergumam. "Shishishi, masa muda memang indah."

* * *

"Voi! Turunkan aku!"

"Diam, stronzo. Jangan berteriak di dekat telingaku!"

"Kalau begitu turunkan aku, brengsek!"

"Kubilang diam!"

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII!"

Baiklah, akhirnya kesabaran Xanxus habis sudah. Ia langsung menjatuhkan Squalo begitu saja ke lantai lalu melangkah pergi tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Aduh!" rintih Squalo ketika kembali membentur lantai. Buru-buru ia melotot ke arah Xanxus yang kini sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. "VOOOOIII! Apa-apaan kau, brengsek!? Sakit tahu!"

Xanxus berhenti kemudian menoleh. "Kau sendiri yang minta diturunkan, _stronzo_." ujar ketua host club itu sinis.

"Tapi kan bisa menurunkanku pelan-pelan! Tidak perlu dilempar seperti tadi kan!"

Xanxus mendengus geli. "Hah, kau mau diperlakukan seperti tuan putri? Jangan bercanda." sindir Xanxus sambil melangkah pergi.

Mulanya Squalo hanya melotot saja sembari memandangi sang ketua host club yang terlihat semakin jauh. Namun seketika ia sadar kalau jarak yang memisahkan mereka cukup jauh, Squalo mulai panik. Masalahnya ia kan sedang tidak bisa bergerak karena keseleo. Apa jadinya kalau Xanxus meninggalkannya sendiri disini?

"Hei! Tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini, brengsek! Kau lupa kalau aku sedang keseleo!? Aku tidak bisa bergerak!"

Namun seperti tidak menghiraukan, Xanxus tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Kali ini ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Squalo yang tidak bisa bergerak karena sedang keseleo. Sekejap kemudian sosoknya sudah tidak lagi terlihat.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII! DASAR KETUA IDIOT BRENGSEK SIALAAAAAAAN!"

Sementara itu, di balik pilar tembok di belakang Squalo, tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya sambil terkekeh pelan. Orang itu adalah Mukuro.

"Nah, Squalo. Nikmati pembalas dendamanku, kufufu."

Dan malam itu, Mukuro bisa memastikan kalau Squalo tidak akan pernah melupakan penghinaan yang ia dapat hari ini. Dan tentu saja, itu menjadi peringatan untuk Squalo agar tidak lagi menanggu Tsuna; meski sebenarnya yang bersangkutan tidak sadar kalau segala kesialan yang menimpanya ini berawal dari tangan jahil Mukuro.

* * *

Teru: Selesai.

Kaoru: Hah, apa-apaan nih!? masa Mukuro-sama dibuat jadi tokoh antagonis gini!? ga terima! ga terimaaaa! DX

Teru: Haduh, bukan tokoh antagonis kok. Mukuro-san justru kebagian peran jadi cupidnya Xanxus sama Squalo, ya kan?

Kaoru: ...Iya sih, tapi kan tetep aja...

Teru: Udah, udah, gausa ngomel. mendingan kita buru-buru samperin master. Kasian master lagi depresi di kamar sendirian.

Kaoru: Iya sih... ....SAGA-SAN! KALO BACA FANFIC INI, TANGGUNG JAWAB DONG ATAS SEMUA PERLAKUANMU SAMA MASTER!!!! Kalo sampe master gantung diri saking depresi, Kao ga segan-segan nge *PIIIP* terus nge*PIIIIP* terus nge*PIIIP* sampe jadi *PIIIIIIIIP*!!

Teru: Haduh, senpai ngomongnya udah ngaco nih. Yaudah deh reader semua, biarkan senpai marah-marah sama Saga-san sampe puas. Nah, sekarang Teru ngewakilin master ini buat minta review... hehe, yoroshiku?

Kaoru: Yoroshiku! Grr!


	16. Misunderstanding

Ish : Ah, insomnia Ish kumat... Karena ga bisa tidur sampe pagi, jadi yah... sekalian lanjut aja deh... lagian mumpung ada mood nulis... X3

Kaoru : *sigh* Master nih bener-bener deh... gara2 insomnia yang makin lama makin parah udah berapa kali bolos bimbel tuh hayooo???

Ish : E-Eh? Eh? Ng... 3.... eh, ato 5 yah? ehehehehe...

Kaoru : Ketawa lagi!

Teru : _Maa, maa, _senpai jangan marah-marah mulu... Kasian master tuh... mendingan langsung aja kita mulai biar master bisa istirahat... ok ok?

Kaoru : Huh... Kalo gitu kamu aja yang baca disclaimernya dasar panda sial bodoh!

Teru : Aih, ya udah deh... Ehem, KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sensei but NHC belongs to my master Ish!

Kaoru : WARNING : OOC! SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT OOC! Terus ceritanya juga aneh, ancur, amburadul, gaje, maksa, jayus, apalagi pengarangnya! Hah, author bodoh, dodol, idiot, imbisil, kelakuan bocah, nyusahin, dan bahkan ga bisa ngurus diri sendiri!

Ish : Huweeee, Kao jahaaat! DX

Teru : *sigh* ...Senpai, bilang aja khawatir kalo master sakit karena insomnianya makin parah...

Kaoru : KA-KATA SIA---

Teru : Oh, sayang sekali waktunya habis, sekarang waktunya reader semua baca... Enyoy the story!~ XDD

Kaoru : Che... ....enjoy the story.

* * *

"Kya, pesta dansa kemarin memang benar-benar mengesankan ya?" ujar Lussuria sambil tersenyum lebar ketika melihat-lihat foto yang bersebaran di atas meja. Levi yang duduk di sebelahnya tidak menyahut, sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk mengumpulkan foto-foto Xanxus; sesekali ia terlihat kesal sendiri karena tidak jarang juga ada foto Xanxus bersama Squalo.

"Oya? Itu foto pesta dansa yang kemarin?" tanya Mukuro ketika ia melintas melewati meja dimana Lussuria dan Levi duduk. "Apa ada fotoku dan Tsunayoshi?"

"Ah, Mukuro, tentu saja ada. Silahkan kalau mau lihat."

Mukuro mengambil beberapa lembar foto yang diserahkan Lussuria padanya. "Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun memang manis sekali ya?" Mukuro tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikan wajah Tsuna yang pada foto itu. Ah, rasanya ia memang tidak pernah bisa puas memandangi wajah Tsuna yang imut itu. Ia kembali menoleh pada Lussuria. "Ada yang lain?"

"Ada banyak kok. Lihat saja sendiri."

Mukuro sembarangan saja mengambil beberapa lembar foto yang paling dekat. Ada foto Hibari yang sedang menginjak kaki Dino, Xanxus yang sedang mengendong Squalo, Bel yang tidak ikut dansa pun tidak lupa di foto juga. Ketika membalik foto itu satu-persatu, Mukuro menemukan sebuah foto yang cukup membuatnya kaget juga.

Foto Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

Di dalam foto itu bisa terlihat kalau Gokudera memandangi Yamamoto dengan tatapan lembut, wajahnya pun sedikit tersipu--jelas ia tidak sadar kalau ada kamera, sementara Yamamoto justru sedang tidak melihat ke arah Gokudera.

"Oya?"

Mukuro memperhatikan foto itu lebih seksama. Rasanya pangling, seperti bukan melihat Gokudera saja. Habis ia kan tidak pernah melihat si kepala gurita dengan ekspresi seperti itu sebelumnya. Khususnya kalau sedang bersama Yamamoto. Gokudera kan selalu punya seribu cara untuk membuat wajahnya terlihat garang di depan maniak baseball itu.

Si kepala nanas pun tersenyum kecil. _Oya oya, apa ini artinya Gokudera sudah menyadari perasaannya?_ batinnya. Ia terkekeh pelan lalu menoleh ke arah Gokudera yang sedang duduk di sebelah Tsuna sambil marah-marah seperti biasa pada Yamamoto.

Kalau dilihat sekilas sih memang rasanya tidak ada yang berubah. Tapi kalau diperhatikan sedikit lebih seksama, sedikit saja lebih seksama, Mukuro bisa melihat perbedaan yang terjadi pada Gokudera. Dia masih suka mengomel seperti biasa sih, tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan dulu rasanya sikapnya sedikit-banyak sudah melunak. Apalagi kalau diperhatikan ternyata tak jarang juga wajah Gokudera memerah--meski hanya sesaat, ketika Yamamoto tidak memperhatikannya.

Senyum Mukuro yang khas mengembang di atas wajahnya. _Kufufu, ini akan menarik._

* * *

"Harus berapa kali sih kubilang untuk berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan bodoh itu?!" bentak Gokudera sembari melotot. Yamamoto sih sudah biasa diperlakukan begitu, jadi ia hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Habis manis kan?" ujar Yamamoto sambil nyengir. "Go-ku-de-ra-ko-i."

"Jangan. panggil. aku. dengan. panggilan. bodoh. itu!!"

"Oya oya, Gokudera, jangan ribut. Kau tidak mau kan bos sampai menghukummu karena terlalu berisik?" Mukuro yang baru datang langsung duduk di samping Tsuna. Seperti biasa, langsung ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. "Kufufu, apa kabarmu hari ini Tsunayoshi-kun? Apa kau memimpikanku semalam?"

Tsuna langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Mukuro! Jangan menggoda Jyudaime!" bentak Gokudera sembar beranjak bangun dan buru-buru mengamankan Tsuna sebelum Mukuro sempat berbuat yang macam-macam.

Mukuro mengangkat wajahnya lalu memandangi Gokudera yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan jengkel. "Gokudera, gokudera, kau ini senang sekali sih mengurusi urusan orang? Daripada mengurusiku dan Tsunayoshi, lebih baik kau urus urusanmu dengan Yamamoto."

"A-Apa? Ke-Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi yakyuu baka ini sih?! Dia kan tidak ada hubungannya!"

"Tentu saja ada. Kalau kau sudah pacaran dengannya kan kau pasti sibuk bermesraan hingga tidak mungkin sempat mengangguku dan Tsunayoshi seperti ini lagi." sahut Mukuro cepat. "Sudahlah, cepat terima Yamamoto dan jangan mengangguku dan Tsunayoshi."

Mulut Gokudera sudah terbuka untuk protes, tapi nyatanya tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya ia tidak menemukan kata yang pas untuk membantah Mukuro.

"Mengakui perasaan sendiri apa susahnya sih?" tambah Mukuro sambil tersenyum sinis. Senang sekali rasanya melihat Gokudera tidak berkutik seperti ini. "'Yamamoto, sebenarnya aku juga su--'"

Belum selesai Mukuro memperagakan diri sebagai Gokudera, yang bersangkutan sudah kabur sambil menutup telinganya.

"Kufufu, dia memang pemalu."

Yamamoto tertawa lepas sembari memandangi kepergian Gokudera. "Dulu waktu masih kecil dia bahkan jauh lebih pemalu daripada sekarang."

Mukuro ganti memandang Yamamoto dengan sebelah tangan menopang dagu. Senyum sinisnya kembali mengembang. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Tidak keberatan kan?"

Yamamoto terihat bingung, tapi ia tetap menyanggupi. "Eh? Um, tentu."

* * *

Gokudera bersandar di tembok sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Lelah rasanya habis berlari jauh. Sudah sejauh apa dia dari host club sekarang? Entahlah, Gokudera tidak peduli lagi. Ia bahkan melupakan Tsuna dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sekarang sih sudah pasti Tsuna yang malang itu sedang digoda oleh Mukuro. Kalau lebih sial lagi sih sekarang Hibari pasti sudah datang dan ikut menggodanya. Tsuna yang malang.

Kepala gurita itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada lantai yang keras. Ia duduk tak bergerak sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

_Ini benar-benar memalukan... kabur seperti ini benar-benar membuatku terlihat seperti orang idiot! _batin Gokudera sembari menggertakkan giginya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, memandangi langit yang tak lagi biru sembari mengingat perkataan Mukuro.

"_Mengakui perasaan sendiri apa susahnya sih?"_

Kesal rasanya mengingat semua perkataan Mukuro. Ah, kalau saja membunuh itu tidak berdosa mungkin sekarang Mukuro sudah masuk daftar teratas orang yang paling ingin dibunuh olehnya. Tidak perlu sampai membunuh deh, menyiksa saja sudah lebih dari cukup kok.

_Kepala nanas mesum brengsek sialan itu benar-benar membuatku kesal!! Seenaknya saja dia bicara seperti itu! 'Mengakui perasaan sendiri'? Omong kosong! _umpat Gokudera dalam hati. Mulanya Gokudera terlihat bersungut-sungut ketika mengingat tentang Mukuro. Tak jarang juga ia mengumpat kepala nanas itu. Namun lama-kelamaan, raut wajahnya berubah.

_...Memalukan... Kalau memang hanya omong kosong, kenapa aku tidak bisa menyangkal perkataannya? Kenapa aku malah kabur seperti orang idiot begini?_ Gokudera mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan gusar lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"...Sialan."

* * *

"Nah, sekarang, ceritakan bagaimana pertama kali kau bertemu dengan Gokudera." ujar Mukuro layaknya seorang dektektif yang sedang berusaha mengorek informasi.

Yamamoto menggaruk kepalanya seperti berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu itu. "_Etto_, waktu kelas 6 SD dia pindah ke sekolahku. Lalu karena kebetulan dia duduk di sebelahku, kami jadi berteman." jawab Yamamoto seadanya.

"Hmm... Lalu bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa sampai berteman? Kalau dilihat dari sikap Gokudera yang seperti ini sih pasti sulit untukmu ya?" tanya Mukuro sambil terkekeh pelan.

Yamamoto mendengus geli lalu tertawa pelan. "Dulu sih Gokudera tidak seperti ini. Dia itu benar-benar anak yang baik. Ah, tentu saja aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan kalau dia yang sekarang tidak baik." Yamamoto buru-buru mengoreksi perkataannya. "Um, dulu dia benar-benar anak yang pemalu. Karena terlalu pemalu dia jadi tidak punya teman di kelas."

"Oya? Pemalu? Kufufu, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." ujar Mukuro seperti mencibir. "Mungkin dia tidak punya teman karena sifatnya yang terlalu 'bersahabat'."

"Tidak, dulu Gokudera tidak seperti itu." tukas Yamamoto cepat. "Dulu dia tidak menutup diri seperti sekarang... setidaknya tidak padaku."

Raut wajah Yamamoto mendadak berubah. Ada ekspresi sedih yang samar-samar terlihat dari wajahnya.

"_Nee, nee, _apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Bel yang mendadak muncul dari belakang Mukuro dan ikut nimbrung. Ia melirik ke arah Mukuro sambil nyengir. "Ganti sasaran?"

Mukuro mendengus geli. "Yang benar saja, hanya ada Tsunayoshi di hatiku."

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan berduaan seperti ini? Shishishi."

"Kufufu, itu masih rahasia Bel." Mukuro pun mengeluarkan selembar foto dari balik jas hostnya dan memberikannya pada pangeran bertiara itu. "Pergilah, kuberikan itu untukmu."

Bel menerima selembar foto itu dengan sebelah tangan. "Hmm?" Ia mengamati foto itu sekilas sebelum mendadak senyumnya mengembang lebar. "Shishishi, sangkyu Mukuro."

Dalam sekejap saja Bel sudah menghilang dan sebentar kemudian bisa terdengar teriakan Squalo yang kerasnya bagaikan seribu toa.

"VOOOOOOOIIII!!! DARIMANA KAU DAPAT FOTO BRENGSEK ITU HAH?! BERIKAN PADAKU FOTO SIALAN ITU! BERIKAN PADAKU BRENGSEK!!!"

Seperti tidak terganggu oleh suara 'indah' Squalo--atau setidaknya berusaha untuk tidak terganggu, Mukuro kembali melanjutkan introgasinya.

"Dari ceritamu bisa kusimpulkan kalau kau dan Gokudera dulu sepertinya cukup akrab. Tapi kenapa sekarang hubungan kalian jadi buruk seperti ini?"

Yamamoto tersenyum kecil, malu-malu menjawab pertanyaan Mukuro. "Hubungan kami menjadi buruk seperti ini semenjak aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya satu tahun yang lalu, waktu kelas 3 SMP."

Mukuro sempat tidak bisa berkomentar. Sebentar kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Yamamoto seperti bersimpati. "Tabahlah, aku turut berduka untukmu."

Maniak baseball itu hanya tersenyum saja.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, bisa ceritakan bagaimana dia menolakmu?"

"Ah, soal itu... Hmm, waktu itu dia bilang apa ya?" Yamamoto memasang pose berfikir seperti berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Hmm, kalau tidak salah sih dia bilang 'jangan bercanda! Kau mau mempermainkanku ya?!' atau semacam itulah."

"Oya?"

_Kalau mendengar alasannya kenapa ia menolak, mungkin sebenarnya Gokudera tidak membenci Yamamoto... Apa ia mengira Yamamoto hanya mempermainkannya saja?_ pikir Mukuro.

Kepala nanas itu kembali menatap Yamamoto dengan serius.

"Pertanyaan terakhir, apa kau--"

Pertanyaan Mukuro diinterupsi oleh kedatangan Dino. Wakil ketua host club itu terlihat sedikit jengkel. "Mukuro, ayo layani tamumu dan jangan mengobrol terus disini."

Mukuro memandangi Dino dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang melayani _tamu_?"

Dino menoleh ke arah Yamamoto dengan wajah keheranan. Tentu saja, melihat Mukuro dan Yamamoto duduk berdampingan seperti ini kan merupakan pemadangan yang jarang terlihat. Namun sebelum sempat bertanya, Dino keburu diusir duluan oleh si kepala nanas.

"Sudah sana pergi, jangan mengangguku. Aku sedang melayani _tamu_ tahu."

Karena tidak ingin ribut, Dino pun angkat kaki dari situ.

"Maaf, tadi ada gangguan sedikit. Baiklah, kita lanjutkan. Sampai mana kita tadi? ...Ah, ya, pertanyaan terakhir." Mukuro memandang Yamamoto dengan tatapan serius. "Pertanyaan terakhir, apa kau serius menyukai Gokudera? Apa kau menyayanginya dengan tulus? Apa kau yakin kalau perasaanmu padanya tidak main-main?"

Mata Yamamoto melebar begitu mendengar pertanyaan Mukuro. Kepala nanas ini sama sekali tidak main-main dengan pertanyaannya, Yamamoto tahu itu. Senyum permanen di wajah Mukuro telah menguap pergi. Kini ia menatap Yamamoto dengan serius sembari menunggu jawaban.

"Aku..."

Yamamoto terdiam sejenak sembari memejamkan matanya. Dalam waktu sejenak itu seluruh memorinya bersama Gokudera seakan terulang. Saat Gokudera tertawa bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang masih polos, saat Gokudera tersenyum, malu-malu, marah, semuanya. Semua itu terulang bersamaan dengan seluruh perasaan yang tersimpan dalam hatinya. Perasaannya yang tak tersampaikan hingga selalu membuat dadanya sesak.

Ia membuka matanya, menatap lurus ke arah Mukuro. "Aku... serius menyukainya, aku menyayanginya dengan setulus hatiku dan perasaanku padanya tidak main-main."

Mukuro tersenyum, puas dengan jawaban Yamamoto. Ia menepuk pundak maniak baseball itu pelan.

"Aku sudah mengerti perasaanmu. Selanjutnya tinggal serahkan padaku, ok?"

Belum juga sempat Yamamoto menjawab, Mukuro sudah beranjak pergi.

"O-Oi, Mukuro! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Yamamoto. Ah, sayangnya Mukuro sudah terlanjur menjauh. Entah ia masih mendengar pertanyaan maniak baseball ini atau tidak.

"Percuma saja, kalau sudah seperti itu dia sudah tidak menghiraukan apa pun lagi." ujar Hibari dari pojok ruangan. "Ah, sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu."

Tsuna yang ternyata sedari tadi duduk di samping Hibari pun mengangkat alisnya heran.

"'Seperti itu'?" tanya Tsuna sambil memasang wajah bingung. "Seperti apa maksudnya?"

Hibari tersenyum kecil pada Tsuna lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. "Seperti itu... Kau tahu? Seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan sesuatu. Dia itu tipe orang yang kalau sudah berniat melakukan sesuatu maka akan melakukannya, tidak peduli bagaimana pun caranya."

"Hee, ternyata Mukuro-san yang seperti itu pun bisa serius juga ya?" tanya Tsuna dengan polosnya.

Hibari tersenyum kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tsuna. "Aku juga orang yang serius, kau tahu?"

"Eh?"

Hibari tidak berkata apa pun lagi, namun sedikit demi sedikit wajahnya mulai mendekat mendekati wajah Tsuna. Sedikit, sedikit, hingga jarak yang memisahkan mereka nyaris tidak ada.

_Hii!! Bagaimana ini?! Seseorang... tolong aku!! _pekik Tsuna dalam hati.

Ah, untung saja hari ini Tsuna masih beruntung. Pertolongan dari surga berwujud Squalo yang sedang mengejar-ngejar Bel menggagalkan 'serangan mendadak' Hibari itu.

"Tunggu aku, bocah tiara sialan!" teriak Squalo sembari mengejar Bel yang jauh ada di depannya. Tentu saja, ia tidak mungkin bisa mengejar Bel dengan kaki masih terkilir seperti ini. "Sial! Kalau saja kakiku tidak keseleo!"

"Shishishi, ada apa Squaly? Ah, kakimu sedang keseleo ya? Bagaimana kalau minta bos menggendongmu sekali lagi seperti di foto ini?" tanya Bel sambil melambaikan foto itu dari kejauhan. Alhasil Squalo murka dibuatnya.

"BRENGSEK! KEMBALI KESINI KAU SEKARANG!" geram Squalo sembari kembali mengejar Bel. Persetan dengan kakinya yang terkilir, bagi Squalo yang penting ia bisa menangkap Bel dan menghajarnya. Pangeran tiara itu pun buru-buru mencari perlindungan pada Xanxus. Setelahnya ketua host club itulah yang mengantikan Bel memegang foto itu.

Xanxus tersenyum sinis memandangi foto itu sebelum akhirnya sebentar kemudian Squalo yang terengah-engah sampai di hadapannya.

"V-Voi... berikan foto itu padaku..."

"Apa itu cara meminta yang benar, _stonzo_?"

"VOOOIII! Sudah berikan saja foto sialan itu padaku brengsek!"

Seperti biasa, kedua orang itu pun kembali bertengkar. Saling mengumpat satu sama lain. Dan dari balik kursi Xanxus, Bel cekikikan sendiri sambil menggumam pelan, "Ah, lagi-lagi pertengkaran suami istri, shishishi."

* * *

Mukuro berlarian di setiap koridor dengan harapan bisa menemukan Gokudera. Tentu saja kali ini bukan lagi untuk mengganggunya.

Ah, betapa beruntungnya Mukuro bisa menemukan Gokudera. Kepala gurita itu sedang duduk di atas lantai sambil bersandar pada pilar tembok. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara sela kedua kakinya, hingga ia sama sekali belum menyadari kehadiran Mukuro.

Si kepala nanas itu tersenyum sembari melangkahkan kakinya selangkah demi selangkah mendekat ke arah Gokudera. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Gokudera?"

Gokudera buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar suara Mukuro. Mendapati sosok kepala nanas itu berada langsung di hadapannya, ia langsung melotot sambil menggeram dengan galak. "Mukuro..."

"Oya? Jangan berwajah seram begitu, aku kesini membawakan kabar baik untukmu."

"Huh?"

"Mengenai Yamamoto, kurasa lebih baik kau mengakui perasaanmu padanya. Kalau kau memang malu mengatakannya langsung, aku bisa menolongmu menyampaikan padanya. Bagaimana?"

"Kau mau bilang kau mau menawariku _bantuan_?" tanya Gokudera sinis, sebagaimana ia memberikan penekan pada kata terakhirnya. Ia mengumam pelan. "Bercanda,"

"Oya? Aku serius. Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku berbaik hati menolong temanku bukan?"

Gokudera tidak berkata apa pun lagi. Ia hanya mendengus pelan lalu beranjak bangun. "Yang benar saja, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai teman. Lagipula kau pasti hanya memikirkan kepentinganmu sendiri... Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Selamanya aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati Jyudaime, kau dengar?"

Ia pun perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Mukuro. Namun sebelum melangkah lebih jauh lagi, tangan Mukuro sudah menahannya.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak usah keras kepala lagi dan akui saja perasaanmu?" tanya Mukuro pelan, namun serius.

Gokudera terdiam sejenak, ia masih membelakangi Mukuro. "A-Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Lepaskan aku!"

Bukannya malah melepas, tangan Mukuro justru semakin erat menggenggamnya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu pada Yamamoto, cukup melihat matamu saja sudah bisa membuktikan itu." ujar Mukuro terdengar serius. "Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana perasaan Yamamoto padamu, jadi tunggu apa lagi?"

Gokudera diam saja, sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Perasaan Yamamoto padamu itu tulus. Dia sungguh-sungguh menyayangi, aku berani jamin itu. Kalau sekarang masalahnya hanya karena kalian berdua sama-sama la--"

Perkataan Mukuro terpotong oleh suara Gokudera.

"Jangan bicara seenaknya, memangnya kau tahu apa kau soal aku dan dia?!" tanya Gokudera setengah berteriak. Ia menarik tangannya hingga lepas dari genggaman Mukuro.

"Gokudera..."

"Kau berani bilang dia sungguh-sungguh menyayangiku? Kau salah paham, Mukuro." ujar Gokudera dengan suara bergetar. Ia pun berbalik menghadap Mukuro. "Dua tahun yang lalu justru dia yang menolakku!"

Mukuro tidak bisa berkata apa pun dan hanya bisa memandangi Gokudera dengan mata membelalak lebar. Rasanya ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"...Mengertilah, aku hanya tidak mau dipermainkan olehnya seperti waktu itu." Gokudera pun berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Kali ini Mukuro tidak menghentikannya. Ia hanya bisa memandangi punggung Gokudera yang perlahan semakin menjauh.

"_Hubungan kami menjadi buruk seperti ini semenjak aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya satu tahun yang lalu, waktu kelas 3 SMP."_

"_Kau berani bilang dia sungguh-sungguh menyayangiku? Kau salah paham, Mukuro. Dua tahun yang lalu justru dia yang menolakku!"_

"_Aku... serius menyukainya, aku menyayanginya dengan setulus hatiku dan perasaanku padanya tidak main-main."_

"_Mengertilah, aku hanya tidak mau dipermainkan olehnya seperti waktu itu."_

Semua ucapan Yamamoto dan Gokudera kembali terulang di dalam kepala Mukuro.

_Apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua sebenarnya? _batin Mukuro tak habis pikir.

* * *

Ish : Ah, selesai... akhirnya akhirnya akhirnya... hahahahahaha~ XD

Teru : Otsukare sama deshita, master... XDD

Kaoru : Master!!! Jelasin gimana maksudnya!! Jadi sebenernya mana yang bener?! Yama yang nembak terus ditolak? Goku yang nembak terus ditolak? Yang mana?! Ayo jawab!!!

Ish : Te-Tenang dulu... mendingan kita tanya Mukuro aja...

-mendadak Mukuro dateng dengan gaya dektektif-

Mukuro : Kufufu, apa kau memanggilku, Ish-san?

Ish : Ah, Mukuro... tolong jelaskan pendapatmu pada Kao...

Kaoru : ............ *langsung pingsan di tempat begitu melihat Mukuro dateng* Mukuro-sama.... Mukuro-sama......... *ngigo gaje*

Mukuro : Loh? Kenapa malah pingsan? seperti melihat hantu saja... memangnya aku mirip hantu apa?

Teru : Ah, jangan dipikirin, senpai emang gitu... ngomong-ngomong lanjutkan yang tadi... tolong jelaskan bagaimana pendapatmu tentang 8059...

Mukuro : Hmm, jujur saja aku jadi sedikit bingung... Apa salah satu diantara mereka ada yang berbohong?

Teru : Eh?

Mukuro : Ah, entahlah... Biar kuselediki nanti... Tapi ada satu yang pasti... Mereka berdua itu benar-benar menyayangi satu sama lain... Apa pun yang terjadi, hanya kebenaran itu yang tidak akan pernah berubah...

Teru : Ta-Tapi Teru jadi makin ga ngerti... Jadi sebenernya mereka saling menyayangi? lalu kenapa Yama nolak Goku? dan kenapa Goku nolak Yama? Jelaskan padaku Mukuro-saaaan!

Mukuro : Aduh, aduh, jangan memaksa begini... (hah, jadi repot begini sih... padahal daripada tanya padaku lebih baik tanya saja pada authornya, dasar panda bodoh...) *ngeliat ke arah Teru* Kufufu, baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya... Tapi sebelumnya....

Teru : Tapi sebelumnya??

Mukuro : Bagaimana kalau kita minta review pada reader yang terhormat dulu?

Teru : Ah, iya, nyaris aja lupa... reader-sama, review wo yoroshiku onegaishimasuuu~

Mukuro : Yoroshiku. Kufufu, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Teru : Ah! Mukuro-san curang!!!! Jelaskan padaku! Jelaskan!

TBC


	17. Investigation

Teru : Ok reader semua, sebelumnya Teru menggantikan master untuk minta maaf karena update chapter ini lebih lama dari yang direncanakan, tapi master benar-benar ga bermaksud... Jadi, karena master--

Kaoru : Karena master bodoh itu kebanyakan dosa, jadi dia kena azab! Mendadak matanya bengkak dan pas diperiksa ke dokter kata dokter ga boleh main laptop, hp, dll...

Teru : Iya, terus kalo hp sih diem2 masih bisa pake... tapi kalo laptop, langsung disita sama mama master... Jadi ga bisa update deh...

Kaoru : Sasuga mama... ...ngomong2 master mana, kok dia ga minta maaf sendiri ke reader? ga sopan!

Teru : Ah iya, master juga minta maaf karena ga bisa minta maaf langsung karena lagi sibuk...

Kaoru : DASAR MASTER IDIOT ITU! SIBUK NGAPAIN SIH?

Teru : psst, senpai, master lagi sibuk sama ukenya.

Kaoru : APA? DASAR MAS--

Teru : Yak, karena waktunya mepet jadi langsung aja ya! KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sensei, NHC belongs to my master Ish! Aneh, gaje, amburadul, maksa, OOC, dll, but hope you can enjooy~~ XDD

Kaoru : HOI! AKU BELUM SELESAI NGO---

* * *

Bel melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang host dengan cengiran khas di wajahnya. Hari masih pagi, tapi seperti biasa, di kala bosan Bel memang selalu datang ke ruang klubnya. Sekalian mengecek, bermain-main sebentar dan menghabiskan waktu.

Ketika Bel melangkah lebih dalam, ia menemukan sosok Dino yang sedang membersihkan ruang host club. Memang seperti itulah pekerjaan Dino sehari-hari. Biasanya sih Mukuro yang membantu wakil ketua host club itu. Tapi sekarang kemana si kepala nanas?

"Shishishi, kau sendirian saja Dino? Mana Mukuro?" tanya Bel sembari mendekat lalu duduk di kursi sambil mengamati Dino. Maaf-maaf saja ya kalau disuruh membantu Dino membersihkan ruangan. Ingat, dia adalah seorang pangeran dan pangeran tidak melakukan pekerjaan rakyat jelata seperti itu.

"Hm, Mukuro tadi pergi bersama Yamamoto. Kurasa ke kantin."

"Dengan maniak baseball itu lagi?" tanya Bel dengan sebelah alis terangkat heran. Ia terdiam sebentar kemudian kembali nyengir lebar. "Shishishi, tak kusangka. Dia benar-benar sudah ganti sasaran rupanya."

"Kau ini... jangan berasumsi seenaknya begitu. Mereka berdua kan teman sekelas, wajar saja kalau dekat." Sahut Dino sambil masih menyapu lantai. "Siapa tahu mereka sedang membicarakan tugas kelompok atau semacamnya?"

"Shishishi, aku meragukan itu."

"Terserah kau saja deh."

Dino tak lagi menghiraukan dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tidak ada gunanya juga melayani Bel bicara, yang ada hanya membuat pekerjaannya semakin lama selesai. Habis, tidak seperti Mukuro, pangeran narsis itu kan tidak mau menolongnya.

Bel duduk diam mengamati Dino. Sebentar kemudian cengiran cheshire khasnya kembali muncul. Tentu itu bukan pertanda yang baik untuk Dino.

"Hei Dino, mau melakukan permainan menarik?"

Dino menoleh ke arah Bel, mengamati wajah anggota host club itu lalu menelan ludah dengan gugup.

_Baiklah, kurasa hari ini akan jadi hari yang merepotkan._

_

* * *

_

Mukuro duduk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Yamamoto yang duduk di depannya. Hari ini raut wajah Mukuro tidak terlihat bersahabat seperti biasanya; Ia tidak mengobral senyuman host yang biasanya menempel seperti stiker permanen di wajahnya.

Setelah berdiam diri cukup lama sambil mengamati Yamamoto, akhirnya kepala nanas itu mulai buka mulut juga.

"Jadi sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi _sebenarnya_." tuntut Mukuro terlihat serius.

Yamamoto hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah yang keheranan.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Mukuro."

"Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu dan Gokudera." ujar Mukuro mulai tak sabar. Sebenarnya Yamamoto ini betul-betul bodoh atau hanya berpura-pura sih?

"Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu kemarin."

Sedikit banyak raut wajah Mukuro berubah, jengkel juga rasanya melihat Yamamoto yang malah memasang wajah kebingungan seperti orang bodoh begitu. Ah, mendadak ia merasa mengerti perasaan Gokudera yang selalu marah-marah menghadapi Yamamoto.

"Iya, tapi aku akan sangat menghargai kalau kau tidak melupakan bagian dimana kau menolak Gokudera." sindir Mukuro sarkastik.

Yamamoto malah makin terlihat kebingungan. "Menolak Gokudera? Siapa? Aku?"

Alis Mukuro makin berkerut, tentu saja ia makin jengkel melihat Yamamoto malah balik bertanya, bukannya menjawab. "Tentu saja, siapa lagi?"

"Aku tidak pernah menolak Gokudera. Dia yang menolakku setahun yang lalu."

"Ya, kau ditolak karena setahun sebelumnya kau duluan yang menolaknya. Kalau begitu sih jelas saja kau dikira mempermainkan perasaannya."

"Tunggu, tunggu, kau dengar dari siapa kalau aku menolak Gokudera?"

"Dari siapa aku tahu itu tidak penting. Yang jelas kau pernah menolaknya kan? Mengaku sajalah."

"Tidak pernah." bantah Yamamoto cepat. "Membayangkan kalau Gokudera menyatakan perasaan padaku saja sudah seperti mimpi, mana mungkin aku menolaknya." tandasnya.

Mukuro terdiam, berfikir sejenak.

_Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Yamamoto. Dia juga tidak terlihat berbohong. ...Atau jangan-jangan Gokudera hanya salah paham saja?_ batin si kepala nanas. Ia pun kembali mengingat-ingat perkataan Gokudera.

"_Kau berani bilang dia sungguh-sungguh menyayangiku? Kau salah paham, Mukuro. Dua tahun yang lalu justru dia yang menolakku!"_

2 tahun yang lalu... itu kata kuncinya.

"Hei, kau yakin tidak pernah ingat kalau 2 tahun yang lalu Gokudera pernah menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" tanya Mukuro memastikan layaknya seorang dektektif yang sedang mengumpulkan semua bukti yang ada.

Yamamoto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak pernah."

"Kau benar-benar yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu."

Mukuro mengambil tehnya yang dari tadi terlupakan lalu meminumnya perlahan. Raut wajahnya mulai kembali seperti biasa; tidak lagi terlihat serius. Setelah meletakkan tehnya kembali ke atas meja, ia kembali memandang Yamamoto.

"Aku tidak mengerti Gokudera menyimpulkan dari mana kalau kau menolaknya--benar-benar anak bodoh, tapi kurasa kita harus cepat menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman itu sebelum terlambat." ujar Mukuro. Ia terdiam sebentar lalu mendadak menoleh ke arah tembok di belakangnya. "Tapi sebelumnya... kalian semua, ayo keluar, jangan sembunyi disitu."

"Are? Ketahuan ya?" tanya Bel yang muncul dari balik tembok. Di sebelahnya pun terlihat Dino, Hibari dan Tsuna.

"Kufufu, untuk menipuku kalian masih harus belajar seribu tahun lagi."

"Jangan salah sangka Mukuro, kami dipaksa oleh Bel." ujar Dino membela diri.

"Hei, jangan salahkan pangeran, Dino. Tadi kau tidak menolak ikut kan? Shishishi." Bel berjalan mendekat ke arah Mukuro lalu duduk di sebelah kepala nanas itu. "Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama maniak baseball ini? Kau benar-benar sudah ganti sasaran ya?" tanya Bel sambil nyengir lebar.

"Kufufu, jangan bercanda Bel. Mana mungkin aku berpaling dari Tsunayoshi?"

Mukuro melirik ke arah Tsuna lalu mengedipkan matanya dengan genit. Tsuna langsung merinding seketika sementara Hibari langsung mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang mengancam, mengintimidasi kasat mata.

"Jadi apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Kalau melakukan sesuatu yang menarik, kau harus mengajakku, shishishi."

"Oya, oya, sebenarnya ketimbang dibilang menarik ini lebih pantas disebut merepotkan." sindir Mukuro sambil melirik ke arah Yamamoto. Yang bersangkutan hanya nyengir saja menanggapinya.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Bel semakin penasaran.

Mukuro melirik ke arah Bel lalu ganti memandangi Dino, Hibari dan Tsuna satu-persatu.

"Hmm, kurasa semakin banyak orang akan semakin membantu, jadi baiklah... apa boleh buat." Mukuro tersenyum sinis. "Jadi begini, sebenarnya..."

* * *

"Jelaskan lagi padaku kenapa aku harus melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini." tuntut Hibari dengan tatapan mata tajam. Wajahnya yang terkekuk masam menandakan kalau suasana hatinya benar-benar sedang buruk.

"Makanya, sudah kubilang dari tadi kalau kita harus mengorek informasi dari Gokudera." jelas Mukuro untuk kesekian kalinya. "Sekarang Gokudera sedang makan sendirian di kantin tuh, sana cepat hampiri dia dan korek informasi darinya mengenai kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu!"

Hibari terlihat ogah-ogahan, ketara sekali kalau sebenarnya ia malas dilibatkan. Kalau saja bukan demi berada bersama Tsuna, mati pun Hibari tidak mau berkumpul beramai-ramai dengan anggota host club lainnya begini. Seperti sekumpulan herbivora lemah saja.

"Merepotkan."

"Sudah jangan protes, cepat sana." ujar Mukuro sambil mendorong tubuh Hibari maju saking tidak sabarnya.

Akhirnya Hibari pun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Ia berhenti tepat di depan meja dimana Gokudera duduk. Si kepala gurita yang sedang menyeruput susu dari kotaknya itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Hibari heran.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Gokudera tak bersahabat seperti biasa.

Hibari terdiam sebentar. Ia memandagi Gokudera sekilas lalu berbalik pergi. "Herbivora." gumamnya sambil berlalu dan menghilang entah kemana.

Sementara itu, dari balik tembok.

"Ampun deh, Hibari!" gerutu Mukuro sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir, overakting seperti biasa. "Kenapa ia malah pergi begitu saja sih? Sudah kubilang kan korek informasi! Informasi!"

"Sabar Mukuro, kau seperti tidak mengenal Hibari saja. Dia kan memang orang yang seperti itu." ujar Dino menenangkan.

"Benar, benar, jangan berharap banyak darinya, shishishi." tambah Bel.

Mukuro menghela nafas, ia berusaha memenangkan diri dan kembali menjernihkan pikirannya. Dino dan Bel benar, justru aneh kalau Hibari mau mendengarkan perintahnya. Seorang Hibari Kyoya menuruti perintah orang lain? Pasti akan terjadi hujan badai.

"Kalian berdua benar."

Akhirnya si kepala nanas itu pun merelakan investigasi pertamanya gagal.

* * *

Investigasi kedua, di ruang host club.

"Kuingatkan Bel, jangan mengecewakanku seperti Hibari." sindir Mukuro sambil melirik ke arah Hibari yang sepertinya tidak peduli. Ia malah sibuk menempel pada Tsuna hingga membuat laki-laki malang itu risih.

"Shishishi, tenang saja. Apa jadinya kalau seorang pangeran tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan remeh seperti itu?" tanya Bel penuh percaya diri.

"Oya oya, kedengarannya bisa diandalkan." sahut Mukuro sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tapi aku butuh bukti, bukan omong kosong. Nah, sekarang kau lihat Gokudera sedang duduk bersama Yamamoto disana? Ayo cepat hampiri dan korek informasi darinya."

"Jangan memerintahku, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, shisishi."

Bel pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi ke arah meja Gokudera dan Yamamoto duduk sementara Mukuro, Dino, Tsuna dan Hibari mengamati dari balik tembok. Keempatnya kompakan tidak menerima tamu hari ini.

"Menurutmu Bel akan berhasil?" tanya Mukuro ragu.

"Entahlah, tapi kadang-kadang kalau memang niat dia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang benar kan?" sahut Dino.

"Kalau niat? Maksudmu seperti saat pertama kali masuk sekolah itu?"

Dino menghela nafas lalu mengangguk pelan. Mukuro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Itu sih bukan 'sesuatu yang benar' tapi 'sesuatu yang gila'!"protes Mukuro.

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Bel-san saat pertama kali masuk sekolah?" tanya Tsuna bingung. Maklum, dia dan Squalo kan anak pindahan.

"Kau tahu, dia menyerang semua orang dengan pisau imitasi buatannya sendiri!" jelas Mukuro heboh. "Harus kuakui, butuh lebih dari sekedar niat untuk membuat pisau imitasi, apalagi dalam jumlah banyak. Kadang-kadang anak itu memang bisa melakukan sesuatu yang gila."

"Berdoa saja semoga kegilaannya itu berguna sekarang."

"Semoga."

Di lain tempat, di meja Gokudera.

"Mau apa kau disini, Bel?" tanya Gokudera galak. Matanya langsung melotot begitu melihat sosok pangeran bertiara itu mendekat ke arahnya, seakan Bel merupakan ancaman untuknya.

"Shishishi, jangan galak begitu." ujar Bel santai. Bukannya malah takut dengan pelototan Gokudera, ia malah asik memainkan tiaranya sendiri. "Aku datang kesini dengan maksud baik, shishishi."

"Maksud baik? Hah, aku ragu akan hal itu." dengus Gokudera geli.

"Shishishi, karena pangeran tidak suka membuang waktu, jadi aku akan langsung bertanya. Sebenarnya--"

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIII!"

Teriakan itu mengintrupsi Bel.

Tak lama kemudian sosok Squalo muncul, uring-uringan seperti biasa. Begitu melihat Bel, ia langsung menuding-nuding pangeran narsis itu dengan emosi. "VOOOIII! Mana anggota host brengsek lainnya? Karena mereka tidak ada, semua tamu mereka jadi ke tempatku!"

Bel nyengir.

Untuk saat ini bagi Bel tidak ada yang lebih menarik selain melihat wajah Squalo yang uring-uringan. Niatnya untuk mengorek informasi pada Gokudera langsung menguap begitu saja bagaikan asap. Seakan memang tidak pernah ada.

"Shishishi, kau mau kuberitahu dimana anggota host lainnya?" tanya Bel terdengar jahil. "Boleh, pangeran akan memberitahunya... kalau kau bisa menangkap pangeran."

Sekejap kemudian, sosok Bel sudah menghilang. Mengambil langkah seribu untuk mengamankan diri dari amukan Squalo.

"VOOOOOOOOIIII! Tunggu aku bocah brengsek!" teriak Squalo sembari mengejar Bel.

Sementara itu, dari balik tembok.

Mukuro kembali menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, frustasi.

"Kenapa... tidak ada satu pun yang beres dari tadi?" tanya Mukuro tak habis pikir. "Mengorek informasi saja apa susahnya sih!" gerutu Mukuro mulai tak sabar.

"Kalau menurutmu tidak susah, kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang melakukannya, kepala nanas?" tanya Hibari sinis. Awalnya sih Hibari tenang-tenang saja di sebelah Tsuna, tapi lama-kelamaan telinganya panas juga mendengar semua ocehan Mukuro.

Mukuro menoleh ke arah Hibari dengan mata memicing.

"Gokudera sudah curiga padaku, jadi aku tidak bisa mengorek informasi sendiri. Kalau bisa sih sudah kulakukan dari tadi!" sahut Mukuro setengah mengomel. Seharian ini benar-benar membuat image Mukuro yang biasanya ramah hancur berantakan.

"Mukuro," panggil Dino pelan sambil menepuk pundak si kepala nanas itu.

"Apa lagi!" bentak Mukuro.

Dino tersentak kaget. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia melihat Mukuro mengeluarkan suara tinggi seperti ini. Biasanya kan si kepala nanas itu selalu paling santai dan berkepala dingin.

"Ng... aku tidak bermaksud menyela pembicaraanmu dengan Hibari, tapi Gokudera sudah pergi tuh." jelas Dino sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu host club.

Mukuro mengalihkan matanya ke arah pintu, tapi sosok Gokudera sudah tidak ada disana. Sudah keburu pergi. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang.

_Baiklah, gagal lagi._ batinnya.

* * *

Investigasi ketiga, di perpustakan.

"Dengar Dino, aku benar-benar berharap padamu. Jangan melakukan kesalahan bodoh seperti yang dilakukan Hibari dan Bel." ujar Mukuro lagi-lagi menyindir. Sepertinya ia menaruh dendam pada Hibari dan Bel yang gagal mengorek informasi dari Gokudera.

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku." sahut Dino.

"Kesalahan bodoh?" tanya Hibari dengan mata tajam. "Pertama, aku tidak menerima perintah dari siapa pun, kedua, aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang sesuai dengan keinginanku, dan yang terakhir... sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu, kami korosu!" ancam Hibari berbahaya.

"Shishishi, pangeran juga tidak sudi kalau harus menerima perintah darimu." tambah Bel.

Mukuro tidak menghiraukan baik Hibari ataupun Bel. Matanya hanya tertuju pada Dino.

"Ayo sana, hampiri Gokudera dan korek informasi darinya."

Dino mengangguk pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menghampiri Gokudera yang sedang duduk pojok perpustakaan dengan tumpukan buku tebal di sekitarnya. Ia sepertinya sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu.

"H-Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan Gokudera?" sapa Dino basa-basi.

Gokudera mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Dino sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandanganya lagi ke arah kertas di hadapannya.

"Mau apa kau disini Dino?" tanya Gokudera.

"E-Eh? Ng... itu... aku..." Dino terbata-bata sendiri, bingung harus berkata apa. Maklum, dia kan tidak biasa mengorek informasi. "Anu, aku..."

"Apa?" tanya Gokudera mulai terdengar tak sabar. "Kalau tidak ada urusan lebih baik kau pergi saja sana, aku sibuk."

"E-Eh?" Dino pun makin panik, ia melirik ke arah kertas yang sukses merebut perhatian Gokudera itu. Kertas itu bertuliskan sesuatu... tapi tunggu. Dino tidak bisa membacanya karena Gokudera menulisnya dengan kode sandi atau semacamnya. "I-Itu... sandi?"

"Ya, dilihat juga tahu kan?"

"...Kau sedang mempelajari sandi?"

"...Itu buatanku sendiri."

"Eh? Buatanmu?" tanya Dino kaget, seperti terdengar tidak percaya.

Gokudera langsung menoleh sambil melotot galak pada Dino. "Apa? Kau mau protes kalau ini buatanku hah?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu, jangan emosi dulu." tahan Dino menenangkan. "Aku hanya tak menyangka kalau orang sepertimu tertarik dengan kode sandi atau semacam itu."

"Huh, aku sudah tertarik dengan kode sandi dari dulu kok." ungkap Gokudera. Ia terdiam sebentar. "Kenapa aku jadi menceritakan padamu? Sudah sana, sana, pergi!" usir Gokudera.

Karena tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menetap disitu, Dino pun akhirnya menurut dan pasrah pergi, kembali ke tempat Mukuro dan yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau berhasil mendapatkan informasi?" tanya Mukuro tak sabar.

Dino menggeleng pelan. "Maaf."

Mukuro berdecak kesal.

"Benar-benar deh, kalau begini aku terpaksa mengeluarkan 'kartu as'-ku." ujar Mukuro pelan sambil tersenyum ke arah Tsuna.

* * *

Investigasi keempat, di pintu gerbang Namimori High School.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud 'kartu as'?" tanya Dino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak habis pikir apa yang ada kepala Mukuro sampai bisa-bisa terpikir menggunakan cara 'kotor' begini. Ampun deh, bisa-bisanya kepala nanas itu memanfaatkan 'kesetiaan' Gokudera pada Tsuna.

"Kau benar-benar rendahan, Mukuro." ujar Hibari sinis.

"Shishishi, rendahan." tambah Bel ikut-ikutan.

Mukuro berbalik, memandangi ketiga anggota host club yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan jengkel.

"Aku melakukan ini karena kalian semua tidak ada yang bisa diandalkan. Kuberitahu saja ya, sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau memanfaatkan Tsunayoshi-kun seperti ini!" protes Mukuro.

"Tapi nyatanya kau tetap melakukannya." tukas Bel sambil cekikikan. Pangeran bertiara ini memang senang memanas-manasi keadaan. Semakin panas situasi, semakin menarik untuknya. Hiburan gratis.

"Benar, kau seenaknya saja pada herbivora_ku, _kami korosu!" tambah Hibari sambil mulai mengeluarkan aura intimidasi tingkat tingginya.

"Sst, diam sedikit! Nanti kita bisa ketahuan!"

Sementara itu, di dekat pagar sekolah Namimori, Tsuna berdiri gugup di hadapan Gokudera. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Gokudera.

"Jadi... Jyudaime mau bicara apa?" tanya Gokudera memulai pembicaraan.

"Ng, itu... aku... Sebenarnya aku..."

Gokudera diam dan menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Tsuna, namun Tsuna sendiri malah kebingungan merangkai kata-katanya dan hanya bisa terbata-bata.

"Aku... Ng, yang ingin kukatakan adalah..."

Gokudera diam sejenak, sebentar kemudian ia melirik tajam ke arah pohon besar dimana Mukuro dan yang lainnya bersembunyi sambil mengamati. Si kepala nanas langsung panik dan buru-buru bersembunyi, begitu juga Dino dan Bel. Namun sayangnya Hibari diam saja tak bergerak, jadi Gokudera berhasil menangkap basah keberadaan mereka.

Si kepala gurita itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Jyudaime, kau disuruh oleh si kepala nanas itu kan?" tanya Gokudera sambil menatap Tsuna dengan serius.

"E-Eh?"

_I-Instingnya tajam._ batin Tsuna antara kagum dan ngeri.

"Maaf Jyudaime, bukannya tidak sopan, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan ini selama kepala nanas itu yang memintamu melakukannya. Permisi."

Setelah membungkuk sebentar, Gokudera pun membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Tsuna lalu melangkahkan pergi.

* * *

"Jadi... seperti yang kau lihat, penyelidikan ini gagal total." ungkap Mukuro.

Yamamoto yang duduk di hadapannya hanya tertawa kecil. "Jangan teralu dipikirkan Mukuro, kita pikirkan cara lain saja." ujar Yamamoto yang selalu positif thinking seperti biasa. Ia menoleh lalu tersenyum pada anggota host club lainnya. "Kalian semua, terima kasih ya sudah membantu."

"Jangan berterima kasih, kami belum berhasil mengumpulkan informasi apa pun."

"Tapi kalian kan sudah berusaha."

Mukuro menghela nafas panjang. "Benar-benar deh, ini investigasi terpayah yang pernah kulakukan sepanjang hidupku." gerutu Mukuro. Ia melihat ke arah kertas yang berisi hasil investigasi hari ini.

Hasil investigasi 1 : "Herbivora."

Mukuro mengerutkan alisnya, benar-benar khas Hibari. Ia sampai kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengomentari.

Hasil investigasi 2 : "Ternyata lari Squaly lebih cepat dari pada yang kukira, shishishi."

Si kepala nanas itu pun langsung meremas kertas yang tak salah lagi hasil investigasi Bel. Benar-benar tak berguna.

Hasil investigasi 3 : "Di luar dugaan, ternyata Gokudera senang kode sandi dan semacamnya. Dia sering menulis dengan sandi buatannya sendiri."

Alis Mukuro terangkat sebelah.

_Oya? Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Gokudera tertarik pada hal semacam itu. ...tapi tetap saja informasi ini tidak berguna._ batin Mukuro.

Hasil investigasi 4 : "Eh? Aku harus menulis apa? Ng, instingnya tajam?"

Mukuro terdiam sejenak kemudian menoleh ke arah Tsuna sambil tersenyum lebar. Persetan dengan informasi, yang penting sekarang untuknya adalah Tsuna. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Hasil investigasinya saja berhasil membuat si kepala nanas nyengir lebar.

"Maafkan aku Tsunayoshi-kun, tadi aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud memanfaatkanmu seperti itu." sesal Mukuro.

"Jangan mendekati herbivora ini Mukuro, atau kami korosu!" ancam Hibari.

"Minggir Hibari, seharian ini kau sudah nempel terus dengan Tsunayoshi-kun! Sekarang giliranku!"

"Wao, itu salahmu sendiri."

Akhirnya seperti biasa, Hibari dan Mukuro pun mulai ribut sendiri memperebutkan Tsuna. Sesekali Bel pun ikut-ikutan untuk memanasi suasana.

Sementara itu, Yamamoto yang terlupakan pun memungut kertas hasil investigasi yang dicampakan begitu saja oleh Mukuro. Ia membaca perlahan. Awalnya ia tetap cengar-cengir seperti biasa, namun mendadak rautnya berubah serius.

"Mukuro... rasanya aku ingat sesuatu." ungkap Yamamoto.

"Hah?"

Spontan Mukuro berhenti merebutkan Tsuna, anggota host club yang lain pun ikut terdiam.

"Rasanya aku baru saja teringat satu kejadian yang terjadi 2 tahun lalu dan belum kuceritakan padamu." ujar Yamamoto.

Mukuro mengangkat alisnya heran, namun selang beberapa saat ekspresi herannya itu berubah dan digantikan oleh senyuman sinis yang mengembang di wajahnya. Akhirnya ia menemukan satu lagi kepingan puzzle dari masa lalu Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

* * *

Teru : Selesai~~

Kaoru : ....Master bodoh sialan itu... kebiasaan deh motong-motong chapter di tempat yang harusnya ga dipotong! Grr! Mana master bodoh itu? Aku mau protes!

Teru : Se-senpai, master lagi di kamar, jangan di ganggu.

Kaoru : BODO AMAT! MASTEEEEEERRRRR!

Ish : ...apa hah?

Kaoru : Deg! (Apa-apaan ini... master biasanya selalu keliatan bodoh, kenapa sekarang jadi dingin gini?) N-Ng, aku mau protes!

Ish : Aku... ga terima protes....

Kaoru : A-Apa? sejak kapan mas--

Ish : Sejak sekarang. Kenapa? protes?

Kaoru : !

Teru : *sigh* Dakara senpai, udah dibilang jangan diganggu.... master lagi seme mode on tuh. Aura bodohnya sampe ilang semua gitu.

Kaoru : A-Apa-apaan master bodoh itu... cuma karena ukenya jadi berubah gitu! Grr! Master! Gimana pun aku ga terima! Aku protes! Selain dipotong di tempat yang harusnya ga dipotong begini, di chapter ini Xanxus ga muncul sama sekali! reader semua pasti protes!

Ish : Heh, pikir dulu sebelum protes. Kau ga lihat kalau tombol next di bawah bisa di tekan?

Kaoru : Eh?

Teru : Dakara senpai, karena di chapter ini Xanxus sama sekali ga muncul dan Squalo cuma muncul sekilas, master dah nyiapin cerita tambahan...

Kaoru : Bi-Bilang dari tadi dong! dasar panda sial bodoh!

Teru : Yee, senpai ga nanya... *ngeliat ke arah reader* Nah reader semua, maafin mood master yang lagi berubah ya~~ tenang aja, sebentar lagi juga balik kayak semula... Nah, sekarang, sebelum klik tombol next, bagaimana kalau review dulu? *senyum manis* Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~~

Ish : ....Onegaishimasu.


	18. EXTRA : Little accident

Ish : langsung aja, disclaimer dan warning udah dibacain di chapter sebelumnya ya. Chapter ini direalisasikan dari pikiran Ish yang entah kenapa makin hari jadi makin mesum aja. Kalo ga suka, itu artinya yang baca masih normal... *smirk*

Teru: Arara~ master, masih 'itu' mode on ya? hm, yaudah deh, langsung mulai aja...

Kaoru: ....master, kembalilah jadi master bodoh yang biasanya! Aku ga suka master yang sok cool, dingin n belagu kayak gini! MAS-- nggh! *dibekep Teru*

Teru: ENJOOOYY THE STORYYYYY~~ XDD

* * *

Sungguh hari yang tenang di host club.

Hari ini entah kenapa lebih dari setengah anggota host club tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Sebut saja Tsuna, Hibari, Bel, Mukuro dan Dino. Mereka menghilang begitu saja tanpa izin dan tanpa alasan yang jelas; membuat Squalo jadi uring-uringan sendiri, dan membiarkan tamu-tamu yang datang harus pulang dengan kecewa. Atau setidaknya pulang dengan penuh luka karena beberapa diantara mereka mencoba untuk minta dilayani oleh Squalo.

Waktu host club telah berakhir. Para tamu sudah seluruhnya pulang. Anggota host club yang bolos pun tidak kunjung datang juga; mungkin mereka menghindari amukan Squalo yang terkenal sangat dashyat itu. Namun anehnya malah terdengar keributan dari dalam ruang host club.

"VOOOOOOIIIII! Apa yang kau lakukan! Sakit, brengsek!"

"Diam dan jangan bergerak, _stronzo_. Kau membuatku sulit melakukannya."

"Aduh! Sakit! Pelan-pelan sedikit dong! Kau ini benar-benar tidak becus, masa melakukan begini sa-- Aduh!"

"Sudah kubilang diam dan jangan bergerak-gerak, _stronzo_!"

"Makanya pelan-pelan sedikit!"

"Jangan protes, brengsek. Kalau tidak suka, lakukan saja sendiri!"

"VOOOOOIIII! _Va' al diavolo! Non mi toccare!*"_

"_Stai zitto, stronzo!**"_

Bingung?

Baiklah, kita kembalikan ke beberapa jam yang lalu.

Squalo menghentikan langkahnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah tak beraturan. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok seseorang. Ya, seseorang yang berada dalam peringkat pertama dalam daftar orang yang paling ingin ia bunuh sekarang, Bel.

"VOOOOOOOIIII! Dimana kau bocah tiara brengsek? Jangan sembunyi dan beritahu padaku kemana anggota host brengsek lainnya pergi? Kemana dame tsuna?" teriak Squalo.

Hening. Tidak ada yang menyahut.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII!"

Plak! PRANG!

Sebuah gelas melayang dan mendarat tepat di kepala Squalo. Laki-laki berambut panjang itu melotot garang, berbalik mencari siapa orang yang berani cari mati dengannya. Dan ketika itu, ia menemukan Xanxus yang sedang duduk dengan angkuh di kursi singgasananya sembari menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Voi... Barusan kau yang melempar gelas itu ya?"

"Kau terlalu berisik, stronzo."

"VOOOOIII! DASAR BOS BRENG--Hei! Apa yang kau lempar padaku! Jus jeruk!" teriak Squalo panik. Ia mulai mengusap-usap rambutnya yang mulai lengket itu sebelum akhirnya kembali melotot ke arah Xanxus.

"Heh, brengsek! Kau tahu tidak kalau jus jeruk itu membuat rambut lengket!"

Xanxus hanya mendengus, tidak tertarik untuk menghiraukan.

"VOOOOIII! DENGARKAN AKU BRENGSEK!"

Seketika kesabaran Squalo habis dan ia berniat untuk menantang Xanxus berkelahi, mendadak dari belakangnya muncul 2 orang tamu yang menahannya. Mereka adalah Lussuria dan Levi, dua tamu host club yang paling setia.

"VOOOOOIII! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" berontak Squalo. "Biarkan aku menghajar ketua brengsek abnormal itu!"

"Kau harus berurusan denganku dulu sebelum bisa melakukan itu!" seru Levi sembari masih menahan Squalo.

"Boleh! Aku tidak keberatan!"

"Huwaa~ Sayang sekali rambutmu yang indah ini disiram dengan jus jeruk oleh bos." ujar Lussuria sambil memegang rambut Squalo yang kini basah dan lengket.

"VOOOOIII! Jangan sentuh rambutku banci kepala ayam brengsek!"

"Aduh, aduh, jangan galak begitu. Biar begini aku bisa meminjamkanmu handuk untuk mengerikan rambutmu itu. Bagaimana?"

"Hah! Jangan bercanda ya! Mana mau aku memakai barang bekas kau pakai!"

"Sudah, sudah, jangan keras kepala. Nanti kalau dibiarkan terlalu lama rambutmu bisa jadi kaku dan keras. Kau nggak mau hal itu terjadi kan?"

DEG!

Squalo menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal, tapi ia sadar kalau sekarang ia tidak punya pilihan. Akhirnya ia pun terpaksa menyanggupi.

* * *

Akhirnya jam host club pun selesai juga. Semua tamu sudah angkat kaki dan pulang.

Squalo duduk di salah satu kursi sambil menyisir rambutnya yang baru saja selesai dibersihkan juga dikeringkan oleh Lussuria. Alisnya berkerut samar, sesekali ia terdengar menggerutu apabila rambutnya kusut saat disisir. Ketika itu, Xanxus melintas di dekatnya; berniat untuk pulang. Begitu melihat Xanxus melewatinya, tangan Squalo langsung bergerak untuk menahannya.

Ketua host club itu pun spontan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau apa kau, stronzo?"

"VOOOI! Lihat hasil dari perbuatanmu! Rambutku jadi kusut dan kasar begini, brengsek!"

Xanxus mendengus geli. Dengan sebelah tangan ia menyentuh rambut Squalo; sedikit banyak ia kaget juga ternyata ada laki-laki dengan rambut sehalus Squalo. Yang begitu dibilang kasar dan kusut?

"Kau benar-benar seperti perempuan kalau sedang mengkhawatirkan rambut." ejek Xanxus sambil setengah nyengir. Kemudian ia pun nyaris melangkahkan kakinya pergi--kalau saja tangan Squalo tidak menahannya lagi.

"VOOOI! Aku belum selesai bicara, brengsek!" teriak Squalo emosi. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan!"

"Bertanggung jawab?" Xanxus kembali mendengus geli. "Kau nggak akan bilang minta dinikahi hanya karena kusiram dengan jus jeruk sialan tadi kan?" tanya Xanxus sarkastik.

Mata Squalo membelalak lebar mendengar pertanyaan dari Xanxus, antara kaget dan malu. Bisa-bisanya ketua host club itu menanyakan pertanyaan memalukan seperti itu. Buru-buru ia membantah. "Tentu saja tidak, brengsek! Ma-Maksudku kau harus minta maaf padaku! Jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh ya!"

"Minta maaf? Jangan bercanda," tukas Xanxus cepat. "Lepaskan tangamu, kau mengotori bajuku _stronzo._"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sampai kau minta maaf!"

"Kubilang lepaskan."

"Nggak mau!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Nggak ma--"

Dan inilah awal mula dari tragedi yang sekarang menimpa Xanxus dan Squalo. Rambut Squalo yang sialnya sedang kusut itu menyangkut di kancing kemeja Xanxus.

Ketua host club itu berdecak kesal. Dengan cueknya ia membalikkan badannya--otomatis membuat Squalo ikut tertarik karena rambutnya masih nyangkut.

"VOOOI! Jangan gerak-gerak, brengsek! Rambutku masih menyangkut di kancingmu!"

"Jangan merengek seperti perempuan, gunting saja rambutmu. Beres kan?"

"Enak saja! Lepaskan pelan-pelan!"

"Jangan seenaknya memerintahku. Kau pikir kau siapa hah, _stronzo_?"

"VOOOI! Sudah lepaskan saja! Kau bilang mau pulang kan?"

Xanxus terdiam sejenak. "Cih."

Dan sekarang kita kembalikan ke setting awal cerita. Sudah sekitar setengah jam keduanya berkutat dan mencoba melepaskan rambut Squalo yang nyangkut itu. Xanxus pun mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Ia menarik rambut Squalo kasar, memaksanya lepas dari kancing bajunya.

"VOOOOOIIII!" jerit Squalo. "Kau minta kubunuh ya, brengsek? Pelan-pelan!"

Tidak menghiraukan Squalo, Xanxus tetap saja menarik-narik rambut Squalo supaya cepat putus agar ia bisa segera pulang. Sang pemilik rambut langsung saja protes sambil sesekali balik menarik-narik tangan ketua host club itu agar berhenti menarik-narik rambutnya.

"VOOOOOOOOIII!"

Mereka berdua pun makin heboh. Yang satu berusaha menarik dan memutuskan rambut yang nyangkut itu, sementara satunya berusaha mempertahankan dengan segala cara.

Menyerang dan bertahan.

Saking hebohnya, Squalo pun kini tersandung hingga mendorong Xanxus jatuh ke lantai.

Ketua host club itu pun memandangi Squalo dari bawah. Wajahnya mulai terlihat masam. Mungkin kini kesabarannya benar-benar sudah habis. "Minggir _stronzo._"

Baru saja Squalo mau beranjak bangun, mendadak pintu host club terbuka. Spontan Xanxus dan Squalo menoleh ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa orang yang masuk tanpa mengetuk itu. Ternyata Lussuria.

"Arara~ aku datang untuk mengambil handukku yang terting--" Lussuria berhenti bergerak. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah pemandangan di depannya seakan tak percaya. Beberapa detik setelahnya ia baru bisa bereaksi. "YA AMPUN! Maaf aku datang di saat yang salah! Aku akan datang lain kali!"

Lussuria pun buru-buru mengambil langkah seribu. Sebentar kemudian, sosoknya sudah hilang bersama angin.

"VOOOOIII! KAU SALAH PAHAM BANCI KEPALA AYAM BRENGSEK!" teriak Squalo.

"Cepat minggir, _stronzo_. Sampai kapan kau mau berada di atas tubuhku hah?"

Xanxus pun beranjak bangun, begitu juga dengan Squalo. Kini keduanya berdiri berhadapan dengan rambut Squalo yang masih nyangkut. Masalah ini belum selesai juga rupanya.

Ketua host club itu memandangi rambut Squalo sekilas dengan mata memicing tajam, lalu dengan satu gerakan cepat ia menarik rambut itu paksa hingga putus.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Akhirnya setelah terbebas dari belenggu rambut bodoh itu, Xanxus bisa pulang. Buru-buru ia melangkah pergi sebelum tragedi itu terulang untuk kedua kalinya. Sementara Squalo, yang terlihat shock teramat sangat melihat rambutnya putus pun tidak bisa berkomentar dan hanya bisa memandangi rambutnya itu dengan mulut ternganga lebar.

Setelah pulih dari culture shocknya, ia pun langsung berteriak mengumpat Xanxus.

"DASAR BOS BRENGSEEEEEK SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!"

* * *

* "_VOOOIII! Just go to the hell! Don't touch me!_"

** "_Shut the hell up, trash!"

* * *

_

Kaoru : ....Master... isi chapter ini..... ga pake filter ya nulisnya? Ih! Ini sih bener2 nuangin fantasi otak mesum master doang jadi fic!

Teru : Sabar senpai, sabar... master kan juga manusia... Tapi emang sih, lagi mesum banget... tadi pas di sekolah aja master lagi ngobrol sama senpai-senpainya. terus salah satu senpainya master ngomong : "Ih, rambutnya udah tambah panjang ya!" dan master nyautin dengan bodohnya (mesumnya), "Hah? telanjang? Siapa yang telanjang?"

Kaoru : .... O.O

Ish : Hih, itu kan karena lagi rp, makanya pikirannya ke arah situ terus. Terus, Kao! Asal tahu aja ya, Ish udah mati-matian nahan diri supaya ga nulis hint berlebihan disini... Udah ngulang berkali-kali karena tadinya abis adegan Squalo jatoh nimpa Xanxus otak bejad Ish langsung turn on... puih, sial, harusnya Ish tulis aja kali ya...? Tapi ga enak juga, abisan mereka berdua kan belom jadian... Ah, sial.

Kaoru : Ma-Master.... O.O

Teru : Aih... makanya master jangan balik jadi seme... jadi gini kan akibatnya... kemaren matanya udah bengkak, kalo terus2 mesum gini ntar ada aja lo kejadian yang--

Ish : Heh, heh, jangan nyumpahin Ish yang aneh2 yah...

Teru : Aih, master lagi bete gara2 ga ukenya ga bales? sabar master, sabar... paling udah ketiduran...

Ish : .....Kalo emang ketiduran... sebelumnya jangan godain Ish dong! Udah bikin seme mode on, eeeehhh... ilang gitu aja. Halah!

Teru : Sabar2...

Ish : Oia, Ish lupa mau ngomong... Untuk yang baca VNM juga, maaf nih Ish blm berani nyentuh VNM kalo otaknya masih mesum begini... (Ish gamau menodai VNM sekarang... kalau nanti... yah, gatau deh...) terus terus terus, buat yang baca VNM, silahkan liat profile Ish ya, soalnya ada polling penting untuk kelanjutan VNM... arigatou.

Teru : Terus yang lebih penting, jangan lupa reviewnya!~ XDD

Ish : Atau flame. Apa pun lah....

Teru : Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~~

Ish : Onegaishimasu...

Kaoru : ......one....gaishimasu.... master... kembalilah jadi dirimu yang bodoh! DX


	19. I see an idiot

Ish : WORK OR BREAK? Kyahahahahaha~ ternyata! beneran manjur! XD

Teru : Hiks... tapi tetep aja telat... padahal harusnya kan update pas ultah Teru tanggal 24 kemaren... DX

Kaoru : Ah, udahlah panda sial... ga usah sedih... daripada mikirin ultahmu yang ga penting itu... LIHAT! Master udah balik jadi master yang bego!

Ish : ...Eh...? Kapan juga Ish pernah ga bego...? -_-

Kaoru : Diem master! Ini bukan waktunya kau ngomong! *ngeliat ke arah reader* Baiklah reader semua, karena ini aja updatenya udah telat, jadi aku ga mau nunda lebih lama lagi... KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sensei, but NHC belongs to my idiot master, Ish. Aneh, gaje, amburadul, maksa, jayus, OOC, dll, but hope you like it. Don't like it? Just flame it.

Teru : ENJOY THE STORY!~ XDD

* * *

"Ini." ujar Yamamoto pelan sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas lecek ke atas meja dimana lebih dari setengah anggota host club duduk; Mukuro, Tsuna, Hibari, Dino dan Bel yang lagi-lagi bolos dengan seenaknya.

Semuanya-minus Hibari tentu saja, kontan memajukan kepala mereka untuk melihat kertas itu. Sekejap kemudian mereka semua memasang wajah bingung bersamaan.

"Apa ini Yamamoto?" tanya Mukuro sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Ia mengambil selembar kertas itu dengan sebelah tangannya lalu mengamati lebih dekat dengan seksama. Namun semakin lama ia melihat, kerutan di keningnya malah semakin tampak saja.

Kertas itu bertuliskan garis-garis yang tak jelas maksudnya. Ada garis membentuk sudut 90 derajat dengan sudut siku-siku di sudut bawah kiri dan sudut bawah atas. Ada yang membentuk seperti huruf u yang dirangkai dari garis-garis lurus, jatuh ke kanan dan kiri. Ada juga yang membentuk kotak.

Yamamoto memberikan selembar kertas lagi pada Mukuro. Kali ini bertuliskan 9 huruf hiragana yang dipisahkan ke dalam 3 baris.

Baris pertama : 'a-i-ba'.

Baris kedua : 'mi-ru-ka'.

Baris ketiga : 'ga-te-shi'.

Mukuro sukses dibuat bingung. Ia tidak bisa menerka maksud dari kertas pertama, sama sekali tidak ada gambaran. Kertas kedua pun sama sekali tidak membantu. Mau dilihat dari sisi mana pun, disusun secara vertikal maupun horizontal, atau dibagaimanakan juga tetap saja tidak membentuk kalimat.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku tambah bingung. Sebenarnya ini apa sih?" tanya Mukuro tak habis pikir. Ia kembali meletakkan lembaran kertas itu di atas meja.

Dino diam mengamati kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja itu. Sesaat kemudian ia seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, kertas itu... sandi ya?" tebak sang wakil ketua host club.

"Eh? Sandi?" tanya Tsuna sambil memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Iya, sandi. Sandi di kertas pertama ini bisa dipecahkan dengan petunjuk di kertas kedua. Dengan kata lain keduanya berhubungan. Benar begitu kan?" tanya Dino mulai berhipotesa.

Yamamoto mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, itu sandi yang diberikan Gokudera padaku 2 tahun yang lalu." tambahnya.

"2 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Mukuro sambil menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum matanya membelalak lebar. "Hei, tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang dia menyatakan cinta dengan sandi?"

Yamamoto tersenyum tipis-lirih, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sudah memecahkan sandi itu. Isinya sama sekali bukan pernyataan cinta."

"Lalu isinya apa?"

"Hei, hei, ini bacanya darimana?" tanya Bel sambil membolak-balik kertas pertama yang berisi sandi itu. "Begini?" Ia memutar ke arah vertikal. "Atau begini?" Ia memutar ke arah horizontal. "Yang mana yang benar?"

Yamamoto mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Bel lalu meletakkannya secara vertikal. "Kalau tak salah seperti ini?"

Mukuro mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kertas itu. Mengamatinya dengan mata memicing serta alis yang kembali bertaut, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yamamoto.

"Tadi kau bilang kau sudah memecahkan sandi itu? Bagaimana kau memecahkannya? Memangnya dengan otak seperti itu kau bisa?" tanya Mukuro blak-blakan. Sepertinya sih tidak ada maksud untuk menyindir; walaupun pada kenyataannya pertanyaannya barusan melesat bagai hujan panah kasat mata. Untung saja Yamamoto tidak sensitif, jadi ia tidak menanggapinya.

Yamamoto nyengir.

"Memang tidak mudah sih, butuh sekitar 2-3 bulan buatku untuk bisa memecahkan sandi itu. Aku sampai harus mempelajari teori-teori dasar untuk memecahkan sandi dari buku di perpustakaan."

"Hebat..." puji Tsuna kagum.

"Kau benar-benar gigih untuk memecahkan sandi itu sampai membaca teori-teori dasar untuk memecahkan sandi dari buku di perpustakaan." sahut Dino yang juga terlihat kagum.

"Shishishi, kukira hanya tertarik dengan baseball saja." ujar Bel yang asal nimbrung saja.

"Lalu arti sandinya apa?" tanya Mukuro yang sepertinya tak sabar diberitahu.

"Hmm... biar kujelaskan saja. Kau punya pensil?"

"Hah?" Mukuro terlihat keheranan. Ia meraba saku celana dan jas hostnya. "Hm, yang ada pulpen." si kepala nanas itu pun menyodorkan pulpen itu pada Yamamoto.

"Tidak masalah, asal bisa dibuat menulis." ujar si maniak baseball sambil mulai mengarisi kertas kedua. Masing-masing baris dipisahkan dengan garis; baik secara vertikal maupun horizontal.

"Itu untuk apa?" tanya Bel mulai penasaran. Kepalanya maju sampai dekat sekali dengan kertas itu-membuat Yamamoto kesulitan menggarisi.

"Ini cara untuk memecahkan sandi di kertas pertama." jawab Yamamoto enteng. Setelah selesai menggarisi, ia mengambil kedua kertas itu dan mengangkatnya ke udara-diarahkan ke arah anggota host club yang ada agar semua bisa melihat.

"Kalian lihat kertas kedua ini? Kalau setelah digarisi, apa kalian bisa melihat persamaan dengan kertas pertama?"

"Hah? Yang kulihat sih garis-garis yang kau buat tampak seperti perempatan jalan." jawab Mukuro yang malah terlihat semakin bingung, bukannya mengerti.

"Tunggu dulu, aku mengerti. Maksudnya garis-garis di kertas pertama ini diasumsikan menjadi garis-garis yang kau buat di kertas kedua ya?" tebak Dino dengan analisi yang sempurna. Di luar dugaan, wakil ketua host club yang biasanya terlihat bodoh dan ceroboh itu pintar juga untuk urusan seperti ini. Memang benar apa kata pepatah: 'jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya saja.'

Yamamoto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jadi, kalau dibaca bedasarkan petunjuk di kertas kedua, isi sandinya adalah : 'baka ga miru.'" jelas Yamamoto mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"'Baka ga miru?'" tanya Bel sambil nyengir lebar ala chesire cat, ketara sekali ia kelihatan geli mendengarnya. "Maksudnya kau dibilang bodoh olehnya?"

Yamamoto tersenyum kecut. "Kurang lebih begitu."

Bel langsung cekikikan sendiri.

"Ah, kalau begitu sih ini tidak ada hubungannya." ujar Mukuro kecewa. "Berarti sampai sekarang alasan kenapa Gokudera bisa salah paham masih jadi misteri."

"Hm, mungkin ada sesuatu yang terlewat?" tanya Dino mulai pasang pose seperti dektektif yang sedang mencari bukti yang kurang.

Yamamoto mengangkat bahu perlahan. "Entahlah."

Hibari yang sedari tadi diam saja seperti patung pun mulai bergerak. Ia mengambil kedua kertas yang kini tergeletak di atas meja lalu mengamatinya dengan tenang.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Gokudera yang bilang sendiri padaku kalau dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu 2 tahun yang lalu. Entah bagaimana, kau tidak sadar akan hal itu. Lalu 1 tahun setelahnya, gantian kau yang menyatakan perasaan. Tapi kau ditolak karena Gokudera merasa kau telah mempermainkan perasaannya karena 1 tahun sebelumnya dia sudah duluan menyatakan perasaannya." Mukuro menghela nafas panjang seperti pegawai kantoran yang baru saja di PHK. "Kenapa masalah kalian rumit sekali sih?"

Yamamoto nyengir saja tanpa berkomentar.

"Jelas saja dia pikir kau mempermainkannya." ujar Hibari yang tiba-tiba saja buka mulut dan ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan.

Kontan semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

Tsuna memasang wajah kebingungan. "E-Eh?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Hibari?" tanya Mukuro dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Pangeran tidak mengerti, shishishi."

Hibari mengangkat kedua kertas itu ke udara-sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Yamamoto sebelumya. Namun bedanya, kertas pertama yang sebelumnya dalam posisi vertikal kini berada dalam posisi horizontal.

Semua kepala yang ada spontan langsung mendekat. Sebentar kemudian, semua mata yang tengah mengamati kedua kertas itu pun membelalak lebar bersamaan.

"Sekarang sudah mengerti kan?" tanya Hibari sambil tersenyum sinis.

* * *

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Gokudera mulai memasang wajah galak seperti biasa.

"Aku memintamu untuk membetulkan piano di ruang musik 3." ulang Dino.

"Kalian baru datang dan langsung menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan begitu?" tanya Gokudera terlihat jengkel. "Lagipula... ruang musik 3? Itu kan sudah tidak dipakai lagi. Untuk apa aku membetulkan piano disana?"sambungnya setengah menggerutu.

"Ta-Tapi kan..." Dino mulai kehabisan cara untuk membujuk Gokudera. Ia melirik ke arah Hibari yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Hibari, katakan sesuatu dong untuk membujuk Gokudera supaya dia mau ikut." bisik Dino.

Hibari memasang wajah ogah-ogahan. Ia memandang Gokudera sebentar kemudian mengeluarkan tonfanya. "Hei, herbivora, betulkan pianonya atau kami korosu!" ancamnya.

"Aduh, Hibari! Bukan begitu maksudnya! Jangan menggunakan kekerasan!" tahan Dino buru-buru menengahi sebelum terjadi pertengkaran. Namun sayang sekali usahanya itu sia-sia. Gokudera yang emosian langsung saja terprovokasi.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mengancamku? Kau pikir aku takut hah?"

"Sudah, sudah!" lerai Dino. "Gokudera, kalau kau membetulkan piano kan kau tidak perlu melayani tamu. Bukan tawaran yang buruk kan?"

Gokudera diam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang jawaban. Hm, kalau dipikir, ketimbang melayani tamu-tamu host club yang brengsek, mungkin ia lebih baik membetulkan piano rusak saja. Siapa tahu ia bisa kabur kalau sudah selesai?

Diam sejenak.

"Baiklah." ujar Gokudera akhirnya menyanggupi. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah pintu. Namun Dino buru-buru menahannya.

"Tu-Tu-Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Dino dengan wajah yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti orang yang panik.

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Tentu saja ke ruang musik 3! Tadi kan kau yang menyuruhku untuk membetulkan piano disana, bagaimana sih!"

"Ta-Tapi... ng... Membetulkan pianonya nanti saja. Kau istirahat saja dulu disini."

"Apaan sih! Sejak kapan kau mulai sok mengatur begitu hah?" Gokudera menarik tangannya yang ditahan Dino dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Terlihat Dino masih berusaha menghentikan Gokudera. Namun akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkan si kepala gurita pergi setelah mendapat _deathglare_ dari yang bersangkutan.

Dino menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal lalu menghela nafas pelan. Sebentar kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Hibari.

"Bagaimana ini? Padahal Mukuro menyuruh kita untuk menahannya disini dulu."

Hibari diam, tidak menyahut dan malah melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Tidak mau ditinggal pergi, Dino buru-buru mengejar.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"...Ruang musik 3."

Sementara itu, host club sepeninggalan Dino dan Hibari.

"Kya~ Squalo-chan, bagaimana kemarin? Ayo ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu dan bos. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada si-a-pa-pu-n." bujuk Lussuria.

Squalo melotot garang. Saking emosinya ia sampai tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Apa kemarin kalian sudah 'melakukannya'? Sudah ya?" tanya Lussuria sambil cekikikan sendiri, bersemangat akan imajinasi liarnya.

Mata Squalo makin melotot, seperti sudah mau melompat keluar.

"Ayo ceritakan padaku, ceritakan.~"

"...sek..."

"Eh? Apa?"

"BRENGSEK! KAU MINTA KUBUNUH YA, BANCI KEPALA AYAM SIALAN! SUDAH KUBILANG YANG KEMARIN ITU CUMA SALAH PA-"

Saat Squalo menarik kerah baju Lussuria, tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat serangan mendadak alias gelas melayang yang tak salah lagi dilemparkan oleh Xanxus. Gelas itu pun sukses mengenai kepala Squalo. Untung saja kali ini isinya kosong.

Squalo langsung menoleh lalu menyalak galak pada Xanxus. Tidak usah diberitahu siapa yang melakukannya, Squalo langsung tahu. Mana ada lagi sih orang yang berani cari mati dengan melempar gelas ke kepalanya selain ketua klubnya itu?

"VOOOOIII! KAU TIDAK BISA YA TIDAK MELEMPAR GELAS KE KEPALAKU? BRENGSEK!"

"Diam dan cepat ambilkan aku minum, stronzo."

"Hah! Kau pikir aku sudi? Suruh saja si kepala nanas, bule kampung atau siapa pun!"

"Squalo-chan, Squalo-chan, kalau anggota host club yang lain, sekarang mereka semua sedang pergi."

"APA?" teriak Squalo kaget. "Bukankah tadi si bule kampung dan Hibari-siapalah itu namanya, sudah kembali?"

"Baru saja mereka pergi lagi. Ah, Gokudera-chan juga ikut pergi."

"VOOOOOOOIIII! BRENGSEK! BERANINYA MEREKA BOLOS LAGI!"

* * *

"A-Akhirnya selesai juga." ujar Tsuna lega. Ia memandang ke sekeliling ruang musik yang sebelumnya seperti gudang itu. Hm, kini ruangan ini kembali terlihat seperti ruang musik.

"Kufufu, kalau dikerjakan benar-benar ruang berdebu yang sudah tak dipergunakan seperti ini pun bisa layak pakai juga ya?" tanya Mukuro terlihat puas.

"Shishishi, kenapa kita harus melaksanakan 'rencana' kita itu disini, Mukuro?" tanya Bel sambil duduk-duduk di kursi piano.

"Oya? Alasannya simpel saja. Orang pemalu seperti Gokudera pasti ingin tempat yang lebih memberikan privasi. Dimana lagi tempat yang ada piano dan privasi selain disini?"

"Kenapa harus ada piano?"

"Kufufu, itu untuk membuat suasana jadi lebih romantis, Bel."

"Shishishi, pangeran tidak mengerti."

"Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti." Mukuro berbalik, ganti memandang Yamamoto yang sedaritadi diam saja sambil mengamati piano tua di hadapannya. "Yamamoto," panggil Mukuro.

Maniak baseball itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum seperti biasa. "Ya?"

"Kau sudah siap?"

Yamamoto mengaruk wajahnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Wajahnya terlihat cukup gugup juga. "Mungkin, haha."

Mendadak saja terdengar suara Gokudera dari luar, kalau diperkirakan sih di sekitar koridor dekat ruang musik 3. Spontan Mukuro, Tsuna dan Bel kaget dibuatnya.

"Mu-Mu-Mukuro-san! Bagaimana ini? Gokudera-kun sudah berada di dekat sini, berarti kita tidak sempat keluar!" seru Tsuna panik.

"Dino dan Hibari itu benar-benar tidak berguna," umpat Mukuro sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada jalan lain. Kita sembunyi disini."

"E-Eh?"

"Shishishi, disini saja!"

Mukuro dan Tsuna menoleh, lalu spontan terdiam memandangi tempat yang dimaksud oleh Bel. Entah ini jalan keluar atau justru menggali lubang kuburan sendiri?

* * *

Gokudera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang musik 3. Di belakangnya terlihat Dino dan Hibari yang berusaha menghentikannya-sebenarnya sih hanya Dino, Hibari diam saja mengamati tanpa berbuat apa pun.

Spontan Gokudera terperanjat kaget melihat sosok Yamamoto yang duduk di depan piano. Maniak baseball itu menoleh ke arahnya lalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa... kau ada disini?"

Belum sempat juga mendapat jawaban, mendadak terdengar suara pintu ruang musik 3 terbanting keras-tertutup rapat. Buru-buru Gokudera berbalik dan berusaha keluar, namun sayang sekali, dari luar sana Dino dan Hibari sama-sama menahannya. 2 lawan 1... sudah jelas kan mana yang menang?

"Hei! Keluarkan aku dari sini, brengsek!" umpat Gokudera sambil menggedor-gedor pintu. Namun ketika ia sadar usahanya sia-sia, ia berhenti. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh ke arah Yamamoto.

"Ini pasti perbuatan si kepala nanas kan?" tebak Gokudera jengkel. "Awas saja kepala nanas sialan itu. Kalau ketemu nanti, akan kuacak-acak wajah kebanggannya!"

Sementara itu, di bawah piano; tempat yang ternyata dijadikan persembunyian Mukuro, Bel dan Tsuna.

"Shishishi, ancaman yang menakutkan." bisik Bel sambil nyengir lebar.

"Yang benar saja, wajah itu kan modal seorang host." Mukuro menghela nafas pelan. "Sepertinya untuk sementara waktu lebih baik aku menghindari Gokudera dulu."

Kembali ke permukaan.

"Kenapa masih berdiri disitu? Bukannya kau datang kesini untuk membetulkan piano?" tanya Yamamoto.

Gokudera diam, memasang sikap siaga. Ia memandangi Yamamoto tajam seakan maniak baseball itu akan menerkamnya kalau ia lengah. "Piano itu tidak rusak." jawab Gokudera pelan.

"Coba mainkan satu lagu saja untuk membuktikan."

Gokudera diam sejenak, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah piano itu-ke arah Yamamoto. Ia sampai di pinggir piano lalu duduk di pinggiran kursi; mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari maniak baseball, kemudian mulai memainkan sebuah lagu.

Yamamoto diam saja menikmati permainan Gokudera, berharap kalau di saat seperti ini lebih baik waktu berhenti saja.

Sebentar kemudian alunan melodi indah itu menghilang. Jari Gokudera mulai menjauhi piano itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Yamamoto. "Sudah puas? Piano ini tidak rusak kan?"

Yamamoto memandang Gokudera dalam-dalam. Berbeda dari biasanya, ia tidak lagi menunjukkan wajah bodoh atau senyum-senyum seperti orang idiot. Ia menatap Gokudera serius.

"Gokudera, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Gokudera buru-buru beranjak bangun dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi, namun Yamamoto sudah lebih dulu menahannya. Memaksanya untuk tidak beranjak kemana pun dan tetap di tempat. "Dengar, aku ingin menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman diantara kita."

"Tidak ada kesalahpahaman apa pun diantara kita. Lepaskan aku!"

"Mengenai ketas yang kau berikan 2 tahun yang lalu, waktu kau tanya apakah aku sudah berhasil memecahkan sandinya atau tidak, aku menjawab 'sudah'. Tapi kurasa aku salah mengartikannya."

Gokudera menoleh ke arah Yamamoto dengan mata melotot emosi.

"Mana mungkin kau salah mengartikannya! Aku sudah sengaja meninggalkan begitu banyak petunjuk supaya kau bisa memecahkan sandi itu! Kau pikir kau bisa menemukan buku teori-teori dasar memecahkan sandi kalau aku tidak dengan sengaja meninggalkannya di mejaku? Jangan coba-coba menipuku ya! Aku selalu mengawasimu waktu kau berusaha memecahkan sandi itu dan aku tahu kau tidak salah mengartikannya!" seru Gokudera menggebu-gebu.

"Gokudera, aku-"

"Aku tidak keberatan kau menolakku dengan tidak memberikan jawaban apa pun, tapi setidaknya jangan permainkan perasaanku!"

"Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan perasaanmu."

"Lalu kenapa setahun setelah itu kau malah menyatakan perasaan padaku hah?" teriak Gokudera histeris. "Kenapa saat aku sedang berusaha melupakan perasaanku padamu? Apa kau puas setelah berhasil mempermainkanku? Apa melihatku seperti orang bodoh begitu membuatmu terhibur? Apa-"

Yamamoto memeluk tubuh Gokudera erat-erat. Begitu erat sampai rasanya seluruh tulang Gokudera seakan remuk dalam sekejap. Gokudera sendiri tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya terdiam. Sederet umpatan yang sebelumnya mengantri untuk keluar dari mulutnya mendadak hilang. Pergi begitu saja tanpa pamitan.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu menderita selama ini." ujar Yamamoto lirih. "Hari ini aku akan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini."

Yamamoto melepas pelukannya, lalu mengambil dua lembar kertas dari saku celananya.

"Kau masih ingat kertas ini?" tanya Yamamoto pelan. Gokudera buang muka, tidak mau melihat, rasanya seperti membuka luka lama.

"Aku salah mengartikan sandimu karena aku membacanya seperti ini." jelas Yamamoto sambil memposisikan kertas itu secara vertikal.

Gokudera melirik sekilas, lalu spontan menyalak galak. "Apa-apaan kau idiot! Kau sa-"

"Aku tahu, tapi coba baca. Kau akan mengerti maksudku."

Mulanya Gokudera membaca sandi buatannya itu dengan wajah bersungut, namun seketika ia sadar maksud Yamamoto, matanya membelalak lebar tak percaya.

"Ba...ka...ga...mi...ru?" tanya Gokudera tak percaya. Ia sendiri malah tidak tahu kalau sandi buatannya bisa memberikan 2 arti tergantung dari posisi mana dibacanya.

'_Baka ga miru'? Jadi selama ini maniak baseball idiot itu mengira aku yang mempermainkannya? _ batin Gokudera.

"Ya, kalau dibaca secara vertikal bacanya jadi seperti itu... 2 tahun yang lalu aku kira kau hanya mengerjaiku dengan sandi itu-sandi yang berisi umpatan anak sd. Aku tidak tahu kalau sandi itu bisa dibaca seperti ini."

Yamamoto pun mengubah posisi kertas itu ke posisi horizontal.

"'Aishiteru'... Itukah yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Gokudera diam cukup lama sambil menundukkan wajahnya; menghindari kontak mata dengan Yamamoto. "Sudahlah, tak usah dibahas lagi," ujar Gokudera pelan. Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. "Itu sudah lewat 2 tahun. Sudah tidak ada artinya lagi."

"Biar 2 tahun, 5 tahun, 10 tahun, atau berapa tahun pun yang telah berlalu, perasaanku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah." tukas Yamamoto serius.

Gokudera mengangkat wajahnya, memandangi Yamamoto yang menatapnya lurus.

"Yamamoto..."

"Aku menyukaimu Gokudera. Aku menyayangimu dengan sepenuh hatiku dan perasaanku padamu tidak pernah main-main." Yamamoto mengusap lembut wajah Gokudera dengan punggung tangannya. "Percayalah, apa pun yang terjadi hanya hal itu yang tidak akan pernah berubah."

Spontan wajah Gokudera memerah, mengalahkan merahnya apel yang sudah matang. Rasanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus siap santap.

Buru-buru ia buang muka, menutupi rasa malunya. "Ba-Baka."

Dengan lembut Yamamoto menarik wajah Gokudera, membuat mereka berdua kembali bertatapan. Perlahan maniak baseball itu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Gokudera..."

Jantung Gokudera sudah berdebar tak karuan-rasanya terdengar begitu jelas sampai nyaris membuatnya gila. Ia memundurkan kepalanya untuk menghindar, namun dengan sebelah tangan Yamamoto menahannya agar tidak kabur.

Dan saat jarak diantara mereka berdua nyaris terhapuskan seutuhnya, mendadak terdengar suara dari bawah piano. Suara itu berhasil membuat akal sehat Gokudera kembali dan menahan Yamamoto dengan sebelah tangannya.

Dari bawah piano.

"Hei, kenapa mendadak jadi sunyi begini?" tanya Bel.

"Kufufu, mereka pasti sedang 'melakukannya'." jawab Mukuro puas.

"Me-Melakukannya? Melakukan apa?" tanya Tsuna mendadak merinding.

"Kufufu, kepolosanmu itu benar-benar menambah pesonamu, Tsunayoshi-kun." ujar Mukuro sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja mereka berdua sedang melakukan ci-u-man."

"E-Eh?"

"Shishishi, lama sekali... sudah selesai belum ya?"

"Belum, pasti belum." jawab Mukuro yakin. "Berbeda dari yang terlihat, Yamamoto itu sebenarnya mesum. Jadi bisa kupastikan sekarang Gokudera sedang kehabisan nafas."

"Shishishi, apa mereka pakai lidah juga?"

"E-EH! LIDAH!"

"Kufufu, mungkin saja."

Kembali ke permukaan.

Gokudera yang mendengarkan pembicaraan ketiga anggota host club yang ternyata dari tadi bersembunyi di bawah piano itu pun sudah mengepalkan tinjunya; nyaris kehabisan kesabaran. Sementara Yamamoto hanya nyengir-nyengir saja; mungkin malu karena dibilang mesum oleh Mukuro.

Gokudera tidak lagi bisa menahan diri, sebagai pembalasan, ia pun menekan piano yang ada di hadapannya keras-keras. Jangankan melodi, suara yang dihasilkannya sungguh sukses membuat orang yang mendengarnya terkena sakit kepala.

Buru-buru Mukuro, Bel dan Tsuna keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka sambil menutup kuping; Kepala Tsuna sempat terantuk piano saat berusaha keluar. Dan begitu keluar, mereka sudah disambut oleh aura membunuh Gokudera yang sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

"Beraninya...kalian..." geram Gokudera emosi.

"Oya oya, kurasa sekarang waktunya untuk kabur."

"Shishishi, setuju."

Buru-buru Mukuro dan Bel mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghindari amukan Gokudera. Maaf-maaf saja, keduanya masih tidak ingin dijemput maut sekarang.

"KEMBALI KALIAN BERDUA KESINI, BRENGSEK!" teriak Gokudera sembari mengejar keduanya.

Yamamoto hanya tertawa saja melihat peristiwa itu. Namun tawanya kini berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Kali ini sungguh lepas, tanpa beban. Akhirnya semua beban pikiran yang selama 2 tahun terakhir ini menumpuk di pundaknya hilang sudah. Waktu yang sudah membeku selama 2 tahun itu kini mulai kembali bergerak.

* * *

Ish : Ah... Ish tau chapter ini gaje banget... tapi Ish perjuangan loh buatnya... terutama ngebuat sandi Gokudera... Ish tersinpirasi dari komik Kiyoshiro Yumemizu, tapi dengan bodohnya komik yang ada tentang sandinya itu malah gatau ada dimana... Ih bete... Mana Ish cuma inget formula bikin sandinya pula, jadinya Ish bikin sendiri dulu deh... Terus karena keterbatasan otak, 2 jam lewat sudah karena bikin sandi... (dan yang bikin lebih bete, Ish ga bisa ngejelelasin dengan baik di fic sebenernya sandinya itu kayak apa, hhh... dasar author amatiran bodoh kebanyakan ngayal... *sigh*) jadinya baru selesai sebagian matahari udah terbit. (Matahari terbit? waktunya tidur!) Eh terus pas udah selesai 1 chp, taunya modem menolak diajak kerja sama... ya ampuuuun... -_-

Teru : Maa, maa, sabar master, sabar...

Ish : Ya udah deh, karena Ish lagi males, kita sudahi dulu ya... Tapi sebelum waktu memisahkan kita... *halah* how about review? *ngarep*

Kaoru : Review! Review!

Teru : Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~~

Ish : Onegaishimasu!


	20. Scandal

Ish: ...Ok, Ish tahu Ish kelamaan ga update... Silahkan gantung Ish dan siksa sesuka hati... DX

Kaoru : Jangan nyesel sama kata-katamu sendiri ya, master bodoh! *dah siap dengan segala perlengkapan untuk menyiksa Ish*

Teru : Master, senpai, udah, udah. Daripada berantem mendingan langsung bacain Waning dan Disclaimernya supaya ga ngebuat reader nunggu lebih lama lagi...

Ish : Hiks... ok deh. Ehm, KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sensei, but NHC belong to me.

Kaoru : WARNING: OOC, gaje, ancur, amburadul, maksa, jayus, de el el. Don't like it? Just flame it.

Teru : Enjoy the story~ XDD

* * *

"Jadi sekarang... akan kuberi kalian pelajaran karena sudah berani bolos, sampah-sampah brengsek sialan!" teriak Squalo dengan suaranya yang sangat nyaring itu. Sukses membuat para anggota host club yang bolos kemarin sakit kuping bersamaan.

Hari ini host club diliburkan secara sepihak oleh Squalo. Alasannya? Untuk menghukum para anggota host club yang kemarin bolos tanpa sebab yang jelas. Sekarang mereka semua duduk sambil bersimpuh di hadapan Squalo. Urutan duduk dari sebelah kiri: Bel, Mukuro, Tsuna, Hibari, Dino, Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Ya, meski bukan anggota host club, Yamamoto juga ikut kena marah oleh Squalo. Alasannya? Tidak ada alasan khusus. Laki-laki berambut silver itu hanya ingin melampiaskan emosinya yang berlebih saja.

"Pertanyaan pertama, kemana kalian semua hah?" teriak Squalo sambil mengarahkan pedang kayu yang di bawanya tepat ke depan batang hidung Mukuro. "Kau, kepala nanas! Jawab!"

Mukuro menghela nafas lalu menyingkirkan pedang kayu Squalo dengan sebelah tangan.

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau kami habis melakukan 'misi mulia'?"

"BOHONG!"

"Terserah deh kalau nggak percaya."

Squalo memicingkan matanya dan memandangi Mukuro dengan tajam; si kepala nanas itu sih tidak ambil pusing. Terserah saja deh kalau Squalo tidak percaya. Toh sekalipun ia mengatakan hal sejujurnya tetap saja pada akhirnya ia juga harus pasrah mendengarkan semua umpatan dari anggota host club yang paling urakan itu, betul?

Squalo menolehkan kepalanya sedikit lalu ganti melihat Bel yang kebetulan sedang nyengir ke arahnya. Spontan saja ia langsung menyalak galak.

"Bocah tiara brengsek! Ngapain kau nyengir-nyengir hah?" seru Squalo galak. Tak lupa juga ia menuding Bel dengan pedang kayu yang sekarang menjadi senjata andalannya.

Pangeran bertiara itu tetap saja memasang cengiran di wajahnya. "Shishishi, memangnya kenapa kalau pangeran nyengir? Ada masalah, _Squaly_?" tanya Bel dengan ekspresi yang seakan mencemooh. Apalagi dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir yang diucapkannya.

"Aku tidak suka melihat cengiran bodohmu itu brengsek! Hentikan sekarang juga!"

"Kenapa pangeran harus menurut? Seingat pangeran Squaly bukan siapa-siapa disini. Pangeran hanya mendengarkan perintah dari bos, mengerti?"

"VOOOOI! Persetan dengan ketua brengsek idiot mesum abnormalmu itu!"

"Shishishi, kau bisa 'dihukum' kalau bos sampai mendengar kau bicara seperti itu."

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau pikir aku takut hah?"

Seperti biasa, Squalo dan Bel pun akhirnya ribut sendiri. Menyaksikan pemandangan yang sudah tak asing lagi di host club itu Mukuro hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian ia pun menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Tsuna.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi dengan Squalo? Rasanya hari ini moodnya jauh lebih jelek daripada biasanya."

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Dari kemarin dia sudah uring-uringan sendiri. Sepertinya ada masalah dengan rambutnya." jelas Tsuna setengah berbisik, takut kedengaran sepupunya.

"Ah, masalah rambut. Pantas saja."

Mukuro tersenyum sinis sembari memandangi Squalo.

Merasa risih karena diperhatikan, yang bersangkutan jelas langsung menyalak dengan galak bak preman pasar.

"Apa lihat-lihat hah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu sesuatu. Kalau kau memang mengkhawatirkan rambutmu, tidak seharusnya marah-marah. Kau tahu? Marah-marah itu bisa menyebabkan stress yang akhirnya mengakibatkan Alopecia. Kau tentu tidak mau kalau itu terjadi kan?"

Wajah Squalo mendadak berubah pucat pasi membayangkan hal itu. Benar-benar mimpi buruk baginya kalau sampai itu terjadi.

"Alopecia itu apa?" tanya Tsuna dengan wajah bingung seperti biasa.

"Singkatnya itu mengakibatkan kerontokan rambut." jelas Hibari.

"Ah, aku pernah dengar. Kemungkinan terburuknya bisa mengakibatkan kebota-"

Belum saja Dino menyelesaikan penjelasannya pada Tsuna, Squalo sudah berteriak untuk mengintrupsi.

"VOOOOOOOIIII! BERHENTI MEMBICARAKAN HAL MENGERIKAN ITU, BRENGSEK!"

"Oya, oya, masih saja marah-marah."

"Heh, kau mau sampai kapan marah-marah terus Squalo? Kau pikir kami ada waktu untuk mendengarkan semua ocehanmu?" tanya Gokudera mulai terlihat jengkel. Akhirnya kepala gurita ini mulai buka mulut juga setelah sedari tadi diam saja; sepertinya ia kesal karena tidak bisa duduk di sebelah Tsuna lantaran diserobot oleh Mukuro dan Hibari.

Gokudera mulai mengeluarkan pelototan khasnya ke arah Squalo, pertanda kalau kesabarannya sudah mulai habis. Ia melirik ke arah Yamamoto yang duduk di sebelahnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia menatap Squalo lagi dengan tajam.

"Lalu kenapa yakyuu baka ini juga harus ikut-ikutan duduk disini dan mendengarkan ocehanmu hah?"

Yamamoto hanya tersenyum kecil. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Gokudera. "Tidak apa-apa Hayato-koi. Lagipula aku memang ingin menemanimu kok."

PLOSH!

Wajah Gokudera sukses dibuat merah dalam sekejap oleh pernyataan Yamamoto yang terlalu terang-terangan itu.

"A-A-Apa-apaan kau yakyuu baka! Ke-Kenapa kau mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu sih!" umpat Gokudera sok menggerutu. Sebenarnya sih itu hanyalah kedok untuk menutupi rasa malunya saja. Biasa, dia kan tipe orang yang malu-malu tapi mau.

"Oya, oya, langsung memanggil dengan nama kecil rupanya. Padahal baru kemarin, kufufu." ledek Mukuro yang tak bisa menahan senyuman di wajahnya. Pasangan baru itu memang selalu sukses membuat Mukuro geli.

"Ah, masa muda, shishishi." tambah Bel sambil cengar-cengir.

"Oya? Rasanya kau belum pantas mengatakan hal itu." ujar Mukuro. Sebentar kemudian ia melirik ke arah Dino. "Kalau Dino sih lain cerita." tawanya pun meledak.

"Apa maksudmu Mukuro? Maksudmu aku sudah tua?" tanya Dino yang langsung sedikit banyak terlihat tersinggung.

"Kufufu, kau memang yang paling tua di ruangan ini kan?"

"Tapi itu bukan berarti aku sudah tua! Aku dan bos sepantaran, itu berarti kalau aku sudah tua, bos juga sudah tua!" protes Dino tetap tidak terima.

"Jangan sampai kedengaran bos, kau bisa dibunuh nanti." ujar Mukuro memperingatkan.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong dimana bos?" tanya Bel sambil celingukan kesana kemari. Hari ini ketua host club itu memang tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Sudah mati!" celetuk Squalo kesal. Ketara sekali kalau moodnya berubah jadi lebih buruk begitu membicarakan topik sang ketua host club. Ah, begitu mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya tempo hari itu mendadak Squalo ingin membunuh Xanxus!

"Oya? Apa yang terjadi padamu dan bos? Kenapa mendadak kau jadi kesal?" tanya Mukuro dengan sebelah alis terangkat heran.

"Shishishi, apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian berdua selama pangeran tidak ada?" tanya Bel mulai terlihat bersemangat. Apa pun asal bisa membuat Squalo uring-uringan tentu saja akan menarik perhatian pangeran narsis itu.

"TIDAK ADA APA-APA!" bentak Squalo. Sebelum diintrogasi lebih lanjut, Squalo buru-buru mengambil langkah seribu dan meninggalkan semua anggota host club yang masih duduk bersimpuh itu.

"Shishishi, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi." ujar Bel sambil cekikikan. Hiburan baru, tentu saja membuat Bel bersemangat.

"Kufufu, benar, sepertinya menarik untuk diselidiki." tambah Mukuro.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua jangan mengisengi Squalo terus." ujar Dino yang bijak. Ia selalu saja bertindak seperti kakak tertua yang tidak bosan-bosannya menasihati adik-adiknya yang bandel.

"Oya?" Mukuro terdiam sebentar memandangi wakil ketua host club sebelum akhirnya senyum sinis yang khas mengembang di wajahnya. "Hm, sebenarnya dari dulu aku curiga... Dino, jangan-jangan kau menyukai Squalo ya?" ledek Mukuro bercanda.

"Eh? Aku? Jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin." bantah Dino cepat.

"Habis kalau kuperhatikan kau selalu bersikap lembut pada Squalo. Dan lihat sekarang, aku dan Bel hanya ingin iseng sedikit saja kau langsung bertindak. Mencurigakan."

"Aku tidak-"

"Shishishi, hati-hati Dino, Squaly itu 'mainan favorit' bos. Kau bisa dibunuh kalau macam-macam dengannya."

"Makanya aku bilang dari tadi kalau aku tidak-"

"Ah, tapi sepertinya menarik juga melihat bos dan Dino memperebutkan Squalo. Kira-kira siapa yang akan dipilih oleh Squalo ya?" tanya Mukuro mulai berkhayal.

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja bos, shishishi. Kalau sampai Squaly tidak memilih bos, pasti bos akan membunuhnya."

"Kufufu, kurasa itu benar." Mukuro pun melirik ke arah Dino lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu wakil ketua host club itu pelan. "Tabahlah dan cari cinta yang baru yang bisa kau gapai, Dino. Squalo sudah 'terjual' dan jadi milik bos."

Dino menghela nafas pelan. "Terserah kalian saja deh mau bicara apa."

Mendadak saja pintu host club terbuka, seseorang yang tak lagi asing melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Salah satu tamu host club yang paling setia, Lussuria.

"Araa~~ kenapa sepi sekali? Kenapa semua orang?" tanya Lussuria sambil celingukan dengan pose sok imut. Semuanya sih sudah biasa melihat tingkah Lussuria itu, jadi cuek saja deh.

"Kau tidak lihat kalau ada tulisan 'tutup' di depan pintu?" tanya Dino.

"Eeeh~~? Hari ini host club libur? Tidak seru~ Padahal aku sudah repot-repot membawa ini. Perjuanganku tidak tidur semalaman menjadi sia-sia deh." ungkap Lussuria sambil menghela nafas pelan.

Saat itu Mukuro baru menyadari kalau Lussuria membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Si kepala nanas langsung memandangi benda itu dengan curiga.

"Lussuria, apa yang kau bawa di tanganmu itu?"

"Ini? Oh, ini hasil karyaku yang kubuat semalaman."

"Boleh kulihat sebentar?"

"Silahkan, silahkan, tapi jangan kaget melihatnya ya."

Lussuria menyerahkan kumpulan kertas yang dijilid menggunakan metode sederhana di tangannya pada Mukuro dengan wajah sumringan. Si kepala nanas pun menerimanya lalu mulai membuka lembaran kertas itu.

_Ng? ...Ah, doujin toh._

"Apa isinya?" tanya Bel ikut nimbrung. Seperti biasa, rasa ingin tahu pangeran bertiara itu memang besar.

Akhirnya Bel dan Mukuro membaca doujin buatan Lussuria itu bersama-sama. Mendadak saja keduanya sama-sama terdiam dengan mata membelalak lebar.

"Oh iya, untuk pemberitahuan saja, kejadian yang ada di dalam situ asli loh~ Yah, paling kutambahkan sedikit. Habis Squalo-chan tidak mau memberitahuku kejadian lengkapnya bagaimana." jelas Lussuria sambil cekikikan. "Ah, dia memang pemalu~"

"...Lussuria, kau yakin kalau isi yang ada disini bukan fiksi?" tanya Mukuro tak percaya.

"Bukan! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kok!"

"Shishishi, tak kusangka ada kejadian seperti ini saat kita tidak ada. Squaly benar-benar tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan." ujar Bel sambil nyengir lebar ala cheshire cat.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Dino bingung. Ekspresi yang sama terlihat di wajah Tsuna dan Yamamoto. Sedangkan Hibari dan Gokudera sih tidak terlihat tertarik untuk tahu. Mereka kan tidak peduli pada Squalo.

Mukuro tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman sinisnya yang khas.

"Kufufu, besok pasti akan ada skandal besar-besaran antara Squalo dan bos."

* * *

Squalo melangkahkan kakinya sambil bersungut-sungut. Sungguh, hari ini moodnya jauh lebih buruk dari biasanya. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi membuatnya naik darah. Mulai dari Tsuna yang telat bangun tadi pagi, ada sampah yang menyangkut di rambutnya saat perjalanan ke sekolah, juga pelajaran di kelas yang terasa amat-sangat membosankan untuknya.

Ah, rasanya ia ingin mencari tempat pelampiasan. Bingo! Dame Tsuna!

Dengan niat ingin menjadikan Tsuna pelampiasan emosinya, Squalo pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah host club. Sesaat sebelum ia membuka pintu, ada seseorang yang terlebih dulu membuka pintu dengan tiba-tiba. Sempat membuat jantung Squalo nyaris melompat saking kagetnya.

"VOI! KURANG AJAR! KAU CARI MATI YA?" umpat Squalo yang langsung naik darah itu.

Orang yang menjadi korban Squalo itu adalah Levi, fans Xanxus yang sudah sangat tak asing lagi bagi Squalo. Namun tidak seperti biasa, Levi bukannya balas mengumpat, ia justru terisak melihat Squalo. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia pun berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Squalo yang keheranan.

"V-Voi... Dia kenapa sih? Kalau merasa bersalah tidak perlu sampai menangis seperti itu juga kan?" Squalo terdiam. "Ah, sudahlah, dia kan memang aneh."

Akhirnya Squalo pun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan host club. Seketika itu juga, ia langsung mengintai sekeliling untuk mencari sepupu 'kesayangannya' itu. Namun, bukannya malah menemukan sosok Tsuna, ia justru menemukan sekelompok tamu yang berkumpul di satu meja.

Squalo memicingkan matanya dengan curiga lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Voi! Ada apa ramai-ramai begitu hah?" tanya Squalo nyaring. Dalam sekejap saja sudah sukses menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada.

"Ah? Squalo-chan? Kau sudah datang toh? Hm, kalau begitu waktunya aku pulang." pamit Lussuria buru-buru bangun dan melangkah pergi. Squalo hanya bisa mengerutkan alis menyaksikan kepergian Lussuria. Matanya terus mengikuti sosok Lussuria sampai akhirnya tamu setia host club itu benar-benar menghilang.

_Voi... ada apa sih hari ini? Rasanya dari tadi semua orang jadi aneh... fans ketua idiot mesum itu terisak saat melihatku, lalu banci kepala ayam yang biasanya mengangguku malah pulang saat aku datang. Aneh..._

Masih diselimuti misteri, Squalo pun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kumpulan orang yang masih berkumpul itu. Di dekat sana ada Mukuro dan Bel yang entah kenapa nyengir ke arahnya.

"Voi! Kenapa kalian nyengir-nyengir begitu hah?" tanya Squalo galak.

"Kufufu, tidak, habisnya aku tidak menyangka saja kalau kau benar-benar tipe orang yang 'bergerak cepat'."

"Shishishi, pangeran menyesal tidak bisa melihat kejadian itu secara langsung."

"Hah? Kalian ini bicara apa sih?" tanya Squalo mulai emosi. "Apanya yang 'bergerak cepat' hah? Apa maksudnya 'kejadian itu'? Cepat jelaskan padaku sebelum kubunuh kalian lalu kuawetkan jadi hiasan dinding!".

"Kufufu, kalau kau mau tahu, kau baca saja buku itu. Sudah kuperbanyak kemarin, jadi tidak usah khawatir tidak kebagian."

Squalo mengerutkan alisnya, masih memasang wajah keheranan. Akhirnya menuruti Mukuro untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya itu pun Squalo mengambil salah satu buku, yang lebih pantas dibilang kumpulan kertas yang dijilid, yang tergeletak di lantai. Begitu membaca isinya, mata Squalo langsung membelalak lebar seakan mau melompat keluar. Ia sempat terdiam beberapa saat, tak bergerak saking shocknya. Mukuro dan Bel sudah menutup telinga mereka masing-masing untuk mengantisipasi kejadian selanjutnya. Dan benar saja dugaan mereka...

"VOOOOOIIII! BRENGSEK! SIAPA ORANG YANG MEMBUAT BENDA BODOH INI? BIAR KUBUNUH DIA! ...AH TIDAK, SEBELUM KUBUNUH AKAN KUSIKSA DIA DAN KUBUAT MERASAKAN NEREKA KEHIDUPAN! SIAPA ORANG YANG CARI MATI MEMBUAT INI HAH?"

"Ah, keputusan bagus Lussuria pulang. Entah apa jadinya kalau dia masih ada disini."

"Setuju, shishishi."

"VOOOOOIII! JAWAB AKU BRENGSEK! SIAPA YANG MEMBU-" perkataan, ah bukan, teriakan Squalo terhenti sejenak. "BANCI KEPALA AYAM SIALAN! DIMANA DIA? BIAR KUBUNUH DIA!"

"Squalo, Lussuria baru saja pulang, ingat?"

"BRENGSEK! BANCI KEPALA AYAM ITU PASTI SENGAJA KABUR! JANGAN KIRA AKU AKAN MELEPASKAN DIA SEMUDAH ITU YA! BRENGSEK! AKAN KUBUNUH DIA! PASTI KUBUNUH!" teriak Squalo sambil merobek-robek satu persatu doujin berisi ceritanya dan Xanxus yang dibuat oleh Lussuria.

"VOOOI! KENAPA ADA BANYAK SEKALI SIH?" teriak Squalo frustasi. Dan seketika itu ia teringat kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Mukuro tadi: "_Sudah kuperbanyak kemarin, jadi tidak usah khawatir tidak kebagian."_

Squalo pun langsung men_deathglare_ si kepala nanas itu.

"Ups, sepertinya waktunya kabur." ujar Bel yang entah kenapa masih saja bisa nyengir meski sudah berada di posisi berbahaya seperti ini.

"Setuju."

Dan dalam sekejap saja, Mukuro dan Bel sudah mengambil langkah seribu untuk kabur dari amukan Squalo.

"VOOOOOIII! KEMBALI KALIAN KESINI BRENGSEK!"

Belum sempat Squalo melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar kedua anggota host club yang paling sering cari ribut dengannya itu, mendadak ada sebuah benda tumpul yang keras mengenai kepalanya, spontan membuat Squalo menoleh.

"VOOOI! BRENG-"

Begitu bola matanya yang abu-abu memantulkan sosok sang ketua host club itu, kontan Squalo malah terdiam dengan mata melotot galak. Kalau matanya bisa bicara, mungkin pelototannya itu bisa diartikan: 'berani-sekali-kau-muncul-dihadapanku-minta-mati-HAH?'

"Sudah berapa kali harus kubilang kalau jangan berteriak-teriak. Kau dan suaramu yang cempreng itu membuat kepalaku sakit." ujar Xanxus sinis.

"KAU PIKIR AKU BERTERIAK GARA-GARA SIAPA HAH?" teriak Squalo makin emosi. Ia pun mengambil salah satu kopian doujin yang belum sempat ia robek ke arah Xanxus. Sang ketua host club itu dengan sigap mengangkapnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Apa ini?"

"ITU SAMPAH BUATAN SAMPAH NGGAK BERGUNA YANG ADA KARENA KESALAHAN BODOHMU, BRENGSEK!"

Jawaban dari Squalo sama sekali tidak memberikan Xanxus gambaran. Ah, sudahlah, daripada susah-susah lebih baik lihat saja isinya. Xanxus pun membuka halamannya secara asal.

"_Oi, stronzo." panggil Xanxus dengan suara beratnya yang khas. Ia berdiri di belakang Squalo yang sedang duduk sambil masih menyisir rambutnya yang kusut lantaran kena jus jeruk yang dilemparkan oleh Xanxus._

"_Mau apa kau?" tanya Squalo dingin, tak menoleh._

_Xanxus tersenyum sinis. "Daripada kau mengurusi rambut bodohmu itu, lebih baik kau temani aku. Aku bosan."_

"_Voi! Persetan denganmu! Kau pikir aku peduli sekalipun kau mati bosan?" tanya Squalo langsung menyalak galak. Ia berdiri memandangi Xanxus dengan tajam. "Lagipula kau pikir aku ini mainanmu yang bisa kau gunakan untuk dijadikan 'hiburan' setiap kali kau bosan? Aku tidak sudi jadi mainanmu brengsek! Kau cari saja orang lain!"_

"_Kau buta ya? Apa kau nggak lihat kalau di dalam ruangan ini hanya tinggal kau dan aku. Apa kau mengerti itu artinya apa?"_

_Xanxus tersenyum berbahaya, sukses membuat Squalo gugup._

"_V-Voi! Mau apa kau brengsek!"_

_Seperti malas untuk menjawab dengan kata-kata, Xanxus pun menggantinya dengan tindakan. Satu ciuman mendarat mulus di bibir Squalo. Mulanya Squalo menolak, namun dominasi Xanxus seakan memaksanya untuk takluk. Lama-kelamaan anggota baru host club itu pun pasrah. _

_Persetan dengan harga diri, kini Squalo pun tidak mau membohongi diri lagi. Ia memang sudah lama menyimpan perasaan pada Xanxus, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Xanxus pun demikian. Entah sejak kapan, tanpa ia sadari Squalo sudah menjadi keberadaan spesial yang tak tergantikan untuknya._

_Mereka masih berciuman, saling berusaha merebut dominasi. Xanxus sendiri adalah tipikal laki-laki yang kasar, jadi ciuman yang diberikan pada Squalo tidak seperti ciuman pertama kebanyakan pasangan lain. Kasar dan brutal. Benar-benar seperti kepribadian Xanxus._

_Lama waktu berselang, Squalo pun akhirnya kehabisan nafas untuk mengikuti ritme permainan Xanxus. Akhirnya ia mendorong tubuh sang ketua host club itu jatuh membentur lantai dengan tubuh saling bertindihan._

"_...Aku ini bukan mainanmu, brengsek." ujar Squalo sembari mengertakan gigi. Rambut Squalo yang halus jatuh mengenai wajah Xanxus._

_Mata Xanxus yang merah menyala bagai batu ruby memandangi mata Squalo dalam bisu. Lagi-lagi, Xanxus lebih suka menjelaskan dengan tindakan ketimbang lewat kata-kata._

_Dengan sebelah tangan ia memainkan rambut Squalo dengan lembut. Lalu perlahan tangannya bergerak ke arah wajah Squalo. Dengan punggung tangannya, ia mengusap wajah Squalo._

"_Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai mainanku, bodoh."_

"_Lalu kau anggap aku ini apa?"_

_Xanxus terdiam memandangi Squalo. Baiklah, mungkin Squalo terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti makna tersirat dari tindakannya barusan. Kalau saja Squalo lebih pintar sedikit, ia harusnya sadar kalau tidak kepada semua orang Xanxus bertindak selembut itu. _

_Tapi ya sudahlah. Mungkin mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata mungkin memang bukan gaya Xanxus, tapi kalau memang itu yang dinginkan oleh Squalo, kenapa tidak?_

"_Tu sei l'unico motivo per cui io vivo da nessuna parte. Ti amo, stronzo."*_

"_Xan...xus."_

"_Apa sekarang kau sudah mengerti, bodoh?"_

"_...Kau yang bodoh."_

_Xanxus hanya mendengus geli lalu merengkuh wajah Squalo. Mereka kembali berciuman. Namun kali ini ciuman mereka jauh lebih lembut. Xanxus memainkan tangannya di rambut Squalo, sementara Squalo-_

"VOOOOI! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU MEMBACA SAMPAH ITU BRENGSEK?" teriak Squalo sembari menyambar doujin buatan Lussuria itu dari tangan Xanxus. "Jangan bilang kalau dari tadi kau membaca sambil membayangkan kalau hal bodoh yang ada disitu benar-benar terjadi? Kau benar-benar abnormal! Biar kuberitahu ya, sampai dunia terbalik pun itu tidak mungkin dan tidak akan terjadi! Kau dengar? TIDAK AKAN!"

Baiklah, Xanxus mengakui kalau ia setuju dengan Squalo. Doujin buatan Lussuria itu memang sampah. Tapi hei, tidakkah Squalo melihat kalau ia belum selesai membacanya? Sekalipun isinya memuakan, Xanxus sendirilah yang berhak menentukan apakah ia akan terus membaca atau membakarnya menjadi abu, bukan Squalo.

Sebenarnya hal itu saja sudah cukup membuat Xanxus kesal. Lalu sekarang ditambah lagi Squalo dengan seenaknya berteriak di hadapannya sambil berkata 'tidak mungkin' dan 'tidak akan terjadi'. Tidak ingatkah Squalo kalau ia sedang berhadapan dengan _Yang Mulia_ Xanxus? Tidak ada satu hal yang 'tidak mungkin' dan 'tidak akan terjadi' kalau Xanxus sudah menghendakinya.

Xanxus memandang Squalo tajam dan berbahaya. Tentu bukan pertanda yang baik untuk Squalo.

"Kau bilang tidak mungkin dan tidak akan terjadi, eh?" tanya Xanxus, masih menatap Squalo dengan tajam. Belum sempat Squalo bereaksi untuk membalas pertanyaannya, ketua host club itu sudah menarik wajah Squalo dan memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat; terlalu singkat hingga Squalo hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tanpa bisa berekasi atau menolak.

"_Tu sei l'unico motivo per cui io vivo da nessuna parte. Ti amo, stronzo."*_

Sebaris kalimat yang baru diucapkan Xanxus memang dikutip dari doujin buatan Lussuria. Bedanya, Xanxus hanya mengucapkannya sebagai ajang untuk mematahkan teori 'tidak-mungkin-dan-tidak-akan-terjadi' Squalo.

"Nah, terjadi kan?"

Xanxus mendengus lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Squalo. Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab.

Sementara Squalo, terdiam karena shock hingga tidak bisa berkata apa pun. Biasa, butuh beberapa waktu sampai kesadarannya pulih. Dan seketika itu, "VOOOOI! KETUA ABNORMAL BRENGSEK NGGAK TAHU DIRI! SAMPAI KAPAN BARU KAU PUAS MEMPERMAINKANKU HAH?"

Dan ditutup dengan adegan realisasi dari doujin buatan Lussuria yang disaksikan oleh seluruh orang yang masih berada di host club itu, maka bisa dipastikan kalau besok akan terjadi skandal besar-besaran antara Xanxus dan Squalo.

* * *

*_You're the reason why I live nowhere. I love you, trash._

_

* * *

_Ish : SELESAI! Ah, reader semua, maaf yah, harusnya chapter ini udah dipublish dari kemaren-kemaren. Dan kenapa baru sekarang? Itu karena Ish lupa kalo chapter ini udah selesai... Biasa, anak stupid yang mengidappenyakit pikun akut tingkat tinggi. Ahahaha...

Kaoru : Malah ketawa lagi! Dasar master bodoh! Idiot!

Teru : Ah, udalah senpai, jangan marah-marah terus... Nanti senpai kena Alopecia loh~ hihihi... Ok deh, langsung aja, karena sebenernya master masih sibuk, kita sudahi saja pertemuan singkat ini... tapi tapi, gimana kalo sebelumnya review dulu?

Ish : Setuju! Setuju! Review onegaishimasu~~

Teru : Onegaishimasu!~

Kaoru : ...Onegaishimasu.


	21. Bowling

Ish: Ok saya kehabisan waktu buat bikin opening dikarenakan banyaknya acara setelah ini... Langsung aja... Special Fic for Saga Masamune birthday! Happy birthday prince! :D

Eru: Saga...? Hanya Saga...? Bukannya Eru juga berulang tahun hari ini...?

Ish: E-Eh... Iya... maap... Happy birthday for Eru juga...

Eru: ...Eru mau hadiah fic rated M pairing XS...

Ish: ...Kalau bisa Ish bikinin pasti Ish bikinin deh... Ga ada waktu... Nanti deh ya, kalo liburan... Ish JANJI bikinin...

Eru: ...geez...

Ish: ok, langsung aja... saya udah kena nyap-nyap dari Mao... Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano, NHC belong to me... WARNING : OOC! typo! gaje, amburadul, aneh, ancur, dll... You've been warned...

So, once again... HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR SAGA MASAMUNE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR ERU! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! HAPPY READING! :D

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu setelah skandal besar-besaran di host club terjadi. Itu berarti sudah 5 hari lamanya Mukuro dan Dino harus ekstra repot memberi klarifikasi atas skandal antara ketua host club dan anggota baru yang paling bermasalah itu; yang bersangkutan malah secara kompakan menghilang dari area sekolah dan meliburkan diri dari host club, sepertinya untuk menghindari kejaran orang-orang kurang kerjaan yang kelewat penasaran.

"Baiklah, awalnya aku kira ini akan menarik. Tapi kalau sampai seperti ini terus rasanya aku bosan juga." keluh Mukuro sambil duduk menyilangkan kakinya. Karena harus melayani pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari para tamu seputar hubungan Xanxus dan Squalo, ia sampai harus melewatkan jam minum tehnya.

"Benar, kita harus sampai meluangkan waktu ekstra setelah host club untuk memberikan konfirmasi soal hubungan bos dan Squalo." tambah Dino yang juga terlihat lelah.

"Tapi tamu di host club membengkak jadi tiga kali lipat dari biasanya." ujar Bel sembari nyengir melihat pemasukan host club seminggu belakangan ini. Mungkin pangeran narsis ini adalah satu-satunya anggota host club yang tidak peduli akan dampak dari skandal besar-besaran yang sedang melanda klubnya itu.

"Eh? Memangnya tamu di host club harus membayar?" tanya Tsuna terlihat kaget.

"Shishishi, tentu saja. Kau pikir disini kami mau melayani rakyat-rakyat jelata itu untuk gratisan? Kami bukan badan amal."

"'Kami' kau bilang? Seingatkau kau tidak pernah melayani tamu." ujar Mukuro sarkastik. Anggap saja moodnya jelek lantaran ritual minum tehnya setiap jam 3 sore terhambat oleh para tamu host club.

"Shishishi, pangeran sepertiku memang tidak perlu melayani tamu. Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan kalau keberadaanku disini saja sudah menjadi berkah untuk mereka?"

"Terserahlah."

"Tapi kurasa kita tidak bisa membiarkan keadaan seperti ini terlalu lama. Lihat, sejak kehebohan skandal itu bos dan Squalo selalu absen di host club belakangan ini. Hibari selalu hilang kalau para tamu mulai ramai. Gokudera juga selalu uring-uringan dan berakhir merusak properti. Untung saja bos tidak ada." ujar Dino sembari menghela nafas panjang.

"Berisik! Siapa suruh para tamu itu jadi ikut-ikutan menanyakan soal aku dan-" suara Gokudera mendadak hilang, membiarkan mulutnya tetap terbuka tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Wajahnya mendadak sedikit memerah.

"Dan siapa?" tanya Mukuro menuntut kelanjutan kata-kata Gokudera dengan wajah jahil.

Wajah Gokudera semakin memerah, mulutnya bergerak-gerak tanpa suara seakan sulit mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk membantah meski akhirnya ia tetap tidak ketemu. "Berisik! Siapa pun itu bukan urusanmu!" tandasnya sembari membalikkan badan dan beranjak pergi. Namun sebelum sang pianis itu melangkah lebih jauh, tangan Mukuro pun menghentikannya, memaksanya untuk tetap diam di tempat.

Gokudera berbalik dengan mata memicing tajam. "Mau apa kau hah? Lepaskan aku!" serunya sembari menampik tangan Mukuro.

"Ups, tenang dulu Gokudera." ujar Mukuro sambil tersenyum. "Kau mau pergi?"

"Tentu saja aku akan pergi kalau kau tidak menahanku, kepala nanas brengsek!"

"Kau yakin mau pergi? Yamamoto masih duduk disitu tuh, kamu mau meninggalkannya?"

Gokudera melirikkan matanya ke kursi dimana kekasihnya itu malah duduk santai. Ketika Yamamoto sadar Gokudera memperhatikannya, ia malah melambaikan tangannya sembari nyengir. Maniak baseball yang tidak peka situasi seperti biasa.

Si kepala gurita itu menggertakkan giginya dengan intensitas kekesalan yang meningkat jauh daripada sebelumnya.

"Huh, aku tidak peduli dengan maniak baseball idiot itu!"

Gokudera kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan berniat pergi. Mukuro tidak lagi berusaha untuk menghentikannya, namun kali ini ia sendiri yang berhenti tanpa disuruh. Langkahnya terputus karena mendengar suara Tsuna.

"Mu-Mukuro-san..."

"Kufufu, ada apa Tsunayoshi-kun? Kenapa wajahmu merah begini? Kalau seperti ini, kau terlihat seperti apel yang siap untuk 'dimakan'."

Gokudera membelakakkan matanya dengan ngeri lalu buru-buru membalikkan kepalanya. Benar saja, kedua bola matanya memantulkan pemandangan yang mengerikan; si kepala nanas itu dengan seenaknya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang mungil Tsuna sementara anggota baru host club itu tidak bisa berkutik dan hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua tindakan Mukuro.

"KURANG AJAR KAU KEPALA NANAS BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN JYUDAIME SEKARANG!" seru Gokudera sembari berlari untuk mengamankan Tsuna dari tangan mesum Mukuro.

"Oya? Bukannya tadi kau mau pergi Gokudera? Kenapa kembali lagi kesini?"

"KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN DIAM SAJA MELIHATMU MENCOBA 'MENODAI' JYUDAIME? AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MEREBUT 'KESUCIAN' JYUDAIME SELAMA AKU MASIH HIDUP, KAU MENGERTI KEPALA NANAS SIALAN?" teriak Gokudera berapi-api.

"Kufufu, 'kesucian' kau bilang? Aku memang tidak akan merebut 'kesucian' Tsunayoshi-kun." jelas Mukuro sembari tersenyum. "Setidaknya untuk sekarang."

"Kau... brengsek!" umpat Gokudera sembari menatap Mukuro dengan tajam. Ia berdiri dengan sikap defensif di depan Tsuna; menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Tsuna.

Mukuro justru tersenyum melihat reaksi Gokudera. Ini baru hiburan. Setidaknya setelah lelah melayani semua pertanyaan para tamu, akhirnya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan stresnya yang semakin lama semakin bertumpuk.

Menghilangkan stres. Aha, seketika itu juga Mukuro mendapatkan ide bagus. Si kepala nanas itu menoleh ke arah Dino lalu tersenyum dengan senyuman sinisnya yang khas.

"Hei, Dino, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menghilangkan stres?" tanya Mukuro mulai terlihat bersemangat.

"Hah? Pergi ke suatu tempat? Kemana?"

"Shishishi, ayo! Pangeran setuju!"

"Kemana saja boleh, asal bisa menghilangkan kebosananku. Ada usul?" Si kepala nanas itu pun melirikkan matanya sambil tersenyum manis pada Tsuna. "Ada tempat yang ingin kau datangi, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"E-Eh? Um, aku... Ti-Tidak ada."

"Oya? Sayang sekali." Mukuro pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gokudera yang masih berdiri dengan sikap defensif di depan Tsuna. Ia tersenyum sinis. "Kalau kau? Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau datangi, Gokudera?"

"Hmph, sekalipun ada, aku tidak sudi datang kesana bersamamu, kepala nanas sialan!"

"Kufufu, manis sekali reaksimu. Yah, aku bisa mengerti sih kalau pasangan baru memang selalu ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, jadi aku maklum kalau kau hanya ingin pergi ke tempat yang kau inginkan itu bersama Yamamoto."

Senyum sinis Mukuro dibalas dengan wajah semerah tomat oleh Gokudera.

"A-A-Apa maksud kata-katamu tadi, hah? Ke-Kenapa kau jadi menghubung-hubungkan dengan maniak baseball itu? Itu tidak ada hubungannya, brengsek!"

Puas mengerjai sang pianis, Mukuro kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang wakil ketua host club.

"Jadi? Sebaiknya kita pergi kemana? Kau punya usul, Dino?"

"Hm... Tidak. Lagipula ini sudah terlalu sore, apa pulangnya nanti tidak akan kemalaman kalau kita pergi sekarang?"

"Hei, kita ini sudah dewasa. Melanggar jam malam satu atau dua jam bukan masalah besar kan?" bujuk Mukuro masih tetap bersikeras untuk pergi.

"Shishishi, untuk kali ini pangeran setuju dengan Mukuro. Jangan manja seperti anak kecil, Dino. Tidak ada salahnya kan main sampai malam sesekali?"

Dino melihat kedua adik kelasnya itu lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, tapi kalian yang tentukan tempatnya." ujar Dino akhirnya menyanggupi. "Lalu yang ikut siapa saja?"

"Aku, kau, Bel, Tsunayoshi-kun, lalu..." Mukuro melirik ke arah Gokudera lalu kembali menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya. "Apa kau mau ikut Gokudera? Atau kau hanya ingin pergi 'berdua' bersama Yamamoto ke suatu tempat?" goda Mukuro jahil.

"Ka-Kau! Brengsek!" umpat Gokudera dengan wajah yang masih semerah tomat. "Dengar ya! Kemana pun Jyudaime pergi, maka aku akan mengikutinya! Pokoknya aku tidak akan membiarkan kepala nanas mesum sepertimu mendekati Jyudaime!"

Mukuro tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, dari pernyataanmu barusan aku menyimpulkan kalau kau bersedia ikut." si kepala nanas pun melirik ke arah teman sekelasnya yang masih asik duduk sendiri di salah satu meja host club. "Bagaimana denganmu, Yamamoto?"

Maniak baseball itu menoleh lalu memamerkan cengiran khasnya seperti biasa.

"Sepertinya menarik. Lagipula kalau Hayato-koi ikut, maka aku juga akan ikut."

Jawaban gamblang dari Yamamoto sukses membuat Bel heboh bersiul-siul sambil nyengir lebar pada Gokudera. Yang bersangkutan langsung protes sambil mengumpat-umpat hebat. Tapi tetap saja, rona merah di wajahnya tidak hilang sampai terakhir.

"Baiklah, sekarang semuanya sudah setuju untuk ikut. Lalu kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya si wakil ketua host club kembali mengembalikan pembicaraan yang melenceng ke topik semula.

"Hm, sebenarnya kemana pun boleh. Bagaimana kalau karaoke?" usul Mukuro.

"Shishishi, karaoke? Boleh saja." jawab Bel langsung setuju.

"E-Eh? Karaoke? Ta-Tapi suaraku... Um, maksudku aku... aku tidak jago menyanyi. Nanti kalau kalian semua mendengar suaraku... nanti kalian..." Tsuna terbata-bata dengan wajah memerah. Ia melirik ke arah Mukuro setengah memohon. "Bagaimana kalau ke tempat lain saja?"

"Kufufu, kalau wajahmu menggemaskan begitu mana bisa aku menolak permintaanmu, Tsunayoshi-kun? Baiklah, kita ke tempat lain saja. Ada yang punya usul?" tanya Mukuro kembali melempar pertanyaan kepada teman-teman seklubnya yang lain.

"Aku sih terserah saja. ...Ah, tapi baru-baru ini aku mendengar kalau ada tempat bowling yang baru dibuka. Kurasa main bowling seru juga." ujar Yamamoto sambil nyengir lebar. Ia menoleh lalu tersenyum lembut pada Gokudera. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Hayato-koi?"

"A-A-Aku... ...Mana aku tau, idiot!" umpat Gokudera dengan wajah malu-malu.

Mukuro tertawa geli.

_Ah, mereka berdua memang benar-benar pasangan yang cocok. _ batin Mukuro sembari nyengir. Melihat cengiran Mukuro, Gokduera langsung menyalak galak.

"Kenapa kau nyengir-nyengir begitu, kepala nanas brengsek?" tanya Gokudera dengan nada meninggi.

"Oya? Memangnya ada yang salah kalau aku nyengir?" tanya Mukuro balik tanpa menghilangkan cengiran di wajahnya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anggota host club yang lain. "Kurasa ide dari Yamamoto tidak buruk juga. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Bel kembali memamerkan cengiran lebar ala chesire catnya.

"Shishishi, karaoke atau bowling sama saja. Yang penting tidak membuat pangeran merasa bosan, mengerti?"

Dino pun menganguk setuju.

"Hm, aku juga tidak keberatan. Lagipula kalau tak salah tempat bowling yang baru dibuka itu dekat dengan sekolah kan?"

Mukuro akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tsuna lalu tersenyum. "Bagaimana denganmu, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"E-Eh? A-Aku... Uh, aku... Aku terserah yang lain saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu keputusannya sudah bulat. Hari ini kita pergi bermain bowling."

Semua anggota host club yang ada dengan tambahan Yamamoto pun berbondong-bondong berjalan ke luar. Saat membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kaki keluar, Dino menemukan Hibari yang sedang berdiri di tempok tak jauh dari pintu masuk host club.

"Hibari, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Dino sembari langsung menghampiri anggota host club yang paling stoic itu. Hibari hanya mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit begitu wakil ketua host club itu menghampirinya.

"Herbivora-herbivora menjengkelkan itu sudah pergi?"

"Maksudmu tamu-tamu host club? Iya, mereka semua sudah pergi."

Hibari tidak lagi berkomentar. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah para anggota host club dan Yamamoto yang berdiri di depan pintu klubnya. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Dino.

"Kalian semua mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Eh? Oh, iya... Kami semua mau pergi untuk bermain bowling. Kamu mau ikut?"

Hibari belum sempat menjawab, namun Mukuro sudah keburu menyela.

"Percuma saja, orang anti sosial seperti dia mana mau ikut. Lagipula, dia kan tidak bisa bermain bowling. Ya kan, Hibari?" ledek Mukuro sambil tersenyum sinis. Hibari langsung membalas senyuman sinis Mukuro.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja?"

"Kufufu, boleh. Justru itu yang kuharapkan."

Dalam sekejap saja aura permusuhan di antara keduanya terasa begitu mencekam hingga terasa begitu mengintimidasi.

"H-Hei, kalian berdua, jangan bertengkar. Bukankah kita mau bersenang-senang?" tanya Dino setengah melerai. Seperti biasa, dia memang selalu menjadi penengah di setiap masalah yang ada.

"Hm? Memangnya mereka bertengkar?" tanya Yamamoto terlihat bingung. Mungkin hanya dialah satu-satunya yang buta akan intimidasi kasat mata itu. Benar-benar tidak peka situasi.

"Hi-Hibari-san, Mukuro-san, hentikan. Bukankah kita mau bersenang-senang? Ja-Jadi kumohon kalian berdua jangan bertengkar." pinta Tsuna setengah memohon.

Baik Hibari maupun Mukuro sama-sama memandangi Tsuna. Keduanya terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya Mukuro menghela nafas sementara Hibari menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Pangeran host club yang awalnya diam dan tenang-tenang saja itu mendadak nyengir lebar. Tentu saja, cengiran Bel itu bisa diartikan menjadi berbagai macam arti. Apapun itu, yang jelas bukan merupakan pertanda yang baik untuk Tsuna dan yang lainnya.

"Shishishi, pangeran ada ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pertandingan bowling saja? Kurasa dengan cara itu lebih mudah untuk mengetahui siapa yang lebih hebat diantara kalian berdua. Bagaimana? Kalian berdua setuju, Hibari? Mukuro? Shishishi."

Mukuro dan Hibari sama-sama terdiam sejenak sebelum keduanya tersenyum sinis.

"Setuju, cara menyelsesaikan masalah antara laki-laki adalah melalui pertandingan." ujar Mukuro sambil menyunggingkan senyuman sinisnya kepada Hibari.

"Aku juga setuju." timpal Hibari.

Bel tersenyum puas. Ah, akhirnya dengan ini rasa bosannya selama 5 hari terakhir benar-benar akan terobati. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bagi menjadi 2 kelompok dan kita adakan pertandingan! Shishishi!"

"Tunggu, 'kita'?" tanya Dino yang entah kenapa langsung merasakan firasat buruk.

Bel tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang wakil ketua host club itu dan hanya nyengir lebar. Yah, tanpa perlu jawaban pun sebenarnya wakil ketua host club itu tahu kalau pada akhirnya pertandingan antar kedua anggota host club itu tidak akan terelakan lagi. Tirai pertandingan diantara keduanya sudah terlanjur terbuka dan penonton yang ada mau tidak mau harus siap untuk dilibatkan.

* * *

Ish : Ah, selesai... Ish minta maaf kalau updatenya lama ya... Bener-bener sibuk... sabtu-minggu pun kepake buat kuliah, jadi maaf ya... Maaf kalo ada typo, ga sempet ngedit lagi... Jangan lupa RnR ya~ Arigatou! ^^ See you next time!~


	22. Rival

Ish : ...Saya tau saya update kelamaan... dan saya ga nyabut-nyabut status hiatus Ish... dan Ish selama libur sibuk sendiri jadi ga bikin fic... terus-

Kaoru : TERUS MASTER GA UPDATE PAS ULTAH DINO!

Ish : ...huwee, iya... padahal rencananya mau update pas ultah Dino... DX gomen Dinooo! lagi-lagi kau terlupakan! DDX

Teru : Dasar master, ga belajar dari pengalaman... tahun lalu master juga ngelupain ultah Dino kan?

Ish : Huwee... Iya...

Kaoru : HUH! master ga mutu! Udah langsung mulai aja! KHR belongs to Amano Akira but this weird story belongs to my stupid idiot master, Ish!

Teru : Warning: OOC, Typo, aneh, gaje, amburadul, maksa, dll but hope you can enjoy it!~

* * *

Suara bola bowling yang membentur pin hingga jatuh berantakan terdengar berulang kali di telingga para anggota host club. Tampaknya meski hari sudah semakin larut tidak membuat tempat bowling yang mereka datangi ini menjadi lebih sepi. Tepatnya, tempat bowling itu tetap ramai pengunjung—mungkin karena pihak manajemen memberikan diskon khusus selama sepekan penuh sebagai bentuk promosi atas dibukanya tempat bowling baru itu.

"Wah, tempat ini masih ramai ya?" tanya Mukuro sembari memperhatikan ke sekeliling. Ia melirik ke arah Dino setengah mencibir. "Ini baru namanya beranjak dewasa. Jam segini kita memang harusnya masih bermain."

Wakil ketua host club itu menghela nafas pelan. "Ya, ya, terserah kau saja deh, Mukuro."

Si kepala nanas itu tersenyum puas kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Tsuna. Menyamakan ritme langkah kaki lalu seenaknya melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang munggil Tsuna.

"Mu-Mukuro-san..." ujar Tsuna dengan wajah mulai tidak nyaman. "Na-Nanti orang lain melihat dan berfikir a-aneh." lanjutnya dengan wajah mulai memerah.

"Kufufu, biarkan saja mereka berfikir sesuka hati, Tsunayoshi-kun. Orang lain itu tidak penting untuk kita, yang penting itu... kita berdua. Ya kan?"

"Mu-Mukuro-san..."

"Kufufu, wajahmu benar-benar manis kalau sedang tersipu begini, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tangan Mukuro membelai lembut lekuk wajah Tsuna—anggota baru host club itu pun sukses dibuat semakin tersipu malu. Sepersekian detik setelahnya Mukuro mendekatkan wajah mereka, perlahan tapi pasti menghapuskan jarak di antara keduanya. Tsuna sudah pasrah dan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

Namun sebelum Mukuro bertindak lebih jauh, Gokudera sudah terlebih dulu menarik tubuh Tsuna menjauh dari si kepala nanas dan mengamankannya. Dengan mata yang memicing tajam, ia menyalak galak kepada Mukuro.

"Brengsek, jangan kira kau bisa macam-macam dengan Jyudaime selama aku masih ada disini!"

"Gokudera-kun..."

"Oya, oya, Gokudera, kau ini masih saja suka mengurusi masalah orang lain. Urus saja masalahmu sendiri dengan Yamamoto."

Wajah Gokudera pun berubah merah—bahkan melebihi rona merah di wajah Tsuna.

"Bo-Bodoh! A-Aku dan maniak baseball itu... Ma-Maksudku kami berdua... Ka-Kami tidak... AGH! KENAPA KAU SELAU MENGHUBUNGKANKU DENGAN MANIAK BASEBAL ITU SIH?"

"Tentu saja karena kau _pacarnya_."

Dengan itu, Mukuro dengan sukses membungkam Gokudera dan membuat Yamamoto nyengir lebar. Mungkin si kepala nanas itu mengira dengan itu semua masalah akan selesai sampai disitu tapi sayangnya ternyata ia salah. Ia melupakan _satu_ orang lagi yang keberatan atas tindakannya memonopoli Tsuna seorang diri.

Mukuro melirik ke belakang lalu tersenyum sinis. Ya, tepat di belakangnya Hibari tengah menatapnya tajam dengan aura membunuh yang intens.

"Ada masalah denganku, Hibari?" tanya Mukuro sok polos. "Kau terlihat seperti mau memakanku hidup-hidup." sambungnya setengah bercanda.

"Percayalah, aku bisa melakukan _jauh _ lebih buruk daripada itu." ancam Hibari serius.

Mukuro terkekeh pelan.

"Ancaman yang menakutkan."

"Kurasa itu lebih dari sekedar ancaman, kepala nanas. Kalau aku jadi kau mulai sekarang aku akan berhati-hati dalam bertindak mulai sekarang."

"Sayang sekali, _kau_ bukan aku, Hibari."

Semakin lama aura di sekitar Mukuro dan Hibari terasa semakin dingin. Keduanya saling mengeluarkan aura tak besahabat yang mengintimidasi secara kasat mata. Untungnya sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk Dino dan Yamamoto sudah melerai keduanya—Yamamoto menarik Mukuro menjauh sementara Dino menarik Hibari mundur.

"_Maa, maa, _kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang kan?" tanya Yamamoto sambil nyengir lebar seraya mencairkan situasi yang tengah menegang. Pemandangan yang agak jarang karena tumben-tumbennya ia bisa peka terhadap situasi.

Mukuro menatap Yamamoto dalam bisu untuk beberapa saat kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Ya, kurasa kau benar." Si kepala nanas itu membenarkan kemudian melirik ke arah Hibari sembari tersenyum sinis. "Lagipula pertarungan antara kami berdua akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Jadi kurasa aku hanya perlu bersabar untuk _mengalahkannya_."

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, herbivora."

"_Kau _yang harus berhati-hati dengan_ku_, Hibari."

Dan lagi-lagi aura permusuhan itu muncul dan membuat aura di sekitar mereka turun satu derajat lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian berdua… hentikan." lerai Dino.

Wakil ketua host club itu melirikkan matanya ke arah Mukuro. Seketika mata mereka bertemu, ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Memberi isyarat kepada Mukuro agar menarik diri dan tidak memanas-manasi situasi lagi. Untung saja Mukuro mau mengerti dan tidak lagi memancing Hibari untuk saling mengadu aura dingin.

Setelah Mukuro melangkahkan pergi lebih jauh dan Hibari melepaskan diri darinya, Dino pun menghela nafas pelan.

_Dasar mereka berdua itu… dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak pernah berubah._

_

* * *

_

"Kau mau minum coklat panas atau teh?"

Tsuna menoleh dan melihat sang wakil ketua host club itu tengah membawa dua gelas cangkir di tangannya—coklat panas dan teh. Ia melihat kedua isi gelas itu sejenak.

"Umm... coklat panas." jawabnya pelan.

Dino pun tersenyum dan memberikan segelas coklat panas kepada Tsuna. "Hati-hati, ini masih panas." ujar Dino memperingati, mengantisipasi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan mengingat anggota host club yang paling baru itu sangatlah ceroboh.

Setelah memberikan coklat panas dengan selamat kepada Tsuna, ia pun menarik kursi ke sebelah Tsuna lalu duduk disana.

Wakil ketua host club itu diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anggota klubnya yang lain yang sedang asik bermain bowling. Mukuro yang membawa bola bowling di tangannya—bersiap untuk gilirannya yang sebentar lagi tiba, Gokudera yang terlihat mengumpat hebat pada kepala nanas itu, Yamamoto yang tersenyum dari belakang Gokudera dan terlihat berusaha menenangkan, Bel yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka semua sembari memamerkan cengiran chesire catnya dan terakhir Hibari yang sedang diam sembari menatap Mukuro tajam dari kejauhan.

Senyum simpul mengembang di wajah Dino seketika bola matanya memantulkan sosok Hibari dari kejauhan.

_Dasar anak itu… Dari dulu sifat pendendamnya memang tidak pernah berubah. Kelihatan sekali ia tidak sabar untuk mengalahkan Mukuro. Mereka berdua itu memang benar-benar tidak pernah berubah ya? _ batin Dino sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Dino-san?"

Dino pun menoleh ke arah Tsuna dan mendapati wajah bingung dari adik kelasnya itu. "Apa?"

"U-Umm… Tidak, tadi Dino-san terlihat tersenyum sendiri. Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu?"

"Oh, tidak, bukan apa-apa." jawab Dino sembari kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hibari. "Aku hanya sedang memandangi Hibari." sambung wakil ketua host club itu setengah tersenyum.

"Hibari-san?"

"Iya, aku hanya geli setiap kali melihat dia bertengkar dengan Mukuro." ungkap Dino sembari kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tsuna. Ia pun tertawa pelan. "Setiap kali melihat mereka berdua seperti itu, aku seperti merasa kalau mereka tidak pernah berubah. Ya, tidak pernah berubah sejak 5 tahun yang lalu."

"E-Eh? 5 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Tsuna terlihat bingung. "Jadi Dino-san sudah mengenal Mukuro-san dan Hibari-san sejak 5 tahun yang lalu?"

"Hmm, bisa dibilang kami bertiga itu teman masa kecil." jawab Dino. Ia pun diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. "Tapi kalau Hibari dan Mukuro sih ketimbang dibilang teman masa kecil lebih pantas dibilang sebagai rival. Lihat, sampai sekarang pun mereka berdua masih sering bertengkar seperti anak kecil kan?"

"Dari dulu mereka berdua sudah sering bertengkar?"

"Nyaris tidak ada bedanya dengan sekarang. Hanya saja sekarang Mukuro sudah jauh lebih dewasa ketimbang dulu."

"Memangnya dulu Mukuro-san seperti apa? Hibari-san juga… apa sama seperti Hibari-san yang sekarang?" tanya Tsuna mulai terlihat tertarik. Dari mata coklatnya terlihat antusiasme yang tidak bisa lagi disembunyikan.

Dino tersenyum kecil kemudian meletakkan gelas berisi teh di tangannya ke atas meja.

"Mereka berdua itu…"

* * *

"_Sudah kubilang daritadi kalau peliharaanku yang lebih hebat!" seru anak berambut biru dengan potongan seperti buah nanas itu ngotot. Alisnya berkerut tanda kalau ia sudah bosan beradu argumentasi. "Burung peliharaanmu itu payah!"_

"_Hibird jauh lebih hebat daripada burung hantu bodohmu itu!"_

"_Burungmu kecil!"_

"_Burungmu yang terlalu besar!"_

"_Burungmu payah!"_

"_Burungmu tidak bisa bernyanyi!"_

_Kedua anak laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 10 tahun itu masih saling beradu __argumen. Masing-masing dari mereka sama-sama ngotot dan tidak mau mengalah. Padahal sudah 3 jam berlalu semenjak mereka memulai pertengkaran: "burung-milik-siapa-yang-paling-hebat"._

"_Ya sudah! Kalau begitu kita tanya kepada Dino! Biar dia yang tentukan burung siapa yang lebih hebat!"_

"_Boleh, aku tidak keberatan!"_

"_Nah, Dino! Menurutmu yang mana yang lebih hebat?"_

"_Eh? Aku?" tanya Dino yang bingung karena mendadak dilibatkan. Padahal sudah nyaris 2 setengah jam lamanya keberadaannya seperti dilupakan begitu saja. "Hmm… menurutku burung peliharaan kalian sama-sama hebat."_

"_Tidak bisa! Kau harus memilih salah satu!" seru Mukuro kecil ngotot._

"_Hmmm… Kalau begitu aku pilih Hibird." jawab Dino seadanya._

"_Hah? Kenapa? Dilihat darimana pun burung peliharaanku kan jauh lebih bagus ketimbang burung kecil yang hanya bisa bernyanyi itu!" protes Mukuro tidak terima. Ia pun memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah Dino. "Kau curang! Pilih kasih!"_

"_E-Eh? Bukannya begitu… Aku cuma… Ng, habis menurutku Hibird lebih manis. Jadi—"_

_DUAG!_

_Mendadak Mukuro menendang tulang kering di kaki kanan Dino lalu berlari pergi. Sementara Dino meringis kesakitan, Mukuro dari kejauhan pun menjulurkan lidahnya lalu mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke bawah dan menghilang pergi._

_Sementara Dino masih meringis tanpa suara, Hibari pun mendekat ke arahnya._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Mukuro… Barusan dia benar-benar menendangku dengan sekuat tenaga."_

_Hibari diam sejenak kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebentar kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya lurus ke hadapan Dino lalu membuka telapak tangannya. Di atas telapak tangan mungilnya itu terdapat sebungkus permen._

_Dino memandangi sebungkus permen itu tanpa berkedip baru kemudian ganti memandang Hibari yang tengah menatapnya lurus._

"_Itu… untukku?" tanya Dino ragu-ragu._

"_Untukmu," ujar Hibari sembari memberikan sebungkus permen itu pada Dino. "Tadi aku dapat dari anak perempuan yang kutemui di jalan dan aku tidak suka makanan manis." sambungnya lagi sembari melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menjauh dari Dino._

_Mata Dino mengikuti setiap gerakan Hibari, setiap langkah yang diambil Hibari menjauh darinya. Ia pun tersenyum kecil._

"_Terima ka—"_

"_Satu lagi…" potong Hibari kecil sebelum Dino sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia kembali berbalik lalu memandang Dino sembari tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah memilih Hibird."_

"_Hibari…"_

"…_Sampai nanti."_

_Hibari pun berlari pergi meninggalkan Dino. Sosok Hibari pun akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dan meninggalkan Dino dengan sebungkus permen di tangan juga senyum simpul yang merekah di wajahnya._

_

* * *

_

"A-Aku tidak menyangka kalau dulu Mukuro-san bisa sekasar itu, padahal sekarang dia selalu terlihat lem—maksudku baik hati." ujar Tsuna buru-buru meralat perkataannya dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

Dino tertawa pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mukuro dan Hibari yang masih sibuk bermain bowling.

"Mukuro memang sudah jauh lebih dewasa kalau dibandingkan dengan dulu. Hibari juga terlihat lebih tenang. Yah, mereka memang sudah beranjak dewasa." ujar Dino. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali tertawa pelan. "Kecuali bagian tidak mau saling mengalah satu sama lain. Khusus bagian itu mereka berdua sama sekali tidak berubah."

Tsuna pun tertawa bersama Dino lalu keduanya sama-sama mengamati anggota host club yang lain dari kejauhan sembari meminum minuman mereka masing-masing. Lama mereka berdua diam dalam bisu sampai akhirnya jeritan Tsuna memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Ah! Sudah jam segini!" jerit Tsuna panik.

"Hm?"

Dino pun melihat jam di tangan kirinya. Ia pun sama terkejutnya seperti Tsuna begitu mengetahui bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Ternyata waktu benar-benar berlalu begitu cepat tanpa ia sadari.

"Bagaimana ini? Squalo bisa marah kalau aku belum pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam untuknya!" seru Tsuna yang terlihat semakin panik. Sepertinya bayangan Squalo bak iblis yang akan menyiksanya sudah terbayang dalam benaknya.

"Aku beritahu mereka dulu agar kita bisa pulang sekarang." Dino pun beranjak bangun. Namun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi, ia pun menepuk kepala Tsuna dengan lembut dan tersenyum menenangkannya. "Kau tenang saja, nanti aku akan menjelaskan kepada Squalo kalau ia memang marah."

Setelah melihat Tsuna tersenyum dan terlihat lebih tenang, Dino pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi ke tempat anggota host club yang tengah bermain bowling itu.

* * *

"Akhirnya pemenangnya tidak bisa ditentukan. Kalau begini besok kita harus adakan pertandingan ulang, shishishi." ujar Bel seenaknya menentukan.

"Apa boleh buat, Tsunayoshi-kun kan harus pulang." sahut Mukuro meski samar-samar juga terdengar nada kecewa karena pertandingan antara ia dan Hibari harus dihentikan di tengah jalan.

"Ma-Maaf, karena aku…"

"Kufufu, tidak masalah Tsunayoshi-kun. Lagipula memang sudah terlalu malam kan? Kau memang harus istirahat." Mukuro pun merangkul Tsuna sembari tersenyum. "Lain kali akan kupersembahkan kemenangan_ku_ yang tertunda padamu." tandasnya.

"Mu-Mukuro-san…"

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari Jyudaime!" seru Gokudera setengah membentak. Ia pun buru-buru menjauhkan tangan Mukuro yang seenaknya melingkar di pinggang Tsuna sembari memicingkan matanya tajam.

"Oya, oya, lagi-lagi ada gangguan." ujar Mukuro sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sok dramatis. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum sinis dan berbalik. "Kau juga punya masalah denganku eh, Hibari?"

Dari belakangnya, Hibari sudah memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam yang seakan berkata: "Sekali-lagi-kau-sentuh-herbivora_ku_-maka-kami-korosu!"

"Kemenangan_mu _kau bilang, eh?" tanya Hibari terlihat sarkastik.

"Kufufu, tentu sa—"

Intrupsi dadakan dari suara ponsel Mukuro yang mendadak berbunyi. Si kepala nanas itu pun merogoh saku celananya dan melihat layar ponsel yang bercahaya itu sebentar. Kakinya yang sebelumnya melangkah itu pun berhenti di tempat.

Dino ikut menghentikan langkahnya begitu menyadari hal itu.

"Ada apa Mukuro? Ada masalah?"

Mukuro mengangkat wajahnya kemudian tersenyum kecil pada Dino. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa, kalian duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul." sahutnya. Kemudian ia pun mengangkat teleponnya dan mulai berbicara.

Tsuna tanpa sadar menoleh ke arah Mukuro meski tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Ia diam saja tanpa berkata apa pun meski matanya tetap terkunci pada sosok Mukuro yang perlahan semakin terlihat menjauh. Tidak butuh seorang jenius untuk menyimpulkan kalau Tsuna penasaran dengan _seseorang _ yang sedang bicara di telepon dengan Mukuro saat ini.

Menyadari Tsuna memperhatikan Mukuro, Gokudera pun memicingkan matanya. Kesal juga melihat 'Jyudaime-nya' menaruh perhatian berlebih pada kepala nanas yang ia benci itu.

"Mungkin dari teman sekelasnya yang membicarakan tugas." ujar Gokudera mendadak.

Spontan Tsuna pun langsung menoleh ke arah Gokudera. "E-Eh?"

"Kepala nanas itu mungkin menerima telepon dari teman sekelasnya. Setahuku banyak teman sekelasnya yang berkonsultasi soal pelajarannya kepadanya." sambung Gokudera setengah menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu." ujar Tsuna terlihat sedikit lega.

"Tapi setahuku tidak ada tugas ataupun ulangan. Pelajaran di sekolah tadi pun gampang, bahkan aku pun tidak menemukan masalah. Jadi kurasa yang menelponnya bukan teman sekelas." ujar Yamamoto polos.

Satu jitakan dihadiahkan oleh Gokudera atas 'kepolosan' Yamamoto yang sangat tidak peka situasi dan berhasil membuat Tsuna terlihat kembali resah.

"Aduh!" rintih Yamamoto sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya. Ia memandang ke arah kekasihnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Kenapa kau memukulku, Hayato-koi?"

"Itu untuk ketidakpekaanmu pada situa—hei! Berapa kali harus kubilang? Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan bodoh itu!"

"Shishishi, itu pasti telepon dari seorang perempuan." ujar Bel mendadak nimbrung.

"E-Eh? Pe-Perempuan?" tanya Tsuna terlihat kaget. "Ma-Maksudnya?"

"Shishishi, maksudku itu pasti telepon dari _pacarnya_." jelas Bel sembari nyengir lebar. "Mana mungkin dia mau menerima telepon dari teman sekelas malam-malam begini?"

Tsuna tidak lagi berkomentar. Ia hanya diam sembari memikirkan kata-kata Bel.

_Pacar… Mukuro-san?_ batinnya.

Sementara angan Tsuna melayang tinggi hingga membuatnya melamun, mendadak ia dikejutkan oleh Mukuro yang menepuk pundaknya. Saking terkejutnya, ia pun sampai menjerit.

"Mu-Mukuro-san!"

"Oya? Ada apa Tsunayoshi-kun? Apa aku mengejutkanmu?"

"A-Ah, I-Iya. Ta-Tadi aku sedikit melamun."

"Hmm, melamunkan apa?" tanya Mukuro sambil tersenyum jahil. Namun sebelum Tsuna menjawab, ia keburu berkata, "Oh iya, maaf, tapi aku harus pulang sekarang dan tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai ke rumah. Maaf ya?"

"E-Eh? Ah, iya, tidak apa-apa."

Mukuro tersenyum kecil lalu buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan anggota klubnya yang lain. Sembari berlalu, ia pun melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai nanti!"

Sebentar kemudian sosok Mukuro pun menghilang.

"Apa-apaan dia… mendadak saja pulang seperti itu. Bukannya tadi dia ngotot ingin mengantarkan Jyudaime?" tanya Gokudera terlihat kesal.

Yamamoto yang berada di samping Gokduera pun tersenyum seraya menenangkan. "_Maa, maa, _mungkin dia ada urusan mendadak."

"Tapi tetap saja, menyebalkan." gerutu Gokudera.

"Biarkan saja." sahut Hibari yang entah kenapa justru terlihat senang dengan kepergian Mukuro.

"Shishishi, sudah kubilang, telepon tadi pasti dari pacarnya dan sekarang ia sedang menuju ke tempat pacarnya tersebut."

"Bel, jangan mengarang cerita seenaknya." ujar Dino setengah menasihati.

Sementara teman-teman seklubnya mulai pembicaraan seputar Mukuro, Tsuna terdiam sendiri di belakang. Ia menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Tentu saja ia tidak menemukan apa pun, sosok Mukuro sudah lama pergi dan dia tahu itu.

_Mukuro-san... _batin Tsuna lirih.

* * *

Hari sudah semakin larut namun Tsuna masih saja tetap terjaga. Dari balik selimutnya itu mata Tsuna masih terbuka, rasanya sama sekali tidak mau dipejamkan. Berkali-kali Tsuna mengganti posisi tidurnya dan berharap dengan begitu bisa membuatnya terlelap, namun sayang sekali semua usahanya itu nihil.

Satu alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa tidur malam ini: Mukuro—atau Bel secara tidak langsung.

"_Shishishi, sudah kubilang, telepon tadi pasti dari pacarnya dan sekarang ia sedang menuju ke tempat pacarnya tersebut."_

Tsuna kembali mengganti posisi tidurnya lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Ah, andai saja dengan begitu ia bisa mengenyahkan Mukuro yang bersemayam di pikirannya saat ini.

Ia pun menghela nafas panjang.

_Kenapa aku jadi kepikiran soal Mukuro-san? Memangnya kenapa kalau ia mendadak pergi? Tidak ada masalah kan? __…Mukuro-san memang selalu berkata kalau ia menyukai—ah, dasar bodoh! Itu kan hanya bercanda!_

Tsuna kembali termenung. Wajahnya terlihat sendu.

_Kira-kira siapa yang menelepon Mukuro-san ya? …Apa benar itu dari pacarnya?_ batin Tsuna. Mendadak setelah memikirkan kemungkinan itu, hati Tsuna terasa sakit. Ia menarik bantal yang sebelumnya menutupi wajahnya kamudian memasang wajah bingung.

_E-Eh? Kenapa hatiku rasanya sakit?_

Tsuna memegangi dadanya. Lagi-lagi rasa sakit itu datang begitu wajah Mukuro terlintas di benaknya.

_Kenapa… hatiku sakit begitu mengingat Mukuro-san? _batin Tsuna bingung.

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya dan memaksakan diri untuk tidur. Namun sampai saat terlelap pun nama Mukuro masih terdengar keluar dari mulut Tsuna. Malam ini, Mukuro pun berhasil memenangkan hati Tsuna.

* * *

Ish : Selesai~

Teru : ...master, master, ini cuma perasaan Teru atau plot ceritanya rasanya dipercepat? Entah kenapa disini Teru merasa kalau Tsuna sudah suka pada Mukuro... harusnya belum sekarang kan?

Ish : uh... iya... abisan kelamaan sih... lihat sekarang chapter berapa dan berapa pasangan yang sudah jadian? baru 1 dari 5 pasangan!

Kaoru : Makanya siapa suruh bikin cerita kepanjangan, master idiot? amatiran kaya master gausah sok-sok bikin multichap yang banyak deh!

Ish : Huweee... dimarahin Kao... DX

Teru : _Maa, maa, _master dan senpai jangan berantem... daripada berantem lebih baik minta review sama reader semua...

Ish : Ah, iya, reader-sama~ review onegaishimasuuu~ XD

Kaoru : Flame pun diterima...

Ish : Hush! Review aja!

Teru : Yoroshiku onegaishimasuuu!

Ish : Onegaishimasu~


End file.
